La reine de cœur
by berangere
Summary: Le joker est un criminel dangereux et impitoyable. Il ne vit que pour semer le chaos autour de lui. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre une jeune fille venant d'arriver à Gotham, sa vie prend une tournure radicale. Il devra affronter quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais affronté auparavant.
1. Gotham

Je conduisais depuis des heures. J'étais excitée de vivre dans une nouvelle ville. Excitée et effrayée. J'avais passé toute ma vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans. J'aimais tout dans cette vi!le. Les beaux paysages comme les endroits étranges. Les fanfares de rue et le quartier français.

Seulement, j'avais envie d'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas rester fixée au même endroit pour toujours. Après tout, je ne laissais rien ni personne derrière moi. Mes parents n'étaient plus là et j'étais fille unique.

Je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs de ma mère et il étaient flous. Je l'avais perdue dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quatre ans. Mon père m'a élevée seul jusqu'à mes seize ans. Lorsqu'il est mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme, j'ai été placée en foyer jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

C'est dans ce foyer que j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, Thomas Grayson. C'est chez lui que je me rendais actuellement, à Gotham. Quand je lui avais fait part de mon envie de déménager, il m'a proposé de vivre en colocation avec lui, ce que j'ai rapidement accepté.

Je savais ce qui se passait dans cette ville. Les crimes, la peur et la psychose qui y régnait. J'aurais dû être rebutée par cela et je l'étais un peu mais j'avais malgré tout décidé d'y vivre pendant un moment.

Sentant la fatigue me gagner, je décidai de passer la nuit dans un motel. Si je repartait demain matin, j'arriverai à Gotham pendant la soirée. Après m'être garée, je prit mon sac et entrait.

Je vit un vieil homme à l'accueil et me dirigeait vers lui.

_ Bonsoir. J'aimerai une chambre pour cette nuit s'il vous plaît.

Il me toisait étrangement puis se tournait pour choisir une clé sur le tableau derrière lui.

_ Chambre 4.

_Merci. Dis-je poliment.

Je prit la clé et quittait vite le hall lugubre.

La chambre était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Un lit, une table de chevet, un petit frigo, un vieux poste de télévision et une table collée au mur. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la salle de bain qui était très basique. Cette chambre m'allait très bien, je n'avais pas besoin de p!us.

Je prenais soin de fermer la porte à double tour avant de me poser tranquillement. Je sortais mon téléphone et appelait Thomas.

_ Allô ?

_ C'est moi. Tu va bien ?

_ Ah Norah. Oui ça va et toi ? Tu arrive quand ?

_ Je serai sûrement là demain soir. Je me suis arrêtée pour dormir, je ne tiens plus debout.

_ Je serai au travail demain soir. Passe au club pour récupérer les clés.

Sa voix s'était légèrement tendue.

_ D'accord. Tu est sûr que tu veux toujours que je vienne chez toi ?

_ Mais oui. J'ai hâte de te voir.

Nous restons encore quelques minutes à discuter puis je raccrochait. J'allumai la télé et me couchait totalement habillée. J'étais si épuisée que je n'avais pas la force de me changer.

Je fermais les yeux quand j'entendais un journaliste parler du braquage d'une banque à Gotham.

* * *

Je prit rapidement ma douche et enfilait un Jean et un débardeur noir tout simple. Je m'étais levée plus tard que prévu. Je me dépêchait de ranger mes affaires et sortait de la chambre.

Je rendait les clés au viel homme en !ui souhaitant une bonne journée et courait presque jusqu'à ma voiture. J'envoyai un texto à Thomas pour lui dire que j'arriverai assez tard puis prit la route.

Il était presque une heure du matin quand j'arrivais à Gotham. L'atmosphère de la ville était sombre, palpable. Je mit vingt minutes à trouver le club où travaillait Thomas.

Il y avait une foule de personne devant l'entrée. Je renvoyais un message à mon ami pour lui dire que j'étais devant. Je me postait à côté de la file pour voir s'il allait sortir. Au lieu de çà, le videur me regardait et me fit signe d'avancer.

_ Ne restez pas longtemps à l'intérieur. Dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je rentrait dans le club et me tordait les mains nerveusement. Extravagant était le mot qui convenait le mieux à cet endroit. Les lumières, les gens. Il y avait des filles qui dansaient sur des podiums et d'autres sur:la piste. Je comprenais pourquoi je n'étais pas censée rester longtemps. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tenue adéquate. Et je ne l'aurais jamais. Je n'étais pas du genre à me trémousser à moitié nue.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar et trouvait Thomas. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours cette masse de cheveux noirs et ces yeux verts perçants. Il eut un grand sourire en me voyant arriver. Mourant, il y avait une certaine appréhension dans son regard.

_ Norah ! Je suis content de te revoir.

Il fouillait dans sa poche et sortit deux clés qu'il me tendait. Celle de:son immeuble et celle de son appartement.

_ Rentre maintenant. Nous discuterons demain, d'accord ?

Je hochait la tête. Clairement, je n'avais pas ma place ici et je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et soudain quelqu'un se plantait devant moi. Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, je lui fonçait droit dedans.

_ Pardon. Dis-je embarrassée.

Je levait les yeux et mon cœur s'emballait soudainement.

Il avait les cheveux verts, les dents en argent, des tatouages sur le visage et ses yeux étaient bien plus perçants que ceux de Thomas. Il n'était pas beau, loin de là. Il était effrayant et sa folie apparente l'était encore plus.

_ Puis-je savoir qui tu est et ce que tu fais dans mon club ?

Son club ? Je comprenais la nervosité de Thomas maintenant. Il avait oublié de mentionner qu'il travaillait pour le Joker. Car c'était le Joker qui se tenait juste devant moi.

_ Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de récupérer quelque chose. Je ne vais pas rester.

Je me félicitait d'avoir empêcher ma voix de trembler.

_ Cela ne me dis pas qui tu est.

Il avait la voix la plus grave que j'avais jamais entendue. Si elle ne !ui appartenait pas, je la trouverais particulièrement belle.

_ Je m'appelle Norah Adams. Je viens juste d'arriver en ville.

C'était peur dire. J'étais là depuis à peine une heure.

_ Et que viens-tu faire à Gotham ?

_ Rien de spécial. J'avais envie de changer de ville.

_ Et tu a choisi cette ville entre toutes ?

_ Mon ami vit ici. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi cette ville.

Je devrais sûrement lui mentir. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il le saurait tout de suite et qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Ses yeux transperçaient les miens. Je voulais sortir d'ici.

_ Alors bienvenue à Gotham ma chère.

Il prit ma main et y déposait un tendre baiser. Il se retournait et me laisser seule. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je me retenais de courir jusqu'à dehors.

Je démarrait ma voiture et roulait jusque chez Thomas. Je n'en revenait pas qu'il ne m'ait pas parlé du Joker. Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu toute la nuit dans ma voiture ou même devant sa porte. Tout pour éviter de m'approcher d'un criminel dangereux.

Je ne réalisai toujours pas que j'avais rencontré cet homme. Je l'avais vu souvent aux informations, dans les journaux. Il était dangereux. Cinglé et dangereux. Je tentai de me calmer en me disant que je ne le reverrait jamais. Je n'irais plus jamais dans ce club. Je devais admettre qu'il ne m'avait rien fait de mal. Il m'a juste demandé ce que je faisais là, étant le propriétaire c'était son droit. Et il s'était montré courtois voir élégant envers moi.

La sensation de ses lèvres brûlait encore ma peau. Il était impressionnant physiquement. En plus de son look très atypique, il était très grand et plutôt musclé. J'étais déjà minuscule mais alors à côté de lui. Je !ui arrivai au niveau du torse.

J'entrai chez Thomas et m'installait dans la chambre qu'il m'avait arrangé. Son appartement était très sobre mais accueillant. C'était sans aucun doute un appartement d'homme. Je posai mon sac sur mon lit et m'assayais.

Le choc que m'avait provoqué ma rencontre avec le Joker m'avait enlevé toute fatigue. Je sortais lentement mes affaires. C'était surtout des vêtements et mes affaires de travail.

Je travaillais depuis trois ans comme traductrice. Je parlais l'anglais aussi bien que le français. J'ai grandi en passant beaucoup de temps dans le quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mon boulot consistait surtout à traduire des textes. Pour des dossier, des contrats. Il m'arrivait parfois de servir d'interprète mais c'était rare. Ce que j'aimais dans mon travail c'est que je pouvais travailler chez moi. J'avais évidemment une date à tenir mais je n'avais pas d'horaires de bureau.

J'avais quelques dossier à traduire et à rendre dans les semaines qui venaient. Je profitais de mon énergie pour commencer tout de suite. Cela m'occuperait en attendant Thomas.

Je sursautait quand la porte d'entrée claquait. Il était cinq heures du matin. Je me levait et le rejoignait.

_ Norah ? Tu n'est pas encore couchée ?

_ Non. Ton patron y est pour quelque chose.

Un air coupable passait sur son visage.

_ Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler.

_ Pourquoi tu a accepté de travailler pour lui ?

_ Parrce que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Le Joker ne me parle jamais. Il fait ses affaires dans son coin.

_ Il ne t'a rien dit quand je suis partie ?

_ Non. Il est juste retourné à sa place habituelle.

Je lui en voulait un peu de ne pas m'en avoir parlé mais j'étais rassurée de ne pas lui avoir causé de problèmes avec son patron. Je m'avançait vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il mavait énormément manqué. Cela faisait huit ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous discutions par téléphone et via les réseaux sociaux.

Il avait été comme un frère pendant mes deux ans passés en foyer. J'étais arrivée là-bas dévastée par la mort de mon père. Et ma timidité n'avait pas aidé mon intégration. Thomas faisait parti des fortes têtes. Mais il m'a rapidement prise sous son aile et nous étions devenus inséparables. Pendant un court moment de ma vie, il avait été tout ce que j'avais.

Nous discutons quelques minutes avant d'aller nous coucher. La première chose que je voyais en fermant les yeux était le visage du Joker. Je n'aimais pas cet homme. C'était un psychopathe dangereux. Il avait un physique affreux. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charisme. Quelque chose de grand et puissant émanait de lui. Je comprenais que tant de personnes étaient sous influence. Principalement dû à la peur mais pas seulement. Pour certains, il devait être une sorte de gourou.

J'étais inquiète que Thomas travaille pour un homme pareil. Le Joker tuait sans états d'âmes. Coupables comme innocents. Je ne voulais pas que mon ami devienne un dommage collatéral à cause de l'un de ses moments de folie.

Je réalisai que s'il m'arrivait quelque chlse , je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je savais dans quelle genre de ville je m'étais installée. Le Joker m'avait fait une réflexion là-dessus. Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais choisi cette ville parmi toutes les autres. Certes je voulais revoir Thomas, mais j'étais intriguée par Gotham. Une ville sombre et dangereuse. Je devais admettre que cela avait quelque chose d'attirant pour moi.

Je n'étais pas du genre à chercher le danger mais je voulais autre chose qu'une vie banale. Comme beaucoup de monde j'imagine. Et sûrement comme Thomas. J'espérais juste de ne pas m'être jetee dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

Je me réveillait en début d'après-midi. Je me lavait et m'habillait rapidement et rejoignait Thomas dans le salon.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Plutot oui et toi ?

Il hochait la tête.

_ Quelqu'un a appelé pour toi. C'est urgent.

Je mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'il parlait de son te!ephone fixe.

_ Je n'ai donné ton numéro à personne.

C'était vrai. Je n'avais dis à personne chez moi que je partais vivre chez mon meilleur ami.

Je composait le numéro que Thomas avait noté près du téléphone. Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

_ Oui ?

_ Bonjour. Vous avez essayé de me joindre aujourd'hui.

_ Vous êtes Norah Adams ?

_ Oui.

_ Mon patron reçoit des collègues français ce soir. Il a besoin d'un traducteur. Pouvez-vous être là pour vingt heures ?

_ A quel endroit ?

Elle me donnait une adresse que je notais. J'étais surprise qu'on sache déjà qui j'étais et qu'on me propose du boulot si rapidement. C'était peut-être Thomas qui avait fait ma pub.

_ Très bien, je serais là. Je peux savoir qui a besoin de mes services ?

_ Vous le rencontrerez ce soir.

Sur ce, elle raccrochait. J'étais troublée mais surtout contente d'avoir trouvé du travail. Je tenais à aider Thomas pour le loyer et les factures, malgré ses protestations.

C'était une bonne chose que je me fasse des contacts professionnellement. Si cette personne était satisfaite de mon travail, cela pourrait m'attirer d'autres demandes.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'étais contente d'être là.


	2. Le premier jour

J'étais fier de moi. Fier de ce que j'avais à nouveau accompli.

Tout le monde en ville parlait du dernier braquage que j'avais orchestré. A nouveau, je faisais la une des journaux. Je tournai en ridicule les services de police qui essayaient de poser la main sur moi. Mais j'étais comme de la fumée pour eux. J'apparaissait aussi vite que je disparaissait, me faufilant entre leurs doigts.

Une grande partie de cette ville voulait me voir tomber. La partie que Batman défendait. Cette chose voulait me détruire afin de protéger les:citoyens de Gotham. Mais lui et moi savons que ses raisons étaient bien plus personnelles.

Mais j'avais aussi une grande partie de la ville avec moi. Ceux qui me craignait et me vénérait. Ceux qui n'avait pas le choix de travailler pour moi et ceux qui se languissait de faire partie de mon univers. Ils etaient des pions. Des pions que je sacrifierait le moment venu. Mais tant que Gotham n'était pas entièrement à moi, je devais les conserver pour leur utilité.

Pour eux, j'étais un libérateur. Quelqu'un qui avait compris la réalité de la vie et qui n'hésitait pas à la mettre en pratique. Pour les autres, j'étais un dérangé, un psychopathe, un assassin. Je regardais les informations qui diffusait les photos de mes victimes. Je ne ressentait pas de pitié pour ces personnes. Elles avaient joué un rôle important dans ma mise en scène. Je voulais choquer et terrifier:les gens. A qui ferai-je peur si j'épargnait les innocents ? Je passerai pour un simple voleur, tout ce qui a de plus banal.

Mais j'étais tout sauf banal. J'étais brillant, dangereux et intrépide. Et j'étais surtout impitoyable. Même parmi mes propres rangs. Il n'était pas rare que je descende l'un de mes hommes après une bavure, aussi minime soit-elle.

_ Monsieur ? La voiture est là.

Je me tournai vers Jimmy. Il travaillait pour moi depuis sept ans. Jusque là, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui. Je ne pouvais que lui souhaiter de continuer dans cette voie là. Si il avait l'intention de vivre bien sûr.

_ Allons-y.

Je devais me rendre au club ce soir. J'avais un contrat à négocier avec un chimiste. J'avais entendu parler de ses prouesses dans divers pays et l'avait contacté pour m'entretenir avec lui. Je savais poser des bombes et les faire exploser mais pas les fabriquer. J'aimais m'entourer des meilleurs. Je méritais les meilleurs.

Le club était bondé. Je regardais fièrement le monde qui se trouvait ici. Les gens se poussaient sur mon passage. Je m'installait sur l'un des canapés en cuir au fond de la salle. D'ici, j'avais une vue parfaite sur ce qui se passait dans le club. Je pouvais voir l'entrée, les danseuses, le bar et la piste de danse.

Le chimiste était déjà installé. Il se penchait pour me serrer la main mais je l'ignorais. Jimmy lui signalait que je ne serrait pas les mains des gens. Je ne les touchait que quand c'était nécessaire et c'était rarement pour les saluer gentiment.

_ C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

L'un de mes hommes me tendait un dossier que je lançais devant le chimiste. Il le prit et le lut rapidement. Je retint un rire en le voyant froncer les sourcils. La plupart des gens avec qui je faisais affaires était surpris par mes exigences.

_ Pour quand vous faut-il ça ?

_ Pour dans deux mois, maximum.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais un ahuri.

_ C'est infaisable. Je ne peux pas en fabriquer autant en deux mois.

_ Il va falloir.

Il hésitait avant de répondre.

_ Il me faut plus d'argent alors. J'aurais besoin de plus de personnes pour les fabriquer en si peu de temps.

Si ce n'était que ça.

_ Très bien. Vous aurez deux cent mille en plus après avoir délivré votre travail.

Je fit un signe à Jimmy et il intimait au chimiste de sortir d'ici. J'avais hâte de posséder ces bombes. Je prévoyais quelque chose d'immense. Quelque chose qui changerait Gotham à tout jamais.

Je tournai machinalement la tête vers la foule quand je la vit pour la première fois. C'était une petite chose avec une queue de cheval. Même relevé, ses cheveux roux flamboyants lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle portait une veste noire et un jean. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait passé le videur. Je ne tolérait pas les clients vêtus de cette façon.

Je me levait et allait vers elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire là et je me chargerais moi-même de la foutre dehors. Elle se dirigeait vers l'un de mes barman qui !ui tendait quelque chose. Je me plantait devant elle au moment où elle se retournait et elle me rentrait en plein dedans. J'allais lui hurler dessus quand elle levait les yeux vers moi.

Je lui aurais hurlé dessus si ma gorge ne s'était pas serrée brutalement. Ses yeux marrons étaient grands et en amande. Elle avait une peau très claire et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid. Son visage était si finement dessiné que j'étais sûr de pouvoir le briser rien qu'en posant mon doigt dessus. Elle était belle. Pas mignons, ni jolie mais belle. Le genre de beauté qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Tout en elle criait la pureté et l'innocence. Qu'est-ce qu'une créature comme elle faisait là ?

Ce que je lui demandais. Ce qu'elle était là et qui elle était. Elle me répondait d'une voix timide mais claire. Elle était venue récupérer quelque chose. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la paire de clé qu'elle tenait. Je lui redemandais qui elle était.

Norah.

Un beau prénom, qui lui allait très bien. Elle m'affirmait qu'elle venait juste d'arriver. Ce que je croyais. Une fille comme elle dans une ville comme Gotham aurait fait parlé.

Je la questionnait sur son choix. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Elle m'expliquait que mon barman était son ami et qu'elle allait vivre chez lui. Le bâtard allait l'accueillir sous son toit. Comment avait-il fait pour mettre la main sur elle ? Où l'avait-il dénichée ?

Je voyais que je la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle venait peut-être d'arriver mais elle savait qui j'étais. Étrangement, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je me contentais de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Je prit sa petite main et y déposait un baiser.

Je la laissait là et retournait sur mon canapé. Je regardais là où nous avions discuté et vit qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Elle n'avait pas tardé à quitter le club. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle se jurait de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici.

_ Jimmy.

_ Oui monsieur ?

_ Trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur Norah Adams. Et le plus vite possible.

_ Très bien monsieur.

Je voulais savoir qui était cette fille. Elle éveillait ma curiosité, chose que personne n'avait fait depuis longtemps. Je voulais tout savoir. D'où elle venait, ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, ce:qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, ce qu'elle avait emmené ici. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais tout savoir sur elle. J'étais curieux et prudent mais ce n'était pas tout. J'avais besoin de savoir qui elle était.

Je regardais mon barman de loin. Il faudrait que je pense à regarder son dossier. Son adresse devait y figurer. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de ce garçon. Je:ne prêtais jamais d'attention particulière à mes employés. Mes hommes s'assuraient du travail des employés et s'occupaient eux même des soucis s'il y'en avait.

L'agacement montait en moi. Je n'avais plus envie de rester ici. La musique était soudainement devenue trop forte et je ne supportais plus la vue de ces gens en train de se pavaner et danser comme si rien d'anormal venait de se produire.

J'ordonnai qu'on me laisse tranquille pour la soirée. Je voulais être chez moi et ne voir personne. Je détestais admettre que j'étais quelque peu chamboulé. Je n'étais jamais chamboulé. Personne n'avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Humainement, j'avais vu et commis des atrocités. J'avais arrêté de me soucier des gens il y'a très longtemps.

Pourtant, le visage de porcelaine de cette fille restait imprimé dans mon cerveau. Ses grands yeux de biche effrayée se moquaient de moi. Je devrais m'en foutre royalement et me dire qu'il y avait peu de chance que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau mais c'était impossible. Je me couchais avec la pensée que je la reverrai et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait y faire.

* * *

Norah Adams était née le premier mai 1990 à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Apparemment, elle a toujours vécu là-bas. Ses parents sont décédés et elle était fille unique. Elle avait passé deux ans en foyer et était sortie à sa majorité. Elle a fait des études pour devenir traductrice et interprète. Elle avait eu des recommandations très positives de ses anciens employeurs.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas de famille. Elle n'avait laissé personne d'important derrière elle. J'étais étonné de constater son âge. Je lui avais donné vingt-deux ans, au max.

Depuis ce matin, je cherchais une façon de la revoir. Elle n'allait certainement pas revenir au club. Je devais donc trouver un moyen d'aller à elle. Mais après avoir lu le dossier qu'avait imprimé Jimmy, je n'avais plus besoin de chercher. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à elle, je la ferait venir à moi.

Je devais rencontrer des trafiquants français d'ici quelques jours. Je ne manquais pas d'interprètes. L'un de mes hommes parlait huit langues, dont le français. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Et je ne voulais pas attendre.

_ Jimmy. Appelle ces enfoirés de français et dis leur de rappliquer ce soir. Sinon, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre pour notre arrangement.

_ Bien monsieur.

Je demandai à un autre de mes hommes d'aller me chercher Alison. Elle était une sorte de secrétaire. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle s'appelait Alison. C'était peut-être Alyssa ou un truc dans le genre.

Quand elle arrivait, je lui ordonnais d'appeler Norah et lui dit mot pour mot ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache que j'étais celui qui avait besoin de ses services. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de ne pas la voir arriver au rendez-vous. Remarque, j'aurais pu aller la chercher chez elle. Le barman insignifiant s'appelait Thomas Grayson. Lui aussi avait grandi à la Nouvelle-Orléans et il était allé dans le même foyer que Norah, à la même période. Ils étaient en quelque sorte des compagnons de galères. Je me demandais si ils n'étaient pas plus que ça. En tout cas, j'avais eu leur adresse en parcourant son dossier. Ils vivaient à même pas deux kilomètres d'ici.

Savoir que Norah vivait si près me chatouillait intérieurement. C'était à la fois agaçant et exaltant. Si je le voulais, je pouvais me retrouver devant elle dans cinq ou six minutes. J'avais l'impression d'être un alcoolique qui s'empêchait d'attraper une bouteille de bourbon.

Les heures passaient et Norah n'avait toujours pas rappelé. Alison avait eut Thomas et avait demandé à ce que Norah l'a rappelle rapidement. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Les français avait confirmé leur arrivé ce soir à l'entrepôt. Il était hors de question de les recevoir chez moi. Et nous serions trop nombreux pour aller au club.

C'est en début d'après-midi que Norah avait rappelé. Elle avait accepté de venir au rendez-vous. Mon moral avait remonté en flèche. Elle serait surprise et apeurée de voir qu'elle travaillerait pour moi mais une fois qu'elle serait là, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rester. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle oserai me tourner le dos.

Je passai le reste de la journée à prévoir la rencontre avec les trafiquants. Je ne leur faisais absolument pas confiance. C'est pour cette raison que j'aurais une dizaine d'hommes armés à mes côtés. Le but de ce rendez-vous était évidemment de conclure un accord mais depuis ce matin, le but était aussi de revoir Norah. Peut-être que je la trouverai complètement inintéressante. J'ai probablement été pris de court par la surprise. Après tout, d'après son dossier elle n'a rien de spécial.

A dix-neuf heures cinquante, nous étions dans l'entrepôt. Les hommes que j'avais posté à l'entrée avait pour ordre de me prévenir dès que les français et Norah arriverait.

Cinq minutes l'heure du rendez-vous, l'un des hommes entrait.

_ Monsieur ? Norah Adams est arrivée.

_ Faites la entrer.

Je me dirigeais vers les portes au moment où elle entrait.

Elle était encore plus petite que dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment très longs. Elle les avaient détachés. Son petit corps était comme encerclé par une masse de boucles rousses.

Elle s'arrêtait net en m'apercevant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Je m'avançait vers elle sans détacher mon regard du sien.

_ Mademoiselle Adams. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

_ Bonsoir.

Elle tentait d'agir normalement mais sa nervosité parlait pour elle.

_ J'ai lu des rapports élogieux sur votre travail. Je rencontre ce soir des clients français et j'ai besoin de vous pour traduire notre conversation.

Elle hochait doucement la tête.

_ La conversation que vous entendrez est strictement privée. J'ai besoin que vous signez un contrat pour cela.

_ Un contrat ?

_ Oui. Vous ne pourrez parler à personne de ce que vous entendrez ici.

Je posais ma main sur le bas de son dos et l'invitait à avancer vers la table posée au milieu de l'entrepôt. Elle faisait deux têtes de moins que moi. La différence de taille entre nous était presque comique. Son odeur me frappait de plein fouet. Un mélange de vanille et de fleur d'oranger. C'était un mélange divin.

Je fit un signe de tête à Jimmy qui posait le contrat sur la table. Je tirais une chaise pour que Norah puisse s'asseoir. Je restait debout pendant qu'elle regardait la petite pile de feuille. Elle levait timidement les yeux vers moi.

_ Je n'aurais pas le temps de tout lire avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Je ne retenait pas mon éclat de rire. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps, j'avais compté là-dessus. Elle avait du cran de me le faire remarquer.

_ Le contrat stipule que vous devez garder pour vous ce que vous entendez lors de ces entretiens. Il y aura sûrement d'autres rendez-vous comme celui-ci. Comprenez que je ne peux rien laisser au hasard.

Elle prit le stylo et hésitait encore quelques secondes. Mais à mon grand contentement, elle signait le contrat. Je récupérait ma partie du contrat et lui laissait la sienne.

J'avais hâte qu'elle réalise qu'elle venait d'entrer dans mon monde.


	3. Le contrat

Je me préparais pour le rendez-vous de ce soir. J'enfilait un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc. Je décidai de laisser mes cheveux comme ça. Ils étaient si longs que cela prenait du temps de les coiffer.

J'étais un peu stressée de commencer à travailler ici. A part Thomas, je ne connaissais personne. J'espérais tomber sur des clients pas trop difficiles.

_ Tu est toute mignone comme ça. Tu compte les laisser pousser jusqu'où ? Dit Thomas en tirant doucement sur mes cheveux.

_ Je vas les couper bientôt.

J'avais l'intention de le faire juste avant de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans mais je n'en avais pas eu le cœur.

_ Bon j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard.

_ Ok. Bonne soirée.

_ Merci toi aussi.

Je prit mes affaires et me dirigeait vers ma voiture. Je sortit le plan que je m'étais dessiné. J'avais cherché sur internet où se trouvait cette adresse. Je conduisait tout en suivant les indications. Cela me prit une dizaine de minutes pour trouver le bon endroit. J'étais surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt, presque à l'extérieur de la ville. Je m'étais attendue à une maison ou une entreprise ou même un restaurant.

Je sortait de la voiture et aperçut deux hommes devant l'entrée. Une inquiétude sournoise montait en moi. Je n'aimais pas ce lieu. L'endroit où il se trouvait, son apparence lugubre et l'air chargé d'un je ne sais quoi. Tout me poussait à remonter dans ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison. J'essayais de me dire que ce n'était que les apparences et que je me faisais un film dans ma tête. Si je devais avoir peur de chaque endroit un peu lugubre de Gotham, je n'irais jamais nul part.

Je m'avançait doucement vers les deux hommes qui me regardait comme si j'étais une chose étrange.

_ Bonsoir. On m'a demandé de venir ici pour vingt-heures.

_ Votre nom ?

_ Norah Adams.

Le grand brun qui était resté à côté entrait à l'intérieur pour en ressortir deux secondes après. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Je marchait tout en admirant l'immensité de l'entrepôt. Un mouvement devant moi attirait mon attention. Je me figeais sur place.

Le Joker avançait vers moi. Je faisais appel à toutes mes forces pour ne pas détaler en courant.

_ Mademoiselle Adams. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Ses yeux brillaient incroyablement dans l'obscurité. Il portait une chemise d'un violet brillant qui était déboutonnée de quelques boutons. Ses cheveux verts gominés en arrière.

Que faisait-il là ? C'était pour lui que j'étais censée travailler ? Comment savait-il que j'étais traductrice ? Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde que Thomas lui ai donné ses informations sans m'en parler. Ce qui veut forcément dire que le Joker s'est renseigné sur moi. Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos.

J'essayais d'être polie malgré tout.

_ Bonsoir.

Son regard était plongé dans le mien et je n'arrivais pas à détourner le mien. Il m'expliquais qu'il avait besoin de moi pour traduire une conversation entre lui et des clients français. Je préférais ne pas penser à quel genre de client c'était.

Je n'étais pas surprise ce soit une conversation privé mais je l'était quand il me demandait de signer un contrat. Il s'agissait juste d'une traduction et sûrement à propos de quelque chose de criminel. Même si je faisais la bêtise d'en parler à quelqu'un, je ne pense pas que risquait pénalement quelque chose si je révélait quoique ce soit à quelqu'un. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, je serais en quelque sorte complice.

Par contre, j'avais une idée de ce que je risquais de la part du Joker si je l'ouvrais. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport avec un contrat.

Il posait une main dans mon dos et la pressait légèrement pour me faire avancer. Son toucher me brûlait même à travers mes vêtements. J'essayais d'imprimer que je me trouvais dans un entrepôt avec le Joker et sa main posée sur moi.

Il y'a encore deux jours, j'étais tranquillement à la Nouvelle-Orléans et maintenant, voilà où j'étais. Je savais que des événements improbables pouvaient frapper n'importe quand. Le savoir était une chose mais le vivre comme ça était une chose complètement différente.

Un homme près de la table sortit un tas de papier et le posait dessus. Le Joker tirait une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je me retenais de rire devant sa galanterie. Je me demandais s'il l'était vraiment ou si c'était juste de la mise en scène.

Je m'installait et prit le contrat et remarquait qu'il contenait trois pages. Les français allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Je ne pouvais assister à la rencontre si je n'avais pas signé le contrat et je n'avais pas le temps de le lire. Je sentais un piège se refermer sur moi. Je tentai d'en parler au Joker. Peut-être me laissera-t-il cinq minutes pour tout lire ?

Je sursautait légèrement quand il éclatait de rire. Un rire de dément. J'avais soudain envie de pleurer. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et me cacher au fond de mon lit comme une petite fille.

Il m'annonçait qu'il y aurait d'autres entretiens comme celui-ci. Il s'attendait donc à ce que je revienne. Et le pire, c'est que je reviendrais. J'imagine que cela était une clause dans le contrat.

Je fixait la pile de feuilles quelques secondes et signait à contrecœur. Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin, techniquement je l'avais. Je pouvais dire non mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir quitter l'entrepôt.

Le Joker se penchait vers moi pour arracher la feuille qui lui appartenait. Je récupérait la mienne que je pliait et mit dans ma poche. Je me levai et restait debout entre le Joker et son garde du corps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il était vraiment en fait.

_ Ne soyez pas nerveuse. Tout se passera bien. Dit le Joker en souriant.

Je hochait la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Je ne voulais pas trembler devant lui mais je ne voulais pas non plus paraître impolie. Seulement, quand je lui avait envoyé un sourire, lui avait perdu le sien. Il me regardait sérieusement et ses yeux étaient devenus encore plus pénétrant.

Je soupirai quand la porte s'ouvrit en interrompant cet étrange moment.

L'homme qui m'avait fait entrer laisser passer cinq hommes. Ils étaient tous en costume élégant.

_ Ah ! C'est parti ! S'exclamait le Joker.

Les francais venaient se poser devant l'autre côté de la table, en face de nous. Le Joker se tournait vers moi.

_ Peux-tu leur dire que je suis content de les rencontrer et que j'ai quelques propositions intéressantes pour eux.

Je traduisait en m'adressant à celui qui était au milieu du groupe.

La conversation ou plutôt la négociation dura presque une heure. Je pensais au début qu'ils étaient des trafiquants de drogue mais il s'agissait de trafic d'arme. Le Joker voulait toute sorte d'armes. Même des armes chimiques. Les français ne pourraient pas tout livrer tout d'un coup. Ils avaient proposés de revenir une fois qu'ils auraient tout ce qu'il fallait mais le Joker avait refusé propre et net. Il voulait récupérer les armes au fur et à mesure que les français pourraient les fournir.

Ce qui marquait un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine à propos de mitraillettes. Tout cela semblait si irréel pour moi. Je n'avais vu ce genre chose que dans les films.

Pendant toute la conversation, j'avais senti le regard du Joker sur moi. Je ne le regardait que quand il me dictait ce que je devais traduire.

_ C'est réglé alors ! Même heure, même endroit la semaine prochaine.

Je répétais aux français qui confirmaient.

_ Vous serez là aussi la semaine prochaine ? Me demandait leur patron.

Je regardait furtivement le Joker avant de reporter mon attention sur le français.

_ Normalement, oui.

_ Tant mieux.

Il me fit un sourire carnassier avant de quitter l'entrepôt avec ses hommes. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Le joker avait une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

_ Il m'a demandé si je serais là la semaine prochaine. Je lui ai dit oui.

Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner. Une dizaine d'hommes armés de mitraillettes avançait vers nous. J'eus un mouvement de recul et butait contre le Joker.

_ Ils sont avec moi.

Il avait parlé près de mon oreille. Sa voix grave avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Sa belle voix était à l'opposé de son rire immonde pour moi.

_ D'accord.

Je voulais lui demander si je pouvais partir mais j'avais peur de le vexer. Je me tournai vers lui et reculait d'un pas. Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'une bande d'hommes armés se trouvait juste derrière moi.

_ Laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture.

Il s'écartait pour que je puisse passer devant lui. Quand nous sortons de l'entrepôt, il se plaçait à côté de moi.

_ Pourquoi avoir quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Demandait-il soudainement.

Oui. Il avait enquêté sur moi.

_ J'avais envie d'autre chose. Découvrir un nouvel endroit, de nouvelles personnes.

_ Tu ne veux pas d'une vie tranquille ?

Il me parlait plus familièrement mais je ne relevait pas.

_ Pas forcément mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis non plus.

Nous arrivons à ma voiture et je me tournait pour lui dire au revoir.

_ J'ai l'habitude de gérer ce genre d'entretien. Je ne t'aurais pas fait venir s'il y avait eu un sérieux danger.

Ses paroles me troublaient. Je sentais ma peur de lui se calmer. Je lui fit un léger signe de tête et ouvrit ma portière.

_ Bonne soirée. Dis-je doucement.

Il posait sa main sur la portière tandis que je montais dans la voiture.

_ Bonne soirée Norah.

Il claquait doucement la portière et retournait vers l'entrepôt. Il se tournait une dernière fois vers moi juste avant que je ne quitte le parking.

Je me contenait pour ne pas foncer jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne réalisai pas bien dans quoi je m'étais embarquée. Il fallait que je lise le contrat et que je le lise vite.

Thomas était en train de se préparer quand je rentrait.

_ Alors ça c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui, ça peut aller.

Je ne savais même pas si j'étais autorisée à lui dire que je travaillait pour le Joker.

_ Tu pense qu'ils vont te recommander ?

_ Ils m'ont demandé de revenir pour la semaine prochaine.

_ C'est génial ça.

_ Oui. Je vais me changer. Tu veux que je te laisse quelque chose à manger pour cette nuit ?

_ Je veux bien, merci.

J'allait dans ma chambre et enlevait mon manteau. Je prit tout de suite !e contra et m'assayais sur mon lit pour le lire.

Il stipulait bien que le contenu des entretiens était privé et j'avais la stricte interdiction de le révéler à quiconque. Le reste était des banalités sauf une partie. J'avais peur de bien comprendre.

"_ L'employée devra être prête à offrir ses services à son employeur où et quand cela lui conviendra.

_ L'employée devra toujours être disponible au cas où l'employeur aurait besoin de ses services.

_ L'employée ne devra accepter aucun autre contrat tant que celui-ci est d'actualité. "

Je relisais ces lignes, encore et encore. En signant ce contrat, j'avais accepté de travailler pour le Joker et uniquement le Joker. J'avais accepté d'être disponible pour lui et de lui offrir mes services quand bon !ui semblait. Je remarquait aussi que le contrat était à durée indéterminé.

Il n'avait aucune valeur légale, j'étais sûre de ça. C'était juste un accord entre le Joker et moi. Que se passerait-il si je décidais de rompre ce contrat ? Je ne crois pas qu'il me laisserait partir gentiment. Surtout que j'avais été témoin de ses affaires de trafic d'arme. J'étais coincée et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il ça ? Cela l'amusait peut-être. Je venais juste d'arriver, je n'avais jamais rien fait de criminel dans ma vie. Il devait trouver intéressant de voir comment je réagissait autour de lui, dans son univers.

Je fut prise d'une sérieuse envie de retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans. De faire mon sac et roi!et jusqu'à ce que je sois très loin d'ici. Mais je n'avais pas à m'enfuir. Le Joker n'allait pas négocier avec les français pendant dix ans. Une fois le travail terminé, je !ui promettrait de ne jamais rien dire à personne et avec un peu de chance, il me laisserait partir.

Il y avait Thomas aussi. Si je me sautais, il pouvait s'en prendre à lui. Quand il m'avait raccompagnée à ma voiture, je n'avais plus eu peur de lui. Juste pendant une minute. Ça avait été une erreur. Je devais constamment gardé à l'esprit ce qu'il était. Un tueur sans scrupule.

J'avais vraiment du mal à faire le lien entre le Jouer que je voyais aux informations ou dans les journaux et le Joker que j'avais rencontré. Non seulement, j'avais arrêté de le craindre pendant un court instant mais quand les hommes armés avaient surgi, je m'étais instinctivement approchée de lui. Comme s'il pouvait m'apporter une certaine sécurité. Alors qu'il était p!us fou et dangereux que tout les hommes de l'entrepôt réunis.

Je devais reconnaitre qu'il savait y faire. Ses bonnes manières, ses gestes attentionnés, sa voix grave et puissante. Hier, je l'avais trouvé repoussant. Objectivement, il l'était. Mais il dégageait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Une aura dangereuse mais attirante.

J'avais honte de penser ainsi. Je ne voulait pas devenir une de ses personnes qui le vénérait et le suivait comme s'il était l'étoile du berger. Et je ne le deviendrai pas. J'avais peut-être l'air naïve et docile mais je ne l'étais pas. Je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie en le contrariant mais je ne le laisserait pas me changer en quelque chose que je ne suis pas. Peu importe ce que cela me coûterait.

Il avait un tatouage sur le front qui signifiait " abîmé ". Il l'était, abîmé. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. M'abîmer moi aussi.

Je décidai de penser à autre chose. Je me fit rapidement à manger et m'aidait une assiette de côté pour Thomas. Je passais la soirée devant la télé et partit me coucher.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au Joker. Une petite voix intérieure me soufflait qu'il ne souhaitait pas m'abîmer. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait être réparé.


	4. Innocence

Elle m'avait impressionnée face aux français. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un entrepôt rempli de criminel et pourtant, elle avait calmement fait son travail. Elle était nerveuse, aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle avait assez de sang-froid pour le cacher.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la regarder toutes les dix secondes pendant l'entretien. L'entendre parler français avait été un plaisir à entendre. J'avais remarqué les regards appréciateurs des trafiquants, surtout ce!ui de leur leader.

Je ne crois pas que Norah avait remarqué les réactions qu'elle suscitait. Chez les français et surtout chez moi. Avant de partir, leur chef s'était adressé à elle. J'avais attendu qu'elle me fasse la traduction mais elle !ui avait simplement répondu. Cet échange m'avait dérangé. Norah travaillait pour moi, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, ce devait être à moi. Apparemment, il lui avait demandé si elle serait présente au prochain rendez-vous, ce à quoi, elle a répondu oui. Bien sur qu'elle serait là, c'était dans son contrat. Mais il était hors de question que ce connard s'adresse à elle aussi familièrement encore une fois.

Quand mes hommes étaient sortis de leur cachette, elle avait reculé dans ma direction. Je m'étais approché pour lui dire qu'ils étaient avec moi. J'avais sérieusement dû lutter pour ne pas poser mes mains sur elle.

Je l'avais raccompagnée jusqu'à sa voiture et en avait profité pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir de son ancienne ville. Elle voulait connaître autre chose et d'autres personnes. Je me doutais que je n'étais pas le genre de personne qu'elle cou!ait rencontrer. Mais elle m'avait rencontré. Elle était entré dans mon club et dans ma vie. Pour une raison qui me dépassait, je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser en sortir tout de suite.

Je !ui demandais si elle ne voulait pas d'une vie tranquille. Les filles comme elles rêvent d'avoir un bon boulot de fonder une famille.

_ Pas forcement mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis non plus.

L'appréhension suintait de sa voix. C'était pratiquement une demande. J'étais juste curieux à son propos. Je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser à la torturer psychologiquement ou la briser. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et:je ne laisserai personne lui en faire. Ça ne me ressemblait pas de ne pas vouloir ces choses.

J'avais toujours pris plaisir à jouer avec les gens. Les pousser à franchir leurs !imités, les forcer à passer du mauvais côté. Je me délectait du dilemme moral que cela leur posait. Les voir faire un choix et le regretter juste après. Les voir faire le mal et se battre avec leur culpabilité ensuite. Je perdais tout intérêt quand ils acceptaient leur nouvelle réalité. Selon leur utilité, je les gardaient dans mes rangs ou je les tuaient, c'était:aussi:simple que ça.

Mais avec Norah, c'était complètement différent. Je ne voulais pas la voir se détester ou mourir de peur devant moi. A cet instant, elle avait peur et je voulais la rassurer.

_ J'ai l'habitude de gérer ce genre d'entretien. Je ne t'aurai pas fait venir s'il y avait eu un sérieux danger.

Je sentait une douce chaleur m'envahir quand je la vit se détendre.

_ Bonne soirée. Dit-elle en entrant dans sa voiture.

Je retenait la portière et attendait qu'elle soit installée.

_ Bonne soiree Norah.

Je fermais la portière et retournait à l'entrepôt. Je !ui jetais un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne sorte du parking.

Je sentait immédiatement un sentiment de vide prendre place. J'appelait mes hommes pour leur dire que nous pouvions partir.

Je me demandais si elle lirait le contrat ce soir. Ça l'avait dérangée de le signer sans savoir ce qu'il contenait. Elle y découvrirait, entre autre, qu'elle devait répondre à mes attentes. Elle devait être prête à venir quand je le lui demandais ce qui incluait qu'elle ne pouvait s'engager envers personne d'autre.

La première chose que je fit en rentrait chez moi était un transfert sur son compte en banque. Jimmy m'avait trouvé ses coordonnées bancaires. Elle avait de quoi subvenir à ses besoins mais elle ne roulait pas sur l'or. Elle ne m'avait pas questionné au sujet de l'argent. Elle avait dû se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix d'accepter ma demande. Et elle ne l'avait pas. Mais ce n'en était pas moins un travail et elle l'avait fait.

Je fit un virement de cinquante mille dollars sur son compte. Il y aurait d'autres entretiens comme celui de ce soir. Avec une somme pareille, elle aurait de quoi voir venir et ne se plaindrait pas de ne pas pouvoir travailler ailleurs.

_ Monsieur ? La soirée de mardi est confirmée au manoir des Campbell. M'informait Jimmy.

_ Demande leur de m'envoyer la liste d'invités.

_ Bien monsieur.

Les Campbell. Famille respectée et appréciée à Gotham. Et pour ceux qui les connaissaient réellement, famille de mafieux et de tortionnaires. Tout les ans, ils organisaient une soirée où se réunissait les gens comme moi. C'était une bonne occasion de,créé des contacts et de créer des ententes communes.

Je méprisais les Campbell. Pas pour leur cruauté réputée mais pour leur hypocrisie. Ils adoptaient l'apparence de bienfaiteurs auprès de la population de Gotham. Je me doutais que cela leur offre un bon moyen de cacher leurs actes. Ils me dégoûtaient en refusant d'admettre ce qu'ils étaient. Le seul point positif était que leurs soirées me bénéficiaient souvent. Mais le jour où i!s deviendraient inutiles pour moi, je me ferais un malin p!aisir de les exposer.

Je decidai de me permettre d'inviter les français à cette soirée. Ce serait l'excuse parfaite pour y emmener Norah. Cette fois je n'aurais pas à me contenter que d'une heure avec elle. Je l'aurais pour la soirée.

* * *

Je passais la journée du lendemain à prévoir mon futur chef d'œuvre. Le chimiste s'occupait des bombes, Rhaey s'occupait de repérer toutes les sources d'énergie de la ville, Mark et Johnny s'occupaient d'infiltrer la police et Rudy s'occupait de rassembler les fonds nécessaires pour la suite.

J'imaginais déjà ce que deviendrait Gotham après ce bouleversement. Gotham deviendrait à mon image. Libérée de toute contrainte, toute inhibition et toute illusion. Le chaos règnera en maitre. Et seuls les p!us dignes et les plus chanceux auront le privilège de vivre à Gotham.

Les sauvages sortiront le jour, les êtres craints seront respectés, les monstres seront libérés de leurs chaînes. Et seulement là, Gotham dévié:dra vraiment la ville qui ne dort jamais. Plus personne ne connaîtra le répit et le calme. Il n'y aura rien d'autre que la bestialité qui sommeille en chacun de nous.

Mais je devais faire preuve de partience. Tout cela arriverait à terme que si je ne néglige aucun detail et que tout soit précisément en ordre. Et cela demande du temps et de la minutie.

Mais j'étais un homme très patient. Je n'étais pas un de ces chiens fous qui fonçaient tête baissé et se faisait exploser le crâne à la première occasion.

Mon esprit dérivait à nouveau vers Norah. Où sera sa place dans tout ce chaos ? Fera-t-elle partie des victimes ? Ou serait-elle de ceux qui survivront et règneront sur Gotham. L'image de Norah, seule, entourée des débris, des immeubles en flammes, des gens hurlant et courant partout me fit l'effet d'un coup à l'estomac. Ce n'était pas une victime et elle n'en serait pas une. Je m'assurerai qu'elle soit en sécurité le moment venu.

Cet instinct de protection me dérangeait profondément. J'étais attiré par la nouveauté et l'étrangeté qu'elle dégageait. C'était de la curiosité, rien d'autre. Je passerai bientôt à autre chose. Je ne laissait jamais de témoins derrière moi. A part quand je voulais laisser quelqu'un pour transmettre un message. Norah savait déjà des choses très privées. Si je décidai de ne plus avoir recours à ses services, je devrais la tuer.

Je m'imaginais lui tirer une balle dans la tête. L'abattre comme on abat un animal. Ou serrer mes mains autour de sa gorge jusqu'à voir la vie quitter son corps, voir la lueur s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Ses yeux si beaux, si expressifs. Je ressentais un dégoût intense. Imaginer le corps de Norah sans vie m'aveuglait de rage.

Le soir venu, je me rendait au club pour me détendre. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. Maintenant que mon plan avançait lentement, j'avais pas mal de temps libre devant moi, ce qui n'était pas de refus.

Je m'installait à ma place habituelle. L'ambiance était comme d'habitude. Chaleureuse et débauchée.

_ Vous souhaitez autre chose monsieur ?

Je posait mon regard sur la serveuse qui me fixait d'un air aguicheur.

_ La même chose. Dis-je froidement.

Elle ressemblait à ces mannequins qu'on voyait dans les magasines. Le genre de femme qui fait tourner la tête des hommes dans la rue. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je l'aurait invitée à s'asseoir pour finir par la prendre dans ma voiture ou chez moi si je me sentais d'humeur à la garder pour la nuit. Mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne la trouvais pas à mon goût. Trop classique, trop banale, trop grande, trop blonde.

Je grognais quand le de Norah apparût dans ma tête. Si elle était là, que ferais-je ? Aurais-je envie de l'emmener chez moi ? J'imaginais mes mains se poser sur elle, la caressant puis la collant contre moi. Ce n'était pas compliqué à imaginer mais c'était compliqué d'oublier cette image.

De loin, je vit Thomas Grayson travailler au bar. Ma virilité en prit un coup quand je constatait qu'il était un bel homme. Ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux clairs et son sourire de prédateur lui attirait les œillades des clientes.

J'étais tenté de croire qu'il n'était qu'ami avec Norah. Ils vivaient ensemble. Ils se voyaient tout les jours. S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, c'était sûrement une question de temps. Norah m'avait confirmé qu'il était son ami mais peut-être avait-elle menti pour le protéger.

J'avais conscience de ce que j'étais physiquement. J'aimais mon apparence excentrique et déplaisante. J'aimais le fait que je ne sois pas considérer comme un de ses playboys comme Deadshot par exemple. J'étais unique, sur tout les plans. Norah devait être révulsée par moi. Elle n'allait certainement pas perdre de temps à me regarder alors qu'elle avait un colocataire comme le sien.

_ Amène moi Thomas Grayson. Dis-je à Jimmy.

Je le regardais mon barman venir vers moi, l'air inquiet. Ce qui me ravit.

_ Asseyez-vous.

Il s'installait face à moi.

_ Norah m'a dit qu'elle vivait avec vous.

Il déglutit lentement.

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation ?

_ Nous sommes amis.

Je levais un sourcil.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Meilleurs amis. Nous avons vécus deux ans dans le même foyer. Nous sommes toujours restés proches.

Il disait la vérité. Le garçon n'avait pas le cran de me mentir en face, il sentait la peur à dix kilomètres. Norah méritait de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne craignait rien. Cette loque n'était pas digne de recevoir l'amitié d'une fille comme elle.

_ Vous pouvez y aller.

Il n'aurait pas pu se lever plus vite même s'il l'avait voulu. Je sentais un poids me quitter. Savoir que Norah n'était pas engagée dans une quelconque histoire me remontait le moral. Cela n'aurait pas dû. J'étais censé n'en avoir rien à faire si elle était célibataire ou si toute la ville passait dans son lit. Mais j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Je n'étais pas fait pour une fille comme Norah et elle n'était certainement pas faite pour quelqu'un comme moi. Nous étions le jour et la nuit. J'étais le soleil. J'irradiait les gens autour de moi par ma puissance et mon diabolisme. Norah était la lune. Mystérieuse et envoûtante. Et j'avais honte de m'être laissé envoûté si facilement.

Elle était innocente, trop innocente. Au lieu de détruire son innocence, je voulais la préserver. Comment pourrais-je y parvenir si je l'entraînait avec moi ? Quelque part je voulais la changer. L'endurcir, lui faire adopter ma vision du monde. Mais elle perdrait ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle perdrait ce qui m'avait attiré chez elle en premier lieu.

Elle était forte à sa façon. Se tenir devant moi, devant les français tout en restant calme et posée. Malgré sa peur, elle restait elle-même. Elle n'avait pas osé me contredire mais elle n'était pas devenue mielleuse et soumise dans l'espoir de ne pas m'énerver. Elle avait clairement exprimé ses doutes avant de signer le contrat et son désir de ne pas vouloir de problèmes.

Je réalisait qu'elle s'était adressée à moi comme à quelqu'un de normal. Pas comme à un criminel devant qui elle tremblait de peur ou un vulgaire assassin qui la dégoûtait. Mais comme si nous étions deux personnes normales ayant une simple conversation. Et ça avait été agréable. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'avais ressenti cela.

Norah me faisait sentir normal et j'aimais cela.


	5. Visite surprise

Thomas dormait encore quand je me levait. Il devait être rentré depuis seulement quelques heures. J'en profitait pour faire un peu le ménage. M'occuper les mains m'empêcher de trop penser et j'en avais besoin. Je commençais par briquer la cuisine et je passais la serpillère dans le salon et l'entrée.

Je préparais à manger quand Thomas décidait d'émerger. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et avait l'air encore fatigué.

_ Ca va ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Oui. Je vais faire des courses cet après-midi. Tu me dira ce qu'il te faut.

_ OK.

Il s'installait à la table de cuisine et lisait le journal que j'y avais laissé. Je mit deux steaks à cuire quand il reprit la parole.

_ Le Joker m'a posé des questions sur toi hier soir.

Je me retournait vivement.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

_ Il voulait savoir quelle relation on avait.

_ C'est tout ?

Il hochait la tête. Pourquoi le Joker posait ce genre de question sur moi ? L'enquête qu'il avait mené sur moi ne lui avait pas fournie assez d'informations ? Je n'aimais pas qu'il parle avec Thomas. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à l'impliquer là-dedans.

_ Je suis désolée. Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

_ Non. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à toi ?

J'hésitais avant de !ui repondre. Techniquement, je n'avais pas le droit de révéler le contenu des entretiens auxquels j'assistais. Mais rien ne m'interdisait de lui dire que je travaillait pour le Joker.

_ Je travaille pour lui. C'est avec lui que j'étais l'autre soir.

Il me regardait l'air grave.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Je retirait les steaks et éteignait le four avant de m'asseoir face à Thomas.

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Je me suis présentée au rendez-vous et il était là. Il m'a fait signé un contrat.

_ Un contrat de quoi ? Quel travail fais-tu pour lui ?

_ Je suis son interprète. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre, ça fait parti du contrat.

_ Pourquoi tu l'a signé ?

_ Il se serait passé quoi si j'avais refusé ? A moi ou a toi. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Et c'est juste temporaire.

_ C'est un malade, Norah. Et il a l'air de s'intéresser de près à toi, c'est dangereux.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant.

Je me levait pour mettre la table. J'étais contente que Thomas change de sujet.

_ Tu n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Cameron ?

Je me figeait. Je préférais encore parler du Joker.

_ Non. Et je n'en veux pas.

_ Je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il ait l'intention de reprendre contact.

_ Pas moi. Il ne le fera pas.

Évidemment, que j'avais peur que Cameron reprenne contact avec moi. J'étais restée deux ans avec lui. Les premiers mois avaient été idyllique. J'avais vingt-ans et j'étais amoureuse pour la première fois. Cameron était gentil, tendre et beau. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la main sur moi. Les coups sont devenus de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus violents.

J'avais trop peur pour aller à l'hôpital. Les menaces faisaient parti des violences quotidiennes. Mais quand j'ai commencé à planifier mon départ, j'ai demandé à une amie de prendre une photo de mes blessures. Et j'ai fini par me rebeller contre Cameron. Je !ui ai dit que quelqu'un de confiance avait le double des photos que je lui avaient montré et que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, le photos seraient délivrées à la police avec une lettre écrite de ma main décrivant les abus.

Il avait fini par me l'aider partir. Mais à plusieurs reprises, il était revenu vers moi pour s'excuser. Il disait qu'il avait changé et voulait une deuxième chance. Quand il devenait trop insistant, je lui ressortait le même chantage qui m'avait permise de m'éloigner de lui. C'est un manège qu'il m'a fait quatre fois en trois ans.

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'était l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussée à partir. Je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui depuis presque un an et j'espérais que ça continue. Je me sentais faible pour ne jamais avoir osé porter plainte. Je voulais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais je voulais surtout être débarrassée de lui. Le fait qu'il s'en sorte était un petit prix à payer pour en avoir fini avec lui.

Thomas faisait la vaisselle pendant que je faisais la liste de courses. Mon téléphone sonnait au moment où je me levais. Je vit le nom du Joker s'afficher. Son numéro avait été inscrit sur le contrat et je l'avais enregistré. Je savais que je devais répondre. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Pas après avoir appris qu'il avait:questionné Thomas à mon sujet. Si c'était important, il laisserait un message. Si c'est pour un nouvel entretien, j'enverrai un texto de confirmation.

_ Je vais travailler un peu avant de sortir. Dis-je à Thomas.

Je ne devais accepter aucun nouveau contrat mais j'avais des contrats déjà signés et:j'avais des échéances à tenir. Je bossait sur mes traductions pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Le Joker avait essayé de me joindre deux fois de p!us. C'était sûrement une grossière erreur de ne pas répondre mais je ne voulais vraiment pas lui parler.

Je me préparait pour sortir. J'avais hâte de découvrir un peu la ville. Je prévenait Thomas que je sortait et quittait l'appartement.

Gotham était une belle ville. Malgré tout ce qui s'y passait, elle avait son charme. Les gens avaient l'air normaux et heureux. C'était difficile de croire aux choses qui avaient lieux ici quand on voyait tant de normalité.

Je décidai de visiter un peu la ville avant d'aller au supermarché. Je faisais des repérages des lieux tels que la poste, l'hôpital, la mairie, la banque. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me demander si cette banque avait été cambriolée par le Joker. Ou si elle le serait un jour. Je m'étais arrêtée dans une boutique de vêtements pour m'en acheter quelques-uns. Je n'avais pas emmené grand chose de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je ressentais des picotements dans ma nuque. Comme quand on se sent observée. Je regardait autour de moi mais ne vit rien d'étrange. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Je payais rapidement mes vêtements et partait vers le supermarché.

Je traînait entre les rayons. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps. Rien de normal m'était arrivé depuis que j'avais emménagé ici. J'avais tout de suite rencontré le Joker et l'avait revu le lendemain. J'avais besoin de ma routine. De me sentir normale, histoire de me prouver que j'étais bel et bien du bon côté.

Je fit tomber la boite de conserve que je tenais. J'allais la ramasser mais je vit une main la saisir avant que je ne puisse me baisser. Je levait les yeux et vit la personne qui se tenait devant moi.

Il était très grand. Encore plus grand que le Joker. Il était indéniablement beau. Visage parfaitement dessiné, mâchoire carrée. Sa musculature était impressionnante.

_ Merci. Dis-je en récupérant la boîte.

_ De rien. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

_ C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je viens d'arriver en ville.

Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Rien de malsain, plutôt de la curiosité.

_ Bienvenue alors. Je m'appelle Bruce Wayne, enchanté.

Je serrait la main qu'il me tendait.

_ Norah Adams. Enchantée moi aussi.

_ J'espère vous recroiser un jour Norah. Bonne journée.

Il quittait le magasin sans rien acheter, ce que je trouvais bizarre. Personnellement, je ne souhaitait pas le recoiser. Il avait l'air poli et prévenant mais quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui. Et j'avais appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences.

Je m'arrêtais rapidement à la station essence avant de rentrer. Le vendeur avait insisté pour remplir ma voiture à ma place. Il plaisantait avec moi et je jouais le jeu par politesse. Ses sourires et ses regards étaient assez claires. Sa façon de me toucher l'épaule pour me faire passer devant lui et la façon dont sa main avait caressé la mienne quand il m'avait rendu la monnaie l'étaient aussi.

Je retournait vite à ma voiture et rentrait chez moi. Thomas m'aidait à déballer les courses et à les ranger. Je lui racontait l'anecdote avec le pompiste et nous rions tout les deux.

_ Quand je te dis que tu plaît aux hommes.

_ Oh arrête.

_ Sans déconner. Tu a un côté fragile attirant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'histoires avec les hommes. Et depuis Cameron, je n'en avais eu aucune. Du moins, rien de sérieux. Je n'avais jamais eu de mal à trouver quelqu'un mais je n'étais pas du genre à faire partir les hommes en vrille. Pas que j'en avais envie. Je préférais attendre le bon plutôt que de le chercher activement.

Thomas et moi passons la soirée devant la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il parte travailler. Quelques minutes après son départ, on toquait à la porte. Je l'ouvrait tranquillement et me retrouvait face au Joker.

_ Bonsoir Norah. Je peux entrer ?

Je m'écartait pour le laisser passer. Mon cœur battait rapidement. J'aurais dû répondre, je savais que j'aurais dû répondre.

_ Tu va bien ?

_ Oui. Répondis-je timidement.

_ Tu n'a pas répondu à mes appels.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon et il me suivais.

_ Désolée, j'étais occupée. J'allais vous rappeler.

Je détestais mentir. Surtout devant lui.

_ Tu a lu ton contrat ?

Je hochait la tête.

_ Donc tu sais que tu dois être disponible pour moi.

_ Je le sais. Ça n'arrivera plus. Dis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

Je lui proposait quelque chose à boire. Je filais dans la cuisine et revenait avec deux bières. Il s'était installé dans le canapé. Je lui tendait sa bouteille que j'avais déjà ouverte et m'installait dans le fauteuil face à lui.

C'était une vision étrange. Le joker dans le salon, à boire tranquillement une bière.

_ Les français ont rappelé ? Demandai-je.

_ Non. Mais il y'a une soirée demain à laquelle ils assisteront et moi aussi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là.

_ Quel genre de soirée ?

_ Une sorte de gala si tu veux. Les grands criminels s'y retrouvent une fois par an.

_ C'est tentant.

J'espérais avoir parlé trop bas pour qu'il puisse m'entendre mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Il te faut une tenue et l'apparence appropriée. Une voiture viendra te chercher demain pour t'emmener chez moi.

_ Chez vous ?

_ Oui. J'ai un dressing et une équipe de styliste. Ils s'occuperont de vous.

Il voulait que j'aille chez lui. Dans sa maison. J'intégrait doucement l'information.

_ Donc c'est ici que vit la belle Norah Adams.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir à son compliment.

_ Oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi.

_ Tu ne préférerais pas avoir ton propre appartement ?

_ Si. Je m'en prendrais un quand je pourrais.

_ Tu n'a pas les moyens ? Fit-il surprit.

_ Pas pour le moment.

Un air d'amusement passait sur son visage. C'était vrai. Je n'avais pas les moyens d'investir dans des meubles et le loyer d'avance qu'il fallait en général payer. Vivre avec Thomas me pemettait de mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je n'allais pas demander un salaire au Joker. J'estimait que le fait de repartir saine et sauve de chacune de nos entrevue était un paiement suffisant.

Je réalisai que j'étais détendue. Je tentais de me convaincre de rester sur mes gardes mais sa présence ne me mettait pas autant mal à l'aise que les fois passées.

_ J'ai visité un peu la ville aujourd'hui.

Il n'en avait sûrement rien à faire mais je cherchais juste à combler le silence. Curieusement, il avait l'air de s'intéresser à ma journée. Il me demandait ce que j'avais fait et je lui répondais franchement. Il me posait de questions sur mes habitudes, ce que j'aimais faire, les lieux que j'aimais visiter. Je lui racontait combien j'aimais les fanfares de rues à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Que j'avais l'habitude de passer la plupart de mon temps dans le quartier français.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, il avait l'air fasciné par ce que je lui racontait. Pourtant ma vie n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment de partager ces moments de ma vie avec lui. A part mon histoire avec Cameron, je n'avais rien de spécialement secret.

Il était là depuis une heure et demie quand il décidait de partir.

_ Sois prête à partir pour quatorze heures.

_ D'accord.

J'ouvrait la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir. Il s'arrêtait juste devant moi et passait doucement un doigt sur mon visage. Son geste était tendre et ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes.

_ Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. Bonne nuit Norah.

_ Bonne nuit monsieur.

Il sortit rapidement et je refermait la porte. Je m'adossais contre elle et tentait de ralentir ma respiration. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée. Pas de peur. Je n'avais pas eu peur, sauf peut-être quand je l'ai vu devant moi en ouvrant la porte mais je m'étais très vite calmée.

J'avais passé plus d'une heure à discuter avec lui. Comme si nous étions deux personnes faisant connaissance. Sa présence ici avait été à la fois dérangeante et réconfortante. Il était effrayant et impressionnant mais quelque part, cela me procurait un certain sentiment de sécurité.

J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Quel genre de personne se sentirait en sécurité en présence du Joker ?

Je jetais les canettes de bière vides à la poubelle et me changeait pour me coucher. Je pensais à la journée de demain. J'allais aller chez lui puis l'accompagnerait à une soirée remplie de criminels. J'étais très nerveuse et à ma p!us grande honte, excitée.

C'était excitant de faire quelque chose d'interdit. De mettre les pieds dans un monde qui n'était pas du tout le mien. Je n'avais aucune intention d'y rester. Je ne serai jamais des leurs et je n'avais strictement pas envie de le devenir. Mais ma curiosité me poussait à profiter de mon temps auprès du Joker. De toutes façons, les dès étaient jetés. Soit il me laisserait partir et je retournerai à ma vie normale soit il ne prendrait jamais le risque que je parle à quelqu'un et me descendrait. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour l'instant.

Rien à part attendre et profiter du voyage.


	6. L'invitation

Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Je l'appelais, je daignais à l'appeler et elle ne répondait pas. Trois fois. Norah était soit très courageuse soit très stupide. Ou suicidaire. Avait-elle une idée de ce qui arrivait à ceux qui me désobéissaient ? Les choses que j'étais capable de lui faire ?

J'avais besoin d'elle pour la soirée de demain. Les français avaient trop heureux d'accepter mon invitation. J'avais besoin d'un interprète et je voulais Norah. Personne d'autre.

Si elle pensait pouvoir m'échapper si facilement, elle se trompait. Je prévenait mes hommes de mon départ. Jimmy commençait à me suivre mais je le stoppait.

_ Je sors seul.

Il allait répliquer mais mon regard l'en dissuadait. J'avais l'intention de mettre les choses au clair avec Norah. Tant qu'elle était sous contrat, elle devait être totalement disponible. Et cela impliquait de répondre à mes appels, de jour comme de nuit. Elle était inoffensive. Je n'avais besoin de personne pour m'occuper d'elle. Surtout, je voulais être seul avec elle. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce Thomas soit là, je n'aurais qu'à lui ordonner de nous laisser tranquille.

Je trouvais rapidement son immeuble. J'étais sur le point de descendre de ma voiture quand je la vit sortir. Ma colère s'évanouit presque instantanément en voyant son visage. Je me passait les mains dans les cheveux et serrait très fort. J'avais l'impression de perdre définitivement l'esprit.

Je la regardait monter dans sa voiture et quand elle démarrait pour partir, je me mit à la suivre. Qu'avait elle de plus important à faire que de répondre au téléphone ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tournait en rond. Elle s'arrêtait devant certains endroit quelques secondes pour repartir dans le sens opposé. Tout cela pour finir dans une boutique de vêtements.

Du shopping ? Sérieusement ?

Je ne sais quelle attitude était la plus méprisable. La sienne ou la mienne. Elle m'ignorait pour privilégier un tour en ville. De mon côté, je la suivais comme un vulgaire harceleur.

J'avais des choses importantes à faire. Des accords à passer, des comptes à régler et des complots à organiser. Et je me retrouvais à la suivre, planqué dans ma bagnole. Je pouvais choisir de m'en aller maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je devrais faire mais je n'en avais pas envie. Et:j'agis toujours comme bon me semble.

Lorsqu'elle fut au supermarché, j'appelait Rhay pour savoir où il en était.

_ J'ai déjà repéré les sources d'énergie pour un quart de la ville.

_ Mike n'a toujours pas géré la partie nord ?

_ Il est dessus.

_ Dis-lui de s'appliquer. Ça fait un moment qu'il est dessus.

J'avais besoin que tout fonctionne correctement. Si Mike ou Rhaey faisait foirer mon plan, je les détruiraient. Lentement et douloureusement.

J'attendais patiemment que Norah sorte du magasin. Je haïssais me mêler aux citoyens de Gotham. J'avais tout un groupe de domestiques qui faisait ce genre de chose pour moi. Les taches quotidiennes étaient pour les gens normaux. Pour ceux qui n'avait rien de bien important à faire. C'était pitoyable. Norah n'avait rien à faire avec ces gens-là. Si elle faisait partie de mon univers, elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de ces trucs stupides.

Mon humeur s'assombrit quand je remarquait les sourires de ce connard à la station essence. Norah avait l'air mal à l'aise devant ses regards appuyés. L'abruti ne voyait pas ou ne voulait pas voir qu'elle n'était clairement pas intéressée. Quand elle quittait sa boutique, il la reluquait de haut en bas, comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande.

Je regardait Norah partir mais restait là où j'étais. Au lieu de demarrer la voiture, j'en descendait et me rendait à mon tour dans la station.

Je regardait distraitement ce qu'il y avait dans les rayons. J'avançais lentement vers le vendeur qui était occupé à regarder son téléphone. Je prit un article au hasard et le balançait sur le comptoir.

_ Belle jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en souriant.

Il levait la tête et un air terrifié prit p!ace sur son visage.

_ Pardon ? Qui ?

_ La petite rousse. Elle est très belle.

_ Euh, oui.

_ Tu aimerai qu'elle revienne ?

Il etait pétrifié sur place. Je voyais qu'il luttait pour savoir quoi répondre.

_ C'est une fille comme une autre.

Je perdait immédiatement mon sourire.

_ Une fille comme une autre ?

_ Oui. Enfin, non.

_ Non ?

Il était au bord de la panique. C'était hilarant à voir.

_ Tu pense vraiment qu'elle aurait pu répondre à tes avances ?

_ Je ne sais pas. S'il vous plaît, je ne pensais pas à mal.

_ A quoi pensais-tu alors ?

_ A rien. Je la trouvais jolie c'est tout.

Je sortais l'arme que je gardais toujours sur moi et la posait sur le comptoir.

_ Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Si c'était n'importe qu'elle femme qui serait entrée ici, ta journée se serait terminée normalement. Si j'avais décidé de rester tranquillement chez moi où de faire autre chose, ta journée se serait terminée normalement.

Je prit l'arme dans ma main et la caressait doucement.

_ J'imagine que c'était le destin.

_ S'il vous pl...

Je ne le laissait pas finir sa phrase. Je fixait les fragments de sa cervelle sur le mur derrière lui. Son destin avait été scellé à la seconde où il avait regardé Norah de la mauvaise façon. Le fait d'affirmer qu'elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres n'avait certainement pas joué en sa faveur. Je récupérait les vidéos de surveillance et vidait la caisse avant de partir.

Je choisit de rentrer directement chez moi. J'irais voir Norah ce soir. Au moins, je ne tomberais pas sur son colocataire. J'avais agi par impulsion. Cela m'arrivait souvent mais je n'étais pas si négligent.

J'appelait Sofia sur son portable dès que je fut rentré.

_ Bonjour monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Il y'a eu un meurtre à la station de service sur la cinquième avenue. Met cela sur le compte d'un braquage.

Je raccrochait avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Sofia Meyer était l'éditrice du journal de Gotham. Celui qui se vendait le p!us. Je faisait la une quand je le désirait et faisait profil bas quand ça me chantait. Je préférais parfois agir dans l'ombre. J'instaurait un moment de calme, le temps que les gens redeviennent moins prudents avant de frapper à nouveau. Juste pour leur montrer que je suis toujours là et que:je pouvais surgir n'importe quand.

Le meurtre que je venais de commettre me tracassait. Pas au niveau de la culpabilité. Cet homme n'était rien. Juste un vendeur minable qui s'est permis de bouffer des yeux ce qui n'était pas à lui. Ce qui me tracassait, c'est que ça avait été personnel.

Je tuais pour diverses raison. Le pouvoir, l'argent, pour semer la peur et parfois même pour m'amuser. Mais je n'avais ressenti aucun amusement en lui explosant la tête. L'argent que j'avais volé servait juste à tromper les apparences et le pouvoir n'avait rien à faire là-dedans. J'avais juste ressenti le besoin de le tuer. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu droit à une mort rapide.

Norah n'était pas à blâmer. Mais je la blâmait. Quelque part, elle était fautive du sort de ce vendeur. Si elle avait répondu à son téléphone et si elle ne brouillait pas tant mon esprit, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Je m'amuserai peut-être à lui faire une réflexion là-dessus. Ça l'aiderait sûrement à prendre notre contrat plus au sérieux.

* * *

J'étais à nouveau devant chez elle vers vingt-et-une heures. Thomas n'allait pas tarder à se rendre au club. J'attendais patiemment qu'il sorte. J'imaginais la surprise de Norah en me voyant débarquer et en comprenant que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Je n'avais toujours pas envie de lui faire du mal mais je ne tolérerait aucune désobéissance et aucun affront de sa part. Elle avait besoin de comprendre parfaitement où était sa place.

Quand elle fut enfin seule, je montait jusqu'à son appartement et toquait à la porte. Comme je m'en doutais, elle était surprise de me voir. Elle portait un simple débardeur noir et un jean. C'était la première fois que je la voyait sans sa veste qui cachait ses formes. Elle paraissait encore plus fine et fragile que les fois précédentes.

_ Bonsoir Norah. Je peux entrer ?

Elle me laissait passer devant elle sans rien dire. Je m'assurait qu'elle allait bien avant de !ui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à mes appels. Ce à quoi elle me répondait qu'elle avait été occupée. Oui, elle l'avait été. Mais pas au point de m'ignorer.

_ Tu a lu ton contrat ?

Elle hochait timidement la tête. Je lui rappelais qu'elle devait répondre présente dès que je l'appelais. Elle s'excusait et affirmait:que cela n'arriverait plus.

Elle me proposait quelque chose à boire, ce que j'acceptait. Je la regardais se diriger vers la cuisine. J'en profitais pour prendre mes aises. Elle revint rapidement avec nos deux bières et s'installait face à moi.

Elle me demandait si les français avaient rappelés. Je lui expliquait alors que j'avais besoin d'elle à la soirée au manoir des Campbell. Une soirée où seuls les criminels étaient conviés.

_ C'est tentant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant sa réflexion. Je m'attendais à un refus ou à des supplications pour la laisser en dehors d'un tel événement mais elle prenait la chose avec sarcasme. Ce qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Je lui annonçait franchement que j'enverrait une voiture la chercher pour l'emmener chez moi. J'avais une équipe de styliste que j'employait rarement. Ils s'occupaient de mes tenues faites sur mesure.

Je laissait Norah digérer la nouvelle pendant que je regardais son appartement. C'était très sort comme endroit. Il était plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_ Donc c'est ici que vit la belle Norah Adams.

Mon cœur manquait un battement quand je la vit rougir. Qu'elle puisse être embarrassée par ce simple compliment me dépassait. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle n'en reçoive pas souvent. Elle devait forcément savoir combien elle était belle.

Norah me disait que ce n'était pas vraiment chez elle et je !ui demandait si elle ne préférait pas avoir un appartement à elle.

_ Si. Je m'en prendrais un quand je pourrais.

Je manquait de m'étouffer. Je venait de lui faire un virement de cinquante mille dollars. L'argent ne pouvait pas être le problème. Un doute me vint à l'esprit.

_ Tu n'a pas les moyens ?

_ Pas pour le moment.

Elle était sincère. Elle ne savait donc pas qu'une grosse somme d'argent se trouvait sur son compte. J'étais curieux de savoir comment elle réagirait quand elle le découvrirait.

_ J'ai visité un peu la ville aujourd'hui.

Elle me prit au dépourvu. Personne ne me faisait la conversation. C'était stupide mais la façon dont elle m'avait dit ça me désaQu'as-tu

_ Qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

Elle me relatait sa journée que je connaissait déjà. Elle n'avait pas mentionné l'attitude du type que j'avais descendu. J'avais souhaité lui en parler avant de venir ici mais le cœur n'y était p!us. J'imaginais déjà sa réaction. A coup sûr, elle serait choquée et surtout attristée d'être indirectement la cause d'un tel acte. Elle se mettrait sûrement à pleurer en me suppliant de rester loin d'elle. Je n'étais pas prêt à m'éloigner d'elle. Et je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer.

Je me renseignait sur sa vie passée à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je l'écoutais parler avec fascination. Sa vie n'avait rien de passionnant, loin de là. Mais chaque détail m'intéressait.

Elle n'était plus nerveuse en cet instant. Son corps n'était pas aussi tendu que d'habitude. Elle utilisait parfois ses mains en parlant. Ses yeux étaient naturellement rieurs, ce qui les rendaient encore plus beaux que d'habitude.

Je notait qu'elle était un peu fatiguée. Je décidait de la laisser se reposer. J'avais besoin d'elle en forme pour demain. J'admirait son visage délicat quand elle ouvrait la porte.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de faire glisser doucement mon doigt le long de sa joue. La proximité de nos corps me donnait le vertige. Je me reprit avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. J'étais bêtement soulagé que son visage ne se brise pas à mon toucher.

Je lui souhaitait une bonne nuit avant de sortir.

_ Bonne nui monsieur.

Je montait dans ma voiture et restait là encore que!ques minutes.

Monsieur.

J'ordonnai tout mes employés de m'appeler comme ça. Les seuls que je laissait se montrer familier m'appelait monsieur J. Mais cela me gênait de la part de Norah. Cela marquait une distance entre nous. Une distance que je voulais parcourir. Pendant cette heure passée chez elle, je n'avais pas été le Joker. Le Joker ne passe pas de temps chez ses employés à les écouter raconter leur vie.

Non. Ce que j'avais été, c'était ce que je n'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Pendant une heure, j'étais redevenu Jack.


	7. L'antre du Joker

C'est de bonne humeur que je me réveillait. Je savais que c'était stupide et inconscient mais c'était comme ça. J'allais revoir le Joker aujourd'hui. J'étais stressé à l'idée d'aller chez lui et de l'accompagner au gala mais j'avais aussi hâte de le revoir. Cela m'avait fait du bien de lui parler hier soir. A part Thomas, il était la seule personne que je connaissais à Gotham. Enfin, la seule personne à qui je parlais. Je ne le connaissais pas du tout et je ne pense pas que je le connaîtrais un jour.

J'étais surprise de voir Thomas dans le salon.

\- Déjà debout ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormi. Puis je ne travaille pas ce soir. Tu veux qu'on fasse que!que chose ?

J'avais redouté ce moment.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Pour le boulot.

Il me fixait quelques secondes.

\- Avec le Joker ?

\- Oui. Il est venu hier soir.

\- Il est venu ici ?

Je hochant la tête. Je m'en voulais vraiment de lui imposée ça. J'avais été choquée quand j'avais appris qu'il travaillait pour le Joker. J'étais désormais mal placée pour lui faire une réflexion.

\- Je peux me débrouiller pour prendre un appartement si tu préfère.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je suis inquiet c'est tout.

\- C'est juste l'histoire de quelques mois.

Thomas etait parfaitement en droit de refuser la présence du Joker chez lui. Je m'étais fourrée toute seule dans cette situation, il n'avait pas à en faire les frais.

Je lisais le journal en prenant mon petit-déjeuner. Mon sang se glaçait quand je tombais sur un article en particulier. Il y avait eu un braquage à la station essence où j'étais allé hier. Le vendeur a été tué d'une balle dans la tête. Le braquage a eu lieu vers seize heures.

C'est à peu près l'heure à laquelle j'y étais. Je revoyais le vendeur et ses sourires. Si j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps, j'aurais sûrement été tuée aussi. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Peut-être que j'étais parano. Je préférais me dire que c'était un triste hasard et me concentrait sur la journée à venir.

J'annoncait à Thomas que je devais aller chez le Joker cet après-midi.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette soirée au juste ? Demandait-il.

Je lui lançait un regard d'excuse et il comprit que je ne pouvais pas lui en parler.

Plus l'heure avançait et plus le stress montait. J'avais choisi de porter des vêtements classiques. Apparemment, une équipe de styliste allait s'occuper de moi. J'aurais pu m'offfusquer que le Joker estime que je n'étais pas capable de m'habiller correctement toute seule mais je ne l'étais pas. Peut-être parce que c'était vrai. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une soirée mondaine. Les seuls vêtements classes que j'avais servaient pour les mariages ou les enterrements.

Je descendait à quatorze heures pile. Une berline noire était garée juste devant l'immeuble. L'homme qui se tenait devant m'ouvrait la portière. C'était l'un des gardes qui s'étaient tenus devant l'entrepôt.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je timidement.

Il repondit par un sec hochement de tête.

La voiture était belle et spacieuse. L'odeur des sièges en cuit était entêtante. Le garde, qui faisait aussi chauffeur, conduisait en silence. Je m'attendais à un long trajet mais nous arrivions rapidement à destination. Je ne pensais pas vivre si près de lui.

Après avoir contourner la dernière rue, nous empruntons un chemin sinueux. Je m'attendais à voir une maison assez lugubre et sombre mais:ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

La maison était immense et de couleur claire. Il y avait un grand garage ouvert où se trouvait au-moins une vingtaine de voitures. La maison était cernée par un jardin immense où se trouvait toute sorte choses. La seule chose qui ne me surprenait pas était les cibles criblées de balles à une centaine de mètres du côté droit de la maison.

Je descendait dès que la voiture s'arrêtait. Cet endroit était vraiment impressionnant. Je suivait le garde jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Les doubles portes d'entrée étaient grandes et blanches. Il y avait des motifs en verre que je n'eus pas le temps de déchiffrer.

Le garde me laissait passer et je me retrouvais dans un grand hall. Il y avait des sculptures, des plantes, des tapis magnifiques. L'escalier se trouvait juste sur la droite et était légèrement en colimaçon. Nous pouvions voir le premier étage d'ici. Je n'avais vu ce genre de maison qu'à la télé.

\- Vous êtes Norah Adams.

Je me tournait et vit une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. À en juger par sa tenue, elle était la domestique.

\- Oui. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Monsieur m'a demandé de vous faire patienter au salon.

Je la suivait jusqu'au merveilleux salon. Le luxe de cette pièce m'intimidait. Tout m'intimidait en vérité.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non, merci.

Je regardais la pièce en détail. Il y avait beaucoup d'objets mais c'était surtout de la décoration ou des objets technologiques, tels qu'un grand:d écran plat, une chaîne hifi, deux ordinateurs. Mais il n'y avait rien de personnel. Aucune photo nul part. Je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner que le Joker vivait dans cette maison.

\- Norah.

Je me tournait vivement et vit le Joker dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je me levait et il s'avançait vers moi. Je ne sais pas si à cause de la nervosité ou la façon dont il avait prononcé mon nom que mon cœur s'accélérait.

\- Bonjour.

Il avait un sourire étrange.

\- Suis-moi.

C'était un ordre mais son ton n'était pas dur. Il me menait à l'étage jusqu'à un grand dressing. Il n'avait pas menti à propos de son équipe de stylistes. Ils étaient sept ou huit à s'activer. Derrière eux, il y avait une dizaine de robes accrochées à des cintres.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demandai-je au Joker.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen pour que tu te fonde dans la masse.

Il eut un rire brusque. Comme s'il riait à sa propre blague. Un des stylistes m'invitait à enlever mon manteau. Je le lui tendait avec mon sac à main. Je me laissait entraîner derrière un long rideau.

Une femme m'accompagnait et commencer à soulever mon haut mais je l'arrêtait net.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Monsieur J nous a demandé de nous occuper de vous.

\- Je peux me déshabiller toute seule.

Je m'étais exprimé p!us sèchement que je ne l'avais voulu.

\- Mais je dois...

\- Laissez-la. Fit la voix grave du Joker.

La femme me laissait seule. Je commençait soudainement à angoisser. J'espérais que les robes avaient assez de tissus. Déjà parce que j'étais pudique et surtout parce que j'avais toujours quelques marques dans mon dos. Un souvenir de Cameron. Il était hors de question que je les expose.

On me fit passer une robe d'un bleu roi que j'essayais après m'être déshabillée. Je devais me tortiller pour pouvoir fermer la fermeture éclair. Je sortais et attendait l'avis des stylistes.

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Elle m'allait plutôt bien mais je nageais un peu dedans. J'étais un petit gabarit. Plus petit que la normale. Mon regard croisait celui du Joker dans le miroir. En réalité, je me moquais d'avoir l'approbation des stylistes. Je voulais la sienne. Il me regardait de haut en bas. Mais son regard n'avait rien d'obscène, juste objectif.

Je me sentais malgré tout rougir et baissait les yeux. J'entendais les voix des stylistes mais ne !es écoutaient pas.

J'essayais les robes les unes après les autres. Je me figeait quand on me tendait une robe noire, dos nu. Je ne la porterait pas. J'appelait discrètement une des stylistes pour lui en demander une autre. Elle vint derrière le rideau pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas la porter.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle ne me plaît pas.

Je préférais passer pour une capricieuse plutôt que d'exhiber mes cicatrices devant eux.

\- Monsieur J ne sera pas content. Me soufflait elle.

\- Dites-lui qu'elle ne me va pas.

Je la suppliait presque. Elle hésitait quelques secondes avant de partir.

\- La robe est trop cintrée. Donne-moi la verte.

Je poussait un soupir de soulagement.

La robe verte était la plus belle. J'étais contente de voir que le Joker fut de cet avis. Elle avait un petit côté victorien au niveau des manches et décolleté. Et la couleur m'allait parfaitement. Tout le monde était d'accord pour que je porte celle-là au gala.

Heureusement que le défilé s'arrêtait là parce que j'arrivais à saturation. Je remettais mes vêtements et retournais près du Joker.

\- Pas d'essais pour vous ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Viens avec moi.

Je pensais qu'il allait me ramener au salon mais il m'emmenait dans un bureau.

\- Assis toi.

Je m'installait sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir. Tandis qu'il s'installait en face de moi, devant son bureau. Il sortit un dossier et en retirait quelques photos.

\- Ce sont certains des invités de ce soir. Il faut que tu sache un minimum de choses sur eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je en prenant la première photo.

\- Parce que la plupart des criminels ont un énorme égo. Je sais de quoi je parle. S'ils se rendent compte que tu n'a aucune idee de qui ils sont, ils risquent de se vexer. Ce qui est à éviter.

Pendant une heure, il me faisait une biographie des invités. Il y avait Deadshot, tueur à gage. Franck Ashby, trafiquant de drogue, Slipknot, tueur et violeur, Boris Mi!ov, trafiquant d'organes. Et d'autres encore. Je sentais mon visage pâlir en sachant que j'allais rencontrer tout ces gens.

\- Ils sont là pour conclure des accords. Il ne s'intéresseront sûrement pas à toi.

Je l'espérait de tout cœur. Je crois que je ne quitterai pas le Joker d'une semelle. Pourtant, il était l'un des leurs. L'un des plus impitoyables, si je me fie à ce que j'ai pu entendre sur lui à travers les médias.

\- Et les Campbell ? Demandai-je.

\- Les Campbell sont des tortionnaires. Ils sont connus pour avoir des méthodes très particulières. Tu veux des détails ?

Une lueur de défi passait dans son regard. Non, je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Mais j'avais envie de jouer son jeu.

\- Oui.

Il s'avançait légèrement avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Ils arrachent les ongles de leurs victimes. Parfois les yeux. Les démembrent. Quand ils sont en forment, ils leur arrive de les dépecer aussi.

Je devais me faire violence pour avoir l'air impassible. Pourquoi voulait-il m'emmener là-bas ? Je pouvais toujours voir les français un autre jour. C'est là qu'était sa cruauté. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi ni haussé le ton. Il essayait de me faire tomber. Voir ce que je pouvais supporter ou pas. J'étais sûre qu'il prenait plaisir à me voir me débattre intérieurement tout en sachant que je n'aurais pas le courage de l'affronter.

Mais je l'aurais. Viendra un moment où j'atteindrais ma limite. Et à ce moment-là j'arrêterai de céder. Reste à savoir si j'en sortirais vivante ou pas. Je m'étais bêtement laissée endormir par sa prévenance et ses paroles envers moi. Mais je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour lui. J'étais la petite nouvelle de la ville. Jeune et innocente. Je représentais une sorte de challenge.

Cette réalisation me blessait plus que ce que cela aurait dû. Je voulais en finir avec lui le p!us vite possible, cela aurait dû m'arranger qu'il n'éprouve pas de réel intérêt pour moi.

\- A quoi tu pense ?

Je revenait brutalement sur terre.

\- A rien. Vous voulez que je dise quelque chose de particulier aux Campbell.

La froideur avec laquelle je m'étais exprimée nous surprit tout les deux.

\- S'ils se présentent, tache de leur dire que tu a beaucoup entendu parlé d'eux.

Je hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Tu est particulièrement difficile à déchiffrer.

Je le regardait, étonnée.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Répondai-je.

Son rire résonnait dans la pièce. Je détestais ce rire, profondément.

\- Evidemment. Tu a des questions ? Demandait-il en rangeant le dossier.

\- Non.

\- Moi, j'en ai une. Pourquoi avoir refusé d'essayer la robe noire ?

Je baissait instinctivement les yeux vers mes mains.

\- Elle ne m'allait pas.

Il claquait sa langue contre son palais. Trois fois.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'aimais pas. Trop décolleté.

Techniquement, c'était vrai. Elle était trop décolleté, dans le dos. Mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Il me fixait intensément et je soutenais son regard. Je ne lui parlerais pas de Cameron et de ce qu'il m'a fait. Il pouvait m'intimider autant qu'il le voulait, je garderai toujours ça pour moi. A part mon amie à qui j'ai confié les photos, personne n'était au courant. Pas même Thomas. Si je lui en parlais pas ce n'était certainement pas pour en parler au Joker.

Il se levait soudainement et m'invitait à le suivre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'emmenait dehors. Nous fîmes le tour de la maison pour nous retrouver dans ce grand terrain qui lui appartenait. Là où il y avait les cibles.

\- Tu t'est déjà servi d'une arme ?

Je le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Non.

Il ouvrait l'une des valises sur les tables derrière moi et en sortir une arme.

\- Tu va tirer sur la cible là-bas.

Il indiquait la cible du milieu.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de savoir me servir d'une arme ?

\- Parce que tu va la garder. Autant que tu sache t'en servir.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir une arme.

\- Tu dois en avoir une. Ce ne sont pas tes beaux yeux qui te sauveront la vie en cas de besoin.

J'ignorait son compliment tant j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de posséder une arme.

Il me tendait le revolver et je le saisit précautionneusement. Il m'expliquais comment la tenir et comment me positionner. Je tendait l'arme vers la cible et tentait de viser. Le choc me fit reculer d'un pas. Sans surprise, j'avais visé à côté. Carrément à côté.

Le joker vint se placer derrière moi et m'aidait à ajuster ma position.

J'essayais de rester de marbre sous ces gestes. Sa jambe écartait les miennes et ses étaient sur mes hanches.

\- Tiens-toi droite et resserre ta:prise sur l'arme.

Sa voix grave rendait difficile ma concentration. Néanmoins, je fit ce qu'il me dit. Mon deuxième tir n'atteignait pas vraiment la cible mais il était plus précis.

Il m'entraînait pendant un long moment. Je n'avais touché qu'une fois correctement la cible mais je commencait à m'habituer à la sensation de l'arme dans mes mains.

Je voulais lui rendre le revolver mais il me dit que je devais le garder à partir de maintenant. Il me montrait comment décharger et recharger l'arme après m'avoir donné une petite boîte de munitions.

Je le suivait à nouveau jusqu'au dressing et rangeait l'arme et la boite dans mon sac. Le Joker me laissait seule avec les stylistes. Après avoir revêtue la robe que j'avais choisi, ils s'occupaient de ma coiffure et mon maquillage.

Je les laissaient me faire un chignon élégant. J'étais ravie de constater que je n'étais pas trop maquillée. Juste de quoi mettre mes yeux en valeur.

Je sortait du dressing juste quand le Joker arrivait. Il portait un smoking noir très élégant. Il me fixait intensément.

\- Prêt ? Demandai-je en souriant.

\- Toujours.


	8. Le gala

Je prenais plaisir à mettre Norah mal à l'aise. Elle évitait mon regard durant tout le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Campbell. Je la fixait sans céder. Je pensais que passer du temps avec elle m'aiderait à mieux la connaître afin de pouvoir la démystifier mais elle me paraissait encore plus énigmatique.

Malgré sa timidité, elle avait eu l'air plutôt à l'aise chez moi. Ou alors elle jouait bien la comédie. Je l'avais regardée essayer ses robes tout en essayant de rester impassible. Elle n'était pas si fine que ça. Mince mais voluptueuse. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas l'attrait qu'elle avait sur moi. Les femmes qui avaient l'honneur de retenir mon attention étaient parfaites physiquement. Grandes, sexy, et certainement pas timides. Norah était très belle mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces femmes.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle chamboulait pas mal de choses dans ma tête. Trop de choses à mon goût. Elle éveillait chez moi un instinct de protection plutôt que de destruction. Au lieu d'être outré par son manque de crainte envers moi, j'étais flatté. Je voulais qu'elle ait conscience de ce que j'étais. Qu'à tout moment je pouvais la faire souffrir et la détruire. Mais j'étais soulagé qu'elle ne parte pas en courant.

Alors que je pourrais la faire souffrir. J'avais sérieusement envisagé de la cogner quand elle avait osé me mentir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait refusé net d'essayer cette robe noire et quand je lui avais demandé droit dans les yeux la raison, elle n'avait pas hésiter à mentir tout en soutenant mon regard. J'en avais tués pour bien moins que ça. Pourquoi avait-elle menti sur un sujet aussi futile ?

\- Le trafiquant d'organes c'est bien Boris Milov ? Demandait-elle soudainement.

\- Je peux te l'écrire si tu préfère. Répondis-je avec sarcasme.

\- Non, ça va aller.

J'avais hâte devoir comment elle s'en sortirait entourée de tout ces gens. Je lui avais mis un bon coup de pression en mentionnant les méthodes des Campbell. Elle avait eu beau essayer de faire bonne figure, elle ne m'avait pas dupé. Ce gala était un test. Elle ne courait aucun réel danger mais j'avais mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle l'ignore. Je voulais voir à quel point elle pouvait gérer le stress de ces rencontres. Les français étaient des anges à côtés de certains invités.

J'envoyait un message à mes hommes pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en place au cas où. Je participais à ce gala depuis des années mais je prenais toujours les précautions nécessaires.

\- On est arrivés. Dis-je à Norah.

Elle regardait le grand manoir apparaître au bout du chemin. Sa structure et ses centaines de lumières allumées le rendait difficile à rater. Les yeux de Norah brillaient de curiosité.

\- Comment peuvent-ils faire toutes ces choses atroces en vivant ici et en étant si discret ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux.

\- Parce qu'ils ont la couverture idéale. Ils sont connus dans Gotham. Comme des personnes aidant la communauté et soutenant une vie calme pour les citoyens.

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Vous approuvez ?

Je l'étudiait quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi je n'approuverait pas ?

Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Je ne sais pas. D'une certaine façon, c'est déshonorant.

J'éclatait brutalement de rire. Bien sûr que c'était déshonorant. J'étais fier qu'elle l'ait comprit seule. Elle grimaçait légèrement au son de mon rire. J'étais habitué à cette réaction. Tout le monde était rebuté par mon rire strident et grinçant.

Norah se tordait les mains au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait. Quand mon chauffeur se garait, je descendait et tendit une main à Norah. J'ignorais la sensation que me procurait sa main chaude dans la mienne et l'emmenait vers le manoir.

Je calait son bras sous le mien en montant les marches. Comme d'habitude, le hall était surchargé de décorations. Les Campbell aimaient étaler leur fortune et leurs possessions. Quitte à paraître ridicules. Il y avait quelques personnes qui étaient arrivées juste avant nous. Leurs regards se posaient sur nous. Ils étaient surpris, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Je n'étais jamais venu accompagné auparavant.

Je ne m'arrêtait pour les saluer et préférait aller directement dans la grande salle. Une cinquantaine de personnes était déjà présente. Je reconnus quelques visages familier. Je m'approchais un peu plus de Norah dès que j'eus trouvé ce que je cherchais.

\- Le couple juste à la droite du bar. Ce sont les Campbell. Leurs fils sont juste derrière.

Carl et Helena Campbell. Leurs ordures de progénitures s'appelaient Owen et Grégory. Ils égalaient leurs parents en matière de cruauté. Ils avaient aussi une fille, Lily. Elle était actuellement occupée ailleurs mais elle participait aux traditions familiales. Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Je la trouvais d'une stupidité déroutante. A tel point que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ses parents s'évertuaient à l'utiliser dans leurs machinations.

\- Monsieur J ! C'est un p!aisir de vous revoir.

Je me tournait vers Scott Pursley. Celui-là était particulièrement vicieux. Il était chirurgien à l'hôpital de Gotham. Cela arrivait de temps à autre que ses patients meurent d'une complication lors d'une opération. Officiellement. Il faisait souvent affaire avec Boris.

\- Scott. Le saluai-je froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Dit-il en regardant Norah.

Il se présentait et lui tendit une main.

\- Norah Adams. Enchantée.

Il embrassait doucement la main de Norah quand elle la lui tendit. Je sentais son bras se resserrer sur le mien.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vue.

\- Tu ne l'a jamais vue. Elle est là pour m'aider à communiquer avec mes invités français.

Mon ton avait suffit à le faire reculer d'un pas.

\- Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Norah. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller.

Norah soufflait doucement et regardait autour d'elle.

\- Les français sont là-bas.

Je suivait son regard et vit les trafiquants au fond de la pièce.

\- Allons leur dire bonsoir. Dis-je en l'entraînant.

Ils étaient dans leur coins sans parler à personne. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dans cet pièce, à part Norah, parle français. Le leader se redressait en nous voyant approcher. Il dévorait Norah des yeux, ce qui me donnait envie de lui découper son visage. Lambeau de chair par lambeau de chair. Peut-être même que je les lui feraient avaler.

La voix de Norah me sortait de mon fantasme. Je l'écoutais s'adresser à eux, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle leur racontait.

\- Ils veulent que je les présentent à certains invités.

\- Présente les à ceux dont je t'ai parlé.

Elle cherchait les visages qu'elle avait vu sur les photos que je lui avait montré. Je l'a laissait partir en compagnie des français et me dirigeait vers le bar. Elle était forte. Les filles comme elles étaient censées paniquer dans ce genre de situation. Norah donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ce genre de choses toute sa vie. Quelque part, ça me dérangeait. Sa place n'était pas ici. Elle n'était pas supposée être si à l'aise. Même si ce n'était que les apparences.

\- Jolie trouvaille que tu a ramené.

J'émit un grognement agacé. Je ne prit pas la peine de me retourner.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait aux lycéennes.

Cette fois, je lui fit face.

\- Aux lycéennes ?

\- Elle a l'air très jeune.

Deadshot avait un sourire en coin. Je le méprisait autant que je le respectait. Contrairement à la plupart des criminels, ils n'était pas un simple psychopathe. Comme moi, il avait parfaite conscience de la différence entre le bien et le mal, et comme moi, il avait fait son choix.

\- Elle a fini le lycée il y'a un moment.

Je savais que ramener Norah ici ferait parler. J'écoutais Deadshot tout en gardant un oeil sur elle.

\- Je vais me présenter à elle, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Je lui fit signe de faire comme bon lui semblait. Sa remarque sur la jeunesse de Norah me trottait dans la tête. J'avais onze ans de plus qu'elle. Rien de choquant en ce qui me concerne. Je ne tenais pas à voir le numéro de charme de Deadshot. Je me concentrait sur ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je remarquait les mafieux de Philadelphie avec qui j'avais traité il y'a quelques années. J'ai mis fin à notre collaboration en descendant trois membres de leur clan. A voir les regards qu'ils me lançaient, ils n'avaient pas oublié. Je levait mon verre dans leur direction et leur fit un sourire étincelant.

\- Monsieur J. Je suis contente que vous soyez venu.

\- Helena. Je ne manquerai jamais l'une de vos soirées.

La pauvre conne crut à mon compliment et pouffait comme une dinde.

\- J'ai lu votre dernier exploit lors du cambriolage de la plus grande banque de Gotham. Vous savez toujours nous étonner.

\- Ravi de vous surprendre.

\- J'espère toujours vous convaincre de faire affaire avec moi un jour. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle partit rejoindre son mari. Je préférais crever que de m'allier à elle ou à quelqu'un de sa famille. Peu importe combien cela pouvait être arrangeant.

Mon regard se posait instinctivement au dernier endroit où j'avais vu Norah. Mais elle n'était plus là. Je ch erchait quelques secondes mais ne la trouvait pas. Où était-elle ?

Je me dirigeais vers Deadshot.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Le fils Campbell a insisté pour lui faire visiter le manoir.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'était Owen. J'avais entendu certaines rumeurs à son sujet. Je quittait la grande salle et commençait à arpenter la maison. Je montait rapidement à l'étage et entendit des voix venant du bout du couloir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne remarquera notre absence.

\- Mon patron m'a demandé de rester là-bas. Je pourrais avoir des ennuis.

La voix de Norah était tendue.

\- Le Joker ? Il est trop occupé à passer ses accords.

Je rentrait dans la pièce qui était une chambre immense et luxueuse. Sans aucun doute celle d'Owen.

\- Norah. Je te cherchait partout. Dis-je d'un ton dur.

Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage. Elle se rapprochait rapidement de moi.

\- Bonsoir monsieur J. Je voulais faire visiter les lieux à votre interprète.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai amenée ici. J'aurais apprécié que vous me demandiez d'abord.

\- Bien sûr, je suis désolé.

Je posait ma main sur le dos de Norah et l'a ramenait jusqu'à la grande salle.

\- J'aurais dû refuser, je sais.

\- Il ne t'aurais pas lâchée.

Il l'avait emmenée jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne l'aurait pas laissée repartir avant de s'être amusé avec elle. Et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il la laisse partir.

Les Campbell étaient en train de faire un discours quand nous rejoingnons la salle. Chaque année le même.

Norah réalisait ce qui avait failli se produire. Elle tentait difficilement de contrôler sa respiration et ses tremblements. Je sentait un sentiment étrange m'envahir. Je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener ici. Elle savait peut-être garder son sang-froid mais elle ne savait pas se défendre. Je l'avais moi-même jetée dans la gueule du loup. Des loups.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Lui demandai-je discrètement.

Elle me regardait timidement et fit oui de la tête. Je voulais partir moi aussi. Je voulais l'emmener hors d'ici. Loin de ces gens qui prendraient plaisir à lui faire du mal. Je n'étais pas le plus à même de la protéger mais j'étais le seul ici à en avoir envie.

Nous étions sur le point de partir quand les vitres de la pièce volaient en éclat. Une vingtaine d'hommes armés pénétraient l'endroit et tiraient sur le sol. La plupart des invités sortaient leurs armes pour riposter. D'autres se couchaient à terre et d'autres s'enfuyaient.

Je serrait Norah très fort contre moi et sortait mon arme. Soudain, je vit Batman entrer à son tour et se battre contre Carl Campbell. Carl qui fut très vite maîtrisé.

\- Cours. Dis-je à Norah.

Nous étions presque arrivés au bout de la salle quand l'un des policiers arrivait sur nous. Parce que c'étaient des flics. Batman les aidaient depuis des années. Je l'abattait d'une balle en plein visage et continuait mon chemin. J'ouvrait la porte à la volée et la refermait juste derrière Norah et moi. Je ne la lâchait pas et n'arrêtait pas de courir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons au bout du couloir sombre.

Ce couloir donnait sur le jardin arrière du manoir. J'avait pris soin d'étudier les plans du manoir en détail avant de m'y rendre pour la première fois, il y'a huit ans. Une voiture attendait toujours à l'arrière du manoir au cas où. C'était la première fois qu'elle me servirait.

\- On va où ? Demandait Norah, paniquée.

\- On s'en va. Répondis-je calmement.

Les coups de feu résonnaient toujours. Nous traversons rapidement le grand jardin et arrivons à un petit portail électrique.

Je prit Norah dans mes bras et l'aidait à passer par-dessus. Je sautait agilement et la retournait de l'autre côté.

Je repérait la voiture qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous et y emmenait Norah.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose monsieur ? Demandait le chauffeur, surpris.

\- Oui, on a été trahis.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Quelqu'un avait fait savoir aux autorités la date et le lieu du gala. Je le retrouverai et m'amuserai avec lui pendant un long moment.

Je me tournait vers Norah.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui et vous ?

Elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète pour moi. Elle avait du courir sous les balles tout en enjambant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle aurait pu être tuée. Elle était passée très près d'être tuée. De devenir juste un autre cadavre parmi ces pourritures.

Une rage aveuglante s'emparait de moi. Ainsi qu'un sentiment de peur. Je n'avais jamais peur de rien. Mais pendant quelques minutes, j'avais été terrifié.


	9. Adrénaline

La situation était comme irréelle. La voiture s'éloignait rapidement du manoir et je fixait le paysage défiler. Après la violente explosion des fenêtres, les choses sont un peu floues. J'ai quelques images en tête, les hommes armés, les corps par terre, Batman. Je ne pensais qu'à courir. Le Joker m'avait dit de courir alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, sans m'arrêter.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Je me tortillait et réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses pour cette soirée mais pas du tout à ça.

\- Vous vous doutiez qu'une chose comme ça arriverait ? Demandai-je au Joker.

\- Non. Mais je prévois toujours une sortie de secours.

Il avait une apparence calme mais son regard était effrayant. Ou effrayé. Il avait agit avec froideur et détermination tout en me protégeant. J'avais conscience que je lui devais la vie. Tout ça ne me serait pas arrivé s'il ne m'avait pas emmenée ici mais cela n'enlève rien à son geste.

\- Merci. Dis-je timidement.

Il ne dit rien mais passait une main dans mon dos. C'était un geste rassurant et réconfortant. C'était plus fort que moi, je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui. Quand cet Owen m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix de le suivre, j'avais cherché le Joker des yeux mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de soulagement quand il était apparu dans la chambre dans laquelle Owen m'avait attirée.

Le Joker avait du sentir ma peur car il m'avait proposé de partir. Ce que nous allions faire juste avant la tuerie. Je n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir vu le Batman en vrai. Il était l'antithèse du Joker.

Normalement, j'aurais dû être rassurée par sa présence. J'aurais dû courir vers lui, vers les forces de l'ordre et leur dire que je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça. Que je ne cautionnait aucunement les actions du Joker. Mais mon instinct m'avait poussée à rester avec lui. De souhaiter qu'on puisse sortir de là tout les deux.

Je remarquait que nous ne prenions pas la route qui menait chez moi mais chez le Joker. Il descendait de la voiture et je descendait après lui. Vue de l'extérieur, sa maison était encore plus impressionnante la nuit. Il me laissait passer devant lui pour entrer.

\- Change toi maintenant si tu préfère. Je vais faire préparer ta chambre.

\- Ma chambre ?

\- Oui. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Par précaution. Si ton nom est mentionné, ils viendront chez toi. Je te ramènerai demain.

Il se dirigeait vers le salon, voulant clore le débat. Mais je n'avais pas terminé.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Thomas est à l'appartement.

Il se tournait vers moi et me toisait durement.

\- En quoi c'est un problème ?

\- Ils peuvent s'en prendre à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

J'essayais de rester calme.

\- C'est le mien. Il n'a pas à payer pour quelque chose que j'ai fait.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu a fait ? Tu t'es alliée au grand méchant de la ville ? Ou alors il t'a forcée à t'allier avec lui ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre avant.

\- Parce qu'avant les risques étaient pour moi.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a jamais rien risqué ? Si c'est le cas, tu es encore plus naïve que je ne le pensais.

J'inspirait profondément. Bien sûr, que je le savais. Mais ce soir, le danger était bien réel.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je suis désolée.

J'attendais de la colère, des insultes, voire même un coup. Mais il se passait les mains dans les cheveux et inspirait comme je l'avais fait. Il fit quelques pas et je pouvais deviner les muscles de son dos se tendre.

\- Je vais envoyer des hommes devant chez toi. Ils resteront là-bas toute la nuit et agiront s'il y'a un problème. Mais tu reste là.

J'avais envie de lui tenir tête mais je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. J'avais déjà assez testé ses limites.

\- Daccord. Je peux aller me changer ?

Il hochait la tête et je montait immédiatement. J'enlevait ma robe et remettrais mes vêtements. J'envisageait pendant quelques secondes d'appeler ou d'envoyer un message à Thomas mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je lui expliquerai tout demain. Du moins, ce que j'étais en droit de !ui dire. J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour guetter le moindre signe de danger.

Je prit conscience de la sittuation dans laquelle j'étais. Effectivement, si mon nom avait été mentionné, ce serait !e début des ennuis. Je devais soit me retourner contre le Joker soit contre la loi. J'étais foutue, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. A choisir, je préférais recevoir une balle dans la tête plutôt que de croupir des années en prison.

Je redescendait au salon où se trouvait le Joker. Il était assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir et buvais un verre de rhum. Il y avait un autre verre posé en face. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir tout en se servant à nouveau. Je m'installait et but le verre rapidement. A part la bière, je n'avais jamais aimé l'alcool. La chaleur du liquide me fit tousser.

Le Joker allait me resservir mais je l'arrêtait d'un geste.

\- Non, merci. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- On est vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre. Dit-il.

J'ignorais le petit pincement au cœur que je ressentait. Non, on était pas fait pour s'entendre. Pas parce qu'il était du mauvais côté et moi du bon. Il était trop extrême, beaucoup trop. Il était sadique, meurtrier. Comment pourrais-je m'entendre avec lui ? Inversement d'ailleurs. J'étais trop douce pour suivre le mouvement. J'avais des principes qui m'empêcherait toujours d'adhérer à sa vision des choses.

Il vidait son deuxième verre et le claquait sur la table basse.

\- Personne ne me tiens tête d'habitude.

Il se levait pour ranger la bouteille de rhum.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi.

\- C'est à dire ?

Il se rasait en face de moi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans ta tête.

\- C'est probablement mieux comme ça.

\- Des secrets ? J'ai enquêté sur toi, comme tu le sais. J'aurais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Le but d'avoir un secret est de bien le garder.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas que tu garde quelque chose de grave.

S'il savait. Peut-être que pour lui, ce que j'avais subi avec Cameron n'était pas grave mais pour moi ça l'était. C'était une période vraiment sombre et traumatisante. Je voulais l'enfouir autant que possible.

Il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il savait très bien que je cachais quelque chose. Pas que je lui cachais quoique ce soit. C'était ma vie, j'étais dans mon droit de garder mon passé pour moi.

\- Et vous ? Des secrets ?

\- Jolie technique. Mais beaucoup trop classique.

J'allait répliquer mais il s'avançait vers moi, comme s'il était sur le point de me confier un secret. Ce qui était presque le cas.

\- Je te propose quelque chose. Tu me demande ce que tu veux et je te donne ma parole que je te répondrais honnêtement. En échange tu me dis pourquoi tu a refusé d'essayer cette robe.

J'inspirait brusquement. Je réfléchissait vite à une façon de me sortir de ça. J'avais une question, j'en avais beaucoup. Mais elle avait un prix. Je pouvais toujours lui donner la raison sans approfondir le le sujet. De toute façon, je ne le ferais pas.

\- OK. Lui dis-je.

\- Je t'en prie, commence. Dit-il avec mouvement exagéré.

Je cherchais comment tourner ma question. Je voulais avoir une réponse claire et nette.

\- Quand mon contrat prendra fin, vous me laisserez partir sans me faire de mal ?

Il me fixait avec intensité.

\- Si tu ne me trahis pas, je ne te ferai rien.

Je soufflait intérieurement. Il pouvait mentir mais je ne pense pas.

\- Réponds à ma question maintenant. Je saurais si tu me mens encore.

Je me passais nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai des cicatrices. Je n'aime pas qu'on les voit.

Son visage se durcit soudainement.

\- Des cicatrices ? Dû à quoi ?

Je secouait la tête pour lui signifier que je ne voulais pas en parler.

\- On t'a fait du mal ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Moi j'en parle, alors réponds moi. Est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ?

Je me levait brusquement. Non, je n'ai pas signé pour ça.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Il se levait et se plantait devant moi.

\- Norah...

\- Non ! Je ne parle pas de ça. A personne.

Je devenais presque hystérique.

\- D'accord.

Il m'attirait à lui et je le laissait faire. Il avait une main dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je restait immobile un court moment et finit par passer mes bras autour de lui. Ma joue était contre son torse au niveau de son cœur et je pouvais en entendre les battements.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça et je m'en fichais. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. En cet instant, je me fichais de de ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait et ce dont il était capable. Il était juste un homme qui me procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être énervée. Dis-je en me détachant légèrement.

\- C'est rien. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Il passait doucement sa main sur ma joue avant de me lâcher. Il avait l'air troublé. Il appelait une domestique pour qu'elle puisse me montrer ma chambre et passait devant moi sans rien dire.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose à dire de toute façon. Ses gestes avaient parlés pour lui. Je suivait la domestique jusqu'à l'étage.

La chambre était magnifique. Elle n'était pas trop chargée mais elle ne manquait de rien.

\- La porte là-bas mène sur la salle de bain.

\- Merci.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Je m'appelle Monica.

Je lui rendit son sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Je n'étais pas habituée à avoir quelqu'un à ma disposition. Et heureusement, ça n'en deviendrait pas une car je crois que je ne m'y ferais pas.

Je fonçait tout de suite sous la douche. L'eau chaude détendait instantanément mes muscles. C'était étrange de savoir que le Joker était quelque part dans la maison où je me préparais à dormir. Malgré ça, j'étais parfaitement calme. Comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale.

J'enfilait l'une des nuisettes qu'avaient posées Monica sur le lit. Je me couchait et allumait la télé en ne mettant pas trop de son. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas un problème. Depuis toute petite, j'avais peur du noir. Le noir et le silence. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans un silence complet qui durait plus de dix minutes, ça m'opressait complètement.

Je riais avant de m'endormir. Peut-être que j'étais folle moi aussi.

* * *

Je mit quelques secondes à me souvenir où j'étais quand je me réveillait. J'avais dormi d'une traite, ce qui était rare. Je remarquait qu'on avait éteint la télévision. C'était sûrement Monica qui l'avait éteinte en déposant les vêtements sur la commode. Il y avait un jean et un débardeur blanc tout simple et des sous-vêtements J'étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à porter les mêmes habits qu'hier.

Je reprit une douche rapide et m'habillait. Je trouvais un plastique et y rangeait mes affaires. Je descendait au salon et tombait sur le Joker en compagnie d'une dizaine d'hommes. J'espérais n'avoir rien interrompu de grave. Le Joker vint vers moi et m'attirait vers le hall.

\- Va dans la cuisine, je te rejoindrait plus tard.

J'allait dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué et pénétrait dans une cuisine luxueuse. Monica et un homme s'activaient à faire à manger. Je pensais au début que c'était le petit-déjeuner mais me rendit compte qu'ils préparaient un repas normal. Je sortit mon téléphone et vit qu'il était presque treize heures. Je vit aussi que Thomas m'avait laissé plusieurs messages. Je lui envoyait un texto pour lui dire que j'allais bien et que je rentrais bientôt.

\- Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Me demandait joyeusement Monica.

\- Oui, merci. Un peu trop par contre.

\- Monsieur J nous a dit de vous laisser dormir.

Monsieur J. C'est un nom qui m'amusais. J'appréciais que Monsieur J m'ait laissée dormir.

Monica posait une assiette de frites accompagnées de poisson devant moi.

\- Je peux manger maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Je m'assayais et commençais à manger. J'avais presque fini quand le Joker entrait dans la pièce.

\- Laissez-nous.

Les domestiques sortaient, nous laissant seuls. Il s'assit du côté gauche de la table.

\- Je m'excuse si j'ai interrompu quelque chose d'important.

Il fit un geste de la main pour balayer mes excuses.

\- C'est Franck Ashby qui nous a balancé. Il s'est fait coffrer il y'a quelques semaines et il a parlé pour alléger sa peine. Ils l'ont laissé assister à la soirée pour éviter les soupçons sur lui. Ce qui est raté.

Franck Ashby. Je lui avais parlé lors du gala. Enfin, il m'avait parlé. Si je me souviens bien, c'était un trafiquant de drogue.

\- Il va aller en prison ?

\- Il a réussi à se sauver aussi. Il se cache dans la partie ouest de la ville.

Les flics n'avaient pas été très malin sur ce coup là. Pour leur défense, ils avaient peut-être perdu Ashby mais ils avaient gagné je ne sais combien de criminels.

\- Et les Campbell ?

\- C'est terminé pour eux. Demain, leurs activités seront révélées à tout le monde.

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Ce qu'ils faisaient me glaçait le sang. Le Joker me regardait finir mon assiette avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

\- Rien. Dit-il en se levant.

Je l'mitais et allais mettre mon assiette dans l'évier. Je la lavais machinalement.

\- J'ai des gens pour ça.

Je me tournait et reposait l'assiette et les couverts propres.

\- Désolée. Réflexe.

\- Tu es prête à rentrer ?

\- Oui.

Je crut voir du regret sur son visage mais c'était parti aussi vite que c'était venu. Je récupérait mon sac et mon manteau et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il était silencieux pendant tout le trajet. J'étais contente de rentrer mais une partie de moi aurait voulu prolonger ce moment passé chez lui. C'était comme si j'avais été dans une bulle. Je m'attendais à trouver de la violence et de l'agressivité dans la maison du Joker. Mais j'y avais trouvé du confort et même de la tendresse.

Il me deposait devant chez moi et je vit deux gardes devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- Ils resteront là pour un moment. Et je ne veux pas que tu aille quelque part sans être accompagnée.

Il me montrait une voiture où se trouvait un autre homme.

\- C'est nécessaire ?

\- Oui.

Je ne préférait pas discuter. De toute façon, je ne sortais presque jamais.

\- Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- D'accord. A bientôt.

Il avançait légèrement sa main vers moi et la retira aussi tôt, gêné par cet elan. Je ne saurais jamais ce qui m'a prit d'avancer la mienne pour la poser sur la sienne. Je serrait tendrement et il fit la même chose.

\- Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît.

La supplique était autant dans ses paroles que dans sa voix. Je hochait la tête sans le regarder et rentrait chez moi.


	10. Conséquences

Un vide. C'est la première chose que je ressentit en rentrant chez moi. Je venais de ramener Norah chez elle. J'avais cherché une excuse pour la faire rester plus longtemps mais n'avait rien trouvé. J'avais déjà eu du mal à la convaincre de rester la nuit dernière.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je n'étais pas du genre à serrer quelqu'un contre moi ou à avoir des gestes tendres en général. J'avais voulu m'amuser avec elle en la poussant à me révéler pourquoi elle avait refusé de porter cette fameuse robe. C'était ridicule d'avoir été obsédé par quelque chose de si stupide. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me révèle juste un complexe physique.

C'est ce qu'elle avait fait mais pas le genre de complexe que j'imaginais. Elle avait des marques. Quelqu'un l'avait blessée au point de laisser des cicatrices dans son dos. Des scénarios plus morbides les uns que les autres dansaient dans ma tête. Tous me donnait la nausée.

Je tremblais de rage. Littéralement. J'avais lâché le sujet devant sa réaction. Je n'avais pas réussi à supporter de la voir se mettre dans tout ces états. Et j'ai agi instinctivement. Je voulais juste qu'elle se calme.

Je l'avais serrée contre moi. Je m'étais senti idiot pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'enlace à son tour. Je n'ai jamais enlacé quelqu'un de cette façon. De fausses accolades amicales, une femme pendant que je la déshabillait mais jamais de cette façon. Et surtout, je n'avais jamais été enlacé comme ça.

J'avais passé la soirée à me renseigner à propos de la balance, à envoyer mes hommes un peu partout pour découvrir qui c'était. Mais dans la nuit, je n'avais pu résister à aller la voir. Elle était profondément endormie. J'étais resté près d'un quart d'heure à la regarder. Elle paraissait encore plus fragile, chose que je croyais impossible. J'avais fini par quitter la chambre après avoir éteint la télé qui était restée allumée.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais à nouveau seul chez moi. Je devrais être content d'être revenu à la normale mais je ne l'étais pas. Norah n'avait passé qu'une journée ici mais sa présence avait été puissante.

\- Monsieur ?

Jimmy me sortait de mes pensées.

\- Nous avons trouvé Franck Ashby. Il se trouve dans l'ancienne maison des Coleman.

Les Coleman. Ils avaient fait des merveilles fut une époque. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour la nostalgie.

\- On y va.

J'envoyait un messages à mes hommes pour qu'ils me rejoignent discrètement là-bas. Si Ashby nous voyaient, il disparaîtrait à nouveau.

Je comprenais qu'il nous ai vendus. Je venerais n'importe qui pour sauver ma peau. Mais il avait failli causer ma mort. Ou pire, mon arrestation. Norah avait risqué la même chose. Je lui avais dit que nous étions sur le point de trouver Franck. Elle n'avait pas posé de question. Elle se doutait que je ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Mes hommes et moi-même cernons la maison dès notre arrivée. Je brisais la fenêtre du salon et tirait immédiatement en prévention. Il savait que nous étions là. Qu'il ne pouvait pas nous échapper. Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre au premier étage. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Bingo.

Je montait et vit Ashby qui était à genoux, le visage en sang.

\- Monsieur J. Je peux vous expliquer.

\- Oh je sais Franck. C'était nous ou ta liberté. Je ne te juge pas.

Je le saisit par le col et le relevait brutalement.

\- Tu a exposé et fait capturer du monde. Comment marcheront mes affaires si mes collaborateurs sont derrière les barreaux ?

Par chance, les français avaient réussis à s'en tirer. D'après mes hommes, Deadshot aussi. Boris Milov avait été abattu en entraînant un bon nombre de flics avec lui.

Comme je l'ai dit à Norah, les Campbell étaient finis. Grégory avait été tué lors de l'assaut. Son frère et ses parents sont incarcérés. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils puissent parvenir à s'échapper mais leur moment de gloire à Gotham est enterré.

\- Je peux vous en trouver d'autres. Je connais du monde.

Il se défendait de façon pathétique. Je lui envoyait un violent coup de poing. Je sortait mon couteau et le lui plantait en plein cœur. Je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser avec lui. J'avais eu l'intention de passer un bon moment avant de l'achever mais maintenant que j'étais là, je voulais en finir au plus vite.

Je ne ressentait aucun pitié pour Ashby, au contraire. Mais je ne ressentait pas le besoin de le faire souffrir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne que je voulais faire souffrir. Celle qui s'en était prise à Norah. Je n'arrivais pas à me defaire de ces images que je me créais. Là, j'y passerai des heures. Parce que je saurais qui c'est. Un jour, Norah m'avouera qui l'a blessée et je le retrouverai.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité mais je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un ait pu être violent physiquement avec elle. Elle était minuscule et elle était tout bonnement incapable de se défendre. J'étais content de !ui avoir donné une arme. Elle n'était plus entièrement sans défense.

Je donnais rendez-vous à Mark pour discuter ceux qui s'étaient fait attrapés au manoir. Cela faisait trois ans que Mark travaillait pour moi. Il n'était qu'une jeune recrue dans la police de Gotham quand je l'ai rencontré. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de se rallier à moi. Johnny travaillait dans la partie protection. Sa place me servait à savoir où se trouvait les planques de flics et les mesures qu'ils prenaient. Mark était dans la partie civile. Il était toujours au courant des arrestations et pouvait avoir accès aux interrogatoires ainsi qu'aux dossiers personnels.

Je lui demandais de venir ici. Je changeais le lieu de rencontre à chaque entrevue. Je parcourait la maison pendant que mes hommes s'occupaient du corps d'Ashby.

Les Coleman avaient perdus cette maison mais y avaient laissé tout leurs meubles. Et personne ne s'était chargé de les enlever. La poussière collait partout, sans parler des toiles d'araignées.

Mark arrivait une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait apporté quelque dossiers que je parcourait immédiatement.

Seuls les Campbell et Diego Montez, un tueur et trafiquant, n'avaient pas encore été interrogés. Les autorités avaient dressé une liste de personnes présentes lors du gala. Mon nom était le premier de la liste. Je devais m'avouer flatté. Certaines de ces personne m'étaient complètement inconnues. Il y avait aussi le noms de ceux qui avaient été attrapés et ceux qui avaient été tués.

Une trentaine de criminels étaient morts et une vingtaine se trouvait derrière les verrous. Franck Ashby avait donné un sacré coup de pouce aux forces de l'ordre. Le gala ferait parler pendant longtemps. Cela deviendrait un événement dont les flics se vanteraient d'avoir participé et dont les criminels se vanteraient d'avoir survécu tout en restant libre.

\- Le nom de Norah Adams n'a pas été mentionné ? M'enquis-je.

\- Non. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Préviens moi si ça arrive.

Ashby n'avait fait qu'ouvrir le barrage. Maintenant, c'était le déluge. Chaque criminel enfermé va balancer tout les noms qu'il connait pour minimiser sa peine. Norah s'était présentée à peu de personnes. Le problème était les Campbell. Owen avait rencontré Norah. J'imagine qu'il en a un vif souvenir. C'était le plus susceptible de parler d'elle à la police.

Cela ne serait pas un problème pour moi mais ça en serait un pour elle. Si je le voulais, je pouvais lui fournir la protection dont elle aurait besoin. J'avais plusieurs maisons dont j'étais le seul à savoir où elles se trouvaient, je pourrais la cacher sans soucis. Mais Norah franchirait la limite. Elle deviendrait officiellement une criminelle. Même si ce n'est que par complicité.

\- Ce sera tout monsieur ?

Je lui fit signe de partir. J'appelait mes hommes pour pouvoir rentrer. En chemin, je reçut un appel de Christian. C'est le garde que j'ai assigné à Norah. Il devait se tenir devant son appartement pour repérer si quelque chose d'inhabituel venait à arriver. Il devait aussi l'accompagner partout où elle allait.

\- Un problème ? Demandai-je immédiatement.

Il m'affirmait entendre des éclats de voix provenant de l'appartement de Norah et me demandait s'il devait agir, ce que je refusais. Elle devait être en train de se disputer avec Thomas.

J'aurais probablement dû accepter que Christian intervienne. Cela aurait été la bonne chose à faire pour stopper leur argument. Mais je voulais voir jusqu'où cela irait. J'avais eu Thomas en face de moi l'autre jour, ce garçon était un trouillard fini. Norah était courageuse et caractérielle. Leur amitié était un mystère pour moi. Qu'est-ce que Norah pouvait trouver chez Thomas qui valait qu'elle !ui offre son amitie ?

Je vouait une haine à ce garçon. C'était chez lui que vivait Norah. Il l'a voyait tout les jours. Elle dormait près de lui toutes les nuits. Je le détestais mais je le comprenais. C'est pour ça que je savais qu'il ne demanderait pas à Norah de partir de chez lui. Peu importe l'importance de leur dispute et peu importe combien je le souhaitais.

Une fois rentré, je fonçait directement dans mon bureau. J'avais besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose. J'étudiais plus attentivement les dossiers que m'avait ramené Mark. Je revoyais les détails de mon plan final pour Gotham. Pendant quelques heures, je faisait tout pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Seulement, ça ne marchait que temporairement. Au lieu de lutter comme j'aurais dû, je décidais d'appeler Norah.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est moi. Christian a mentionné une dispute, tout va bien ?

Je l'entendais soupirer.

\- Ça va. C'est rien, c'est déjà passé.

La déception que je ressentis n'avait rien de surprenant. J'avais beau m'y attendre, j'avais quand même espéré.

\- Tu ne lui a rien dit ?

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais dormi chez vous, c'est tout.

Le pauvre garçon devait s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

\- J'allais vous appeler. Dit Norah.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous m'avez fait un virement ?

Ah. Elle a mit du temps à s'en apercevoir.

\- Oui. Il y'a un problème ?

\- C'est une somme énorme. C'est beaucoup trop pour ce que je fais.

\- La somme couvre aussi les risques que tu prends et ton silence.

Cinquante mille dollars ne représentait rien pour moi. J'avais un tableau dans ma chambre qui valait quinze fois cette somme.

\- Les risques ? J'en ferai rien de cet argent si je me fais exploser la cervelle.

\- Norah. Grondai-je.

\- Je plaisante.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle plaisante là-dessus. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à imaginer une telle chose.

\- Maintenant que tu a les moyens, tu compte avoir ton propre appartement ?

\- Après le contrat, oui. Entre les rendez-vous et les documents à traduire, ce n'est pas le moment de déménager.

\- Les documents ? Tu a accepté du travail ailleurs ?

J'espérais vraiment que non. J'avais été très clair là-dessus dans le contrat.

\- J'avais déjà commencé à travailler dessus à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il faut que je les finisse. Mais depuis que j'ai signé avec vous, je n'ai rien accepté d'autre.

Je ne pût réprimer un sourire. Elle ne franchissait pas la limiter mais elle s'amusait avec. Elle est particulièrement fragile mais pas si naïve que je le pensais. Hier soir, je lui avais dis cela sous le coup de la colère. Je n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle avait réussie à me faire céder. Je m'en foutais complètement de la protection de son colocataire mais elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Si je m'étais entêté à refuser, elle serait sans doute rentrée chez elle et je ne l'aurais pas attachée pour rester chez moi.

\- Très bien. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- Travail. Et vous ?

_ Je dois passer au club.

\- Norah !

La voix de Thomas venait d'une autre pièce.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Les français ont fixés une date ?

_ Non je dois les appeler.

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée alors.

\- Bonne soirée.

Je raccrochait à contrecœur. J'avais besoin de plus. J'avais passé presque toute une journée avec elle, ce serait difficile de me contenter désormais d'une simple conversation téléphonique. J'avais envie d'aller la chercher et de la ramener à nouveau ici.

C'était ridicule de qualifier Norah de dangereuse mais c'est ce qu'elle était. Pour moi du moins. Elle se frayait un chemin dans ma tête, dans ma vie. La chose la p!us sûre serait de l'en expédier mais c'était impossible. Il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans ma vie. Mais je ne reculais devant rien pour avoir ce que je voulais. Je trouverai le moyen de lui faire une place.

Je ne tenterait pas de la changer. Je ne lui ferais plus prendre de risques comme hier soir. Je voulais juste qu'elle soit là.


	11. Monsieur J

Thomas dormait encore quand je rentrait. J'étais soulagée que le Joker m'ait ramenée mais j'avais eu du mal à sortir de sa voiture. Le geste tendre:que nous avions partagés me troublait énormément. Le soir de notre rencontre, j'avais éprouvé du dégoût pour lui. Pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il faisait ainsi que pour son apparence. Je le trouvais aussi moche de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment exact ça avait changé. A quel moment j'avais commencé à apprécier sa présence ? A quel moment j'avais commencé à lui trouver du charme ? A quel moment j'avais ressenti le besoin d'être près de lui ?

C'était malsain. J'avais failli me faire descendre dans une soirée. J'avais assisté à des meurtres. Et la seule qui occupait mes pensées était la sensation de sa main dans la mienne. La façon dont il m'avait dit de faire attention à moi. Cela paraissait complètement insensé qu'il puisse être capable de tendresse.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de voir les choses en noir et blanc. J'ai conscience qu'il y'a du bon et du mauvais en chacun de nous. Mais quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir à tuer des innocents, quelqu'un de sadique, n'était pas capable d'éprouver de la tendresse ou de l'affection. Je voyais mal ces traits cohabiter dans un seul et même esprit.

Mais le Joker était différent. Il n'était pas un de ces psychopathes classiques qui ne ressentait aucune émotion. Ce qui le rendait plus spécial et plus imprévisible que n'importe qui. Et je devais avouer que cela me fascinait.

\- Norah ?

Je me retournait et vit Thomas qui venait de se lever. Il avait l'air nerveux.

\- Mais tu étais où ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

\- Je suis désolée. Je t'ai envoyé un message tout à l'heure.

Si il venait de se reveiller, il ne l'avait pas encore lu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et c'est quoi ces hommes dehors ?

Je soupirai. Je cherchais rapidement une explication sans révéler trop de détails.

\- La soirée à mal tourné hier. Le Joker a réussi à me sortir de là et m'a ramenée chez lui. Les hommes sont là pour notre protection.

\- Tu a dormi chez lui ?

\- Oui.

Je vit ses yeux s'agrandir. Je réalisait ce qu'il comprit et je me dépêchait d'éclairer la situation.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai dormi dans une chambre d'ami.

Inutile de lui dire que j'avais particulièrement bien dormi.

\- Et ils seront là pendant combien de temps ? Demandait-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de risques.

\- Quels risques ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais été dans un repaire de criminels ni ce qui s'y était passé. C'est après moi qu'ils en auraient. Mais Thomas pouvait être suspecté de savoir des choses. Surtout qu'il travaillait dans le club du Joker.

\- Des personnes savent que je travaille pour le Joker et que je suis au courant de certaines choses. Je pourrais être dénoncée et être recherchée. Les hommes sont là pour empêcher ça.

C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui dire.

Je me sentais égoïste de laisser de telles choses se produire. Pour la sécurité de Thomas et même la mienne, j'espérais que le contrat se termine. Mais la fin du contrat signifiait que je n'aurais plus jamais de contacts avec le Joker. Et je n'avais pas hâte que ça arrive.

Thomas décidait de ne pas poser plus de questions et partit se faire à manger. J'en profitait pour aller dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de normal. Je prit mon ordinateur et allait sur le site de ma banque pour vérifier mon compte. Je faisais ça deux fois par mois, histoire de savoir combien il me restait.

Je croyais rêver en voyant le montant affiché. Cinquante deux mille six cent dollars. D'où sortait ces cinquante mille dollars ? Le reste était à moi mais ça ? J'étais sur le point d'appeler la banque, pensant que l'erreur venait d'eux mais une pensée me traversait l'esprit.

Je me demandais si ils ne venaient pas du Joker. Ni lui ni moi n'avions parlé argent pour mon travail. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai signé le contrat et j'imaginais que le Joker ne souhaitait pas me rémunérer. Mais je ne voyais que ça. Dans le doute, j'appelais quand même la bâ:que qui me confirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ce virement a été fait par quelqu'un.

C'était forcément lui. Il avait fait des recherches sur moi, c'est comme cela qu'il a dut se procurer mes coordonnées bancaires. Peu importe, c'était:beaucoup trop. Je voulais l'appeler pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle somme. Mais je n'osais pas. Il pourrait se vexer ou même tout nier en bloc. Je décidait de lui en parler plus tard.

Je travaillait plus d'une heure sur mes traductions. Je finit enfin l'un des dossiers que je mit dans une enveloppe pour poster plus tard.

\- Norah ! M'appelait Thomas.

Je me levait et le rejoignait dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demandai-je.

\- Il faut que tu rompe ton contrat avec le Joker.

Je clignai des yeux.

\- J'ai réfléchi. Les choses deviennent trop dangereuses. Je me fous de perdre mon boulot, j'en trouverai un autre mais il faut que tu arrête de le voir.

\- Il ne voudra pas annuler mon contrat. La négociation n'est pas terminée.

Je me hurlais dessus interieurement.

\- Quelle négociation ?

\- Rien. Je ne peux pas arrêter mon contrat.

\- Norah, s'il te plaît ! Tu a une idée dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ?

\- Oui j'en ai une petite idée. Il me laissera tranquille après la fin de mon contrat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Et tu le crois ?

Nous nous étions mis à crier tout les deux. Sa question était légitime. Est-ce que je croyais le Joker ? Il a très bien pu me raconter ça juste pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu savoir. Une partie de moi croyait qu'il avait été sincère tandis que l'autre se moquait de ma propre stupidité.

\- Ce n'est pas important si je le crois. Je ne retravaillerait pas pour lui après ça.

\- Et s'il refuse de te laisser partir ? S'énervait Thomas.

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'essaierai sûrement de le raisonner, j'en sais rien.

Raisonner le Joker. L'idée était aussi absurde que drôle. Mais s'il ne tenait pas parole, je ne pouvais qu'espérer de le convaincre de me laisser tranquille. Même si le cœur n'y serait pas. Mais je n'étais pas toute seule. C'était ma vie mais je devais prendre en considération la sécurité de Thomas.

Nous mettons dix minutes à nous calmer. Je savais qu'il était surtout inquiet pour moi. Au foyer, il était toujours là pour me protéger des autres. Nous vivions avec des jeunes parfois violent et j'étais une proie facile. Thomas a toujours su garder les autres à distance.

Nous décidons de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. De toute façon, nous ne pouvions que spéculer sur la suite des choses. C'était inutile d'en discuter maintenant et encore plus inutile de nous disputer à propos de ça.

Je passait le reste de l'après-midi en sa compagnie quand je reçut un appel. En voyant qu'il s'agissait du Joker, J'allait dans ma chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité.

Il était au courant de la dispute entre moi et Thomas. En plus des hommes devant l'immeuble, j'avais quelqu'un qui devait me suivre partout où j'allais. C'était une sécurité mais cela voulait dire que le Joker était au courant de presque tout à propos de mes journées. Pas que je passais des journées extraordinaires mais quand même.

Nous discutions jusqu'à ce que Thomas m'appelle pour manger. Le joker n'avait pas nié m'avoir versé les cinquante mille dollars. Il estimait que c'était une somme normale considérant les risques que je prenais. J'avais fait une petite blague à propos de ma mort éventuelle mais il n'avait pas apprécié. Pourtant, il avait sens de l'humour très noir.

J'avais passé la soirée à bosser et m'étais couchée vers minuit mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je regardais mon réveil et vit qu'il était deux heures du matin. J'avais l'esprit occupé par les derniers événements et je me sentais oppressée. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je me levait et me rhabillait vite fait. Je prit l'enveloppe avec le dossier que j'avais traduit, j'en profiterait pour l'envoyer. Je sortait en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Thomas. Il ne travaillait pas ce soir.

En sortant de l'appartement, je tombais nez à nez avec un grand brun baraqué. Ce n'était pas Christian.

\- Vous allez quelque part ? Me demandait-il, surpris.

\- Oui, je dois envoyer ce dossier.

Il avait l'air de vouloir répliquer mais se retenait de faire un commentaire.

\- Vous vous relayez avec Christian ?

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Liam.

Je me doutais que le garde qu'avait envoyé le Joker ne pouvait pas rester sans faire de pause. Je descendait avec Liam et il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si on y va à pied ?

\- Si vous voulez.

Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Liam tapait quelque chose sur son téléphone pendant que je profitais de l'air frais de la nuit. Il ne parlais pas beaucoup plus que Christian mais avait l'air p!us agréable que lui.

Je postait mon enveloppe dès que j'eus trouvé une boite à lettres.

\- Monsieur J souhaite que vous rentriez chez vous. Dit Liam.

C'était ça qu'il tapait sur son téléphone. Ça ne me plaisait pas mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de faire son boulot.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un peu. Je rentrerai plus tard.

Il m'envoyait un regard d'excuse et tapait un nouveau message. Je continuait de marcher jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de mon garde se mette à sonner. Je levait les yeux au ciel sachant que c'était le Joker.

\- Monsieur ? Très bien.

Liam me tendait le téléphone. J'hésitait un court moment avant de le saisir.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ?

\- Je prends l'air. Dis-je froidement.

\- Rentre maintenant.

\- Non.

Je jouais avec le feu mais je ne voulais pas obéir à chacun de ses ordres. J'étais encore libre de sortir de chez moi quand je le voulais. Le Joker raccrochait brusquement. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et rendit le téléphone à Liam.

\- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il dit. Il n'aime vraiment pas qu'on s'oppose à lui.

Le ton de Liam était plus paternaliste qu'autre chose. Je ne le prit pas mal, il essayait juste de m'avertir.

\- Je sais. Je m'excuserai quand je le reverrai.

Je ne devrai pas avoir à m'excuser mais je le ferai. Au moins pour calmer le Joker.

Liam et moi marchions depuis dix minute quand j'entendit une voiture arriver de loin. Le moteur rugissait violemment et les pneus croissaient. Je me demandais qui pouvait conduire de cette façon quand Liam m'agrippait doucement par le bras.

\- Je vous l'avez dit.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Mes yeux se posaient sur le bout de la rue où une voiture arrivait vers nous à vive allure. Une voiture pourpre et clairement de luxe. Ma respiration se bloquait quand j'aperçut des cheveux verts.

J'envisageait sérieusement de courir, aussi débile que ce soit. Mais j'étais pétrifiée. Impuissante, je regardais la voiture s'arrêter brutalement devant nous. Le Joker sortit et ouvrait la portière côté passager.. Il avait l'air furieux.

\- Monte.

Son ton était dur et implacable. Je me contentais de monter sans rien dire. J'entendais le Joker ordonner à Liam de retourner chez moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Le Joker fit le tour et remontait dans la voiture.

\- Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair toi et moi.

Il coupait le moteur et se passait une main sur le visage.

\- Quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais. Je me fous que cela te plaise ou non.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de chez moi ? Demandai-je timidement.

\- Pas en pleine nuit, non. C'est la dernière fois que ça se produit. C'est clair ?

\- Non.

Ses yeux se firent encore plus durs.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- On a jamais parlé de ça. Il n'a jamais été question pour moi d'avoir des heures de sortie ou ce genre de choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu travaille pour moi. Si je t'ordonne quelque chose, tu obéis, c'est tout.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce que je fais dans ma vie privée, ça me regarde.

Il saisit brutalement mon bras et m'attirait à lui.

\- Ne me pousse pas Norah. Tu n'a pas envie que je ne m'énerve.

\- Je ne te pousse pas. Je dis juste que ma vie personnelle n'a rien à voir avec le travail. Dis-je en me tentant de me dégager.

Dans la co!ère, je lui avais parlé p!us familièrement. Il resserait sa prise jusqu'à me faire mal. Cela faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Lâche-moi. Dis-je d'un ton urgent.

Il fallait que je sorte de cette voiture et vite.

\- Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! Hurlai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas refaire ça. J'avais réussie à me libérer de Cameron, ce n'était pas pour recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il me lâchait et je sortait immédiatement.

\- Norah !

Cette fois, mon corps me répondait. Je m'enfuyais instinctivement. Je ne fit même pas vingt mètres que des bras puissants se nouaient autour de ma taille et me soulevait. Le Joker me mit face à lui et me plaquait contre le mur.

Il avait l'air plus choqué que furieux.

\- Pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça ? Je te dégoûte autant ?

Sa voix avait des intonations désespérées.

\- Non.

\- Je crois que si. Je suis repoussant, n'est-ce pas ? La peau blafarde, les cheveux verts fluos, les dents en argent, la liste est longue.

\- Je m'en fous de ça. Ne me touche plus jamais de cette façon. Je me fous que tu sois l'homme le plus dangereux de cette ville, je ne te laisserai pas me maltraiter.

La réalisation se lisait sur son visage. Il pensait que son toucher m'avait dégoûtée. Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Hier, c'est moi qui avait initié un contact entre nous.

Il prit a nouveau mon bras, doucement cette fois. Un bleu commençait déjà à se former.

\- Je ne te ferai plus ça.

C'était le plus proche que j'aurais d'une excuse. Je savais dans le fond qu'il n'avait pas voulu consciemment me faire mal. Mon instinct m'avait poussée à me sauver alors que je n'étais pas réellement en danger. Je n'avais jamais autant détesté Cameron qu'en cet instant. Il ne m'avait pas que marquée physiquement. Mon mental était blessé lui aussi.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée de vous avoir parler comme ça.

\- Arrête avec les vous.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de rire doucement. Je me détendais et la fatigue commençait à monter.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène.

Il plaçait sa main dans mon dos et je le suivait. Je n'aurais jamais cru survivre à une dispute avec le Joker.


	12. Attirance

Aucun de nous ne prononçait un mot. Je m'étais énervé contre elle et elle s'était énervée contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à la contrôler. Je n'avais aucune emprise sur elle et elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

J'étais au club quand Liam m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils étaient sortis. Norah avait des envies de ballades nocturnes. Ce qui était stupide et risqué. Je me souciais de sans sécurité au point d'envoyer des hommes à moi chez elle et elle fait ce genre de connerie ? Non, non, non.

Sauf que les choses ont prit une toute autre tournure que celle que j'attendais. Elle s'était opposée à moi, fermement. J'avais été si furieux que je n'avais pas hésité à la trouver en personne. Et là, les choses se sont encore plus compliquées. J'avais perdu mon calme et l'avait agrippée par le bras. Elle avait tout de suite essayer de se défaire de ma prise. J'ai pris ça pour un rejet, un dégoût.

Je n'avais pas pensé à l'agressivité de ce geste. Elle avait déjà vécu quelque chose de très violent, au moins une fois. Et au lieu de la protéger, comme je le voulais, je n'avais fait que l'effrayer encore plus. Elle s'était littéralement enfuie en courant. Et ça avait été une torture à regarder. Je n'avais tenu que quelques secondes avant de la rattraper.

Pour la vingtième fois, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Elle était juste à côté de moi. Son odeur particulière m'apaisait. Nous nous étions,tout les deux calmés et elle était repartie avec moi.

J'avais été tellement enragé par son comportement mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté. Norah savait sortir ses griffes. J'étais parti pour lui en mettre plein la figure et au final, je suis celui qui s'en sort avec des écorchures. Je ne pût retenir un rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

J'aimais sa familiarité. Je détestais qu'on soit familier avec moi. Mais c'était tellement grotesque pour Norah d'être formelle avec moi.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas avec autant de caractère.

\- Moi non plus.

Je me garait devant chez elle.

\- J'ai appelé les français au fait. Nous les voyons demain soir.

Elle hochait doucement la tête. Je regardais son poignet qui commençait à bleuir. La culpabilité me frappait de nouveau. J'étais violent, cruel, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais je me promit de ne plus jamais lever la main sur Norah. Je ne la blesserai plus, c'était primordial pour moi.

\- D'accord.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais je le retint par le bras, doucement cette fois.

\- Plus de sorties nocturnes Norah.

Ses grands yeux me fixaient. Ils étaient à l'opposé des miens. Très grands, sombres, doux.

\- Je ne le ferais plus.

Mes doigts glissaient le long de son bras pour arriver jusqu'à sa main. J'effleurais lentement sa peau. Le dos de sa main, sa paume, ses doigts. Elle fit les mêmes gestes à son tour. Je me familiarisais avec son contact et elle au mien.

Elle retirait tendrement sa main et me sourit.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur J.

Je lui fit un sourire carnassier.

\- Bonne nuit Norah.

Je la regardait rentrer chez elle tout en m'obligeant à rester dans la voiture. C'était le problème avec Norah. Ce n'était jamais assez, j'avais toujours besoin de plus. Encore et encore.

Elle était de plus en plus à l'aise près de moi mais rien ne me montrait qu'elle souhaitait passer plus de temps avec moi. Je pouvais agir comme j'avais toujours agi. Je pourrais la prendre et l'obliger à rester avec moi. Cette idée m'attirait autant qu'elle me révulsait. Je voulait qu'elle soit chez moi. Là où elle serait en sécurité et à portée de main mais je voulais que ce soit sa décision.

Je détestais l'admettre mais elle menait la danse. Je ne la forcerait pas à quoique ce soit et je ne pouvais pas rester éloigné. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et d'aller à son rythme. Mais je ne la lâcherai pas. Elle ne se débarrassera pas de ma présence dans sa vie. Je lui ai promit de ne pas lui faire de mal après notre contrat et je tiendrai parole. Mais jamais je ne la laisserai tranquille.

* * *

\- Qu'es-ce qu'ils attendent pour les interroger ?

\- Ils veulent s'occuper d'abord des autres criminels. Ils gardent le meilleur pour la fin.

J'inspirait profondément. Les Campbell n'avaient toujours pas été interrogés. Mark n'avait toujours pas entendu le nom de Norah, ce qui était rassurant. Mais je ne serais tranquille qu'une fois les Campbell interrogés. J'espérais qu'Owen soit assez intelligent pour ne pas parler d'elle. J'envisageait sérieusement de les faire évader pour pouvoir les tuer. Mais les flics ont augmenter leur sécurité. Ils ont mit la main sur eux et ils ne sont pas prêts de les lâcher.

Je ne pouvais pas non p!us prendre le risque de demander à Mark de transmettre un message à Owen. Cet abruti pourrait non seulement dénoncer Norah mais aussi Mark. Et j'ai besoin de ses services.

Ma journée était ennuyeuse à mourir. Je réfléchissait à un coup à préparer. Une banque à braquer, une masse de personnes à tuer, créer un mouvement de panique. Mais rien de tout ça ne me tentait. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce qui me tentait en revanche, c'était la soirée qui m'attendait. Nous devions à nouveau rencontrer les français. Je les avais appelés juste avant d'aller au club. Rien ne pressait pour les armes mais je ne voulais pas trop espacer mes rendez-vous avec Norah.

J'envoyait Christian prendre la relève pour que Liam puisse rentrer. Une dizaine de mes hommes vivaient pratiquement chez moi. Liam et Christian en faisaient partie. Je n'avais aucune considération pour eux. Ils étaient là uniquement pour ma sécurité.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? Demandai-je à Liam une fois qu'il fut rentré.

\- Non, monsieur. Elle n'est pas sortie de la journée.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. Elle ne mettait pas le nez dehors le jour mais elle sortait la nuit. Au moins, elle sortirait ce soir.

Je restait dans mon bureau à me repasser en boucle les événements d'hier. Elle s'était presque éloignée de moi, pour de bon. J'avais réussi à la rattraper mais si elle n'avait pas accepté de m'écouter ou de me suivre ? Si elle décidait de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec moi ? Je ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Je ne voulais pas prendre, je voulais qu'elle me donne. Je n'abuserait jamais d'elle de façon abjecte mais je ne la laisserai jamais partir. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas me demander.

J'allait chercher Norah quand l'heure du rendez-vous arrivait. Elle était déjà en bas quand je me garait devant chez elle. Elle montait tandis que Christian nous suivait avec sa voiture.

\- Tu va bien ? Lui demandai-je ?

Elle hochait la tête en souriant. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où elle m'avait souri. C'était lors de la premiere rencontre avec les français. Son sourire avait été poli et formel mais il m'avait remué quelque chose en moi. Et plus son sourire était sincère et chaleureux p!us mes émotions s'intensifiaient. Comme si une chaleur recouvrait mes entrailles.

\- Les Campbell seront bientôt interrogés. Dis-je les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

\- Non. Écoute, ils te connaissent, il y'a des chances pour qu'ils parlent de toi.

Je la sentit se raidir.

\- Je serai prévenu si c'est le cas. Mais si quelque chose tourne mal, dis-leur que tu ne savais pas où tu allais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dis-leur que je t'ai menacé, que tu n'avais pas le choix.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je sais. Mais ils ne le savent pas.

Les autorités avaient toutes les raisons du monde d'en avoir après moi. S'ils mettaient la main sur Norah et qu'ils apprenaient qu'elle était venue volontairement, ils ne la louperaient pas. Mes complices prenaient chers en général. Je préférais qu'elle me mette tout sur le dos, je n'étais o!us à une accusation près. Vraie ou fausse.

\- D'accord ? Insistai-je.

\- Oui.

Les français étaient déjà dans l'entrepôt quand nous arrivons. Ils nous attendaient devant la table, comme la dernière fois. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où était planqués mes hommes.

Norah les saluaient et leur demandait s'ils avaient ce que j'avais demandé.

\- Ils ont les mitraillettes. Pour les flingues, cela prendra encore quelques semaines. Pareil pour les armes chimiques.

J'étais content de cette nouvelle. Quelques semaines. C'était bon à prendre.

Je vérifiait les armes après que le leader ait posé les mallettes sur la table. Je fit signe à l'un de mes hommes de donner l'argent au leader. Il avait l'air p!us intéressé par Norah que par les cent mille do!ars posés devant lui.

Je serrait les poings et me tournait vers Norah.

\- Dis-leur de me prévenir quand ils auront de nouvelles armes à livrer.

Elle fit la traduction. J'étais sur le point de l'emmener quand le leader lui dit quelque chose. Norah rougissait doucement et lui répondit je ne sais quoi. Elle s'avançait vers moi mais il l'interpellait de nouveau. Elle répondit tout en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il veut ? Demandai-je froidement.

Norah me regardait, l'air gêné.

\- Il veut m'inviter à dîner. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps.

\- Tu a ta soirée. Tu veux y aller peut-être ?

Mon ton s'était fait agressif.

\- Non. Mais il pense que vous m'avez ordonné de rester avec vous. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai.

En moins d'une seconde, j'étais passé par-dessus la table et agrippait le leader par la gorge. Ses hommes et les miens avaient sorti leurs armes.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me manque de respect.

Norah traduisait immédiatement.

\- Je suis son patron. Si tu a quelque chose à demander, c'est à moi et à moi seul que tu t'adressera. C'est compris ?

Le français hochait difficilement !a tête quand Norah finit de parler.

\- Je devrais te laisser un souvenir. Dis-je en sortant mon couteau.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît.

Norah s'était approchée de nous. Je me tendit quand les français braquaient leurs armes sur elle.

\- Il a compris. C'est bon.

Elle posait doucement sa main sur mon bras.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Elle prit délicatement le couteau de ma main et je la laissait faire.

\- Dis-lui que je ne paierait que la moitié de ce qui était prévu. S'il refuse et ne revient pas, je les massacrerai tous.

Elle hésitait quelques secondes mais traduisait. Le leader acquiesçait et il quittait rapidement l'entrepôt avec ses hommes. Norah jouait nerveusement avec mon couteau dans les mains.

Cette vue me troublait profondément. J'avais ce couteau depuis très longtemps. Avant même que je ne commence mon ascension dans le monde du crime. J'avais fait des tas de choses avec cette lame. Tranché des gorges, dessiné des sourires, planté des cœurs et autres organes. Voir une Norah tenir cette objet avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Même pour moi.

Je le lui arrachait brusquement des mains et le rangeait dans ma poche.

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet. Murmurai-je.

Je l'emmenait jusqu'à ma voiture. Elle restait silencieuse pendant un moment du trajet.

\- Tu dois avoir hâte que ton contrat se termine. Dis-je amèrement.

Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui et non. C'est stressant comme situation mais c'est excitant. En quelque sorte.

Je percevait la honte dans sa voix. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Bien sûr que c'était excitant. Contrairement aux croyances, la plupart des criminels n'étaient pas des psychopathes. Ils étaient accroc à ce mode de vie. A l'excitation et l'adrénaline que cela amenait dans le quotidien.

\- Tu deviendra peut-être un jour une grande criminelle. Jouer parmi les grands de Gotham. Cela te plairait ?

\- Non. C'est une expérience intéressante mais je ne veux pas vivre comme ça.

Mon sourire s'affaissait légèrement. Je n'étais pas surpris par sa révélation mais ce n'était pas plaisant à entendre.

\- Et comment tu veux vivre ? Boulot, mariage et enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas forcément ennuyeux d'avoir un mari et des enfants.

Norah était beaucoup plus crédible en mère de famille qu'en criminelle dangereuse. Aucun doute là-dessus. Aucun doute non plus sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un homme qui voudrait passer sa vie avec elle. Combien de temps avant que cela n'arrive ? Je serrait le volant jusqu'à en faire craquer mes jointures.

\- Tu n'a pas l'intention de vivre à Gotham pour toujours. Dis-je.

J'avais voulu lui poser la question mais cela avait sonné comme une affirmation. Et c'en était une.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Pas envie d'avoir peur de moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je l'a regardait, interloqué.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Parfois, je crains un peu tes réactions. Mais tu ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Et tu empêche les autres de m'en faire.

Je ralentissait l'allure de la voiture. Je n'aimais pas rouler lentement mais je voulais prolonger notre moment.

\- Tu n'a pas à craindre mes réactions. Je m'énerve très facilement mais je ne te blesserai pas. Jamais.

C'était une promesse. Envers elle mais aussi envers moi. Je me défoulais souvent sur les autres et n'hésitait pas à les tuer dès qu'ils faisaient quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas. Mais il était hors de question que j'en fasse de même avec Norah. Elle m'avait même arrêté avant que je ne puisse défigurer le leader.

\- Je te crois. Tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne suis pas dégoûtée par toi ?

Je sentais mes muscles se tendre. C'est ce qu'elle avait affirmé hier. Mais qu'était-elle censé dire d'autre à ce moment-là ? Je l'avais plaquée contre un mur dans un élan de rage et de panique. Je n'avais aucune honte de mon apparence, j'en étais même fier. Mais je savais très bien de quoi:j'avais l'air pour les autres. J'imaginais que c'était la même chose pour Norah.

Mon look servait à me démarquer à refléter ce que j'étais à l'intérieur. Il ne servait pas à attirer les gens. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions sur une éventuelle attirance de Norah pour moi.

\- Je suis prêt à te croire. Même si c'est compliqué.

Elle soupirait doucement. Je la déposait devant chez elle et lui souhaitait bonne nuit.

\- Norah. L'appelai-je avant qu'elle ne ferme la portière.

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais il te reprends l'envie de sortir en pleine nuit. Appelle-moi.


	13. Le témoin

Je fermait la porte derrière moi et soupirait. La rencontre avec les français s'était moins bien passée que les fois précédentes. Le leader m'avait fait des avances. Des avances que j'avais poliment repoussées, ce qui l'a mené à croire que le Joker m'avait ordonné de ne rester qu'avec lui. C'est là que la situation s'est envenimée. Le Joker avait une colère froide. Il ne hurlait pas, son ton était rauque et glacial. J'en avais fait les frais le jour d'avant.

Je ne sais pas comment je suis parvenue à le calmer mais j'y suis parvenue. C'est le principal. Sur le chemin du retour, il m'avait qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, je le croyais. Je le croyais vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trouvait de différent chez moi ou pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon envers moi mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

La plus grande était les moments que nous passions ensemble et qui devenaient trop courts à mon goût. Je m'habituais de plus en plus à sa présence. Je lui avais affirmé que je n'avais pas hâte que le contrat se termine car j'aimais l'excitation des expériences que je traversait mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. C'était difficile à admettre mais il me manquerait. Je le voyais presque tout les jours depuis mon arrivée à Gotham et je ne me sentais pas prête à arrêter tout contact avec lui.

\- Norah ça va ?

Je regardais Thomas qui venait de me rejoindre. Il était prêt à partir travailler.

\- Oui merci.

\- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Répondis-je évasivement.

J'attendais qu'il quitte l'appartement pour pouvoir me détendre complètement. Je n'étais pas censée discuter de mes entretiens avec Thomas et honnêtement, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Ce que je pensais du Joker était personnel. Même si mon attirance pour lui avait quelque chose de malsain, je n'en avais pas honte. Je pensais que j'étais attirée par son mode de vie si éloigné du mien mais je me trompais. J'étais attirée par lui. J'essayais de me dire que le Joker s'amusait avec moi, que son intérêt n'avait rien à voir avec moi mais plutôt avec ce que je représentais. L'inverse de ce qu'il était. Malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à prendre mes distances.

Je décidait de me coucher tôt pour ne pas passer la nuit à me torturer l'esprit. Ou pour éviter de l'appeler pour lui demander de revenir.

* * *

Le claquement de la porte me réveillait. Je regardais mon réveil et vit qu'il était presque six heures du matin. Je tentais de me rendormir mais en vain. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me levait et filait sous la douche.

L'odeur du petit-déjeuner m'attirait jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Deja debout ?

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

\- C'est rien.

Je l'aidait à préparer le reste du déjeuner.

\- Tu a passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Ça va. Quelques bagarres mais rien de nouveau.

Thomas remarquait ma curiosité.

\- Il n'était pas là. Le Joker.

Je lui sourit timidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que mon intérêt pour le Joker n'avait rien à voir avec le côté professionnel. Thomas me racontait sa soirée pendant que nous mangions. Même s'il n'aimait pas travailler pour le Joker, il aimait son travail. Il n'avait toujours travaillé que de nuit. C'était un des gros points communs entre Thomas et moi. Nous avons toujours été des oiseaux de nuit. Au foyer, il venait dans ma chanvre en cachette et on passait une grande partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien. Parfois, nous sortions pour revenir discrètement juste avant le lever du soleil.

\- Je vais me coucher. A plus tard. Dit-il après avoir mit son assiette dans l'évier.

\- Dors bien.

Je fit la vaisselle tout de suite histoire de m'occuper. Je détestait me lever si tôt. Je ne savais jamais quoi faire. Je n'étais pas du genre à végéter des heures devant la télé et le ménage était déjà fait. Je décidait de sortir faire quelques courses. On était le matin, j'imagine que le Joker ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sorte.

Je me préparait rapidement et sortit de l'appartement. J'étais déçue de voir Christian.

\- J'ai besoin de faire des courses.

Il hochait sèchement la tête et m'accompagnait jusqu'à sa voiture. Il tapait un message sur son téléphone puis démarrait. Il ne se comportait pas mal envers moi mais il était très froid. Ceci étant dit, le Joker ne l'avait pas envoyé pour me faire la conversation. Mais Liam était plus chaleureux, ce qui était plus rassurant pour moi.

Je pensais que Christian m'aurait attendue dans la voiture mais il ne me lâchait pas. Les gens nous regardaient étrangement. Je devais avouer qu'on représentait une image assez comique. Moi faisant les courses et Christian suivant chacun de mes mouvements, l'air impassible. Le point positif était qu'il n'était pas envahissant. Il était plutôt comme une ombre.

Le trajet du retour était silencieux. A un moment, je ne pût m'empêcher de parler.

\- Le patron n'a pas émis d'objection à ce que j'aille au supermarché ?

\- Non.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je prenais la peine de meubler le vide. Il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter.

Je rentrait et rangeait les courses dès que je fut rentrée. J'étais sur le point de faire à manger quand des bruits bizarres émergeaient du couloir, en dehors de l'appartement. Des bruits étouffés d'agitation.

Soudain, on frappait à la porte. Je restait figée quelques secondes puis m'avançait doucement.

\- Christian ?

\- Police ! Veuillez nous ouvrir !

Un frisson glacé me parcourut. J'aurais aimé que Thomas ait l'un de ces trucs qui nous permettent de voir à travers la porte.

Les coups résonnaient à nouveau, plus puissants que les précédents. J'inspirait un bon coup et ouvrait la porte.

Je me retrouvais face à deux policiers. Christian n'était pas là, ce qui était bizarre.

\- Vous êtes Norah Adams ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous devez venir avec nous. Nous avons des questions à vous poser.

Je hochait la tête et rentrait juste pour prendre mon manteau. J'hésitait à réveiller Thomas mais choisit de ne pas le faire. Je pensais aussi à envoyer un message au Joker. Il m'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver. Mais si les policiers venaient à savoir que je l'ai contacté juste avant de les suivre, je paraîtrait définitivement suspecte.

Je les suivit tranquillement jusqu'à leur voiture. J'étais surprise d'en voir une autre. Dedans se trouvait trois hommes. Christian et les deux gardes qui surveillait l'entrée de l'immeuble. En plus des deux policiers qui étaient avec moi, il y'en avait quatre autres. Les gardes n'avaient pas beaucoup de chances face à eux.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Demandai-je une fois dans la voiture.

\- Votre nom a été cité dans une enquête en cours.

Il n'avait pas besoin de m'expliquer qu'elle enquête. Le Joker m'avait parlé des Campbell. C'était sûrement eux qui avaient cité mon nom. Probablement Owen. Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier que le Joker l'empêche de s'amuser avec moi.

Je commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Je savais que je prenais des risques avec le Joker mais je n'en avais pas vraiment mesuré l'ampleur. Je pouvais tomber pour ça. Vraiment tomber. Je n'ai rien fait moi-même mais je me suis rendue complice en choisissant de ne rien dire aux autorités. Et être la complice du plus grand criminel de la ville avait un prix à payer.

Je suivait les deux officiers à l'intérieur du poste de police. Je regardais les gens autour de moi sans vraiment les voir. Je patientais nerveusement près de l'accueil pendant que les policiers parlaient à un homme en costume.

\- Norah ?

Je me retournait et vit un homme qui se dirigeait vers moi. Il était grand et beau et je l'avais déjà vu au supermarché. Pas moyen de me rappeler de son nom.

Il sourit en voyant mon hésitation.

\- Bruce Wayne.

\- Oui voilà. Désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

\- Tu a fait une bêtise ? Demandait-il en souriant.

\- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- J'ai eu un souci avec l'un de mes employés. Une broutille vite réglée.

Les policiers venaient à nouveau vers moi.

\- Suivez nous s'il vous plaît.

Je saluait poliment Bruce Wayne et me laissait entraîner jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire. Une salle d'interrogatoire typique. La table, les chaises et le fameux grand miroir.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Je m'installait en même temps qu'eux. Je luttait pour rester calme et me concentrait pour respirer normalement. L'un des policiers ouvrit un dossier qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

\- Nous avons des raisons de croire que vous connaissez le Joker. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui.

Il haussait les sourcils. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je nie toute implication avec le criminel.

\- Vous avez conscience de ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me parlait comme si j'étais stupide ou complètement folle. Ce que j'étais peut-être.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Vous avez fait affaire avec lui ? Quels services avez-vous pu lui rendre ?

\- Des services de traduction.

Je n'aimait vraiment pas le ton qu'il employait. Un plaisir étrange me saisit de le voir lutter pour ne pas me poser les questions les p!us importantes tout de suite. Il voulait prendre son temps. Qu'il le fasse. Rien d'important ne m'attendait.

\- Des services de traduction ? Vous pouvez développer ?

Je poussait un soupir.

\- Le Joker fait affaire avec des trafiquants français. Il avait besoin d'un traducteur.

\- Et vous avez accepté ? Comme ça ?

Autrement dit, est-ce qu'il vous a menacé ? Le Joker m'a dit de répondre cela. De tout lui mettre sur le dos. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Déjà parce que c'était faux et parce que je ne !e voulais pas. Le Joker méritait peut-être de payer pour tout les crimes qu'il a commis mais il n'en a commis aucun envers moi. Même si cela me protégeait, je ne voulais pas l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

\- Je n'ai pas osé refuser. Connaissant sa réputation, j'ai eu peur qu'il réagisse mal.

\- Donc à aucun moment vous n'avez été contrainte ?

\- Non.

Pendant qu'il explorait le dossier, je regardait leurs noms inscrits sur leurs uniforme. Celui qui me posait les questions était l'officier Georges Levington et l'autre, l'officier Mark Gibson.

\- Nous avons été informés de votre présence au manoir des Campbell le soir de l'assaut.

\- Oui, j'y étais. Les français faisaient partie des invités. Le Joker m'a demandé d'être là.

\- Les Campbell affirment n'avoir jamais invités ces trafiquants français. Selon eux, c'est le Joker qui a insisté pour qu'ils soient là.

Je ne leur cachait pas ma surprise. Le Joker ne m'avait pas mentionné ce détail.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir grand chose. Dit l'officier d'un air mauvais.

\- Non et tant mieux. Je fais le travail que le Joker me demande en espérant qu'il n'aura bientôt p!us besoin de moi.

Je vit l'autre officier tenter de masquer un sourire.

\- Vous réalisez que vous pouvez être accuser de complicité ? Avoir connaissance d'un crime et ne pas le reporter est un crime également.

\- Je n'ai assisté à aucun crime. A part le soir du gala ou tout le monde s'est mis à tirer.

Son sourire se figeait.

\- Pendant vos entretiens, il n'y a rien eu d'illégal ?

\- Ils discutaient. A propos d'armes mais c'est tout.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'échange ?

\- Non.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait eu des échanges d'armes et d'argent mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le révéler.

\- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux Norah. Le Joker est un psychopathe qui vous tuera à la seconde où vous deviendrez inutile. C'est dans votre meilleur intérêt de nous parler.

\- Je vous ai tout dit. Je sais ce qu'est le Joker, je n'ai aucune envie de m'allier à lui.

Je vit à son air agacé qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi. Je n'avais rien fait d'illégal et ils n'avaient aucune preuve que j'avais assisté à quelque chose d'illégal. Et il connaissaient assez le Joker pour croire que j'étais totalement effrayée par lui.

Il se levait, imité par l'autre officier.

\- Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Mais nous garderont un oeil sur vous.

Je me levait et laissait le soulagement m'envahir. L'officier partit d'un pas rageur mais l'officier Mark Gibson me raccompagnait jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Faites le tour du commissariat. Murmura-t-il en se penchant discrètement vers moi.

Je le regardais étrangement et il me fit un signe de tête avant de retourner à ce qu'il avait à faire.

Je sortait du poste et me demandait si je devais faire ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je pouvais toujours rentrer en bus ou même à pied mais je décidait d'écouter cet officier. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une ruse ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je fit rapidement le tour et me retrouvait à l'arrière du poste de police. Je cherchait quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

Mes yeux se posaient sur une voiture noire garée à quelques mètres de moi. La portière arrière s'ouvrait mais personne ne sortait. Je me dirigeais instinctivement vers la voiture et me baissait pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour Norah. Tu passe une bonne journée ? Me demandait le Joker.

Un sourire immense se dessinait sur mon visage. Presque aussi large que le sien.


	14. L'accord

J'admirais ma merveilleuse collection d'arme. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, j'avais tout un arsenal. Mais celles-ci étaient mes préférées, celles que je gardaient chez moi. Je les nettoyaient régulièrement. C'est quelque chose que je tenais à faire moi-même. C'était l'un des plaisirs normaux que j'avais, comparé à mes autres passions.

Je les nettoyaient du plus petit au plus grand puis les rangeaient dans cet ordre. Cela me rappelait que je devais montrer à Norah comment on nettoie une arme. J'étais sûr que son flingue traînait quelque part chez elle sans qu'elle s'en soucie. Je ne la voyais pas se promener partout avec son arme sur elle. Pourtant elle le devait. Je m'assurerai qu'elle le fasse.

Penser à Norah me détendait. J'avais arrêté de lutter contre mes pensées envers elle. Peu importe où j'étais ou ce que je faisais, elle se frayait toujours un chemin dans ma tête. Je me sentais ridicule d'être obsédé par elle mais je n'étais pas du genre à nier les choses, au contraire. Je devais vivre avec et elle devrait s'en accommoder aussi.

Je grognais quand mon téléphone sonnait. Je n'aimais pas être dérangé dans un de mes moments tranquilles. Je décrochait sans regarder qui c'était.

\- Quoi ?

\- Monsieur. Vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler si le nom de Norah Adams était mentionné.

\- Mark ? Les Campbell l'ont balancée ?

\- Owen a parlé d'elle. Il a dit qu'elle était avec vous et qu'elle vous avez accompagné au gala. Nous sommes sur le point d'aller la chercher. Levington a hâte de parler.

Je me levait d'un bond. Georges Levington. S'il pensait que Norah pouvait l'aider à me trouver, il ne la lâcherait pas. Il avait osé venir me confronter au club un soir, sans son uniforme. Pour m'assurer qu'il reste à sa place, j'ai rendu visite à son frère le lendemain. Levington m'avait foutu la paix, ne souhaitant pas enterrer un autre membre de sa famille.

\- Il y'a des gardes devant chez elle. Assure toi de ne pas avoir le dessus sur eux.

Je sortait en trombe et ordonnait à Jimmy de me suivre. Jimmy était bon dans ce qu'il faisait mais il n'anticipait pas mes mouvements comme le fait Frost.

Frost était occupé à recruter des hommes à l'étranger pour moi. Il était mon bras droit depuis des années et il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il était le seul à qui je confierait ma vie les yeux fermés. C'est aussi à lui que j'aurais aimé confié Norah mais je devais faire avec ce que j'avais.

Je foncais jusque chez Norah. Les flics arriveraient avant moi mais je devais quand même essayer d'y arriver le premier. Mes gardes maîtriseront Mark et Levington, je n'aurais plus qu'à me débrouiller pour récupérer Norah.

Nous arrivons rapidement chez elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait personne devant l'immeuble. Pas de gardes, pas de flics. Même les voitures de police n'étaient pas là.

Je n'aimais pas ça.

Je montait rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de Norah et remarquait l'absence de Christian. C'était inutile mais je martelait la porte à coups de poing. Ils étaient deux flics contre trois hommes à moi qui étaient entraîné pour ce genre de situation. Je défonçait la porte d'un seul coup de pied.

Thomas sortait d'une pièce, l'air hagard. Il dormait. Cet enfoiré dormait pendant que des enfoirés de flics étaient venus chercher Norah. Parce que je savais très bien qu'elle n'était plus là. J'avais été pris d'un espoir irrationnel de la voir derrière la porte ou assise sur le fauteuil où elle s'était installée en face de moi la fois où j'étais venu ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Ma main se posait sur mon arme. Je voulais flinguer ce mec pitoyable et inutile. Je sortait sans rien dire et remontait dans la voiture. J'envoyait un message à Mark. Norah devait aller derrière le poste de police pour me retrouver. Mark avait intérêt à lui faire passer ce message.

Je me garait à l'endroit prévu et attendait. Il ne valait mieux pas que Levington décide de la garder. De toute façon, il n'aurait aucune raison. Il la verrait comme une victime que j'ai forcée à travailler pour moi. S'il décidait de la garder malgré tout, il le paierai très cher. Il serait la deuxième personne de ce commissariat à mourir.

Owen était foutu. Je forcerai un des agents à le tuer. J'aurais dû le faire avant qu'il ne soit interrogé.

Plus le temps passait et plus je devenais nerveux. Norah ne sortait toujours pas et je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Mark. Peu importe si Levington décidait de la garder, je la sortirai d'ici.

Je commencait à échafauder un plan quand je la vit arriver. Elle avançait timidement tout en regardant autour d'elle. Je passait sur la banquette arrière et ouvrait la portière.

Elle hésitait à s'avancer vers la voiture. Je comprenais mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer, pas ici et pas maintenant. Heureusement, elle se décidait à venir jusqu'à moi.

\- Bonjour Norah. Tu passe une bonne journée ?

Son sourire me coupait littéralement le souffle. Elle m'amenait à sourire aussi. Pas un de mes sourires sadiques ou moqueur mais un vrai. Provoqué par le soulagement et le plaisir de la voir en dehors de cet endroit.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et fermait la portière.

\- Je suis contente de te voir.

Je me rapprochait d'elle brusquement. De façon à ce qu'elle soit coincée entre la portière et moi.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait ? Demandai-je soudainement sérieux.

\- L'officier ? Non. Mais il avait l'air en colère de devoir me laisser partir.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Jimmy qui avait prit le volant, se mit en route. Je restait collé à Norah. Je me passait une main sur le visage avant de m'adresser de nouveau à elle.

\- Tu ne peux plus retourner chez toi Norah.

Elle allait protester mais je ne lui en laissait pas le temps.

\- Ils vont te surveiller. Tu peux être sûre qu'un flic est déjà en route pour chez toi au moment où on parle.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?

\- Tu viens chez chez moi. Ils ne viendront jamais là-bas. Ils savent que ne suis armé jusqu'aux dents.

Elle me souriait comme si je venais de plaisanter. Mais elle devint vite sérieuse quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est...

Elle paniquait légèrement. Je prit instinctivement sa main dans la mienne.

\- Tu dois venir. Même s'ils pensent que tu es forcée à me suivre, ils t'utiliseront pour m'avoir.

\- Ils ne pensent pas que je suis forcée.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle soupirai avait de répondre.

\- Je leur ai dit que j'avais eu trop peur pour refuser le contrat mais je ne leur ai pas dit que tu m'a menacée ou forcée.

Je ne comprenais pas. JeJe lui avait dit de dire ça. C'était !e meilleur moyen pour lui éviter les problèmes avec les autorités.

\- C'est ce que tu étais supposée leur dire Norah.

Ma voix était encore p!us basse et grave que d'habitude.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Désolée.

Nous nous fixons pendant quelques secondes. Je serrait sa main plus fort et elle en fit de même. Elle inspirait profondément et finit par détourner le regard.

\- Combien de temps devrais-je rester chez toi ?

\- Jusqu'à la fin de ton contrat. Quand j'en aurai fini avec les français, tu pourra partir.

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires. Dit-elle doucement.

Je soufflait intérieurement. J'étais si soulagé de ne pas avoir à débattre pendant des heures pour qu'elle accepte de venir que j'étais prêt à lui céder n'importe quoi.

\- Appelle ton colocataire. Il prendra ce qu'il te faut et ramènera tout au club.

Norah ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle, même pour quelques minutes. J'appellerai Mark pour être sûr mais j'étais persuadé que Levington enverrai des agents en surveillance devant chez elle le plus tôt possible.

Je ne lâchait pas la main de Norah jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés. C'était un geste inhabituel pour moi, je n'aimais généralement pas le contact avec les gens. Sauf quand je m'acharnais sur eux. Mais la main de Norah dans la mienne ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire. J'avais le sentiment étrange que c'était une chose naturelle. Comme si il n'y avait rien de p!us normal de la toucher.

Je descendait de la voiture et je laissait passer Norah devant moi. Je devenais presque euphorique à l'idée que Norah reste ici pour un moment. Le vide que je ressentais dans cette maison depuis qu'elle était partie laissait place à une chaleur réconfortante. Pourtant, je n'avais eu qu'une journée avec elle. Une journée avait suffit pour que ma propre maison s'imprègne d'elle.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Thomas maintenant. Et dis-lui que je paierai pour la porte.

\- La porte ?

Je lui fit un sourire en coin et l'a laissait seule dans le salon pour quelques minutes. J'en profitait pour ordonner à Monica de préparée la chambre de Norah. Je décidait de lui donner la même que la dernière fois. J'en profitait aussi pour tenter de joindre Mark mais il ne répondait pas. Je lui laissait un message, lui disant de me rappeler rarapidement.

Je retournait au salon tandis que Norah parlait toujours avec Thomas. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence.

\- Je sais. Écoute c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tu veux bien ramener mes affaires au club s'il te plaît ?

Je n'aimais vraiment pas le ton de sa voix. Elle parlait comme une enfant prise en faute. J'aimais encore moins qu'elle le supplie de lui rendre ce service. Si elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre, je m'en chargerai.

\- D'accord merci. Je te rappelle demain.

Elle se retournait et me vit enfin.

\- Tu a défoncé sa porte ? Demandait-elle, surprise.

\- Tu ne répondais pas. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Toutes mes excuses. J'étais occupée à être accusée de comploter avec le plus grand criminel de Gotham.

Son visage était sérieux mais ses yeux brillaient de malice.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais du corrompre une fille si innocente que toi.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

On ne faisait que se taquiner mais nos paroles n'en étaient pas moins vraies. Je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher autant d'elle et nous le savions tout les deux. Je ne sais pas qu'elle expression avait mon visage mais Norah se figeait.

\- Mais quelque part, je suis contente que tu l'ai fait. Dit-elle tendrement.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt avoir envie de tenfuir ?

\- J'en ai envie parfois. Enfin, surtout au début.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je prends du plaisir dans ton monde mais je n'ai pas aussi peur qu'avant. Je suis confuse en fait.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Elle n'avait probablement jamais rien fait de mal de sa vie et elle se retrouvait plongée dans le monde du crime. Une partie d'elle aimait l'adrénaline que cela lui procurait tandis que l'autre partie culpabilisait. Elle ne me semblait pas être une justicière mais elle avait clairement toujours été du bon côté.

Je sortait une bouteille de rhum pour moi et partit chercher du jus d'orange pour Norah. C'était la seule boisson non-alcoolisée que j'avais. Pourtant je ne buvais pas beaucoup. Un verre ou deux à l'occasion. Je ne me souvien s même pas la dernière fois où j'ai pu être saoul.

Je rejoignait Norah et m'installait à côté d'elle. D'habitude, je me mettais face à elle mais j'avais besoin d'être proche d'elle physiquement.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment ces flics ont pu venir à bout de mes hommes ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien vu. Ils étaient dans la voiture quand je suis descendue.

Je haïssais les sourcils.

\- Vous étés tous montés dans la même voiture ?

\- Non. Les gardes oui mais je suis montée dans l'autre.

Je levait les yeux au ciel quand je comprit enfin.

\- Il n'y avait pas que deux policiers.

Elle secouait doucement la tête.

\- Ils étaient quatre.

Levington avait dû se décider au dernier moment. Mark ne pouvait pas m'appeler ni m'envoyer de message devant lui pour me prévenir qu'ils seraient plus nombreux que prévu.

\- Le policier qui m'a dit de te rejoindre. Il travaille pour toi ?

\- Oui. Il était là lors de l'interrogatoire ?

\- Oui. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille. C'est lui qui t'a prévenu ?

Je hochait !a tête. Norah vidait rapidement son verre.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de la tournure de cette journée. Dit-elle.

\- Dans pas longtemps ce sera un bon souvenir.

Je sursautait légèrement quand elle éclatait de rire.

\- J'en suis sûre.

Son éclat de rire m'avait causé un choc. Déjà parce qu'il était particulièrement beau et surtout parce que je ne pensais pas avoir la capacité de faire rire qui que soit. D'ailleurs, ce que j'avais dit n'avait rien de très drôle. Elle était bizarre à sa façon. Il y'a beaucoup de choses que je n'arrivait pas à comprendre chez elle. Ce qui me rappelait une chose.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit ce qu'on avait décidé ? Demandai-je sérieusement.

Elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne m'a jamais menacée.

\- Je sais mais c'est ce que tu devais leur dire. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. S'exclamait elle.

Elle se passait une main dans les cheveux avant de poursuivre.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de leur raconter ça. Ça me paraissait injuste.

Je ne sais pas qui d'entre nous était le plus mal à l'aise après sa confession. Malgré le malaise, une bouffée de tendresse montait en moi. Quelle horreur. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis mon enfance. Au lieu de repouser Norah, j'avais envie de la garder près de moi. Au lieu de vouloir lui faire du mal, je voulais la protéger.

Personne n'avait jamais éveillé ses émotions chez moi. Du moins pas à ce point là. Elle bouleversait tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La vérité c'est que j'avais voulu la changer mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.

Elle ne changeait pas à mon contact mais je changeais au sien. Mes pulsions sadiques diminuaient ainsi que mes envies destructrices. Quand j'étais seul, mes rêves de grandeur étaient présents mais quand j'étais avec elle, je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que sa présence. Seulement, c'était deux choses incompatibles. Norah ne partageait pas les mêmes rêves que moi. Elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une vie comme la mienne.

Viendra un moment où nos chemins devrons se séparer. Norah ne resterait jamais volontairement à mes côtés dans le crime et la violence. Si je voulais la garder dans ma vie, ce serait à moi de faire une croix sur tout ça.

L'idée d'abandonner mon mode de vie était à hurler de rire. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que ça. Mais l'idée d'abandonner Norah me donnait envie de tout envoyer valser dans la pièce. Elle était rentrée dans ma vie telle une bombe atomique. Qu'elle reste ou qu'elle s'en aille, elle laisserait des dégâts.

C'était à mon tour d'éclater de rire. Sans le savoir, Norah semait le chaos aussi terriblement que moi.


	15. Nouvelle maison

Je rangeait mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre. C'était principalement des vêtements, le reste était mes dossiers de travail et mon ordinateur. J'étais rassurée que Thomas n'ait rien oublié. Je repensais à notre conversation lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je vivrais chez le Joker. Du moins, le temps du contrat. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le Joker débarque chez lui en défonçant sa porte et maintenant que je restait avec lui, il appréciait encore moins.

Je comprenais son inquiétude. Moi-même, j'étais très nerveuse de me trouver ici. Mais j'étais surtout contente. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me flageller pour apprécier le Joker. J'avais été si soulagée de le voir devant le commissariat, enfin derrière. Je l'appréciais pour la façon dont il se comportait avec moi. Il s'était montré agressif une fois mais le reste du temps, il était protecteur et agréable. J'avais besoin de le voir de plus en plus souvent.

Je finissais de m'installer quand on toquait à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Je pensais que ce serait Monica qui venait me demander une énième fois si j'avais besoin de quelque chose mais c'est le Joker qui entrait.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir.

Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage. Je mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était de la gêne. Le Joker n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de timide.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de partager cette grande maison avec moi ? Demandai-je en plaisantant.

Il s'avançait et regardait mes dossiers à traduire.

\- Non. Et puis je ne vis jamais seul, j'ai l'habitude.

Oui, ça je le savais. Entre ses domestiques et ses hommes de mains, ils étaient une dizaine. Je me demandais combien d'entre eux vivaient ici. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ma question et il le savait.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu en communauté comme ça.

\- En communauté ?

\- Quand on est plus de dix dans une maison, oui c'est vivre en communauté.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes colocataires mais mes employés. Dit-il.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'il ai besoin d'autant de domestiques. Il avait une grande maison mais quand même. Au foyer, nous étions une vingtaine et il n'y avait que deux femmes de ménage. Je n'avais jamais vécu dans le luxe. Mon père était garagiste. Même si il m'a toujours offert l'essentiel, nous étions loin de rouler sur l'or.

Penser à mon père me fit un pincement au cœur. Je pensais à lui le moins possible d'habitude. Sa mort a été aussi soudaine que douloureuse pour moi. Il était tout ce que j'avais et ça avait été réciproque. A seize ans, je n'étais plus une enfant mais c'est comme ça que je m'étais sentie. Comme une petite fille complètement désemparée. Parfois, il m'arrivait de l'être encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Norah ?

La voix du Joker me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Rien. Tu sors ce soir ?

\- Non. Demain, je dois aller au club par contre. Tu veux venir ?

J'allais dire non mais me dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour voir Thomas. Je ne pouvais plus aller chez lui et le Joker n'accepterait probablement pas de le recevoir chez lui. Et puis je préférais être avec le Joker plutôt que de me retrouver seule ici.

\- Oui je veux bien.

Il avait l'air surprit que j'accepte de l'accompagner.

\- Je ne dois pas repasser entre les mains des stylistes ? Demandai-je.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Non. Porte ce que tu veux.

Je le regardais feuilleter mes dossiers.

\- Tu dois traduire tout ça ?

\- Oui. Ce sont principalement des contrats et des fichiers de documentation.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça toute ta vie ?

Il avait l'air incrédule.

\- Ce qui me plaît vraiment, c'est être interprète. Plus j'ai de l'expérience, plus je serais recommandée. Et je pourrais être appelée à l'étranger.

C'était le point ultime pour les interprètes. Aller dans toutes sortes de villes ou de pays. C'était ce que je voulais et pour ça, il fallait bien commencer par le bas de l'échelle. Comme traduire des contrats ennuyeux de trente pages.

\- Tu aimerais aller où ? Me demandait-il.

Je m'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- En France, pour commencer. Mais je rêverait de voir l'Irlande ou l'Écosse.

\- Ces pays n'ont rien de spécialement intéressant.

Je ne pût retenir un petit rire. Peut-être que c'était vrai mais j'étais fascinée par les légendes d'Irlande et ses paysages sauvages. Les plaines écossaises m'attiraient beaucoup aussi.

\- Ils m'intéressent beaucoup. Tu n'aimerais pas aller ailleurs des fois ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'aller ailleurs ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Et puis Gotham est à moi, je ne peux pas la quitter.

Évidemment. Il régnait pratiquement en maître sur Gotham. Je ne l'imaginais pas quitter tout ça. Il était dévoré par une soif de pouvoir et de chaos incroyable. Il n'y avait de place pour rien d'autre.

\- Repose toi. Dit-il avant de quitter brutalement la chambre.

Je restait figée pendant quelques secondes. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'appréciais sa présence et qu'il aurait pu rester un peu p!us s'il le voulait mais je sentais que cela le mettrait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Il était un homme violent et dangereux. Même s'il ne l'était pas avec moi c'était quand même ce qu'il était. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait du genre à rester avec moi juste pour me rassurer ou pour que je me sente moins seule.

Je décidait de l'écouter et me changeait avant de me coucher. Comme la dernière fois, je mit la télévision avec le moins de son possible et tentait de m'endormir.

Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. J'avais fait un choix aujourd'hui. Consciemment ou pas, définitif ou pas, j'en sais rien mais j'avais choisi. Même si je ne souhaitais pas devenir une criminelle, j'avais choisi le Joker. Cela me gênait profondément d'être du mauvais côté. Du côté des "méchants" mais c'était là que le Joker se trouvait. Et je n'avais pas eu la force ni l'envie de me retrouver contre lui.

* * *

Le soleil illuminait toute la pièce quand j'ouvrit les yeux. Je me levait pour me placer devant la fenêtre. Le terrain était comme un champs immense à perte de vue. Et de loin, je pouvais apercevoir le toit des grands immeubles de Gotham. La maison ne se trouvait pas si éloignée de la ville mais elle était vraiment en retrait. Je me demandais si les autorités connaissaient cette adresse ou pas. Je pense que oui. Mais ils savaient à quel point le Joker était prudent et les moyens de défenses qu'il avait.

Je prit une douche rapide et m'habillait. Je vit sur mon téléphone qu'il était plus de midi. Je savais que j'étais une vraie marmotte mais j'espérais que ce ne soit pas un problème. Après tout, je n'avais rien de spécial à faire.

Je remarquait qu'on avait encore éteint la télé dans la nuit. Je prit mon téléphone et descendit directement jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Bien dormi ? Me demandait Monica dès que j'entrait.

\- Oui merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

\- Rien. Je viens de me lever, je n'ai pas faim.

Elle allait insister mais son collègue lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Vous savez où est le Joker ? Demandai-je.

\- Monsieur J est dans son bureau. Il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger. Me dit l'autre cuisinier.

Je hochait la tête et les saluaient poliment avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je ne me sentais pas assez à l'aise pour me promener dans la maison et je ne tenais pas à déranger le Joker. Je décidait de faire un tour dehors. Je croisais quelques hommes qui gardaient l'entrée.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je timidement.

Ils me regardaient étrangement et hochaient la tête.

Je fit le tour de la maison pour aller sur le terrain que j'avais aperçu de ma fenêtre. Il y avait encore p!us de voiture à cet endroit que devant. Je reconnut la voiture du Joker, ce!e avec laquelle il était venu me chercher le soir de notre dispute. Je l'avais vue rouge ce soir-là mais elle était en fait d'un violet foncé.

Je passait la rangée de voitures pour aller jusqu'à la limite du terrain. J'étais chez le p!us grand criminel de la ville et pourtant je trouvais ce lieu paisible. Je me penchait contre l'une des barrières en bois et admirait le champ et les immeubles au loin. C'était paradoxal avec les gens qui se trouvaient dans cette maison et leurs activités.

Je pouvais m'habituer à cet endroit. Si j'arrivais à faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passait ici, je pouvais aimer cet endroit. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je ne resterai pas longtemps et une fois mon contrat terminé, le Joker et moi nne nous verrons plus. Mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée.

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, le Joker était ce qui s'apparentait le p!us à un ami pour moi, bien qu'il ne le soit pas. J'étais à l'aise en sa présence et je lui faisais confiance. J'aimais nos conversations et le temps qu'on passait ensemble. Il allait vraiment me manquer quand tout sera fini.

Le terme ami me dérangeait aussi car il ne me convenait pas. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez. C'était un terrain vraiment glissant. Je ne pouvais pas faire la bêtise de voir le Joker de cette façon. Déjà, parce que ce n'était pas réciproque et surtout parce que je risquais d'être blessée. Que son intérêt pour moi soit sincère ou pas, viendra un jour où il ne souhaitera p!us ma présence et il se débarrassera de moi. Reste à voir de quelle manière.

\- Norah.

Je me tournait et vit le Joker venir vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je prends juste l'air.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais réveillée ? Demandait-il d'un ton agacé.

\- On m'a dit que tu étais dans ton bureau et qu'il ne valait mieux pas te déranger.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

J'hésitais avant de répondre. Il paraissait sérieusement énervé que je ne sois pas allée le voir.

\- Peu importe.

\- N'hésite pas à me déranger à l'avenir.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre un de tes plans diaboliques.

\- Norah.

\- Je plaisante.

Il souriait légèrement mais avait l'air tendu. Il se plaçait à côté de moi et regardait le paysage.

\- Je ne viens jamais ici. Dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

Je rit doucement. Il devait être trop plongé dans ses complots et ses actes criminels pour prendre du temps pour ne rien faire. Il ne semblait pas être une personne qui aimait le calme et la tranquillité, au contraire.

\- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, des hommes resteront ici au cas où.

Je cachais ma déception. Mais visiblement, pas assez bien.

\- Pourquoi cette tête ? Je vais te manquer ?

\- Oui.

Son sourire s'effaçait brutalement. Je craignait d'avoir été trop franche.

\- J'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma joue et je levait ma main pour caresser la sienne.

\- A plus tard.

Il retirait rapidement sa main et me laissait là. Je le regardait partir tout en essayant de respirer normalement. Il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi dans ses gestes. Pourtant la tendresse était là. J'avais beau savoir ce qu'il était, la façon dont il me regardait parfois ou me touchait était à chaque fois pleine de douceur. Et je commençais à avoir désespérément besoin de lui.

* * *

Je cherchais quoi porter pour ce soir. Le joker était rentré il y'a quelques heures et après avoir mangé rapidement, j'avais passé le reste de la journée dans ma chambre. Il était venu me voir dès qu'il fut rentré et m'avait dit que nous devions bientôt partir au club.

J'aimerais porter mes vêtements normaux mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de l'endroit. Je ne m'habillerai jamais aussi vulgairement que la p!upart des femmes là-bas mais je voulais faire un effort. J'optai pour une robe rouge. Elle m'arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou et le décolleté n'était pas trop profond. Je mit des talons hauts classiques et laissait mes cheveux libres.

Je prit mon sac et partit rejoindre le Joker au salon. Je vérifiait que j'avais bien mon arme avec moi. J'avais du mal à m'y faire mais je le devais. Je tentais difficilement de ne pas rougir sous le regard du Joker.

\- On y va ? Demandai-je timidement.

Il hochait la tête et m'emmenait jusqu'à sa Lamborghini. Cette voiture était incroyable. L'intérieur était en fourrure blanche. Je ne pouvais me retenir de passer ma main un peu partout. Je n'aimais habituellement pas ce genre de voiture mais je devais admettre qu'elle était magnifique.

\- Tu va parler avec à Thomas ? Demandait le Joker.

\- Oui. Je vais essayer de le calmer un peu.

\- C'est pour ça que tu a accepté de venir ?

\- Pas seulement.

Je voyait sa main serrer le volant plus durement. Sa peau était si pâle.

\- Il doit savoir que rien de tout ça ne le concerne. Dit-il froidement.

\- Il le sait déjà. Il est inquiet, c'est tout.

\- Inquiet ? Il n'est pas foutu de te protéger. Il dormait quand les flics sont venus te chercher.

J'étais surprise par son énervement. Thomas n'était pas responsable de moi ni de ce qui m'arrivait.

Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée au club. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis ma première nuit à Gotham. Le club était plein à craquer. Je suivait le Joker de près.

Les gens se poussaient sur notre passage tout en me regardant étrangement. Je les ignorait du mieux que je pouvais. Le joker nous emmenait jusqu'à sa place habituelle. Il me fit signe de passer devant lui pour m'installer. Des hommes étaient déjà là et parmi eux, je reconnût Liam que je saluait de la main.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le bar mais ne vit pas Thomas. Il était encore un peu tôt, il arriverait un peu plus tard. Une serveuse vint servir une bouteille de rhum au Joker et me demandait ce que je voulais.

\- Pareil. Dis-je.

Le joker se retournait vers moi.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'alcool.

\- Non mais je bois un verre à l'occasion. Dis-je en souriant.

Je levait les yeux vers la serveuse qui me lançait un regard mauvais. En revanche, elle devenait mielleuse et aguicheuse avec le Joker. Et je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout. Elle était grande, mince et indiscutablement belle. Sa tenue ne laissait aucun place à l'imagination.

\- Laisse nous. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta mais pas avant de lui avoir envoyé un sourire éblouissant. J'étais tellement quelconque à côté d'elle.

\- Ça va ?

Le Joker me regardait bizarrement.

\- Oui.

Je prit le verre et le bût d'une traite.

\- Je dois rappeler la serveuse ?

\- Non. M'écriai-je.

Il eut un grand sourire et son regard était intense. Il savait que j'étais jalouse, ce qui me gênait profondément. J'étais transparente en ce qui concernait mes émotions et cela lui donnait un avantage. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait réellement. Je regardait nerveusement ailleurs et vit Thomas entrer dans le club. Je poussait un soupir de soulagement et me levait.

\- Je reviens. Dis-je au Joker.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je traversait à nouveau la foule et me dirigeait vers le bar.

\- Thomas !

Il se tournait vers moi et un air surpris passait sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu avec le Joker. Tu va bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

Je lui expliquait rapidement pourquoi j'avais du partir. Il fit le tour du bar pour venir devant moi.

\- Et si les flics mettent la main sur lui ? Tu tombera aussi.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Évidemment que je m'inquiète. Tu ne mérite rien de tout ça. Je n'aurais pas du te faire venir ici, c'est de ma faute.

Je m'avançait et le prit dans mes bras.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans toute cette histoire. Je suis désolée.

Nous restions enlacés un court moment avant de nous séparer.

\- Fais attention à toi. Me dit Thomas.

Je lui fit un sourire rassurant et retournait près du Joker.

\- Il s'est calmé ?

Je sursautait à son ton.

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit que tout irait bien.

Je remarquait une bouteille de limonade sur la table devant nous.

\- Effectivement, tu l'a bien rassuré. Fit-il d'un ton glacial.

\- C'est mon ami, c'est tout.

Je prit doucement sa main. Il la retirait vivement, ce qui me fit reculer légèrement. Il se passait une main sur le visage et finit par prendre ma main à nouveau et se rapprochait de moi.

\- C'est juste un ami. Lui murmurai-je.

Je posait doucement ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il fit glisser sa main sur mon bras.

\- J'espère. Me répondit-il.


	16. Découverte

Je tentais de me concentrer sur ce que Frost me disait mais je n'y parvenais pas. Tout ce que j'avais retenu c'est qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Ça faisait quelques heures que j'étais rentré du club avec Norah. J'avais décidé de partir quand elle commençait à somnoler malgré la musique et le monde qu'il y avait.

Concrètement, il ne s'était rien passé entre nous lors de cette soirée mais quelque chose avait changé. J'avais remarqué son malaise face à cette ridicule serveuse. J'avais ressenti un étrange plaisir en voyant sa réaction mais surtout de l'incompréhension. Je n'avais remarqué personne depuis la première fois où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Soit je n'étais pas assez explicite, ce dont je doutais, soit Norah était aveugle.

Peu importe l'agacement qu'elle avait ressenti, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas comparable avec la rage que j'ai éprouvé lorsqu'elle à enlacer son ami. Au début, j'avais crû à une tentative pour me rendre jaloux mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Ils étaient très proches et elle était une fille chaleureuse, j'imagine qu'ils devaient manifester leur affection assez souvent. Et cela m'insupportait. Je n'avais serré Norah dans mes bras qu'une seule fois et c'était une sensation que je n'étais pas près d'oublier.

\- Appelle-moi dès que tu a du nouveau. Dis-je à Frost.

\- Je le ferai patron.

Je raccrochait et quittait mon bureau. J'avais la ferme intention d'aller directement dans ma chambre mais je me dirigeait instinctivement vers celle de Norah. Ça avait la même chose hier soir. Je frappait doucement contre la porte et entrait quand elle ne répondit pas.

Je prit machinalement la télécommande pour éteindre à nouveau la télévision. Sauf que contrairement aux foix précédentes, elle se réveillait. Elle se redressait vivement en me voyant.

\- Il y'a un problème ? Demandait-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Non, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien.

Je n'aurais pas dû mais j'étais embarrassé de m'être fait prendre à me glisser dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle se rallongeait et se rendormit à moitié.

\- Tout va bien. Je peux remettre la télé ?

\- Si tu veux mais pourquoi faire ? Demandai-je en rallumant la télé.

\- J'ai peur du noir.

\- Tu a peur du noir ?

Cette fois, elle était repartie pour de bon. Qu'elle dorme avec la télé si elle le voulait. Qu'elle dorme avec toutes les lumières de la maison allumées. Du moment qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité possible, je me foutais de ce genre de details. En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé pathétique qu'une adulte puisse avoir peur du noir mais pour certaines raisons, je trouvais ça charmant chez Norah.

Je remontait légèrement la couverture sur elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me dirigeait vers la mienne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. A peine entré, je me jetait sur mon lit et enfonçait mon visage dans mon oreiller. Contrairement à Norah, je ne dormais pas beaucoup en général. Environ quatre heures par nuit.

Je ne prit pas la peine de me changer. Ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir était la sensation que j'avais ressenti lorsque Norah avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

* * *

Le jour n'était pas encore levé quand je me réveillait. Je me lavait et changeait rapidement. Je prit mon arme que mit dans mon holster et mon,couteau puis descendit. J'étais constamment armé, même quand je ne sortais pas de chez moi.

Je passait dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau quand Vincent se tournait vers moi. Mes domestiques se relayaient le soir. Ils savaient que je me levait particulièrement tôt mais pas Norah. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Devons-nous réveiller mademoiselle Adams à une heure particulière aujourd'hui ?

Il m'avait posé la même question hier. Tant qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial, elle pouvait dormir autant qu'elle le voulait. J'allais lui répondre mais Amy prit la parole.

\- Elle est déjà réveillée.

\- Ah bon ? Demandait Vincent.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure. Elle est sortie.

Je sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Elle était épuisée quand je l'ai laissée. Je marchait rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et ouvrit brutalement la porte.

Norah poussait un petit cri en me voyant apparaître. Elle était assise sur les marches du perron et se relevait vivement.

\- Tu m'a fait peur. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je sévèrement.

\- Je n'arrivais p!us à dormir.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer jusqu'à ce que je prenne une profonde inspiration. Pendant quelques secondes, je m'étais imaginée qu'elle était partie. Vraiment partie.

\- Insomniaque toi aussi ?

Elle se rassit et je m'installait à côté d'elle.

\- Je me lève toujours à cette heure-là. Qu'est-ce qui te tient éveillée ?

\- Rien. Ça m'arrive parfois.

Je voyais qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais je décidait de ne pas la brusquer. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle ait des secrets même si cela était son droit.

\- Tu a d'autres rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demandait-elle.

\- Non. Je suis tout à toi si tu veux.

Elle souriait timidement.

\- Monica m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sortie de ta chambre hier. Dis-je.

\- J'ai avancé sur mes traductions.

\- Tu n'est pas prisonnière ici. Tu peux aller dans n'importe quelle pièce.

\- Je ne connais pas ta maison. Dit-elle avec évidence.

Je trouvais ma propre connerie ahurissante. Non, elle ne connaissait pas ma maison. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de la lui faire visiter et elle n'était pas assez à l'aise pour faire comme chez elle. Il y avait au-moins une vingtaine de pièces ici et elle n'en connaissait que quatre ou cinq.

\- Viens. Dis-je en me levant.

Elle s'exécuta et me suivit à l'intérieur. Je lui montrait les pièces basiques en premier puis passait à ma salle de jeu. Je n'y allais presque jamais mais peut-être que Norah apprécierait y passer du temps. Il y avait toute sorte de jeux d'arcades. Je me demandait vraiment ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai créé cette pièce.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement excitée en voyant ma bibliothèque et la salle informatique.

\- Tu aime les ordinateurs ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui. J'y passais beaucoup de temps à une époque.

Je n'étais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle aimait les livres, ce n'était pas dur à visualiser mais l'informatique était une surprise.

\- Tu ne m'a pas l'air d'une geek.

\- Je n'en suis pas une. Dit-elle.

Je haussait un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ouais.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel tandis que je la taquinait. Nous sortons et je lui montrait où se trouvait les chambres du personnel sans y entrer.

\- Où est la tienne ?

Je lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je suis juste curieuse.

\- Elle se trouve près de la tienne.

Elle froncait les sourcils. Je l'emmenait jusqu'à ma chambre pour lui montrer que je ne mentais pas. J'ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer.

Elle tentait de dissimuler un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de drôle ?

\- J'avais essayé de me représenter ta chambre. J'avais bon pour la cheminée et la peau de bête.

Je sourit à mon tour. Ma chambre était ce qu'il y avait de p!us luxueux et de plus cliché. Du lit King size à la cheminée en passant par la peau de bête et même un mini bar.

Norah sortait de la chambre et moi aussi. J'avais souvent imaginer l'amener ici. D'abord dans cette maison puis dans cette pièce et enfin dans ce lit. Norah attisait un désir chez moi qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Tout m'attirait chez elle. Son apparence comme sa personnalité. Vu comment elle avait réagi face à cette serveuse hier soir, elle ne devait pas se voir comme je la voyais.

Toutes ces femmes qui se prenaient pour des mannequins et qui se promenaient à moitié nues devant tout le monde n'avait pas le quart de la beauté et du charme de Norah. Pourtant, j'avais passé du bon temps avec certaines d'entre elles. Mais elles me paraissaient tellement fades et quelconques désormais.

La vérité c'est qu'à part Norah, tout me paraissait fade et quelconque.

* * *

Je passait toute la matinée avec Norah. Elle me parlait de ses études et de son travail. Certains souvenirs de son enfance et adolescence. Elle avait été très proche de son père. Il l'a élevé seul après la mort de sa femme. Norah ne conservait que très peu de souvenirs de sa mère.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de mes parents, ce qui était regrettable. Même si ma mère n'avait jamais été une mauvaise personne, je n'en gardais que des mauvais souvenirs. Le seul bon souvenir que j'ai de mon père, c'est le jour où je lui ai foutu une balle dans la tête. Je l'avais tué rapidement car je ne supportais pas de voir son visage plus longtemps.

Heureusement pour Norah, son père avait été bon et aimant avec elle. Même moi je trouvais cruel que le destin !qui ait arraché son père alors qu'il ait permis au mien de vivre si longtemps. Si je n'avais pas pris les choses en main, ce salaud serait peut-être toujours vivant.

J'emmenait Norah dans la cuisine pour manger. Tout était déjà sur la table et à part nous, il n'y avait personne.

\- Notre premier dîner ensemble. Dit Norah en riant.

\- Si tu ne te levais pas après midi, cela arriverait plus souvent.

Norah posait son téléphone sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Étrangement, c'était moi qui n'était pas à l'aise pendant le repas. C'était un moment agréable mais bizarre. Norah semblait sereine. Elle avait l'habitude de partager ces moments du quotidien avec quelqu'un mais pas moi.

C'était surtout elle qui faisait la conversation. Je me contentais de l'observer. Comment un moment aussi banal pouvait être aussi plaisant ?

Après avoir fini, Norah prit nos assiettes et les posaient dans l'évier. J'allais lui répéter que ce n'était pas la peine quand son téléphone vibrait. Je baissait les yeux et vit un nom s'afficher.

Cameron.

Cameron ? Cela pouvait être un homme ou une femme.

\- Quelqu'un essaie de te joindre. Dis-je à Norah.

Elle revint à table et regardait son téléphone.

J'aurais juré qu'elle avait pâli en une fraction de seconde. Elle fermait son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche avant de continuer à débarrasser la table. Je me levait pour lui donner un coup de main. Elle était habituée à tout faire elle-même, comme la p!upart des gens.

\- Tout va bien ? M'enquis-je.

\- Oui oui. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Mais son sourire était faux. Comme le ton désinvolte qu'elle avait essayé d'avoir.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Personne.

Elle s'était fermée. Je commençais vraiment à la connaître. Elle ne me parlerait pas, pas tout de suite.

\- Monsieur ? Les homes sont sortis du commissariat.

Je me tournait vers Jimmy qui était entré.

\- Il était temps.

Je lui fit signe de sortir.

\- Il parle de Christian et des gardes ? Demandait Norah.

Je hocbais la tête.

\- Je dois leur parler. Je te vois p!us tard.

Elle acquiesçait avant que je ne quitte la cuisine.

Cela tombait à pic. Norah avait besoin d'un moment pour se détendre de ce qui l'avait préoccupée. Je retrouvait mes hommes dans le salon qui m'expliquaient comment ils s'étaient fait maîtriser par les flics.

Christian me confirmait que Mark n'avait pas activement participé à leur capture mais ils avaient malgré tout eu le nombre à leur avantage.

\- Devons-nous retourner chez Norah ? Me demandait-il.

\- Elle est ici. Ils surveillent son immeuble.

Mark me l'avait confirmé, j'avais oublié de le mentionner à Norah. Levington avait envoyé une patrouille qui stationnait constamment devant chez elle et il avait même mit le téléphone fixe de Thomas sur écoute.

A nouveau, Norah restait dans sa chambre. Je pensais qu'elle n'en sortirait pas jusqu'à ce soir mais elle vint me voir en fin d'après-midi. Je demandait à Jimmy et Liam de nous laisser tranquille.

\- Enfin décidée à sortir ?

\- Je dois m'en aller.

\- Tu dois aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je dois partir.

Mon sang se glaçait.

\- Partir ? De Gotham tu veux dire ?

Elle hochait doucement la tête. La panique que j'avais ressenti ce matin n'était rien comparée à celle que je ressentait maintenant.

\- De quoi tu parle ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

Je me plaçait droit devant elle.

\- C'est compliqué mais je t'assure que c'est mieux comme ça.

Je n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui était mieux. Que!que chose avait changé et je pensais savoir quoi.

\- C'est Cameron ?

Elle me regardait avec incompréhension.

\- J'ai vu son nom sur ton téléphone.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Non Norah. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, maintenant.

\- Cameron est mon ex. On a été ensemble pendant deux ans.

J'ignorais la vague de jalousie en moi et écoutait attentivement Norah.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Il va finir par savoir que je suis ici.

\- Même si c'est le cas, il ne va peut-être pas venir jusqu'ici. Et puis en quoi ce serait un problème ?

\- Parce qu'il fait toujours ça. D'abord, il essaie de me joindre et après il vient à moi. Que je réponde au téléphone ou pas.

Je l'attirait à moi pour qu'elle s'asseoit. Elle commençait à trembler et sa voix montait d'un cran.

\- Il te harcèle ? Demandai-je calmement.

\- En que!que sorte. J'arrive à le garder à distance pour un moment mais il ne lâche pas. Ça fait un an qu'il me laisse tranquille, je pensais qu'il était passé à autre chose.

Je pouvais comprendre son agacement mais je ne comprenais pas sa peur.

\- Laisse le venir ici si il veut. Je !ui dirai de te laisser pour de bon.

A vrai dire, je le ferai avec p!aisir.

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler et encore moins le voir.

Ses yeux étaient suppliant. Elle était terrifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Norah ?

Elle se passait les mains dans les cheveux et inspirait un bon coup.

\- Il était violent avec moi. J

J'avais l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac tandis que je commençait à faire deux p!us deux.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ces marques ? Dis-je en passant délicatement ma main dans son dos.

\- Oui. Une amie a prit mes blessures en photo et j'ai menacé Cameron avec pour le quitter. A chaque fois que je lui ressort ce chantage, il me laisse un temps mais c'est tout.

Norah n'arrivait plus à se retenir de p!eurer. Je passait mon bras autour d'elle et la serrait contre moi. Je posait mon autre main sur sa joue et essuyait ses larmes. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je ne sut dire si c'était à cause de la rage ou de la peine à voir Norah dans cet état.

\- Tu va le rappeler. Tu va le rappeler et lui dire de venir ici. Dis-je fermement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais le tuer.


	17. Vengeance

Dès que le Joker quittait la cuisine, je courais jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais réussi à garder mon calme mais je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Ma respiration s'accélérait et les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir si tranquille à propos de Cameron. Ça avait été une grande erreur. Je ne sais pas si cela s'arrêterait un jour. Il était beaucoup trop insistant. Vivant désormais à Gotham, je ne devrais m'inquiéter de lui. Sauf qu'il était parfaitement capable de venir jusqu'ici. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas ça. Je n'avais jamais parlé de lui au Joker et je n'en avais pas envie.

Je restait le dos collé contre la porte de ma chambre pendant quelques minutes. J'étais effrayée mais j'étais surtout triste. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais à l'aise et en sécurité avec un homme. Cela devait sûrement en dire long sur moi. Cameron m'avait battue pendant deux ans et malgré cela, j'étais attirée par un autre homme violent. Je n'avais pas peur du Joker mais c'est ce qu'il était. Violent et sadique.

Pourtant, je l'aimais beaucoup. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui mais j'étais attirée par lui et je m'y étais attachée. Je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction si Cameron venait à débarquer ici. Je lui apporterait un problème de plus dont il n'avait pas à s'occuper à ma place.

Je ne voyais que la fuite. Peut-être que si je partais très loin, Cameron ne viendrait plus me chercher. Ça me déchirait de partir d'ici, de quitter le Joker et Thomas. Mais je n'étais pas prête à affronter de nouveau Cameron. Pas alors que j'avais goûté à une toute nouvelle vie. D'habitude je me contentais de lui ressortir mon chantage et d'attendre qu'il revienne à nouveau mais je voulais en finir avec tout ceci.

Je passais des heures sur mon ordinateur. Je regardais les lieux, les logements. J'avais le sentiment d'être prise à la gorge et de devoir me sauver vite et loin d'ici. J'étais trop chamboulée pour réfléchir de façon cohérente. Je décidait de simplement prendre ma voiture et partir le plus loin possible. J'imagine que j'improviserai la suite.

Il ne me restait p!us qu'à annoncer mon départ au Joker. Ce qui était sûrement encore plus effrayant que de partir sans savoir où aller.

Je le retrouvait dans le salon. J'attendit que ses hommes nous laisse pour lui parler.

Comme je m'y attendais, il me demandait pourquoi je voulais partir. J'essayais de m'en tenir là mais il me prit de court.

\- C'est Cameron ?

Il me dit qu'il avait vu son nom sur mon téléphone. Je tentais de ne pas parler de lui mais le Joker ne lâchait pas. Je finit par tout lui dire. C'était difficile de parler de cette période sombre de ma vie. D'une part, parce que c'était douloureux et surtout parce que j'en avais honte. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ma faiblesse en ce qui concernait Cameron.

Après mon récit, je ne pût retenir mes larmes. Le Joker me serrait doucement contre lui et je le laissait faire.

\- Tu va le rappeler. Tu va le rappeler et lui dire de venir ici. Fit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais le tuer.

Je me redressait brusquement et le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais le tuer.

Son regard froid et dur contrastait avec la douceur de ses gestes.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Soufflai-je.

\- Je ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ça ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. C'était pourtant évident. Même si Cameron ne me manquerai pas le moins du monde, cela serait un meurtre.

\- Tu va l'appeler. Ce n'est pas une demande.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me fixait durement.

\- Tu va le faire. Cette crevure t'a fait du mal pendant deux ans. Il ne mérite rien d'autre.

Je voulais protester. J'essayais de protester mais une voix me susurrait qu'il avait raison. Des images que j'avais enfouies au fond de moi remontaient à la surface. Toutes les fois où je m'étais retrouvée en sang, les bleus que je camouflais du mieux que je pouvais, les nuits passées à pleurer, la terreur quotidienne. Cameron m'avait blessée de toutes les façons possibles. Sa seule limite avait été notre sexualité. J'imagine que je devais me considérer comme chanceuse. Il ne voulait jamais coucher avec moi et c'était tant mieux. Il préférait prendre son plaisir ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas un problème pour moi, bien au contraire.

\- Je ne veux pas y assister.

Le Joker ne repondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il me serrait fort contre lui et je lui rendit son étreinte. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'avais besoin de lui à un point que je ne pouvais expliquer.

\- Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal. Je te le promet. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Merci.

Il se détachait lentement de moi.

\- Appelle le maintenant. Dit-il.

Je triturait nerveusement mon téléphone avant d'appeler Cameron. J'étais sur le point de participer à un meurtre. Une bataille faisait rage en moi. D'un côté, je trouvais ça mal, profondément mal. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire justice moi-même. D'un autre côté, j'attendais que Cameron soit hors de ma vie pour de bon avec impatience. Et d'une certaine façon, il méritait ce sort.

J'inspirait un bon coup et rappelait Cameron. Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

\- Norah ?

Le Joker me fit signe de mettre le haut parleur.

\- Oui c'est moi. J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé.

\- Je suis heureux que tu m'appelle. Tu va bien ?

Son ton était mielleux, ce qui me dégoûtait.

\- Ça va. Et toi ? Dis-je en tentant de maîtriser les trémolos dans ma voix.

\- Très bien. Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi mais j'avais besoin de savoir comment tu allais. Je suis inquiet, on m'a dit que tu n'étais plus à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je lançait un regard au Joker. Il me fit un hochement de tête.

\- J'ai déménagé. Je suis à Gotham maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

C'était subtil mais je reconnaissait sa colère. J'avais appris à déchiffrer la moindre de ses intonations et ses expressions.

\- J'avais besoin de nouveauté.

\- Tu n'a pas l'intention de revenir ?

\- Non. Je me sens un peu seule mais je m'y plaît.

Je posait délicatement ma main sur celle du Joker pour qu'il comprenne que c'était un mensonge. Je me gardait aussi de dire à Cameron que Thomas vivait ici.

\- Je comprends. Je me sens seul moi aussi. Tu me manque beaucoup.

Je levait les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

\- Tu me manque aussi.

Le joker serrait ma main.

\- C'est vrai ? Me demandait Cameron.

\- Oui. Maintenant que je suis loin, il m'arrive de penser à toi.

Je m'accrochais aux horribles souvenirs que j'avais de lui pour pouvoir continuer cette comédie atroce.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais peut-être venir te voir. Juste pour discuter un peu.

Je savais qu'il saisirait la perche au vol. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de venir, je n'avais qu'à lui dire oui.

\- Si tu veux. Je pense qu'on devrait parler sérieusement.

\- D'accord oui. Donne-moi ton adresse.

Le Joker me dit de lui donner l'adresse de l'entrepôt où nous avions nos entrevues avec les français.

\- Très bien. Je t'appellerai dès que j'y serai.

\- D'accord. A bientôt alors.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu accepte de me voir. Il y'a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de te dire.

\- Moi aussi. Je dois te laisser.

\- A très bientôt mon trésor.

Je sentit un frisson de dégoût me parcourir. Je raccrochait et poussait un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demandai-je au Joker.

Il me fit un sourire qui signifiait que ma quesition était inutile. Je me levait et fit les cents pas. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Cameron. J'avais hâte d'en finir. Le stress, l'excitation et la culpabilité rendrait cette attente difficile mais je n'avais plus le choix.

Au fond, je savais que j'arriverai à passer au-dessus de cette culpabilité mais cet acte changerait irréversiblement quelque chose en moi. Je venais de franchir une limite sombre et dangereuse. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Tant que le Jo:et était avec moi, tant que je n'étais pas toute seule, je n'aurais pas peur.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous séparés ? Me demandait-il.

\- Quatre ans.

Il avait l'air surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demandai-je.

\- Il n'est toujours pas passé à autre chose.

Je haussait les épaules.

\- Il doit estimer que je lui appartient toujours.

Je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre. Peut-être m'avait-il vraiment aimée un jour mais notre relation relevait plus de la possession qu'autre chose. J'étais à lui et il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Le fait d'être considérée comme un objet avait été encore plus blessant que les coups.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir. Dit le Joker.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Il avait une lueur folle dans le regard.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Ces marques. Comment il te les a faites ?

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- C'est très important. Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre combien cela était douloureux pour moi de parler de ces choses-là.

\- Avec un peu tout. Parfois une ceinture, parfois un couteau. Je peux aussi te raconter la fois où il m'a explosé la tête contre un mur, ou bien la fois où il m'a envoyée à travers une vitre. Dis-je froidement.

\- Norah...

\- Ça a duré deux ans. Des histoires comme ça, j'en ai des centaines. S'il te plaît, ne me demande plus de détails.

J'étais surprise de voir la culpabilité sur son visage. Je ne pût m'empêcher de poser ma main contre sa joue.

\- Je veux juste que tout ça soit derrière moi.

\- Ce sera derrière toi. Il n'existera bientôt plus.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de douceur dans ses yeux. Il prit ma main et déposa un léger baiser dans ma paume puis sur mon poignet. Je me collait à lui pour l'enlacer très fort.

Je n'étais pas capable de lui dire clairement ce qu'il représentait pour moi. D'ailleurs, je ne le savais même pas exactement. Ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais besoin de lui et que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi complète qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Le lendemain, je passait l'après-midi avec le Joker dans le jardin. Il continuait à m'apprendre à tirer. Il m'avait aussi montré comment nettoyer mon arme. Je la maniais de plus en p!us habilement.

Il m'avait fait essayer d'autres armes. Mitraillette, fusil même le lancer de couteau. Je devais avouer que cela m'amusais plus qu'autre chose. Le principal était quand même de savoir user de l'arme qu'il m'avait offerte.

\- Tu sais que tu dois avoir cette arme sur toi en permanence. Me dit-il.

\- Oui. Je la laisse toujours dans mon sac.

\- Non. Tu dois l'avoir sur toi.

Il sortit une ceinture à laquelle était attachée une sorte de poche. Je mit quelques secondes à reconnaître un holster. Le Joker avait à peu près le même. Il s'avançait vers moi et passait le holster autour de moi. Je me retrouvait presque collée à lui tandis qu'il attachait cette chose. Je sentait le rouge colorer mes joues.

Je mit mon arme qui se trouvait désormais sous mon bras droit. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, le Joker trouvait très drôle que je sois gauchère.

\- Pourquoi en aurai-je besoin ici ?

\- On ne sait jamais. J'aime prévoir les ennuis.

Je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante. Sa prudence nous avaient empêchés d'être arrêtés ou tués lors du gala des Campbell.

J'allais le remercier quand mon téléphone sonnait.

\- C'est Cameron. Dis-je nerveusement.

Je décrochait presque immédiatement.

\- Oui ?

\- Norah ? Je pars maintenant, je serai là dans la soirée.

\- Ce soir ? Demandai-je alarmée.

\- Oui. Je préfère prendre le train, je louerai une voiture à Gotham.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu arrive.

Je n'attendit pas qu'il me reponde pour raccrocher.:

\- Il sera là ce soir. Dis-je au Joker.

Il eut un grand sourire. Le sourire que j'avais vu tant de fois aux informations ou dans les journaux.

\- Très bien, on sera prêts.

\- On ?

\- Tu dois venir. Il doit te voir pour entrer dans l'entrepôt.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'attraper sur le parking ?

\- C'est trop risqué.

Je n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Il partit prévenir ses hommes de notre virée de ce soir. Je sentait qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Il savait que je ne voulais pas voir Cameron, de près ou de loin. Pourquoi m'imposait-il cela ? J'essayais de calmer mon angoisse. Ce ne serait que pour faire entrer Cameron dans l'entrepôt. Le Joker ne le laisserait pas me faire de mal.

Je restait encore un moment dans le jardin. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour me préparer à ce moment. Ce soir tout serait fini. Je pouvais bien affronter Cameron quelques minutes. Après tout, je le conduisait à sa mort. La moindre des choses était d'assumer mon geste.

* * *

Mes mains tremblaient quand je raccrochait. Cameron arrivait. Nous étions à l'entrepôt depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je sentait le regard du Joker sur moi mais je l'ignorais. Pas parce que j'étais en colère mais parce que mon angoisse était à son comble. Dans ces moment-là, j'étais incapable de décrocher un mot.

\- Elle devrait sortir maintenant monsieur. Dit l'un des hommes.

\- Laisse lui une minute. Répondit le Joker.

\- Il a raison. Je préfère aller l'attendre tout de suite.

Le Joker me fixait intensément et hochait la tête. Je sortit rapidement et allait me placer au milieu du parking. Je ragardait furtivement sur ma droite. Deux hommes armés étaient planqués au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Je ne tenais pas en place. Je marchais, je tournais sur moi-même, me balançais. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus j'étais nerveuse. Je me répétais que j'avais raison de faire ça. C'était mon droit de faire ça.

Je me figeait quand j'entendit le bruit d'une voiture arriver. Un taxi arrivait au bout de la rue. Mon cœur manquait de sortir de ma poitrine quand j'aperçut Cameron sortir de la voiture.

Il regardait étrangement autour de lui. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement. Malgré sa beauté, je le trouvais repoussant. Je connaissais que trop bien toute la laideur qui était dissimulée sous son charme. Il sourit en me remarquant.

\- Norah ! S'écria-t-il.

Il courut jusqu'à moi et je ne pût me retenir de reculer de quelques pas. Il me serrait contre lui. Je me forçait de lui rendre brièvement son geste.

\- Ça va mon trésor ?

\- Ça va aller. Tout ira bien maintenant.


	18. Norah

J'attendais patiemment l'arrivée de Cameron. Cette pourriture allait avoir une fin tragique. Il était devenu un cadavre à la seconde où Norah m'avait parlé de lui. Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle voulait le revoir et discuter avec lui. Il fallait vraiment être lâche et particulièrement cruel pour s'en prendre à une fille comme Norah. Elle était minuscule, fragile et n'avait pas une once de méchanceté ou de brutalité. Elle était mon exact opposé.

Je n'aimais pas la savoir dehors à attendre cet enfoiré. Je savais qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le revoir mais c'était nécessaire. Elle n'avait personne à craindre. Je massacrerai tout ceux qui oseront lui faire du mal. Elle était en sécurité avec moi. Je ne ferai plus rien qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Le gala et ses conséquences étaient à cause de ma curiosité. Résultat, c'est Norah qui a failli en payer le prix.

Le bruit de la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Norah revenait accompagnée.

Il était grand, blond foncé avec des yeux verts clairs. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année. C'était le genre de bel homme qui faisait craquer les filles comme Norah. Il avait l'air doux et inoffensif. Chose qu'il était loin d'être.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demandait-il à Norah.

Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle vint près de moi. Je la poussait doucement derrière moi pour la confier temporairement à Christian.

\- Cameron, c'est ça ? Demandai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il était comme pétrifié sur place.

\- Vous êtes le Joker ?

\- Le seul et l'unique.

Je marchais lentement autour de lui. Je reconnaissais la peur quand je la voyais.

\- Norah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me repositionnant devant lui et l'agrippait par la nuque des deux mains.

\- Non non. Tu t'adresse à moi et seulement à moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous ?

Je lui offrit mon sourire le plus sadique.

\- Tu le saura très vite.

Je fit signe à mes hommes de le saisir pour l'attacher sur la table. La même table où Norah avait signé son contrat. Il criait et se débattait mais c'était inutile. Je m'approchais de Norah et lui passait une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne veux pas y assister, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle.

Je hochais la tête. J'allais passer un long moment avec Cameron et à moins que Norah ne me le demande, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui montrer cela.

\- Rentre à la maison. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera fait.

J'aurais voulu la serrer à nouveau contre moi mais me retint. Je ne voulais pas montrer mon affection pour Norah devant mes hommes. Surtout que c'était déjà évident, même s'ils ne disaient rien, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas aveugles.

Christian emmenait Norah qui ne se retournait pas aux appels désespérés de Cameron. Je sortais mon couteau tout engageant les yeux rivés sur la porte.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne t'adresser qu'à moi.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Hurlait-il.

Je me dirigeait vers lui. Il était allongé sur le dos, ligoté avec des cordes épaisses.

\- Dehors. Dis-je à mes hommes.

Ils hésitèrent une seconde avant de sortir. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour ça. C'était personnel. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que faire souffrir cet homme. Et je le ferai.

\- Norah m'a parlé de toi. Dis-je d'une voix calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Tout.

C'était faux mais je savais l'essentiel. J'avais voulu en savoir plus sur les violences qu'elle a subi mais les quelques détails qu'elle m'avait fourni étaient intolérables. Lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué avoir des marques, je m'étais fait tout un tas de scénarios en pensant que la plupart étaient exagérés par mon imagination débordante. J'étais profondément déstabiliser de réaliser que certains de ces scénarios avaient été vrais. Et tout ça avait duré deux ans.

\- Elle ment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit mais c'est faux.

\- Et que m'a-t-elle dit selon toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais passé deux ans à la battre. Est-ce faux ?

\- Oui c'est faux. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'approchait mon visage très près du sien.

\- Et pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais elle ment tout le temps.

\- Donc il n'existe aucune photo d'elle où elle est couverte de bleus ? Je ne trouverai aucune cicatrice dans son dos ?

Il se débattait contre ses liens. Je lui enfonçait mon couteau dans le bras d'un coup sec. Ses cris déchiraient le silence.

\- S'il vous plaît. Je suis désolé !

Mon rire résonnait dans l'entrepôt entier.

\- Je suis désolé. Dis-je en imitant sa voix.

\- Je n'ai fait que m'excuser auprès d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui faisait ça.

\- Parce que tu n'est rien d'autre qu'une pourriture.

\- Je ne lui parlerai plus jamais. C'est promis. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir.

Il pouvait supplier autant qu'il voulait.

\- Si tu pense sortir d'ici vivant, c'est que tu n'a pas bien compris la situation.

Je fit courir mon couteau le long de sa joue en m'assurant de laisser une profonde entaille.

\- Je vais vous tuer ! Je jure que je vais vous tuer tout les deux !

Enfin, il laissait tomber le masque.

\- Voilà. C'est ce que je voulais voir.

\- Vous pensez être mieux que moi ? Au moins, je n'ai jamais tué personne.

\- C'est dommage. Il n'y a rien de mieux.

\- Je savais que j'aurais du tuer Norah. J'ai cru y parvenir une fois.

Je me figeait brutalement.

\- Tu a essayé de la tuer ?

\- Oui. Une fois, je l'ai étranglée jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience. Elle s'en est sortie parce que je croyais qu'elle était morte. Le temps qu'elle se réveille, je m'étais calmé. J'aurais dû aller jusqu'au bout.

Je me passait les deux mains sur le visage. Je voulais le tuer, là maintenant. Mon envie de le faire taire à jamais prenais le dessus sur mon envie de le faire souffrir. Je respirait calmement pour m'en tenir à ce que j'avais prévu.

Je me contentait de le lacérer un peu partout tout en me délectant de ses hurlements de douleur. Ses bras, son torse, ses jambes et son visage étaient en sang. Je prenais soin de ne trancher aucune artère. Je le plantait ici et là.

\- Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça !

Je n'avais jamais eu autant soif de sang. Jamais je n'avais voulu faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point là. Peu importe ce que je lui ferai, cela n'atteindrait pas le quart de tout ce qu'il a fait à Norah. Au final, il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

Cela faisait des heures que je m'amusait avec lui. Je posait mon couteau et appelait Norah. Je craignait qu'elle soit déjà couchée mais elle répondit immédiatement.:

\- Oui ?

\- C'est fait.

Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Merci. Dit-elle doucement.

\- J'ai besoin que tu vienne. Je vais prévenir Christian pour qu'il t'accompagne.

Je raccrochait avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et prévenait Christian.

\- Pourquoi elle doit venir ? Elle veut s'amuser aussi ? Demandait Cameron.

Il était dans un état lamentable. Malgré ce que je lui avais infligé, il avait toujours le cran et la force de me parler sur ce ton. Je devais admettre qu'il était coriace.

\- Non pas du tout. Rien de tout ça n'est amusant pour elle. Dis-je froidement.

Je m'en voulais de faire croire à Norah que Cameron était déjà mort. Mais je devais le faire. C'était ce qui devais être fait.

J'attendais Norah tranquillement et en silence. Il n'y avait que les faibles gémissements de Cameron qui se faisaient entendre de temps à autre. J'entendais la voiture arriver une dizaine de minutes p!us tard. Je me levait pour aller près de la porte.

Norah entrait et me regardait nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandait-elle.

\- Norah.

Elle posait son regard sur Cameron qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Tu m'a dit que c'était fait.

\- Je sais.

Je la prit doucement par le bras pour l'emmener près de Cameron. Elle regardait son corps avec horreur. Elle tentait de se détourner mais je me plaçait derrière elle pour ma maintenir par les épaules.

\- Arrête. Me dit-elle.

\- C'est à toi de faire ça.

Je sortait mon arme et la lui mettait entre les mains.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Si, tu peux. Tu dois le faire Norah. Tu es restée sa victime pendant tout ce temps. Je peux le torturer autant que je veux et le tuer mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est à toi de ne plus rester impuissante face à lui.

Je la sentait trembler légèrement. Je gardais mes bras autour d'elle et mes mains sur les siennes.

\- Je suis là Norah. Tout ira bien. Lui murmurai-je.

\- Norah ne fait pas ça, je ne voul...

Nous ne saurons jamais la fin de sa phrase. Norah lui avait envoyé une balle en plein visage.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pleure ou hurle mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant ? Demandait-elle froidement.

Elle ne tremblait p!us du tout. Je détachais doucement mes bras d'elle et récupérait mon arme.

\- Oui on peut rentrer.

J'ordonnai à mes hommes de s'occuper du corps de Cameron avant de ramener Norah. Elle était silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Je savais à quel point elle était émotive. Et je savais que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Très bientôt, elle allait réaliser ce qui s'était passé et elle craquerait. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je à peine rentré.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Elle me souhaitait rapidement bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'habitude de tout garder pour elle. Dès qu'elle se sentait mal, elle se refermait sur elle-même. J'avais envie de la suivre mais me forçait à la laisser tranquille. Elle venait de commettre un meurtre. Je voyais ce geste comme quelque chose de strictement normal, elle n'avait fait que se rendre justice. Mais dans son monde, dans ses principes, c'était un meurtre pur et dur.

Ça avait été dur de ma part de l'obliger à faire ça mais j'étais persuadé que c'était la juste chose. Bien que j'avais envie de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait, je ne pouvais pas lui offrir sa liberté face à Cameron. Je ne pouvais que lui offrir l'occasion de saisir cette liberté. Je l'avais fait et elle l'avait saisie.

Un étrange mélange d'émotions m'envahit. J'étais enragé et triste à cause de ce qu'elle avait subi, j'étais fier de son choix et j'étais inquiet de son état actuel.

D'une certaine façon, Norah etait plus forte que moi. La voir affronter les souvenirs de son passé me poussais à me rappeler le mien. Les souvenirs étaient flous et lointains mais ils étaient présents. Je pensais à une jeune femme et à un bébé à naître. Je ne m'en rappelais que vaguement mais assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient l'origine de ce que j'étais devenu aujourd'hui. Du moins, ils étaient ce qui m'avait fait franchir la limite.

Alors que Norah était toujours elle-même. Elle avait subi toutes sortes de cruauté et malgré ça, elle avait conservé sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Elle n'était définitivement pas à considérer comme faible.

Je me servait un verre et restait un long moment dans le salon. J'avais l'esprit trop occupé pour pouvoir dormir. Mes hommes rentraient au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est fait monsieur. Me dit l'un d'eux.

Je fit un vague geste de la main pour lui signifier que j'avais entendu.

C'était fait. Cameron n'existait plus et on ne le trouverait jamais. Norah n'avait plus rien à craindre. Je décidait d'aller la voir pour le lui dire. Peut-être que cela la rassurerait.

Elle ne répondit pas quand je frappais à la porte. J'entrai silencieusement, m'attendant à la voir endormie. Mais elle était assise sur son lit, tournée vers la fenêtre.

\- Norah ?

Elle se tournait doucement vers moi.

\- Mes hommes se sont débarrassés de Cameron. Personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Elle eut un sourire que j'eus du mal à déchiffrer.

\- Tout va bien alors.

Sa voix etait blanche, sans émotion. Je m'approchais d'elle avec précaution. C'est la première fois que je la voyais si inerte.

\- Oui tout va bien.

Elle se levait brusquement et se tournait entièrement vers moi.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule s'il te plaît.

\- Tu n'a rien fait de mal ce soir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment. Il méritait au-moins ça.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle commençait enfin à réagir. Je préférais sa colère à son calme inquiétant.

\- C'est pas une question de mérite. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- C'est une question de quoi alors ? Tu va me soutenir qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir ?

\- Si, mais c'est pas la question. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis convaincue que tout ceci était une bonne idée.

\- Tu avais le droit de te venger. C'était la moindre des choses.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

Elle fondit soudainement en larme. Je luttait violemment pour rester à ma place. Elle posait une main sur son cœur pour respirer p!us calmement.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai volontairement tué quelqu'un.

Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. Cette fois, j'allais jusqu'à elle et la prit contre moi.

\- Ça ne change pas qui tu es Norah. D'accord ? Ca ne change rien.

Je prit son visage à deux mains pour la forcer à me regarder.

Ma Norah.

\- Tout ira bien. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Je me perdais complètement dans ses yeux magnifiques. Avant de réaliser ce que ne faisais, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	19. Jack

Mon corps se figeait complètement quand il m'embrassait. Une fois le choc passé, je lui rendit son baiser. Timidement pour commencer. Ses mains étaient sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux. Les miennes s'accrochaient fermement à sa taille. Plus le baiser devenait passionné, plus je serrait le Joker contre moi.

Je sentait sa langue me caresser doucement et lui accordait l'accès. C'était une douceur que je n'attendais pas de la part du Joker. Pourtant il était tendre et sensuel. En cet instant, je ne voulais rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ses mains sur moi et sa bouche sur la mienne.

Quand nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, il gardait son front contre le mien et me tenait toujours aussi fermement. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Les sensations se bousculaient en moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Murmura-t-il.

J'eus un petit rire. C'était plutôt à moi de lui demander ça. S'il savait quel effet il avait sur moi, s'il savait à quel point il m'attirait et me troublait. Je ressentait une douce chaleur à l'idée que ce soit réciproque. Il baissa légèrement sa tête et me fit de légers baisers dans le cou.

J'étais tiraillée entre les images de ce soir et des sensations que le Joker me procurait. C'était un mélange étrange et intense. Il était le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir autant de choses et de cette façon. Et c'était vraiment addictif. Je devenais complètement accroc à lui. Je ne sais pas si cela me rendait faible ou coriace.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Me dit-il.

Il reculait légèrement mais sans me lâcher. Je hochait doucement la tête. Son regard était brûlant. Il avait un regard naturellement pénétrant mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si dévastateur. Il ne souriait pas du tout mais son expression était calme, sereine. Ce qui me détendait considérablement.

\- Tu sera là demain ? Demandai-je timidement.

\- Oui.

Il s'approchait pour me donner un dernier baiser et quittait ma chambre. Je m'assit sur mon lit et sentait la fatigue monter malgré les derniers événements. Je m'allongeait toute habillée et restait sur la couverture.

Je m'en voulais vraiment d'être plus troublée par le baiser du Joker que par la mort de Cameron. J'avais commis l'irréparable ce soir. J'avais assassiné quelqu'un de sang-froid.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi le Joker avait besoin que je revienne à l'entrepôt alors qu'il m'avait affirmé avoir tué Cameron. Quand je l'ai vu, vivant et torturé, je m'étais complètement braquée. Pas par compassion mais parce que j'avais compris où le Joker voulait en venir. Bien avant qu'il mette son arme entre mes mains. J'avais juste voulu que tout s'arrête pour sortir d'ici le p!us vite possible. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait raison. C'était à moi de faire ça.

Alors j'ai tiré. J'ai tiré et je n'ai rien ressenti. Jusqu'à ce que le Joker vienne me voir, je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de vide. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de vivre avec ça désormais. Je ne me sentais pas mal le moins du monde pour Cameron mais je me sentais horrible d'être devenue une meurtrière. Parce que c'est ce que j'étais. Je n'avais peut-être tué qu'une seule fois et mes raisons étaient peut-être compréhensible mais cela ne changeait en rien mon acte.

C'est sur cette sombre pensée que je m'endormit.

* * *

Je me réveillait en plein milieu d'après-midi. Les souvenirs de la veille remontaient dès que je sortit du lit. Je passait un long moment sous la douche pour me détendre. J'étais nerveuse de me retrouver face au Joker. Je ne regrettait en rien notre baiser mais si c'était son cas ? Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. Faire comme si de rien n'était, avec le risque de le rejeter ? Ou me serrer à nouveau contre lui, avec le risque d'être rejetée ?

Je n'étais pas douée pour ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas s'il était habitué aux démonstrations affectives mais je ne l'étais pas. Pourtant j'en rêvais. J'étais quelqu'un qui avait cruellement besoin d'affection même si je ne savais pas bien comment m'y prendre. J'aurais très vite fait une croix sur le Joker s'il n'était pas si tendre envers moi. S'il était du genre à être froid et distant, je m'en serai éloignée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je me dirigeait vers la cuisine après m'être préparée mais le Joker m'appelait avant que je ne descende les escaliers. Il sortait juste de son bureau.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je en souriant.

Il s'approchait et me fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demandai-je.

\- Rien. J'aurais peut-être préféré un bonjour plus chaleureux.

Ses paroles mes soulageait énormément. Je m'avançait et l'enlaçait très fort. Je passait mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. J'étais tellement rassurée qu'il ne me repousse pas que j'en étais presque guillerette. C'était ridicule étant donné notre situation mais je m'en moquais.

Il m'emmenait dans la cuisine où la nourriture était déjà posée sur la table. Je me servait alors que le Joker se contentait de s'asseoir en me regardant.

\- Tu a déjà mangé ?

Il confirmait d'un hochement de tête. J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas partager ce moment avec lui mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander de se coller à mes horaires décalés. Et puis le principal, c'est qu'il soit là.

J'avais honte d'être aussi détendue et à l'aise avec ce que j'avais fait la veille. Ma morale me criait que j'étais mauvaise, que j'étais devenue comme ces gens que j'avais toujours craint et méprisé. Mais mon cœur me criait que le Joker avait raison sur toute la ligne. La justice n'aurait probablement jamais rien fait à Cameron. Il s'en serait sorti avec pas grand chose. C'était triste mais c'était comme ça.

Mais Cameron avait pris deux ans de ma vie. Deux ans à me faire souffrir, physiquement et psychologiquement. Je sais que j'aurais dû partir avant mais j'étais tout simplement terrifiée. Et quatre après, je souffrais encore de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Une balle dans la tête était tout ce qu'il avait mérité. Et le fait que le Joker soit d'accord avec ça me faisait sentir moins seule et surtout moins folle. Soit il n'était pas aussi fou qu'on pourrait le croire, soit j'étais bien plus folle que je ne le pensais.

Mais que ce soit un cas où l'autre, je n'étais plus seule. Et il n'était plus seul non p!us.

Il ne prononçait pas un mot pendant que je mangeais. Son regard était inquisiteur et surprit. Au bout d'un temps, je ne tenais plus.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si calme.

Sa réflexion ne m'étonnait pas. J'étais moi-même surprise de mon manque de réaction. J'avais craquée hier soir mais je m'étais vite calmée au contact du Joker.

\- Je pense que tu a raison. C'était à moi de le faire. Dis-je en me levant.

\- Tu a l'intention de te joindre aux ténèbres ?

Je manquait de faire tomber mon assiette. Je la lavait calmement avant de répondre.

\- Non. Cameron était un cas à part.

Je me tournait pour le regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur le reste.

Il me rejoignait rapidement.

\- Tant mieux. Pour être franc, je te préfère comme ça. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Innocente. Je voulais que tu te venge toi-même de Cameron mais mon intention n'était pas de faire de toi une tueuse.

Je poussait un soupir de soulagement. J'avais fini par accepter ce qu'était le Joker et à l'apprécier malgré ses activités mais en aucun cas je n'avais l'intention de devenir comme !ui. Son monde n'était pas fait pour moi et le mien n'était pas fait pour lui. Si notre amitié marchait, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, c'était parce que nous étions tout les deux ouverts d'esprits. Il passait au-dessus de mes convictions et ma morale et je passais au-dessus des siennes.

C'était à la fois agréable et douloureux. Douloureux parce que je savais très bien que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Je finirai par vouloir partir loin de cette violence et du danger. Et lui n'y renoncerait pas. Cette pensée me donner envie de pleurer. Je serai profondément malheureuse de couper les liens avec le Joker.

C'est avec horreur que je prit conscience de mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse qualifier ça d'amour mais c'était bien p!us que de l'amitié ou une simple attirance. De toutes les personnes au monde, il fallait que je tombe sous le charme du Joker. Le prince du crime. Ceci étant dit, j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il y avait bien pire que lui.

\- Tu n'essaiera pas de me changer ?

Il passait délicatement une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Non. Cela enlèverait une grande partie de ton charme.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de rougir.

\- J'imagine que si tu arrêtais de tuer des gens, cela enlèverait une partie de ton charme aussi. Dis-je en riant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non.

Cela ne ferait que le rendre encore plus attirant pour moi. Je ne l'imagine pas du tout avoir une vie normale et arrêter de commettre des crimes. Et c'est dommage. Il est d'une intelligence incroyable et il est plein de ressources. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut dans la vie. Et ça me rend sincèrement triste qu'il ait choisi une vie froide et violente.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il soit trop tard pour lui de changer. Il ressent les choses et il n'est pas que sadisme et cruauté. J'ai assisté à sa compassion et même son affection. S'il est capable de cela, il est capable de plus. Ça ne tient qu'a lui.

\- Je m'en doutais. Viens.

Je le laissait m'entraîner jusqu'au salon. J'aimais vraiment cette pièce. Je commençait vraiment à aimer cette maison en fait. Je devais garder en tête que tout ça n'était que temporaire. Un peu comme une aventure que je pourrais raconter à mes petits-enfants. Je leur raconterai que quand leur grand-mère était jeune, elle a vécu un temps avec le p!us grand criminel de Gotham et a même eu un petit flirt avec lui. Un rire m'échappait à cette pensée.

\- Tu ris toute seule maintenant ? Me demandait le Joker.

Je lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui signifier de ne pas faire attention.

\- Je déteint vraiment sur toi.

Plus qu'il n'en avait conscience. Je n'avais jamais été du genre influençable mais le Joker devait posséder un don. Même s'il ne me voulait pas de mal, je devais rester sur mes gardes. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a une conception très personnelle du bien.

Je m'installait à côté de lui dans le canapé en cuir. Il passait son bras autour de moi et je me collait instinctivement à lui. Je posait ma tête sur son torse et ma main sur son ventre.

\- Pas de rendez-vous avec des méchants aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je.

\- Non. Contrairement à toi.

\- Moi j'ai rendez-vous avec un méchant ?

\- Constamment. Tu vis ici non ?

Je levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne te considère pas comme tel. Du moins, pas avec moi.

\- Et ça ne te pose pas problème que je le sois avec les autres ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Évidemment que cela me posait problème mais ça ne changeait pas l'affection que je lui portais.

\- Un peu, si. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de venir vivre ici.

Sa main droite caressait mes cheveux et sa gauche était sur mon bras. Il resserait légèrement sa prise.

\- Tu peux avoir une place dans ce monde là. Tu sais maintenant que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Si tu n'a pas envie de tuer, je ne t'y obligerai pas.

Je relevait la tête pour voir s'il était sérieux. Il en avait l'air.

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'était la pure vérité. J'aimerais rester auprès de lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais est-ce que je serai capable d'accepter qu'il tue des innocents ? Rester avec lui signifiait que je cautionnait ses actes. Et je ne les cautionnais pas. Pas tous. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment se deroulera la suite des choses.

\- Tu pourrais si tu en avais envie.

\- J'en ai envie. Je me sens bien ici, avec toi. Mais tu sais que c'est p!us compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est plus compliqué ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que je le lui dise. Il savait tre bien où était le problème.

\- Je ne comprends pas certaines choses que tu fait. Le besoin de t'en prendre à des innocents par exemple.

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont rien ni personne. Et de toute façon, on est tous condamnés à mort. Si ce n'est pas moi qui les tuent, le destin s'en serait chargé. Il n'y a rien de sérieux dans ce monde Norah. Que ce soit nos vies ou celle des autres.

\- Donc si quelqu'un me tuait demain, ce ne serait pas un problème ?

\- Bien-sûr que si. S'énervait-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que celle d'un autre.

\- Norah.

Je baissait les yeux devant son regard et reposait ma tête contre lui.

\- Parlons d'autre chose. Dis-je plus calmement.

De toute façon, nous n'arriveront pas à nous mettre d'accord.

\- De ton futur appartement par exemple ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je.

\- Tu compte retourner chez Thomas plus tard ?

\- Oui, je pense. Mais je finirai par avoir mon chez moi.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens à rester avec lui ?

\- On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

\- Vous vous êtes connus quelques mois il y'a dix ans.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami. Il a veillé sur moi au foyer.

Je lui fit le long récit de mon séjour là-bas. Y compris tout ce que je devais à Thomas.

\- Techniquement, c'est grâce à lui qu'on s'est rencontrés. S'il ne travaillait pas pour un certain monsieur J, nous ne nous serions sûrement jamais croisés.

\- Monsieur J ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on t'appelle ?

Il ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Je croyais qu'il avait éludé ma question mais il finit par y répondre.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Jack.

\- Jack ?

\- C'est mon nom.

Je le regardait intensément. Il avait l'air vulnérable de m'avouer cela. Je caressait tendrement son visage.

\- J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom.

Il me fit un sourire craquant et s'avançait pour m'embrasser.

J'appréciais énormément le Joker. Sa folie et sa force était divertissante. Mais je préférais mille fois la douceur et la bonté de Jack.


	20. Contrariété

Je laissait Norah à contrecœur. Je devais m'occuper de certaines affaires dans mon bureau. Je préférais m'en occuper tout de suite pour être tranquille.

Je contactait le chimiste qui avait pas mal avancé dans la fabrication des bombes. Rhaey m'affirmait qu'il avait repéré presque toutes les sources d'énergie de la ville. Je croyais en ce plan mais le cœur y était moins que d'habitude. Je ne connaissais pas encore Norah lorsque j'avais entreprit cette action et je ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Je devrai finir par le faire.

Norah était dans ma vie désormais. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse mais elle avait fait l'exact opposé. J'avais imaginé ce moment depuis pratiquement notre rencontre. Et même si je n'étais pas quelqu'un de romantique ou sentimental, rien ne m'avait semblé plus naturel et agréable.

Je m'étais endormi avec la crainte qu'elle n'avait agi que sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle avait été très bouleversée par la mort de Cameron et j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir profité de ce moment de faiblesse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était parfaitement calme et n'avait pas l'air de regretter notre rapprochement, au contraire.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment le changement qu'elle provoquait en moi mais pour rien au monde je ne renoncerait à elle. Elle apprenait à vivre dans mon univers, j'apprendrai à vivre avec ces nouvelles émotions intenses.

Maintenant qu'il était clair que Norah serait là pour un moment, je décidait de demander à Frost de revenir. Il avait déjà recruté pas mal de personnes, je m'en contenterait pour l'instant. Je l'appelait rapidement pour qu'il revienne le plus vite possible.

Je rappelais également les français à qui je donnais rendez-vous pour demain. Notre dernière rencontre avait été houleuse. L'avantage est que le prix des armes avait baissé de moitié. Je ne tolérerait pas à nouveau les regards du leader sur Norah. Encore moins ses réflexions.

J'entendait Norah retourner dans sa chambre. J'envisageait de la laisser tranquille mais choisit de la retrouver. Je frappait doucement contre sa porte et entrait quand elle me répondit. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

\- On a rendez-vous avec les français demain. Lui dis-je.

\- D'accord. Évite de lui sauter dessus cette fois. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- S'il ne m'en donne pas de raison, je ne le ferai pas.

Elle poussait un soupir d'agacement. Je crût d'abord que c'était dirigé contre moi mais c'était après elle-même.

\- J'ai oublié mon chargeur d'ordinateur. Il me manque des vêtements aussi. Je ne peux vraiment pas retourner chez moi quelques minutes ?

Je faillit rétorquer que ce n'étais pas chez elle là-bas mais me retint.

\- Thomas peut te les ramener comme la dernier fois.

\- Non. Il ne saura pas faire le tri.

\- Pourquoi tu n'emmène pas tout ?

Elle me regardait étrangement.

\- Tu es venue ici avec rien d'autre qu'un sac. Tu n'a pas grand chose à emmener.

\- Oui, je pourrais. Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

\- Christian ira avec toi. Et vous passerez par l'arrière de l'immeuble. Si les flics sont là, ils ne vous louperont pas.

Norah n'était plus rentrée chez elle depuis que Levington l'a interrogée. Si il avait des doutes sur sa complicité avec moi, maintenant il avait des certitudes.

\- Merci.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. Nous savions très bien tout les deux que je ne !qui refusait pas grand chose. Ceci dit, elle ne demandait presque jamais rien. Elle pouvait. Il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir.

Norah me suivait quand je partit prévenir Christian qui discutait avec Jimmy.

\- J'ai besoin que tu l'emmène chez elle. Fais atteintion à ne pas être vu. Lui ordonnai-je.

Je regardait Norah partir et retournait dans mon bureau. J'aimais savoir que Norah ne laisserai rien à elle chez Thomas. Je supportais vraiment mal l'idée qu'elle retourne vivre chez lui. Même si elle désirait partir, je préférais qu'elle ait son propre appartement. J'avais l'intention de lui demander de rester. C'est ici qu'elle devait être. Avec moi.

Je m'occupait en attendant son retour. Elle mit du temps malgré le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait à récupérer. Elle devait en profiter pour discuter avec Thomas. J'envoyait un message à Christian pour lui dire de ne pas traîner.

Deux heures plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus et Christian n'avait pas répondu à mon message. Je tentait de les appeler tout les deux mais personne ne répondait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'appelait également Thomas qui ne répondait pas non plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Jimmy ! Criai-je.

Je montait dans l'une des voitures et attendit qu'il monte pour démarrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a monsieur ?

\- Il y'a un problème chez Norah.

Je roulait à vive allure jusqu'à chez elle. J'espérais me tromper. Je me moquais de paniquer pour rien si cela signifiait qu'elle allait bien. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je le sentais au fond de moi, c'était difficile à décrire.

Je prit soin de me garer derrière l'immeuble et je sortit rapidement de la voiture. Tant pis si une voiture de surveillance m'apercevait. Je les descendrait. Je montait les étages talonné par Jimmy.

La porte de l'appartement était ouverte et j'entrait immédiatement. Ma respiration se bloquait brutalement.

Il y avait deux cadavres au sol. Thomas et Christian. Je cherchait Norah dans tout l'appartement mais ne la trouvait pas. Ironiquement, c'était une bonne nouvelle. J'essayais de réfléchir. J'essayais de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici et qui avait fait ça mais je n'y parvînt pas. Où était Norah ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? L'inquiétude m'empêchait de voir clairement.

Je retournait dans l'entrée où Jimmy examinait les corps.

\- Christian a reçu plusieurs balles à la poitrine. Celui-ci en a reçu une en pleine tête. Dit-il en désignant Thomas.

Je me demandait si Norah avait assisté à la mort de son meilleur ami. Elle avait déjà subi un traumatisme violent avec Cameron. Elle devait être dévastée. J'avais toujours méprisé Thomas pour sa faiblesse et par jalousie. Mais il avait été là pour Norah à un moment difficile de sa vie et il ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Je me surprit à sincèrement regretter sa mort. Il ne méritait pas ça et Norah ne méritait certainement pas de perdre son ami.

\- Norah est peut-être parvenue à se sauver. Dit Jimmy.

S'il savait à quel point j'aimerais qu'il ai raison. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Elle m'aurait déjà appelé. Je pensait quelques secondes à Levington mais rayait vite cette théorie. Il en avait sérieusement après moi mais il était d'une morale écœurante. Il ne s'en serait pas prit à Thomas.

J'avais beaucoup d'ennemis mais peu d'entre eux connaissait l'existence de Norah. Un nom me vint en tête.

Owen Campbell.

Il avait été rejeté par Norah lors du gala. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si vindicatif, à supposer que c'était lui.

J'appelait quelques-uns de mes hommes pour venir aider Jimmy à se débarrasser des corps. Je sortait de l'immeuble pour rentrer chez moi. Je tentait de joindre Norah pendant tout le trajet. En vain.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas où chercher. Je pensait à faire tracer le téléphone de Norah mais il était éteint. Tant qu'il le serait, la localisation serait impossible à déceler. L'incertitude me rendait malade. Si Norah avit été enlevée, c'est que ses ravisseurs désiraient quelque chose de moi. Parce que c'était lié à moi, j'en étais sûr. Il y avait donc une chance pour la retrouver.

J'étais prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Peu importe ce que cet ou ces enfoirés voulaient. Je souhaitais juste que cela n'ai rien d'une vengeance personnelle. Si c'était le cas, je ne reverrai jamais Norah.

Dès que je fut rentré, j'ordonnai à mes hommes de tracer le téléphone de Norah et comme je m'y attendais, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils savaient juste que le dernier endroit où elle avait été avant que son téléphone ne soit éteint, était chez Thomas. Ce qui ne m'avançait à rien.

Je faisais les cents pas dans mon bureau quand mon téléphone sonnait. Le numéro n'apparaissait pas.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Nous avons Norah Adams.

J'inspirait profondément pour rester calme.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Je savais qui étaient les ravisseurs désormais. L'accent de mon interlocuteur n'avait rien de subtil. C'était les français.

\- Notre patron n'a que très peu apprécié vos menaces lors de votre dernière rencontre. Il exige l'argent que vous lui devez. Et pour les insultes et menaces proférées, il souhaite récupérer ses armes. Toutes sans exception.

Les armes plus l'argent des armes. Il était aussi susceptible que moi.

\- Vous aurez tout demain matin. Vous avez intérêt à amener Norah lors de notre rencontre. Saine et sauve.

\- A demain.

Il raccrochait immédiatement.

Je poussait un long soupir. Le fait que les français soient derrière tout ça était bon et mauvais. Tant qu'il y avait négociation, il y avait une possibilité de retrouver Norah. Mais je m'y connaissait dans ce genre de situation. Ils n'apporteraient pas Norah demain. Ils s'attendraient à une attaque de ma part. C'étaient les plus grands témoins de mon affection pour Norah.

Je prévenait mes hommes de la situation. Ils se chargeaient de rassembler toutes les armes que m'avait procuré les français. De mon côté, je m'ccupait de réunir la grande somme qu'ils réclamaient.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que nous devrions répondre à leur chantage ? Me demandait Jimmy.

Je hochait sèchement la tête.

En tout autre temps, je les aurait envoyés se faire foutre. Des hommes à moi ont déjà été pris en otage contre une demande de rançon. Et je n'ai jamais levé le petit doigt pour eux. C'est ce qui me rendait si bon dans ce que je faisais. J'étais réputé pour n'avoir aucune faiblesse. Mais Norah avait changé ça. C'était le revers de tout ce qu'elle m'apportait de bon. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir que du positif à sa présence dans ma vie.

Mais le négatif ne me ferait pas reculer.

\- Et s'ils n'amènent pas Norah lors du rendez-vous ? Demandait Liam.

\- Ils ne l'amèneront pas. C'est pour ça qu'il faut mettre des capteurs dans la plupart des armes. Répondis-je.

Si tout marchait comme je le prévoyait, nous trouverons le lieu où ils gardent Norah. Et s'ils déposent les armes dans un autre endroit, nous mettront la main sur certains d'entre eux. Et je les ferai parler. Je n'avais rien à envier aux Campbell en matière de torture.

Cela prit un moment d'obtenir les capteurs et de les installer dans les armes. Liam m'envoyait leurs signaux sur mon téléphone pour que je puisse voir les mouvements directement dessus.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Le français à qui j'avais parlé ne m'avait pas précisé le lieu de la rencontre mais je supposait fortement que c'était à l'entrepôt. S'ils choisissent un autre lieu, ils me rappelleront pour me le signaler. Laisser Norah passer la nuit là-bas était un supplice. Ces enfoirés n'avaient pas intérêt à poser la main sur elle.

Je ne dormit pas de la nuit. J'attendais le matin désespérément tout en imaginant dans quel état devait se trouver Norah. Je n'étais pas habitué à ressentir ce genre d'angoisse. C'était une émotion qui me prenait aux tripes et c'était impossible de m'en défaire. Ça partirait que quand Norah sera à nouveau près de moi.

Les heures défilaient très lentement mais le soleil commençait enfin à se lever. Je décidait de partir tout de suite à l'entrepôt, suite à attendre des heures là-bas. Je me mit en chemin avec une dizaine de mes hommes qui transportaient les armes et l'argent.

A ma grande surprise, ils étaient déjà là. J'imagine qu'ils avaient autant hâte que moi que cet échange se termine. Ils avaient peut-être le dessus pour l'instant mais ils n'en savaient pas moins de quoi j'étais capable. Ils étaient également une dizaine. Ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt pendant que nous nous garons.

Nous entrons rapidement et mes hommes posaient les malles sur la table. Je cherchait instinctivement devant moi.

\- Où est Norah ?

Le leader s'avançait.

\- Elle n'est pas là. Je devais être sûr que vous nous laissez sortir vivant d'ici.

Exactement ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

Deux de ses hommes comptaient l'argent et deux autres comptaient les armes. Ils parlaient français entre eux.

\- Bien. Norah sera libérée dans la journée. Me dit le leader.

Quelque chose dans son ton et dans son sourire ne me plaisait pas. Il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir. Cette situation l'amusait et il savait qu'il était en position de force. Il était aussi plus malin que je ne le pensais. Il parlait visiblement plutôt bien anglais. Pourtant, il ne l'a jamais fait savoir jusque là.

Je les regardaient partir en maîtrisant ma rage. Si mon plan échouait, Norah était morte. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà.


	21. L'ombre

Nous arrivons rapidement jusque chez moi. Enfin chez Thomas. Christian m'accompagnait jusqu'à l'appartement en silence. J'avais voulu juste récupérer certaines choses mais le Joker avait proposé que je ramène le reste de mes affaires. Ou plutôt Jack avait proposé. J'avais du mal à l'appeler par son prénom, même dans ma tête.

Thomas avait l'air sincèrement ravi de me voir. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de discuter quand ils arrivèrent.

Tout était allé très vite. Christian était entré pour tenter d'empêcher les français d'entrer dans l'appartement, sans succès. Il fut criblé de balle avant que je ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer.

La seconde d'après, Thomas s'écroulait au sol. C'est en voyant le filet de sang couler de sa tempe que je comprit qu'il avait reçu une balle en pleine tête. Je ne pourrais jamais décrire le choc de cette image. Je tentais de sortir mon arme de son holster mais j'avais été trip lente. Ou c'est eux qui étaient exceptionnellement rapides.

L'un d'eux me co!ait quelque chose contre la bouche et le nez. Le corps deThomas est la dernière chose que je vit avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Je me réveillait avec un horrible mal de crâne. Je ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais et n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais là. J'étais sur un matelas dans une pièce sombre. Les murs étaient sales ainsi que le sol et la porte était grande et en bois.

Je me concentrais pour me souvenirdes derniers événements. Le visage du Joker me vint instantanément en tête. Nos baisers, notre conversation, mon départ, l'appartement, Christian, Thomas, les français. L'horreur m'envahit au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient. J'avais été enlevée par les français. Ils avaient assassiné Christian et Thomas.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? De l'argent ? Je ne voyais que ça. Ou alors ils voulaient se prouver qu'ils ne craignaient pas le Joker. Peut-être voyaient-ils un challenge là dedans. Je pensais qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Surtout après sa réaction contre leur leader. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Ils n'avaient pas supporté l'affront et avaient décidés de se venger.

Si c'était le cas, j'étais foutue. Je tentais de me calmer en cherchant une logique à tout ça. S'ils voulaient vraiment me tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Au lieu de ça, ils me gardent ici. Ils doivent vouloir quelque chose. Et s'ils m'ont enlevée c'est sûrement parce que je leur servirai de,monnaie d'échange.

Je me dirigeait vers la porte et donnait de grands coups. Je m'arrêtais que quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. On ouvrait le verrou et je me reculait jusqu'au mur du fond de la pièce.

Le leader entrait accompagné de deux de ses hommes.

\- Heureux de te revoir Norah. Dit-il.

Il me prit au dépourvu en parlant anglais.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Demandai-je froidement.

\- Simplement ce qui est à nous. Avec un peu plus comme dédommagement.

\- Vous pensez que le Joker va obéir gentiment ?

\- Oui, je pense. En tout cas, c'est ce que je te souhaite.

Un doute s'insinuait en moi. Je savais que d'une certaine façon, le Joker tenait à moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il était prêt à sacrifier beaucoup d'argent pour moi. Sans parler de sa réputation. Et je ne pourrai pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis si longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander ce genre de sacrifice.

Je ne lui en voudrai pas mais je serai cruellement blessée. Il était ce que j'avais de p!us important dans ma vie. J'avais beau chercher, je n'avais rien qui comptait plus que lui. C'était embarrassant et blessant de réaliser à quel point les sentiments pour lui étaient puissant alors que ce n'était sûrement pas réciproque.

\- C'est ridicule. Vous feriez mieux de me tirer une balle dans la tête.

Le leader eut un sourire mauvais.

\- C'est prévu. Mais je ne veux pas avoir à lui mentir quand il me demandera si tu es encore vivante.

\- Si il est d'accord pour accepter votre chantage et que vous ne tenez pas votre parole, il ne vous lâchera jamais.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix. Nous retournons en France juste après l'échange.

\- Vous ne retournerez nulle-part. Il vous tuera très lentement. J'ai vu de quoi il était capable.

L'image du corps torturé de Cameron passait dans mon esprit. Je ressentait un plaisir sadique à imaginer le leader dans le même état et je ne pût réprimer un petit gloussement.

Le français avançait rapidement vers moi et m'envoya une gifle magistrale du revers de la main. Je tombait violemment sur le sol. Oui, j'imaginais définitivement son corps torturé.

\- La seule personne qui aura une mort lente et douloureuse ici, c'est toi.

Il pouvait toujours espérer. A la seconde où je serai sûre que le Joker ne viendra pas pour moi, j'en finirai. Je me trancherai les veines sur n'importe quel objet pointu de cette pièce glauque, je me pendrai, m'exploserai le crâne contre les murs. Tout pour éviter d'être torturée par ces ordures. Peu importe la mort que je m'infligerai, ce sera toujours p!us enviable que ce qu'ils ont en magasin pour moi.

Les français riaient méchamment et me laissait à nouveau seule. Je me relevait difficilement et regardait la pièce en détail. C'était un triste et sordide lieu pour mourir. Il n'y a encore que quelques heures, j'étais chez le Joker en sécurité.

Je réalisai que ce n'était pas le fait de mourir qui me rendait triste. C'était de ne plus jamais revoir Jack. Je ne pourrai même pas lui dire au-revoir. Je pensais qu'il exagérait sur ma sécurité, qu'il voulait juste me garder chez lui mais j'avais eu tort. Je m'étais faite enlevée alors que ça ne faisait même pas vingt minutes que j'étais partie de chez lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passait dans cette pièce. Je restait allongée à fixer le plafond. On m'avait apporté à manger et accordé l'accès aux toilettes. J'avais pu apercevoir qu'il commençait à faire jour.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand les français vinrent me rendre encore visite.

\- Le Joker a accepté le marché. Dit le leader avec un sourire victorieux.

Je haussait les sourcils devant cette information. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'étais incroyablement troublée mais il était hors de question de le lui montrer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle. Dis-je avec nonchalance.

\- Oh c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Je sentit un frisson glacé me parcourir. J'espérais que le Joker ne tombe pas dans un piège. C'était trop tard pour moi mais ça n'avait pas à l'être pour lui.

\- Dans une heure, j'aurai mon argent, mes armes, puis je t'aurai toi.

Il s'approchait de moi et fit glisser son doigt le long de ma joue. Son contact me dégoûtait profondément.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Il empoigna brutalement mes cheveux et attirait mon visage près du sien.

\- Tu ne sais pas reconnaître quand la bataille est perdue. Je me demande combien de temps tu tiendra avant d'admettre la réalité.

Corps torturé, corps torturé, corps torturé, corps torturé. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêchait de lui cracher au visage. C'est la seule image qui me permettait de ne pas perdre complètement espoir.

Il me lâchait et reparti avec ses hommes.

Je n'en revenait pas que le Joker ait accepté le chantage des français. J'étais surtout désolée. Cela ne servirait à rien. Dès qu'il aura ce qu'il veut, le leader s'amusera avec moi. Je fut prise par l'envie d'en finir maintenant mais quelque chose me retenait.

J'éprouvais malgré tout un mince espoir. Un fol espoir. Le Joker était peut-être fou et dangereux mais il n'était pas stupide. S'il y'a bien quelqu'un qui est capable de venir à bout de gens comme ces truands français, c'est bien lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que s'il avait accepté le marché si facilement, c'est qu'il avait un plan. J'avais peur d'espérer de sortir d'ici vivante. Mes chances étaient extrêmement minces.

Mais c'est du Joker dont on parlait. Il battait toute les probabilités. Si seulement il pouvait le faire juste une fois encore. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour le revoir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de mes sentiments maintenant que j'étais éloignée de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais entêtée à refuser d'admettre que j'éprouvais de l'amour pour lui.

J'avais tout mit sur le compte de mon attirance pour lui et son mode de vie mais c'était bien plus que ça. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Aussi facilement et rapidement que ça pouvait l'être. Et c'était absolument terrifiant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de cet amour que je ressentait pour lui. Je ne savais même pas s'il accepterait de le recevoir. Et même si c'était le cas, est-ce que j'accepterai une telle relation ? Une relation à sens unique ?

Non je ne crois pas en être capable. L'avoir devant moi en sachant qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose que moi serait encore plus douloureux que de ne pas le voir du tout. Nous savions tout les deux que notre relation ne pouvait pas marcher à long terme. Je pensais juste que cela n'arriverait pas si tôt.

La fatigue et le chagrin eurent raison de moi et je m'effondrait presque sur le matelas seulement pour être durement réveillée une heure plus tard. Je sentait qu'on me soulevait avant que je ne puisse ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est terminé ma belle. Dit le leader.

Il me claquait violemment contre le mur. Je lui envoyait mon genou dans les parties intimes et il me lâchait. Je n'eut pas le temps de courir. Il m'attrapait par la taille et me jetait à terre. Il me donna quatre ou cinq coups de pied dans les côtes. Il riait pendant que je luttait pour respirer. Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que j'avais une ou plusieurs côtes de brisées.

\- On va bien s'amuser. Je crois que je vais envoyer tes yeux au Joker comme souvenir. Dit-il en sortant un long couteau.

J'envisageait de me lancer moi-même contre la lame quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une rafale se fit entendre et le leader tombait à côté de moi. Son visage était méconnaissable. C'est comme si quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une tarte aux fraises en p!eine tronche.

\- Norah.

Je levait la tête et vit Liam. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et m'aidait à me relever. Des coups de feu se faisaient entendre un peu partout. Je réalisait doucement que le Joker était là. Ou alors il m'attendait pendant que ses hommes étaient venu me chercher. La douleur dans mes côtes était plus forte quand j'étais debout. Je restait appuyée contre Liam pendant que nous sortons de la pièce.

Il y avait plusieurs hommes armés dans le couloir. Je reconnut certains visages familiers.

\- Elle est là monsieur ! Criait l'un d'eux.

Je fixait le bout du couloir. Le Joker apparût et se figeait en me voyant. Sans la douleur lancinante, j'aurai pu m'évanouir de soulagement.

\- Jack. Murmurai-je.

Il courait presque jusqu'à moi et je me détachait de Liam. Le Joker allait m'enlacer mais la voix de Liam l'en empêcha.

\- Elle est blessée, monsieur.

Le Joker regardait ma main posée sur mon côté gauche et comprit. Il me portait délicatement tout en ordonnant à ses hommes de sortir d'ici.

Je passait mes mains autour de lui et enfouit ma tête dans son cou.

\- C'est terminé Norah. On rentre à la maison.

Il m'emmenait jusqu'à l'une des voitures où nous montons que tout les deux. J'attendais qu'il démarrait pour parler.

\- Comment tu m'a trouvée ?

\- Les capteurs.

Il m'expliquait rapidement comment il avait caché des capteurs à l'intérieur des armes. Par chance, les armes ont été déposées ici.

\- Thomas et Christian sont morts. Il faut s'occuper d'eux.

\- C'est fait. De toute façon, c'est de toi dont il faut s'occuper. Tu t'es vue ? Demandait-il agressivement.

Je baissait le miroir devant moi, ce qui me causait un choc J'avais les yeux rougis par la fatigue, un bleu s'était formé là où le leader m'avait frappée et mes cheveux étaient en bataille et j'avais des gouttes de sang séché sur une partie du visage. Celui du leader, à moins que ce ne soit celui de Thomas. Je ressemblais à une sauvage sanguinaire.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de me faire belle pour toi, désolée.

Il me lançait un regard glacial.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis contente d'être sortie de cet endroit. Laisse-moi profiter.

Je riait doucement et posait ma main sur la sienne. Il l'a serrait très fort.

\- Je ne te laisserai p!us jamais toute seule.

Sa voix était à la fois enragée et blessée.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais être toute seule.

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement. J'avais retrouvé Jack, c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'étais heureuse d'être vivante mais je l'étais surtout parce que le Joker m'avait cherchée. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée.

\- Tu ne le sera p!us. Pas tant que je serai là.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me dise qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Son regard était limpide. Je sentit un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

J'avais été enlevée, menacée, battue et pourtant je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.


	22. et la lumière

Je montait dans une autre voiture avec Liam et Jimmy. Nous suivions la direction que prenait les français grâce aux capteurs. Je priai presque pour qu'ils me mènent jusqu'à Norah. Quoiqu'il arrive, je retrouverai les français mais j'avais moins de chances de retrouver Norah.

Le trajet durait presque une demi-heure. Ils se trouvaient au côté opposé de la ville. Nous arrivions discrètement là où le signal s'est arrêté. Je fut surprit de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une boucherie. Littéralement, une boucherie. C'était une couverture comme une autre. Ils devaient faire leurs affaires à l'étage ou à la cave.

J'attendais que le reste de mes hommes arrivent pour prendre l'endroit d'assaut. Il y avait peu de personnes présentes. Le boucher et quelques clients que nous descendons rapidement. J'ordonnai ensuite à mes hommes de se séparer pour trouver Norah rapidement.

Faîtes qu'elle soit ici, putain faîtes qu'elle soit là. Jimmy et deux autres hommes étaient avec moi. Je fouillais chaque pièce méthodiquement sans rien y trouver à part des français. J'entendais des coups de feu venant de l'étage au-dessus de nous et décidait de m'y rendre.

\- Elle est là, monsieur !

Je jetait un coup d'œil à l'un de mes hommes qui m'indiquait le couloir sur ma droite. Je marchait plus vite et vit Norah. Je me pétrifiait complètement.

Elle était dans un sale état. Mais elle était vivante. J'étais tiraillé entre la rage et le soulagement.

\- Jack. L'entendis-je murmurer.

C'est ce qui me sortit de ma stupeur. Je la rejoignait et allait pour la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Elle est blessée, monsieur. Dit Liam.

Je regardait toute trace de blessure. A part le bleu sur sa joue, je ne remarquait rien. Seul sa main me fit comprendre le problème. Elle avait clairement été battue et devait avoir reçu des coups dans les côtes. Je ravalai toute ma rage et me concentrait sur mon but. Sortir Norah d'ici. Je la prit dans mes bras et l'amenait dans la voiture.

J'étais surpris et agacé par sa nonchalance. Elle agissait comme si elle n'avait pas été enlevée et séquestrée. Sans parler des coups qu'elle avait reçu. J'avais une autre crainte que je n'osait pas abordée pour l'instant.

Elle se préoccupait des corps de Christian et Thomas, de son allure, de tout sauf de ce qui était vraiment important. Si elle voulait me faire rire, c'était raté. Et je ne me privait pas pour le lui dire. Elle posait sa main sur la mienne et je la serrait instinctivement. J'avais été proche de la perdre. Peut-être même plus que ce que j'imaginais. Elle a été hors de ma vue pendant seulement une dizaine de minutes et ça avait suffit pour qu'on me la prenne.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais toute seule.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais être toute seule.

Je sentait mon cœur s'emballer. Elle serait toujours avec moi. Elle serait à moi tout simplement. Et je serai à elle. Toutes les craintes que j'avais à propos de mes sentiments pour elle s'évanouirent. Elle avait réussi à m'avoir. Elle m'avait fait tomber et de très haut. Je serai complètement stupide de nier ce qui me paraissait si évident.

\- Tu ne le sera plus. Pas tant que je serai là.

Je la regardait et me perdait presque dans ses yeux si sombres et expressifs.

J'étais foutu. Je ne sais pas à quel moment exact j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et je m'en foutais. Les conséquences étaient les mêmes. Elle n'était même pas fautive. C'est moi qui me suis stupidement laissé aller. C'est moi qui ai refusé de prendre mes distances avec elle. J'avais voulu lui faire repousser ses limites et au final, c'est elle qui m'avait fait repousser les miennes. Inconsciemment bien-sûr mais le résultat était là.

Une fois rentrés, je l'emmenait directement dans sa chambre et ordonnait à Jimmy d'appeler le médecin. Quelqu'un de l'hôpital qui était chargé de rapliquer dès qu'il y avait un souci chez nous.

\- Ça peu attendre. Me dit Norah dès que nous fûmes seuls.

\- Non.

Je la posait sur le lit et prit un gant de toilette et une serviette dans la salle de bain. Je revint dans la chambre tandis que Norah se redressait douloureusement.

\- Ne bouge pas. Grondai-je.

Je m'assit juste à côté d'elle et prit son visage entre mes mains. Je nettoyait délicatement les tâches de sang sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans. Dit-elle en riant.

Je sourit doucement. Je n'aimais pas la traiter comme une petite chose fragile et délicate mais je devais garder à l'esprit que parfois c'est ce qu'elle était. Malgré toutes les violences qu'elle avait subi dans sa vie, elle restait douce et innocente. Et je ne voulais pas lui enlever ça.

J'effleurais le bleu sur sa joue. Je me sentais responsable. Je savais que je n'étais pas à blâmer mais c'était plus fort que moi. Norah devait lire dans mes pensées car elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Je vais bien. Je ne sortirai plus de cette maison sans toi.

Je l'attirait à moi et l'embrassait. J'aurais voulu être plus tendre mais la peur que j'avais ressenti explosait en moi. Je l'embrassait durement et passionnément et elle en fit de même. Elle m'agrippait violemment par les cheveux pour me coller à elle. Je posait mes mains autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit étouffer un gémissement de douleur contre ma bouche. Je me détachait sèchement.

\- Allonge toi.

Elle me lançait un sourire malicieux.

\- Et sois sage. Rajoutai-je.

C'était le monde à l'envers. Si elle savait le nombre de fois où je l'avais imaginée dans cette position juste devant moi. Enfin sous moi, pour être p!us précis. C'était moi qui était censé lui lancer un sourire prédateur, et c'était elle qui était censée me demander d'être sage. Ma Norah n'était pas si innocente que ça. Ce qui me rappelait quelque chose.

\- Norah. Dis-je, hésitant.

\- Oui ?

\- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

\- Je sais mais je veux dire...

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir les mots. Vu son comportement envers moi, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils aient abusé d'elle physiquement mais je devais en être sûr.

\- Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait de tel.

Je poussait un soupir de soulagement. Déjà parce que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle ai subit une telle chose et aussi parce que je n'aurais pas su comment réagir. C'était une chose qui avait toujours été hors de question pour moi. Je connaissais des criminels qui pratiquaient le viol et je ne les jugeaient pas vu les atrocités que je pouvais commettre. Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin de forcer quelqu'un. Et franchement, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de forcer une femme. Un bon nombre de mes conquêtes avait le fantasme de coucher avec le p!us grand criminel de Gotham.

Je restait avec Norah jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin. La décence aurait voulu que je les laissent seuls mais je refusait net.

\- Je suis le docteur Martins. Enchanté. Dit le doc d'une voix tendue.

Norah lui fit un sourire poli. Je me postait près du bureau pendant quili l'examinait. Elle soulevait son haut jusque sous sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse regarder ses blessures. Il posait délicatement ses mains sur elle même s'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Un gros bleu s'était dessiné le long de ses côtes.

\- Ça fait mal quand vous respirez ?

\- Un peu oui.

\- Elles sont cassées mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai besoin d'une intervention. Posez une poche de glace dessus toutes les heures pendant vingt minutes. Au bout de deux jours, appliquez la toutes les trois heures. Je vais vous prescrire des anti-inflammatoires.

\- D'accord, merci.

Je réprimait un rire en voyant l'expression du médecin. Il n'était pas habituer à avoir un patient aussi poli et agréable que Norah. Pas ici en tout cas. Moi et mes hommes n'étions pas du genre posé et calme.

Je sortait rapidement pour ordonner à l'un de mes hommes d'amener une poche de glace. Quand je revenait dans la chambre, le doc s'apprêtait à partir. Je prit l'ordonnance qu'il me tendait.

\- Il faut qu'elle en prenne trois par jour.

Je hochait la tête et lui fit signe de partir. J'attendais de récupérer la poche de glace avant de retourner vers Norah. J'essayais d'être délicat dans mes gestes mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'occuper de quelqu'un de cette façon. Elle frissonait légèrement à cause du froid.

\- Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie.

\- Norah.

\- C'est vrai. J'aurais dû avoir une fin tragique.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il t'aurais peut-être laissé partir.

Je savais que c'était faux mais pas elle. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Non. Il a été clair là-dessus.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle frissonnait de nouveau mais pas à cause du froid.

\- Il avait l'intention de me tuer, il me l'a clairement dit.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien. Répondit-elle trop rapidement.

\- Dis-moi, Norah. Dis-je fermement.

\- Disons que j'allais mourir très lentement et que Liam est arrivé au bon moment. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Mon estomac se retournait à cette pensée. Je savais que j'avais joué serré avec les capteurs mais je réalisait maintenant à quel point. Ces ordures avaient eu l'intention de torturer Norah et j'avais faillit ne pas arriver à temps.

\- Il t'a dit quoi exactement ? Demandai-je.

\- Jack s'il te plaît. Je ne veux p!us en parler ni même y penser. Je suis rentrée, c'est ce qui compte. S'il te plaît.

Je voulais savoir en détail ce que ces pourritures lui avaient dit. Je voulais savoir en détail ce qu'ils lui avaient infligé, physiquement et moralement. Mais elle avait raison. Elle était à la maison. Elle était avec moi et en sécurité et c'était le plus important.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Cédai-je.

Je passait le reste de la journée avec elle. Elle voulait sortir de la chambre mais je l'en empêchait. Demain, je la laisserait faire mais aujourd'hui, je tenais à ce qu'elle se repose. Elle ete restée calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle repar!e de Thomas.

\- Vous avez fait quoi des corps ? Demandait-elle.

\- Ils sont enterrés là où personne ne les trouvera.

Le chagrin se lisait sur les traits de Norah.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser là.

\- Je sais bien.

Elle avait beau lutter, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

Je m'allongeait à côté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

\- Je m'en veux. Dès le début, je savais qu'il serait prit là dedans.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Les français ont frappé quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Le fait que ce soit chez lui est dû à un manque de chance.

\- Comment ils savaient que j'étais chez lui ? Eux aussi surveillaient son immeuble ?

\- Sûrement.

Je ne voulais pas lui en parler pour le moment mais la vérité c'est que je pensais plutôt à une trahison. Je n'imaginais pas les français faire le pied de grue devant chez elle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ont appris autrement la présence de Norah chez Thomas. Et si c'était le cas, ce!a voulait dire que quelqu'un de chez moi avait parlé. Seulement qui chez moi aurait eu un intérêt à faire affaire avec les français ? J'allais m'occuper sérieusement de ça.

Je serrait Norah un peu plus fort tout en faisant atteintion à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle posait sa tête sur mon torse et son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Je ne regrette pas tu sais. Dit-elle.

\- Tu ne regrette pas quoi ?

\- D'avoir choisi de venir ici. De m'être rapprochée de toi. Je regrette les conséquences mais pas ma décision.

Elle me disait exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Chaque jour, je craignait qu'elle me dise que c'était trop pour elle. Qu'elle voulait en finir avec tout ça, y compris moi. Et bien que cela me coûterait énormément, je la laisserait partir. Je veillerai toujours sur elle, même de loin mais je ne ferais jamais d'elle une prisonnière.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai l'intention de te garder un long moment.

\- Vraiment ? Tu pourrais vite te lasser. Dit-elle en me regardant.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu pense que toi tu pourrais te lasser ?

Son air devint sérieux.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Je l'embrassait doucement. Elle me rendit mon baiser passionnément. Je caressait son corps fiévreusement en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher au niveau de sa blessure. Je sourit quand elle gémissait légèrement.

Mon excitation montait rapidement et elle le sentait clairement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'écarte de moi mais elle se collait encore plus. J'avais besoin de plus moi aussi. Ce n'était pas le moment mais ça m'était égal et visiblement à elle aussi.

Je fit glisser ma main le long de son ventre jusqu'au haut de son pantalon. Je l'ouvrit rapidement et y plongeait ma main. Ses gémissements devenaient graves et rauques. Je sentait le tissu de ses sous-vêtements et les écartaient sans ménagement.

Elle se reculait et plaquait sa tête contre l'oreiller quand je la touchait pour la première fois. Sa respiration se fit haletante et ses yeux étaient emplis de désirs. Elle était à couper le souffle.

\- Tu es magnifique. Dis-je d'une voix grave.

Je ne la lâchait pas du regard pendant que je la découvrait. J'enfonçait doucement un doigt en elle puis un deuxième. Elle fermait les yeux tout en poussant de profonds soupirs.

C'était la première fois que je me concentrait sur le plaisir de ma partenaire et non l'inverse. C'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait en cet instant. Uniquement elle.

\- Laisse-toi aller bébé. La suppliai-je.

\- Jack. Murmurait-elle.

J'augmentais la rapidité et la force de mes mouvements. Mes doigts glissaient rapidement en elle tandis que ma paume se frottait contre son petit bouton de chair. Cela me prit que quelques minutes pour la faire crier.

Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder comme ça. Elle redescendait doucement et je retirait ma main. Je cédait à ma pulsion de sentir et goûter son parfum. Et sans surprise, je la trouvait délicieuse sur mes doigts. J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine légèrement choquée.

C'était sûr et définitif. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos fantastiques reviews. En tant qu'auteur, il n'y a rien de mieux pour mettre du baume au cœur. Je suis vraiment fière et heureuse d'écrire une histoire qui vous plaît.

J'aimerais aussi vous parler de cette dernière scène. C'est la premiere scène vraiment lemon ( Sexuelle, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le terme ) et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas bien su m'y prendre. J'ai hésité avant d'écrire cette secene avec tant de détails. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous gène. Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise avec ça. Si c'est le cas, j'éviterai d'en remettre.

Vol!a je vous laisse et encore merci pour vos reviews.

A bientôt ! Bises b.


	23. La promesse

J'essayais de garder les yeux ouverts mais n'y arrivait pas. Voir Jack lécher sensuellement ses doigts m'avait à la fois choquée et excitée mais j'étais trop épuisée pour dire quelque chose. La fatigue plus le plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré m'avait achevée. Je l'entendais éclater de rire, ce qui me fit rire moi aussi. Je le poussait doucement sur le dos pour pouvoir poser ma tête sur son torse. J'aurais vraiment voulu lu rendre la faveur mais j'étais trop claquée.

Il m'enlaçait et m'embrassait tendrement sur le front. Il susurrait quelque chose que je ne comprit pas et je laissait le sommeil m'envelopper.

* * *

Je sentait le drap froid sous ma main avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me demandai depuis quand Jack était levé. Je m'étais réveillée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit et il avait été là.

Je me levait pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je l'admirait dans le miroir après m'être déshabillée. Je n'étais pas spécialement en mauvais état mais je n'étais pas fringuante non plus. Le bleu sur ma joue virait au violet et pareil pour celui sur mes côtes. C'était un peu moins douloureux mais très désagréable.

Je me l'avais quand j'entendis Jack m'appeler.

\- Norah !

\- Je suis sous la douche. Criai-je.

Je me dépêchait de terminer puis enroulait une serviette autour de moi avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il portait des vêtements différents que ceux de la veille. J'étais rassurée de savoir que c'était pour se changer qu'il m'avait laissée seule.

\- Ça va ? Demandai-je nerveusement.

J'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble mais nous avons quand même franchi un sacré cap dans l'intimité. Du moins pour moi, c'était un cap.

\- Très bien et toi ?

Je percevait le ton moqueur dans sa voix. Je hochait la tête en souriant et prit mes vêtements dans l'armoire.

\- Je ne passe pas encore toute la journée ici. Dis-je en retournant dans la salle de bain.

\- Je sais.

Ça avait été agréable de passer toute la journée avec lui mais je voulais sortir de cette pièce. Je voulais reprendre les habitudes que j'avais prises dans cette maison même si je n'en avais pas beaucoup.

\- Norah, regarde-moi. Me demandait Jack avant que je ne quitte la chambre à nouveau.

Je me tournait et le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il s'approchait de moi et prit mon visage délicatement entre ses mains.

\- Tu regrette ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Non pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

\- J'essaie de comprendre ton comportement. Tu es compliquée à déchiffrer.

Je posait mes vêtement sur le lit et me collait à lui. Je passait mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrait très fort.

\- Je suis un peu gênée, c'est tout.

Je n'étais pas prude sexuellement mais j'étais maladroite avec mes sentiments pour lui. Je comprenait que c'était sûrement son cas à lui aussi. Pour ma part, je n'avais eu qu'une relation sérieuse et ça avait été une catastrophe. Je ne savais pas pour Jack. Le Joker me semblait difficilement capable d'être capable d'amour mais Jack ?

Je me demandais ce qui était arrivé à Jack. Quel genre de traumatisme peut pousser quelqu'un comme lui à la folie et à la naissance du Joker. Le Joker était aussi cruel que Jack était doux. J'étais la preuve vivante qu'il y avait un espoir pour lui. Le Joker ne m'aurait jamais montré autant de tendresse et d'affection si Jack avait complètement disparu.

J'aimais Jack, c'était incontestable. Maintenant, la vraie question était de savoir si je pouvais accepter de l'aimer tout en sachant que je devrais aimer le Joker aussi. En étais-je au moins capable ? Après tout j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse avant de découvrir cette facette beaucoup plus tendre de lui.

\- Tu es encore timide avec ce que je t'ai fait hier soir ? Demandait-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me détachait et le regardait en souriant aussi.

\- Je sais, c'est bizarre.

Je sentais un poids me quitter. Il avait raison, c'était ridicule. J'avais eu envie de lui sauter dessus avant l'arrivée du médecin et maintenant je me sentais comme une vierge effarouchée.

Je l'attirait à moi pour l'embrasser. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il était soulagé aussi. Je le sentais à la façon dont ses muscles se détendaient sous mes mains. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de relation mais je ne l'étais pas plus que lui. C'est pas grave, nous apprendront ensemble. Ou réapprendront, ça dépend comment on voit les choses.

\- Je t'attends en bas. Dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Je m'habillait vite et pris soin de prendre mon holster et mon arme. Jack ne m'avait pas fait de réflexion là-dessus mais nous savons tout les deux que si j'avais pensé à la prendre, j'aurais pu me défendre.

Je prit mes anti-inflammatoires et descendit dans la cuisine récupérer une poche de glace. J'entrai dans le salon et vit Jack discuter avec un homme en costard. J'allait sortir pour les laisser tranquilles mais Jack me surprit.

\- Norah !

Je le rejoignait et fit un signe de tête poli à l'homme.

\- Je te présente Jonny Frost. Il est mon bras droit.

\- Enchantée. Dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Moi de même.

Je devais admettre qu'il était pas mal physiquement. Grand, large carrure, brun avec une barbe de trois jours. J'étais surprise par son style classe et sobre. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Joker ou ses hommes qui avaient tous quelque chose d'excentrique dans leur look. Il nyi a pas si longtemps, j'aurais pu craquer sur lui. Mais j'étais trop éprise du Joker pour être attirée par qui que soit d'autre.

Je me souvenait du dégoût que j'avais ressenti lors de notre première rencontre. Tout m'avait rebutée chez lui. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais vraiment accordé de l'importance à l'apparence mais il était un cas extrême. Et maintenant, c'était l'inverse. J'aimais ses yeux perçants, sa bouche incroyablement rouge, ses cheveux verts électrique, ses tatouages dont je ne comprenais pas encore le sens. J'aimais tout chez lui.

\- Préviens moi dès que tu trouve quelque chose. Dit Jack à Jonny.

\- OK patron. Dit-il en nous laissant seuls.

Je m'installait sur le canapé et posait la poche de glace sur mes côtes.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un bras droit.

\- Il était en mission pour moi. Je lui ai demandé de rentrer plus tôt.

Il ne parlait pas de Frost avec la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve envers le reste de ses hommes. Peut-être qu'il y avait une relation amicale entre eux. Ou même sans parler d'amitié, peut-être une relation de confiance. Cela me rassurait énormément. La plupart des hommes du Joker était là par soif de pouvoir ou d'argent. C'était rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un était sincèrement loyal et fidèle envers Jack.

\- Tu a d'autres affaires importantes à gérer ? Demandai-je.

\- Plutôt oui. Dit-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je réalisait que je n'avais p!us d'affaires à faire avec lui. Les français étaient morts donc mes services d'interprète n'étaient plus requis.

\- Je suppose que les derniers événements ont signé la fin de mon contrat. Dis-je en tentant de masquer ma tristesse.

Il me fixait avec intensité et émotion.

\- Je suppose que tu n'a pas l'intention de rester dans le monde du crime.

Sa voix était froide mais son regard avait une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible d'y rester sans y participer ?

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et approchait mon visage du sien.

\- Tu sais que je ne te forcerait jamais à quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais.

Je l'embrassait tendrement. J'étais rassurée qu'il veuille de moi malgré mon inutilité. Non seulement, je ne partageais pas ses activités mais en plus je lui apportais ennuis. Du genre me faire enlever ou interroger par la police. J'avais sérieusement l'impression d'être un poids mort.

\- Reste ici, avec moi. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis déjà avec toi.

\- Vraiment ici. Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon invitée. Je veux que tu vive ici.

Mon cœur manquait un battement.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je vive avec toi ?

Il hochait lentement la tête. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à la suite. Il était clair que je ne pouvais pas retourner chez Thomas. Le plus logique et normal aurait été de me prendre un appartement. Après tout j'avais les moyens maintenant grâce à la somme ridiculeusement énorme que Jack avait fait viré sur mon compte.

Mais je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'éloigner de lui.

\- D'accord. Soufflai-je.

Il avait l'air sérieusement heureux de ma réponse. Comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. J'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir mes sentiments pour lui écris sur mon visage. C'était tellement évident pour moi.

\- Tu emménage dans ma chambre aussi. Dit-il en se levant.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Ça va de soi.

J'allait me lever à mon tour mais Jack me l'interdit.

\- Ça ne fait pas encore vingt minutes. Fit-il en désignant ma poche de glace.

Je levait les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord papa.

Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux. Il sortit deux bières du mini frigo. Il en avait un dans sa chambre aussi. Il m'en,tendit une avant de se rasseoir à mes côtés.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que les français guettaient ton arrivée devant chez Thomas.

Je lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un d'ici leur a parlé.

\- Tu a une idée de qui ? Demandai-je, surprise.

\- Non. A part Frost, je ne fais confiance à aucun de mes hommes. Je lui ai demandé d'enquêter discrètement.

Cela m'inquiétais. Le Joker avait déjà beaucoup d'ennemis. S'il fallait en plus en compter dans ses propres rangs, ça compliquerait les choses. Je devais être méfiante mais je ne voulais pas devenir paranoïaque non plus. A part Jack, la seule personne en qui j'avais un peu de confiance était Liam. Pas parce que je lui devais la vie mais parce qu'il était le seul à se comporter humainement avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'être un colis à surveiller ou à transporter pour les autres.

\- Raison de plus pour rester collée à toi. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis. Je suis parfaitement capable de te menotter à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable à envisager.

Il plongeait son visage dans mon cou et grognait. C'était un son grave, rauque et terriblement excitant. Ce qui c'était passé hier soir avait fait céder le barrage. J'avais besoin de plus. Le moindre de ses gestes ou la moindre de ses intonations me faisait un effet pas possible. Savoir que c'était réciproque me rassurait. J'avais remarqué la façon dont il m'avait regardée. Même si j'avais été la seule à ressentir du plaisir, son regard avait été tellement brûlant.

Je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. J'avais besoin de lui, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement et ça me foutait une trouille bleue. J'étais accroc, complètement accroc. Et même si je savais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, je savais que ce n'était pas aussi puissant de son côté. Il était dans le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses actes. Moi au contraire, je ne contrôlais plus rien en ce qui le concernait.

Sauf que j'avais besoin de me contrôler. Je n'étais pas prête à lâcher prise en sachant que je pourrais souffrir. Si il décidait d'en finir avec moi, je m'en relèverai très difficilement. A supposer que je m'en relève. Malgré toutes ses inquiétudes, je ne parvenais pas à prendre mes distances. J'avais honte d'être si dépendante de lui. J'avais vécu sans lui pendant vingt-six ans et j'avais réussi à me construire. Et maintenant j'étais réduite à ne voir les choses que par lui. Je ne savais franchement pas si je devais rire ou pleurer.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais. Murmurai-je.

Il relevait la tête pour me regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te fais ?

Je secouait la tête.

\- Rien. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

Je me levait et partit rapidement vers ma chambre. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je me demandais si c'était à cause de mes émotions ou de ma blessure. Probablement les deux. J'étais sur le point de m'asseoir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demandait Jack.

Il semblait soucieux et en colère.

\- Rien.

\- Ne me mens pas Norah, je déteste ça.

\- C'est rien. C'est moi qui me...

Je me passait les mains dans les cheveux. Comment j'étais censée aborder ça ?

\- Ça me fait peur. Ce que je ressens, ce qui se passe entre nous. Je ne suis pas douée pour gérer ça.

\- Et tu crois que je le suis ? S'énervait-il.

Il se plaçait juste devant moi.

\- Non mais...

\- Mais rien. Tu ne fuis pas devant moi. Tu me l'a déjà fait une fois, pas deux.

Le souvenir de notre première dispute me revint en mémoire.

\- Tu es avec moi. Tu es à moi. Dit-il en m'agrippant par la taille.

Je hochait doucement la tête.

\- C'est toi et moi maintenant. Dit-il plus doucement.

\- Oui.

Je passait mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait passionnément. Évidemment que j'étais à lui. Autant qu'il était à moi, qu'il l'admette ou non. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans mes hanches et séparait sa bouche de la mienne.

\- Je suis sérieux Norah. Ne fuis plus jamais devant moi.

\- Plus jamais.

Il me fit reculer puis allonger sur le lit tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Ses mains couraient partout sur moi. Il retirait rapidement mon haut et mon soutien-gorge.

Je le regardais descendre pour enlever le reste de mes vêtements. Il allait revenir sur moi mais je me redressait en position assise.

\- Toi aussi. Entièrement.

Je m'accrochais à sa ceinture pour garder l'équilibre. Je le fixait pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Je découvrait toute une série de tatouage. Je tentais de les déchiffrer pendant que je défaisait sa ceinture. Je me retrouvait devant son sexe dressé. J'eus un petit rire de joie en constatant qu'il était très bien pourvu.

Je posait ma main tout autour et commençait doucement à le masturber. Je regardais Jack dans les yeux pour avoir son approbation. Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux et me souriait. Au bout de quelques va et viens, je m'approchais de lui. J'avais besoin de goûter sa saveur. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, peu importe comment.

Je fit d'abord glisser ma langue de bas en haut puis le prit dans ma bouche. Je vit Jack rejeter sa tête en arrière en poussant un long soupir. Sa main guidait ma tête à l'allure qu'il préférait. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à venir. Je le sentais tirer mes cheveux en arrière mais je repoussait doucement sa main. Je voulais tout avoir de lui, tout goûter. Je le fixait tout en avalant ce qu'il me donnait. J'avais envie de !ui et tout de suite.

Je m'allongeait à nouveau pendant qu'il finissait de se déshabiller.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas si innocente que tu en avais l'air. Dit-il en se plaçant entre mes jambes.

\- C'est un peu ta faute.

\- Vraiment ? Je t'aurais dévergondée, c'est ça ?

Je riait doucement. Non, il ne m'avait pas dévergondée mais il éveillait chez moi un instinct presque animal que j'ignorais avoir. Et toute ma timidité s'évanouissait en cet instant. Je ne m'appartenait plus là maintenant. Mon cœur était à lui autant que mon corps. Je serai peut-être mortifiée dans quelques heures mais pour l'instant je voulais qu'il fasse de moi ce quili voulait.

Il prit ma jambe pour la poser sur sa hanche. Je fit de même avec la deuxième et le serrait très fort contre moi. Il entrait doucement en moi. Je fermait les yeux et plaquait ma tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Non, non. Regarde-moi. Dit-il sérieusement.

Je laissait son regard m'hypnotiser totalement. Je fit glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux et serrait brutalement. Il accélérait ses mouvements et je sentais une chaleur brûlante dans le bas de mon ventre.

Il prit l'une de mes mains et la humait.

\- Mon bébé. Grognait-il.

\- Plus fort.

Il ne se retenait plus. Je sentais la douleur de mes côtes et cela ne faisait que rajouter du plaisir. Je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes cris. J'étais sûre que toute la maison m'entendais et je m'en moquais complètement. Qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils sachent tous que le Joker était à moi et que j'étais à lui.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et me mordit quand il atteignit l'orgasme en même temps que moi.

\- Mon amour. Dis-je en enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos.

\- Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

Nous restions immobiles pendant un long moment. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me berçait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de mes choix. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avant n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais destinée à être là, avec lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour moi dans le monde. Rien d'autre que Jack.


	24. Naissance d'une reine

Je regardait Norah ranger ses vêtements dans mon armoire. Enfin, notre armoire. J'étais encore chamboulé du moment que nous venons de passer ensemble. La douche que nous avons prise juste après n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous passions à la vitesse supérieure mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait un matin et juste après une dispute.

J'avais ressenti de la panique en la voyant partir soudainement. Nous étions sur le canapé, partageant un moment tendre et elle s'était complètement braquée et avait nouveau fuit devant moi. J'avais été blessé mais surtout confus. Elle venait d'accepter de vivre ici et avait l'air heureuse. Elle m'avait expliqué que ses émotions lui faisaient peur. Si elle savait ce que je ressentait pour elle. Si elle savait qu'elle avait réduit le plus grand criminel de Gotham à un amoureux éperdu.

Aimer Norah et l'avoir dans ma vie était quelque chose d'étranger et a la fois très familier. Je n'avais ressenti ce genre de sentiment qu'une fois, il y'a très longtemps et de façon moins puissante. J'étais habitué à vivre seul, à ne me soucier que de moi-même. D'un autre côté, la présence de Norah dans ma vie était d'une vraie normalité. Comme si elle était l'élément manquant à mon royaume. Comme si elle était le joyau manquant à ma couronne.

Comme si elle était ma reine.

J'étais le roi de Gotham. Chaque personne savait qui j'étais et ce dont j'étais capable. Ils savaient que j'étais intouchable même pour Batman. Et très bientôt, les gens connaîtront Norah. Et ils sauront qui elle est et ils la respecteront autant que moi.

\- Voilà ! Dit Norah en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'humeur aussi légère. Ses cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinaient un peu sur sa petite robe vert émeraude.

\- Viens là. Dis-je en me levant.

Elle vint dans mes bras et je la soulevait de terre pour l'embrasser. Je savais qu'elle avait un caractère naturellement facile et rieurmais les derniers événements l'avait rendue plus maussade, ce qui était compréhensible. J'étais heureux de la voir à nouveau comme ça. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne perde pas cet aspect de sa personnalité.

J'avais l'intention de tout lui dire aujourd'hui. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment aborder cela. Je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs de mon passé et cela importait peu pour l'avenir. Mais je savais tout de la vie de Norah. Du moins, les moments importants de sa vie. Les bons et surtout les mauvais. Elle m'avait montré la confiance qu'elle avait en moi en partageant ses souvenirs difficiles. Je lui devais d'en faire de même. Il ne me restait qu'à trouver le moment et la façon de lui en parler.

Je la serrait très fort contre moi et elle poussait un léger grognement de douleur. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire de s'en occuper.

\- Oui, oui je sais. J'y vais. Dit-elle en riant.

J'aurais voulu la suivre mais j'avais besoin d'un moment seul. Si elle restait trop près de moi, j'allais craquer et lui sauter à nouveau dessus. Surtout que je savais ce que c'était de lui faire l'amour. Ce n'était en rien ce que j'avais imaginé, c'était bien au-delà. C'était inutile de prendre le risque de la blesser. Une fois sa blessure guérie, nous aurons tout le temps pour ça.

Je me jetait sur mon lit et fixait le plafond. Il fallait vraiment que je parle sérieusement avec Norah. Elle avait décidé d'être avec moi mais avait-elle pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait ? Je savais qu'elle n'était pas une meurtrière et je l'acceptais. Cameron avait été un cas très à part. Mais si elle était avec moi, elle changerait radicalement de vie. Mes alliés deviendront ses alliés et mes ennemis deviendront ses ennemis. Et même si elle ne tuerait personne, elle sera considérée comme une criminelle par association avec moi. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle sache bien tout ceci.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait conscience de tout ça mais je ne pouvais empêcher une angoisse de se former. Peut-être que m'entendre formuler ses inquiétudes la ferai reculer. Malgré ça, je serai franc avec elle.

Je grognait et sortait pour la rejoindre mais je fut arrêté par Frost qui était sur le point de frapper à la porte.

\- Tu a déjà trouvé la taupe ?

\- J'ai récupéré le téléphone du leader français. Il a échangé quelques messages avec Christian. Et ils ont communiqué quelques minutes avant que Norah ne quitte la maison.

Christian ? Étrangement, je ne m'attendais pas à lui. Quelque chose me dérangeait dans ce que me disait Frost et vu son air, lui-même avait un souci. Et je savais lequel.

\- C'est trop évident. Soupirai-je.

\- Oui.

Je pouvais croire que Christian m'ait trahi mais je ne croyais pas qu'il soit si stupide. Garder les messages échangés, appeler les français avec son propre téléphone. Non. Je lui avait confié la sécurité de Norah car je savais à quel point il pouvait se montrer malin et vif.

\- Continue de chercher. Dis-je.

L'un de mes hommes me prenait pour un con et je n'aimais pas ça. Pas le moins du monde. Et cet enfoiré avait vendu Norah. J'espérais qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de prier pour que je ne le trouve pas car c'était peine perdue. Je le trouverai et je le tuerai. Et certainement pas en douceur.

Je retrouvait Norah dans la cuisine qui discutait avec Monica. Je levait les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de remarque. Quand Monica m'aperçut, elle s'excusait et eut l'intelligence de quitter la pièce.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandait Norah.

J'étais encore énervé à propos du traître dans nos rangs. J'expliquait rapidement à Norah ce que Frost m'avait raconté. Il fallait que nous soyons deux fois plus prudents. C'était le moment d'aborder le sujet.

\- Tu sais que nous devrons toujours être prudent, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas te dire combien de personne dehors veulent ma peau.

Elle hochait lentement la tête.

\- Je sais.

\- Toutes ces personnes en auront aussi après toi. Quand ça se saura que nous sommes ensemble, ils y verront tous une opportunité. Comme les français.

Elle s'avançait et attrapait mon visage.

\- Je sais tout ça. Je le savais depuis le début et j'ai toujours accepté d'être là.

\- Tu avais peur au début.

\- Oui mais j'étais aussi excitée par cette expérience, je te l'ai déjà avoué. Je sais dans quel danger je me met en restant avec toi.

\- Et tu reste malgré tout.

C'était une question mais c'était sorti comme un ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Il n'y avait p!us de retour en arrière possible, pas après les choses que nous avions partagées ensemble.

\- Et comment tu vis le fait de devenir la reine de Gotham.

Cette fois, je la prit au dépourvu.

\- La reine ?

\- Oui. Je suis le roi de cette ville. Ce qui fera de toi la reine de cette ville. Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi et moi.

Elle avait l'air surprise par mes paroles.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais que je me mêle de tes affaires avec Gotham.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je sais que tu ne veux pas participer à mes méfaits mais cela n'empêche que cette ville t'appartiendra aussi. Et tu règnera avec moi.

Elle ne pût retenir un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tu a conscience que je serai une reine très clémente ?

Je l'attirait contre moi.

\- Tu a conscience que je suis un roi impitoyable ?

Je l'embrassait agressivement. Ma reine. J'étais rassuré de la voir réagir si bien à mes paroles. J'aurais dû profiter de ce moment pour partager,mes souvenirs avec elle mais je n'y parvint pas. Pas par manque de confiance mais plutôt de son jugement. Peut-être que savoir ce que j'avais vécu l'aiderai à comprendre ce que j'étais devenu ou au contraire, elle comprendrait encore moins. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard sur moi changer. Mais il fallait passer par là. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le reste de la journée passait rapidement. J'alternais entre les moments passés avec Norah et les interruptions de mes hommes lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose à m'annoncer.

\- Tu dois aller au club ce soir ? Me demandait Norah quand je revint au salon.

\- Non. Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous ferait peut-être du bien de sortir.

Une idée me vint soudainement. Je savais exactement où je devais l'emmener.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. On ira au club plus tard.

Elle sourit et se levait rapidement.

\- D'accord.

Je prit ma veste et lui tendit la sienne. Je fit signe à Frost de ne pas nous suivre. J'ignorait son air désapprobateur. Et il avait raison de désapprouver mais je devais être seul avec Norah pour ce qui allait venir.

Je l'emmenait jusqu'à la voiture et démarrait. La nuit était tombée et les routes étaient éclairées par les nombreux lampadaires et les lumières des gigantesques immeubles. C'est dans ces moment-là que je trouvais Gotham au sommet de sa beauté. Quand la lune s'élevait et les monstres sortaient.

\- On va où ? Questionna Norah.

\- Tu verra. Dis-je en prenant sa main.

Elle avait l'air excitée et nerveuse à la fois. Elle devait remarquer ma propre nervosité. Je détestais l'endroit où je l'emmenait. Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis des années. Mais c'était important qu'elle sache, qu'elle le voit.

Je m'arrêtais net quand nous arrivons à destination. Je regardait Norah descendre de la voiture et admirer la vieille usine. La fumée sortait du toit par plusieurs endroits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demandait-elle.

\- Viens.

Je la laissait passer l'entrée devant moi.

Cet endroit n'avait pas changé. Je vit les grandes cuves au milieu de !a pièce. On pouvait voir de la fumée en sortir et entendre le bouillonnement des produits chimiques.

Je repérait les escaliers et les grimpaient avec Norah. Nous arrivons très vite en haut, juste au-dessus des cuves. Les images me parvenaient inévitablement. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et tant de choses s'étaient produites pendant ces années. Mais tout avait commencé ici.

\- Jack. Murmura Norah.

Je passait mon bras autour de sa taille tout en gardant mes yeux rivés sur l'acide bouillonant plus bas.

\- C'est ici que je suis mort. Et c'est ici que je suis né.

Norah se collait un peu plus à moi.

\- Comment ça ?

Je me tournait complètement vers elle et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai été marié, il y'a longtemps. Je ne sais plus son nom. Je me souviens qu'elle était blonde et que je l'aimais beaucoup.

Norah ne cachait pas sa surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je travaillais ici à l'époque. Quand elle est tombé enceinte, j'ai commencé à travailler de nuit aussi. Un soir, des trafiquants ont débarqué disant qu'ils avaient besoin de cet endroit pour faire leurs affaires. Je voulais refuser mais ils m'avaient proposé une grosse somme d'argent. J'étais censé les laissaient entrer et fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passait ici.

Les mots sortaient tout seul. Plus je parlais et p!us les souvenirs de soirée devenaient clairs.

\- J'ai fini par avouer à ma femme comment j'avais trouvé une telle somme d'argent. Elle ne voulait pas que je fasse une chose pareille. Elle m'a supplié de rendre l'argent. Ce que j'ai fait. Seulement, ils ont compris que ma décision venait d'elle. J'ai tenté de me défendre contre eux mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils m'on emmené ici et m'on jeté là dedans. Dis-je en désignant l'une des cuves.

Norah posait ses mains dans mon dos et me serrait très fort.

\- Continue. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- J'ai cru devenir fou en voyant ce que j'étais devenu. Mes cheveux, ma peau. Je suis resté ici pendant des heures avant de rentrer chez moi. J'avais peur de la réaction de ma femme. J'étais devenu monstrueux. Je m'attendais à la voir hurler devant moi mais je devais l'affronter. Je ne saurais jamais comment elle aurait réagi. Elle était morte quand je suis rentré. Elle et notre enfant. Et je suis mort avec eux.

J'enfonçait mon visage dans le cou de Norah et humait son odeur.

\- Enfin, je croyais être mort.

Norah plongeait ses mains dans mes cheveux et tirait ma tête en arrière. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'émotions dans son regard. De la peine, de la surprise et de la colère.

\- Tu les a tué ?

Sa question me surprit.

\- Oui.

Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait longuement.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout ça. Je suis désolée que tu ai du subir de telles choses.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je voulais juste que tu sache d'où je venais. Que je n'ai pas toujours ressembler à ça.

\- Ça ? Tu n'es pas monstrueux.

\- Norah...

\- Jack, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas monstrueux. Tu es beau, tu es unique.

Je fermait les yeux et laissait échapper un rire cynique.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Si tu savais comme je te vois.

\- Je n'ai aucunement honte de mon apparence. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, Norah. Ni aveugle.

\- Moi non plus. Si je devenais comme toi, tu me trouverai moche ?

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire. Comment pourrai-je un jour la trouver moche ?

\- Non. Jamais.

Elle sourit tendrement.

\- Tu serai prêt à me le prouver ?

Je la regardait sans comprendre.

\- Cet endroit représente quelque chose d'horrible pour toi. On pourrait changer ça.

Je commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ?

\- Je ne t'infligerai pas ça.

\- C'est toi et moi.

Je posait ma main sur sa nuque et me baissait à son niveau.

\- Tu ne veux pas de ça.

\- Je te veux toi. Je veux être proche de toi autant que possible.

C'était de la folie. Je sentais mon amour pour elle parcourir mon corps entier. Ainsi que l'excitation et l'adrénaline. Elle voulait ça ? Elle voulait renaître ? Si c'était son choix, je ne l'en empêcherait pas.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui.

Elle s'écartait de moi et avançait prudemment jusqu'au bord. Elle se retournait pour me regarder.

\- Tu voudra toujours de moi ? Peu importe à quoi je ressemblerai ?

Putain, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais. Encore plus que moi-même, ce qui était un exploit.

Je ne répondit pas à sa question. Je la saisit par la taille et nous laissait tomber dans le vide.


	25. Pour toujours

La chute me paraissait sans fin. J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir Jack avancer droit sur moi que nous étions déjà en train de tomber. Il me serrait très fort contre lui et je faisais la même chose. Je fermait les yeux quand nous plongeons dans l'acide.

Je mit quelques secondes à sentir la brûlure des produits chimiques. C'était douloureux mais pas insupportable. Je sentais les mains de Jack me tenir fermement mais je ne le voyais pas très bien. J'avais l'impression d'être dans de l'eau vaseuse.

Je ne voulais pas quil saute avec moi. Je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'on lui avait infligé cela. J'avais toujours cru que son apparence avait été son choix mais on l'avait défiguré malgré lui. On l'avait jeté ici alors qu'il avait souhaité faire une chose honorable. Je n'en l'aimais que plus pour ça. Son apparence n'avait pas d'importance pour moi et je voulais lui montrer que la mienne non plus. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui. Et je n'avais rien trouver d'autre que de me jeter dans ce bain d'acide pour le lui prouver.

Jack me tirait vers le haut et je prit une grande goulée d'air quand ma tête sortit de l'acide. Je passait instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime. Soufflai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassait.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je fermait les yeux de soulagement. Je le savais déjà. Je le voyais et le sentais mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Au moins une fois. Je souffrais physiquement. Mes côtes et l'acide me faisait vraiment mal mais au lieu de tenter d'échapper à cette douleur, je l'acceptais. C'était rien comparé aux émotions qui me parcourait.

Je regardait les couleurs danser autour de nous. Vert, violet, noir et blanc.. Je réalisait que c'était nos vêtements. Ma robe et ma veste se détériorait sur mon corps comme la chemise et la veste de Jack.

C'était magnifique.

Je savais que nous devions représenter une image horrifique. Nos corps dans l'acide et nos vêtements désintégrés mais je nous trouvais magnifique.

Jack sortit du bain et me tendit les bras pour m'en sortir aussi.

\- Je commence sérieusement à croire que tu es cinglée aussi. Me dit-il en souriant.

\- Peut-être que je le suis.

Sauf que je ne l'étais pas. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que Jack le soit lui aussi. Il avait juste choisi et j'avais choisi aussi. Et même si nous étions tout les deux fous, cela n'aurait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait c'est d'être avec lui. Il n'y avait plus de bon ou mauvais côté pour pour moi. Il n'y avait que le sien.

Je remarquait que Jack me détaillait du regard. Je commençait à devenir nerveuse. Je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblait. Avais-je beaucoup changé ? Me trouvait-il horrible ?

Il attrapait une de mes mèches et la plaçait devant moi pour que je puisse la voir. J'étais toujours rousse. Mais un roux plus clair, plus brillant. Mais cette mèche avait des reflets violet. Mêmes encore imbibés d'acide, je pouvais voir clairement ces couleurs. Quelque part, j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir eu droit à un changement radical. C'est pour cela que j'avais sauté, pour changer et montrer à Jack à quel point je me moquais de ce genre de détail. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être rassurée aussi. Je savais que Jack aimait mes cheveux flamboyant et j'étais heureuse de garder cette couleur pour lui.

Jack nous ramenait rapidement à la maison. La brûlure était moins puissante mais elle persistait. Le tissu de ma robe était moins persistant que celui des vêtements de Jack. Il était encore bien couvert alors que j'étais presque nue sur le siège de sa voiture.

J'allait descendre quand nous arrivions mais il m'en empêchait.

\- Reste là. Dit-il en sortant.

Je l'attendais une minute avant de le voir revenir. Il me fit signe de sortir. Il avait amené une longue veste qu'il plaçait autour de moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas que les hommes te voit comme ça, non ?

\- C'est moi ou toi qui ne veux pas ? Demandai-je en riant.

J'eus droit à un grognement pour réponse. La veste avait été inutile car nous ne croisons personne jusqu'à notre chambre. Je retirait immédiatement la veste et la posait sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

Je tentait d'enlever ma robe mais les morceaux de tissus se détachaient trop rapidement. Jack éclatait de rire et s'approchait de moi.

\- On va t'acheter des vêtements plus résistants que ça.

Il m'aidait à retirer ma robe, lambeau par lambeau. Cela prit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je me debarasse de tout habit. J'aidait Jack à son tour mais ses vêtements partirent rapidement. Il ne restait plus que l'acide dégoulinant sur nous. Je me rendit compte que je ne sentait presque plus les brûlures.

Jack me portait et m'emmenait dans la salle de bain. Il remplissait la baignoire immense presque jusqu'à ras-bord. Il s'installait d'abord puis me tendit la main. Je me mit entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse.

L'eau prit rapidement une couleur verdâtre. Jack me poussait en avant et tirait ma tête en arrière. Je le laissait faire tandis que seul mon visage restait au-dehors. L'eau bouchait mes oreilles. Le visage de Jack était juste au-dessus du mien. Il dit quelque chose que je n'entendit pas. J'allait me relever mais il tenait fermement ma tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Il souriait mais ne me laissait pas me relever. En rechanche, il continuait de parler. Il dit deux mots que je parvenait à lire sur des lèvres. Je lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dis-je.

Ses mains me lâchaient doucement et je me redressait tout en me tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu a plongé avec moi ? Demandai-je en entourant sa taille de mes jambes.

Il posait une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de tomber dans cette cuve. Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasse seule.

Je l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.

\- Tu sais que je plongerait dans n'importe quoi pour toi ? Murmurai-je.

\- Et je te suivrai à chaque fois. Répondit-il.

Il tira mes cheveux pour me regarder.

\- Dis le moi encore.

Son ton avait quelque chose d'implorant. Je prit son visage entre mes mains.

\- Je t'aime Jack. Plus que tout au monde.

\- Pas plus que moi. Tu es à moi. Pour toujours.

\- Pour toujours.

\- Promet le.

\- Je le promet.

Il était déjà évident que j'étais à lui mais ce soir avait marqué quelque chose. Nous nous étions liés. Pas comme on se lie à quelqu'un quad on fait l'amour ou quand on se marie. Mais d'une façon bien plus forte et plus profonde. Et surtout définitive.

Nous restons comme ça un long moment. Jack nous fit sortir quand je commençais à frissonner à cause de l'eau froide. Je préférait ne pas me regarder dans le miroir pour l'instant. Je verrais le résultat bien assez tôt de toute façon. Et puis du moment que je plaisait à Jack, je m'en foutais.

Je m'allongeait sur les couvertures et attendait qu'il vienne à côté de moi. Mais il restait debout et fit courir son regard sur tout mon corps.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de rougir. Il rit doucement et s'allongeait à mes côtés. Je posait ma tête sur son torse et m'endormit presque tout de suite.

* * *

Jack était déjà sorti de la chambre quand je me réveillait. Je prit machinalement des habits avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Après m'être préparée, je décidait enfin de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. J'essuyais la buée et étouffait un hoquet de surprise.

Ma peau s'était considérablement éclaircie. Je n'étais pas aussi pâle que Jack mais j'étais bien plus claire que je ne l'étais avant. Étrangement, mes cheveux s'étaient épaissis. Et ils étaient encore plus c!airs et flamboyant qu'avant. Et ils étaient parsemés de reflets violets mais aussi de reflets verts émeraude et de reflets noirs. Ce n'était que des reflets mais on pouvait clairement discerner leur couleur. Ces reflets étaient complètement disséminés dans ma chevelure. Sans logique, sans rien.

Et j'adorais ça.

Je me dépêchait de sortir de la chambre. J'étais d'une humeur incroyable, presque euphorique. Je croisait Frost dans le hall.

\- Bonjour ! Lancai-je joyeusement.

Il me regardait d'un drôle d'air et hochait la tête.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il poliment.

Je devais sûrement avoir l'air ridicule pour lui. Mes cheveux de plusieurs couleurs et ma jovialité n'avait rien à voir avec la fille qu'il avait rencontré hier. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir changé interieurement. Si ce n'est que j'étais encore plus heureuse qu'hier.

\- Le patron veut que vous le retrouviez dans le dressing.

Je haussait les sourcils mais acquiesçait.

\- D'accord.

Je tournait les talons et remontait à l'étage. Je manquait de ne pas retrouver le dressing où j'avais été lors de ma première visite ici.

J'entrait timidement et fermait la porte derrière moi. Jack sortit de la longue rangée de vêtements et sourit quand il aperçut ma présence.

\- Ah la voilà. S'exclama-t-il.

Je le laissait me prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur mes cheveux et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu ma question.

\- Ça te plaît ?

Cette fois, il répondit.

\- Beaucoup.

Il sortit de sa transe et me fit avancer jusqu'aux vêtements.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerai jeter un œil à tout ça.

Il n'y avait que des habits de luxe. Principalement des robes mais aussi toute sorte de choses.

\- Je peux choisir quelque chose là dedans ?

Il éclatait de rire.

\- Tout est déjà à toi. Mais j'imagine qu'il y'a certaines choses que tu ne portera pas.

Je le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu veux que je prenne tout ?

Il y avait assez pour remplir une boutique.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si j'allais les porter.

Je parcourait lentement toute la rangée. Il avait raison. Certains vêtements ne seraient jamais portés. Mais je repérait certaines pièces qui me plaisaient énormément. Il:y avait absolument tout. Des vêtements, des chaussures, des accessoires.

\- C'est ta vie maintenant. Me dit Jack.

Il me regardait sérieusement.

\- Habitue-toi au luxe parce que je ne t'offrirai rien de moins.

Je n'étais pas avec lui pour ça et il le savait très bien. Mais il vivait une vie de confort et de luxe comme je n'en avais jamais vue. Et il voulait partager sa vie avec moi.

\- Merci. Dis-je avec émotion.

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et montrait la pile de vêtements que je tenais.

\- Tu veux que je les porte maintenant ?

Il hochait !a tête. J'avais l'impression que cela lui faisait autant plaisir qu'à moi. Je me glissait derrière le rideau et me changeait rapidement. J'avais choisi le pantalon noir en cuir. Il y avait des motifs en dentelle noire brodés dessus au niveau des cuisses. Le haut ressemblait à une veste. Il était noir et rouge et avait comme des petits strass sur le col. Les manches s'arrêtaient à mes épaules. Il était très moulant mais pas décolleté, ce que je préférait.

J'enfilait les bottines noires qui n'étaient pas très hautes. J'avais remarqué que la plupart des chaussures n'avaient pas de hauts talons. Je soupçonnais Jack d'aimer ma petite taille. J'étais tellement plus petite que lui que c'en était drôle. Je m'agitais pour vérifier si j'étais à l'aise dans ces nouveaux vêtements, ce que j'étais parfaitement.

Je sortit et rejoignit Jack.

\- Putain.

C'était entre un murmure et un grognement. Il me prit par le bras et me mit devant lui, en face du grand miroir.

Je devais admettre que le résultat était pas mal. J'avais eu peur de paraître vulgaire mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ce soir, je t'emmène au club. Je veux que tout le monde voit à quel point ma reine est belle. Que tout le monde sache que nous sommes deux à régner désormais.

Il avait murmuré dans mon oreille. Ses yeux fixaient les miens dans le reflet du miroir.

Je ne réalisait pas bien que j'allais régner sur Gotham. D'ailleurs en ce qui me concernait, seul Jack allait régner. J'allais juste l'y accompagner. Par contre, j'avais hâte que tout le monde sache que j'existais. Que tout le monde sache que le roi avait trouvé sa reine. Je me doutais que nombre de femmes aimerait être à ma place. Seulement c'était ma place et celle de personne d'autre. Le Joker était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

* * *

J'étais toute excitée pendant le trajet jusqu'au club. Jack et moi étions dans sa Lamborghini pendant que Frost et Liam nous suivaient dans leur propre voiture.

\- Ça fait longtemp que tu possède ce club ? Demandai-je.

\- Environ cinq ans.

Il avait eu raison d'investir là dedans. C'était le lieux parfait pour faire ses affaires, même entouré de témoins. L'endroit marchait très bien en plus. Pas qu'il avait besoin de ça pour vivre.

Il se garait dans le garage juste derrière le club. Je sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour aller près de Jack. Nous attendons Frost et Liam pour entrer.

Comme les fois où j'étais venue, le club était bondé. Et comme la dernière fois, les gens reculaient devant notre passage. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas timidement derrière le Joker. J'étais à côté de lui avec ma main dans la sienne. C'était surtout moi qui était dévisagee. Certaines de ces personnes m'avait sûrement déjà vue.

Je captais toutes sortes de regards. Des regards surpris, curieux, d'autres envieux et venimeux. C'était leur problème, pas le mien. J'étais fière, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne m'estimais aucunement mieux qu'eux mais c'est moi que le Joker avait choisi. C'était de moi qu'il était tombé amoureux et ça c'était la plus grande fierté de ma vie.


	26. Respect

Je tendit un verre de rhum à Norah tout en l'admirant. Elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle, plus confiante. Mais même si c'était subtil, je percevait sa timidité et sa gêne d'être l'objet des regards de tout le monde. Elle s'y ferait. Elle arrivait à se faire à pratiquement tout et en un temps record.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la fierté que je ressentais à l'avoir à mon bras. Elle était déjà très belle mais depuis notre bain d'acide, elle était presque irréelle pour moi. Sa peau était devenue bien plus claire mais ses cheveux étaient la touche finale. Plusieurs couleurs s'étaient fondues dans sa crinière rousse. Nos couleurs. Ce n'était pas un grand changement physique, contrairement à moi, mais c'était un changement tellement significatif pour nous.

Je n'oublierai jamais le moment où je l'ai sortie des produits chimiques. La descente, nos baisers et surtout sa déclaration. Je m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à ce moment-là. Nous nous étions imprégnés l'un de l'autre. Littéralement. Et je lui ai avoué mon amour sans honte, sans retenue. Après tout, de quoi devrai-je avoir honte ? Norah était la femme parfaite. A la fois innocente et sauvage, timide et fière. Non, je ne ressentais aucune honte de l'aimer, au contraire.

\- Tu veux faire un discours ? Lui demandai-je pour la taquiner.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

\- Non. S'il te plaît, je...

J'éclatai de rire devant sa panique. Je la prit sur mes genoux et l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- Je plaisante. Ils ont déjà comprit !e message.

J'étais sûr de ça. En cinq ans, je n'étais jamais venu accompagné. Il m'est déjà arrivé de me servir parmi les serveuses ou les danseuses mais cela n'avait jamais été aux yeux de tout le monde. Aucune femme avant Norah ne s'était assise ici ou était entrée à mon bras. D'ici demain, la nouvelle aura déjà fait le tour d'une bonne partie de la ville. Les gens se demanderont si ce n'est qu'une rumeur ou pas. Est-ce que le Joker a vraiment trouvé sa reine ? Je me ferai un plaisir de leur montrer que je l'ai bel et bien trouvée.

Norah avait le regard perdu au loin et je cherchait ce qu'elle regardait de cette façon. Elle fixait un point vers le bar. Elle devait penser à Thomas. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé depuis son retour mais cela devait encore la hanter. Et la connaissant, ça allait la hanter encore un long moment. Elle avait traversé tant de choses en si peu de temps depuis notre rencontre. J'éprouvait un bref sentiment de culpabilité. Elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air. Et elle avait connu la violence bien avant que je n'entre dans sa vie. Seulement, je ne la laisserai plus jamais être en position de victime.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton ami. Murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je l'étais sincèrement. Pas pour lui mais pour elle.

\- Il faudrait que je vide son appartement. Ou au-moins que je récupère le reste de mes affaires.

J'allais protester immédiatement mais elle ne m'en laissait pas le temps.

\- Viens avec moi. Si tu ne veux pas, je n'irai pas mais c'est important pour moi.

J'hésitais à accepter. Il était sûr qu'elle n'irait nul part sans moi mais je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle retourne là-bas même si les français n'étaient plus un danger. Les flics qui surveillaient l'immeuble n'étaient pas le problème, ils étaient faciles à déjouer.

Le problème était que je n'aimais pas que Norah retourne dans cet endroit. Sa dernière visite avait été traumatisante pour elle, elle y avait perdu son meilleur ami et s'était faite enlever. Mais peut-être qu'elle en avait besoin. Rien que pour mettre tout ça derrière elle une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- On verra plus tard. Dis-je fermement.

Nous restons comme ça plus d'une heure. J'allais rappeler la serveuse pour une nouvelle bouteille de limonade pour Norah mais elle se levait brusquement.

\- Je préfère y aller moi-même. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- La même chose que toi.

Je ne buvais presque jamais plus de deux verres d'alcool dans une soirée. J'aimais avoir la tête froide en toute circonstance. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Norah soit encore jalouse de cette serveuse. Surtout après ce qu'on venait de vivre ensemble.

Je la regardait traverser la foule jusqu'au bar. La tenue qu'elle portait mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête devant les regards insistants. Elle devrait apprendre à ne baisser les yeux devant personne. Que cela lui plaise ou non, elle était supérieure à tout ces gens. Elle avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur eux. Sur n'importe qui.

C'était la grande différence entre Norah et moi. Elle n'avait aucune soif de pouvoir. Je trouvais ça hilarant vu qu'elle était la femme la p!us puissante de Gotham.

Je sortit brusquement de mes pensées quand j'aperçut un homme s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle. Norah prit les deux bouteilles et s'apprêtait à revenir quand il la retint par le bras et s'approchait encore plus.

\- Frost ! Va me le chercher. Dis-je en désignant le cadavre ambulant.

Il se levait et se dirigeait vers eux. Je serrait les dents de rage en voyant Norah tenter de se dégager mais sans succès. C'est seulement quand Frost arrivait à leur niveau qu'il lâchait ma Norah. Elle remerciait Frost avec un signe de tête et revint rapidement vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille mais...

Elle se figeait en le voyant revenir, traîné par Frost. Je l'attirait pour qu'elle s'asseoit juste à côté de moi tandis que Frost jetait l'homme sur le siège en face de nous.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

Il se redressait en me regardant nerveusement.

\- Jérémy Carlson. Je suis un habitué.

\- Jérémy. J'ai cru voir que tu portais un intérêt très particulier à Norah.

Il l'a regardait brièvement et reportait ses yeux effrayés sur moi.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était proche de vous. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais...

\- Elle te plaît ? Le coupai-je.

Un grand silence s'abattait sur nous. Jérémy était pétrifié sur place, Frost s'agitait légèrement en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer et Norah passait discrètement une main dans mon dos.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Tu ne trouve pas ma reine à ton goût ?

\- Si. Enfin non.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

Je sentais Norah se raidir.

\- Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

Je sortit mon arme et la pointait sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu a manqué de respect.

Il avait tenté de se relever quand je lui avait envoyé une balle entre les deux yeux. Norah sursautait et montait sa main sur mon épaule. Frost fit signe aux hommes derrière lui pour nous débarrasser du corps.

Quelques têtes se tournaient vers nous mais nous ignoraient rapidement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je flinguait quelqu'un ici.

\- Jack. Dit Norah dans un souffle.

Je me tournait vers elle et prit son visage entre mes mains.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es à moi. Personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi, ni même de te regarder de la mauvaise façon.

\- Tu va buter chaque personne qui va le faire ? Demandait-elle, incrédule.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Oui mais... Comment ça tu l'a déjà fait ?

Je m'en voulais de lui parler de ça mais je n'avais pas de raison de le lui cacher p!us longtemps.

\- Le pompiste.

\- Le pompiste ?

Je vit la réalisation sur son visage.

\- C'était toi ?

Je hochais la tête.

\- Mais attends. Comment tu pouvais savoir pour lui ?

\- Je t'ai suivie.

Je lui racontait comment j'avais voulu débarquer chez elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à mes appels. Que je l'avais suivie un peu parti jusqu'à la pompe à essence où je m'étais arrêté pour tuer ce jeune con.

Elle avait sincèrement l'air choquée.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ma poupée. Je suis très possessif, tu a du t'en rendre compte.

Elle m'attirait à elle et m'embrassait férocement.

\- Je suis possessive moi aussi. Pas d'autre femme que moi, d'accord ?

\- Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y aura toujours que toi.

Je fut prit par la soudaine envie de partir d'ici. Je voulais être seul avec elle.

\- Je te veux pour moi tout seul. Grognai-je dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ramène moi à la maison.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Nous quittons le club et arrivons rapidement jusqu'à chez nous. J'emmenait directement Norah dans la chambre.

Je la plaquait sur le lit et l'embrassait sauvagement. Je me redressait pour enlever ma chemise. Norah passait délicatement ses mains sur mon torse. Elle regardait mes tatouages attentivement. Ses doigts parcourait lentement le grand sourire sur le bas de mon ventre.

\- J'ai toujours voulu un tatouage.

Je lui fit un sourire en coin. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était du genre à se faire marquer. Surtout définitivement. Mais cela m'arrangeait beaucoup.

\- Tu a déjà des idées ? Demandai-je en me replaçant sur elle.

\- Ton nom.

Je redressait vivement la tête et la regardait dans les yeux.

\- C'est la seule chose qui ai un sens pour moi.

Je sortait du lit et la soulevait dans mes bras.

\- Je veux mon nom sur toi. Maintenant.

\- Maintenant ?

Je la portait jusqu'à une pièce pas loin de ma chambre. C'était surtout une pièce qui servait de salle de repos ou d'infirmerie mais c'est aussi là que se trouvait tout mon matériel de tatouage. J'y ai passé de nombreuses heures.

Je la posait sur le fauteuil et la débarrassait de son haut. Elle riait en voyant mon excitation enfantine.

\- C'est toi qui va me tatouer ?

J'enfilait des gants et passait derrière elle pour sortir tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'arrêtait net en apercevant les cicatrices sur son dos. Je les avaient déjà senties en la caressant mais je ne les avaient jamais vues. Pas aussi clairement. Elles couvraient une bonne partie de son dos. Certaines étaient fines et en relief, d'autres étaient plus larges et plus sombres. Je m'avançait et les caressaient doucement.

Norah frissonnait sous mes doigts.

\- Jack.

\- Je pourrais les couvrir si tu veux. Dis-je doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle était en train de se fermer à nouveau. Je me plaçait devant elle et relevait son visage.

\- C'est pour toi mon cœur. Je me fous de tes cicatrices mais si un jour tu veux les faire disparaître, dis le moi.

Elle acquiesçait et me fit un sourire timide.

\- Alors ? Où tu veux me marquer ? Demandait-elle joyeusement.

L'excitation montait chez elle aussi.

\- Où tu veux. Mais je préférerais un endroit visible.

Elle riait et regardait son corps quelques secondes. Elle me tendit son bras gauche.

\- Le poignet. Ça te ferait plaisir ?

Je déposait un léger baiser sur son poignet.

\- C'est parfait.

Je préparait tout avant de m'asseoir près d'elle. Je posait son bras de façon à pouvoir commencer.

\- Tu va écrire Jack ou Joker ? Demandait-elle.

\- Tu préfère quoi ?

\- Jack. Mais je veux que tu choisisse.

\- Je préfère Jack aussi.

Elle me sourit et me fit signe de commencer.

J'allumai l'appareil et commencer à écrire mon nom sur Norah. J'essayai de lui faire le moins mal possible. Elle parvint à rester immobile pendant toute la durée mais émit quelques gémissements.

\- C'est bientôt fini.

Je terminai le k et regardait le résultat. C'était une écriture simple mais élégante. Je nettoyait le sang qui continuait doucement de couler et montrait à Norah son premier tatouage.

Son sourire était éblouissant.

\- J'adore. Merci mon amour.

Elle passait sa main autour de mon cou et m'embrassait. Je posait une compresse que je scotchait sur mon nom.

\- A ton tour. Dis-je.

\- Pardon ? Dit-elle en se reculant.

\- Écris ton nom sur moi.

Je la soulevait et prit sa place. Je changeait l'aiguille et plaçait l'appareil dans sa main.

\- Non arrête. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle commençait à paniquer.

\- C'est facile ne t'inquiète pas. Et si c'est raté, je le rattraperai.

Je lui tendait mon poignet gauche. J'avais toujours trouvé ridicule ces gens qui faisaient un tatouage commun, sur la même partie du corps. Je trouvais que cela enlevait le naturel et le personnel d'un tatouage. Mais l'idée de partager ça avec Norah était irrésistible. Et puis elle avait plongé dans une cuve d'acide pour moi. Me faire tatouer son nom n'était rien en comparaison. Mais cela avait un sens pour elle et moi.

\- Je vais rater, c'est sûr.

\- Fais le Norah. On verra bien après.

Elle inspirait profondément et approchait l'aiguille de mon bras. Je gardait les yeux rivés sur son visage tout le long. Elle était très nerveuse mais par moment, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Elle mit deux fois plus longtemps que moi tellement elle était concentrée.

\- Voilà. Je t'avais prévenu. Dit-elle en déposant l'appareil sur la table.

Je regardait son nom scintiller sur mon poignet. C'était pas mal du tout. Son écriture était penchée et subtile. Il y fait quelques petits défauts mais rien de méchant. Pour être honnête, je me foutais du résultat. Même s'il avait été catastrophique, je l'aurai gardé tel quel.

\- Dans peu de temps, tu sera une pro.

\- Ne me demande plus ça, s'il te plaît.

Je riait franchement tout en couvrant mon nouveau tatouage.

Norah n'avait pas peur de se lancer dans de nouvelles choses. Enfin, elle avait un peu peur mais elle ne reculait pas. Elle dépassait ses limites et:je savais qu'elle aimait ça.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était faite pour mon mode de vie.


	27. Criminal

\- Baisse-toi.

J'obéissai mais pas assez rapidement et me prit un coup en plein visage.

\- Encore. Dis-je avec détermination.

J'ignorai la douleur et me replaçait comme avant. Il répétait son geste et cette fois, je parvint à l'esquiver à temps.

\- Maintenant prends mon bras et envoie-moi un coup.

J'obtempérait tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire trop mal, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tu peux y aller plus fort.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas que monsieur J apprécierait.

\- Monsieur J veut que j'apprenne. Et moi aussi.

Liam avait passé l'après-midi à m'entraîner à me battre. Enfin plutôt à me défendre, pour commencer. Jack et moi en avions parlé un bon moment avant de nous endormir cette nuit. Il estimait important que je sache aussi me défendre et me battre physiquement, pas qu'avec une arme. Je n'avais d'abord pas trop aimé cette idée mais il fallait avouer que ça me rassurerait de savoir que j'étais capable de me protéger toute seule. Et puis ça avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Jack voulait que ce soit Liam qui m'apprenne le corps à corps. Il avait fait parti des Marines pendant plus de dix ans, ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur combattant parmi les hommes de Jack.

Je n'apprenais que depuis quelques heures mais j'avais déjà appris des choses utiles. Étrangement, ça me plaisait vraiment. Je craignait de ne pas y prendre goût du tout mais au contraire. C'était intéressant et ça me permettait de relâcher la pression des derniers événements. J'avais aussi l'impression de me délester de choses que je contenait depuis très longtemps. J'avais toujours enfoui la rage que je ressentais envers Cameron ou tout le chagrin que m'avait provoqué la mort de mon père.

J'avais appris à vivre avec ces émotions en les ignorant mais depuis que je connaissais Jack, elles se manifestaient petit à petit. J'imagine qu'elles auraient fini par le faire tôt ou tard. Mais cette fois, je ne les ignoraient plus. Je propulsait une bouffée d'émotion dans chaque coup que j'envoyait. Et paradoxalement, chaque coup que je recevait me soulageait. J'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il fallait souffrir pour réellement apprendre. C'était notre grand point commun à Jack et moi. Nous avons tout les deux appris à la dure.

Liam décidai d'arrêter l'entraînement après m'avoir envoyé un coup particulièrement violent.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

\- Merci de prendre le temps de m'apprendre.

Nous savons tout les deux que le Joker ne lui a pas vraiment donné le choix mais je n'en étais pas moins reconnaissante pour autant.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu apprends vite. Dans peu de temps, tu maîtrisera les bases.

J'étais contente de l'entendre. C'est dans ces moments que j'avais l'impression d'être hypocrite. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans la violence mais je voulais apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre. Et ça me plaisait beaucoup.

En vérité, je savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas rester en eaux troubles encore longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas conserver tout mes principes et être la reine du Joker. C'était fondamentalement incompatible. Pas par rapport à nous mais par rapport à nos modes de vie. C'était une question de temps avant que je n'ai besoin de recourir à la violence.

Pour l'instant je gardais mes principes et Jack les respectaient mais s'il me faudrait choisir à un moment donné, je choisirai Jack. Je choisirai toujours Jack.

Liam partait retrouver ses collègues tandis que je partait me doucher et me changer. Je fit attention de ne pas trop mouiller le pansement qui couvrait mon tatouage. Je souriai en repensant à hier soir. Jack m'avait tatouée sur un coup de tête mais je ne regrettait en rien d'avoir son nom sur moi. Je:ne regrettait pas non plus d'avoir écrit le mien sur lui. Même si j'avais été effrayée de rater son tatouage.

J'enfilait rapidement une des tenues que j'avais choisie dans le dressing. Ces vêtements n'avaient rien à voir avec mon style habituel mais je les aimaient beaucoup. Certaines tenues étaient sexy, d'autres assez sobres mais toutes avaient quelque chose de sombre, voir de dangereux. Quelque part elles s'accordaient parfaitement aux tenues de Jack.

Il entrait dans la chambre pile au moment où je sortait de la salle de bain. Je lui sautait presque dessus pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'a manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Me dit-il entre deux baisers.

Il touchait doucement ma joue et froncait les sourcils.

\- Je lui ai dit d'y aller doucement. Grognait-il.

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait. C'est moi qui ai pas esquivé à temps. Rigolai-je.

Le bleu que m'avait causé le leader français commençait juste de s'estomper. Sauf que maintenant, celui de Liam prenait la relève. Si je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, je serai contrariée aussi. Mais Jack savait que c'était parfaitement normal que je me prenne des coups. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas faire des étincelles alors que je ne m'étais jamais battue de ma vie.

\- Alors ? Tu a préparé un nouveau coup ? Demandai-je.

\- Disons que je le coup que je prépare depuis un moment avance bien.

Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec Frost pendant mon entraînement. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il planifiait mais cela m'angoissait. Je préférais fermer les yeux sur ses activités les plus graves.

Je me contentait de hocher la tête pendant qu'il scrutait ma réaction.

\- Tu n'a pas de questions ? Pourtant ça te concerne aussi.

\- Directement ?

\- Ça pourrait.

Je fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

\- Je préfère avoir la surprise.

Il avait l'air légèrement nerveux.

\- Frost, Liam et moi t'accompagneront chez Thomas ce soir. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu y va.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et le serrai très fort contre moi.

\- Merci. Ce sera la dernière fois, promis.

Je tenais sincèrement à y retourner. Pour mes affaires mais ce n'était qu'un détail. J'avais surtout besoin de revoir cet endroit une dernière fois. J'étais encore hantée par la mort de Thomas. Même si mon esprit était très occupé par Jack et nos moments passés ensemble, des flashs revenaient de façon intrusive.

Quand nous étions au club, j'avais cherché instinctivement Thomas des yeux vers le bar. C'était stupide mais j'avais l'impression de le trahir en ne pensant pas beaucoup à lui. Après toutes ses années d'amitié, ces deux année difficiles vécues au foyer. Il méritait qu'on se souvienne de lui. Et à part moi, il n'y avait personne pour le faire. Et je le ferai. J'avais une toute nouvelle vie avec Jack, une vie que j'étais heureuse de partager avec lui. País je n'oublierai pas ma vie avant lui. Et Thomas était en quelque sorte un point de repère.

\- Les flics sont toujours là ?

\- Oui. Mais je pense qu'ils se rendront vite compte que plus personne ne vit là-bas.

J'eus un petit rire. Jack m'avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait au frère de Levingston. Cet agent avait été très désagréable avec moi et je comprenais pourquoi. Mais cela signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose de très personnel contre Jack. Il n'arrêterai jamais vraiment de le poursuivre. Quelque chose me taraudait à ce propos.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le tue pas ? Pas que j'en ai envie mais si il en a tant après toi, pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasse pas ?

\- Parce que c'est amusant. Pas autant qu'avec Batman mais amusant quand même. Il vit dans l'espoir de m'attraper et me faire payer. J'ai envie de voir sa réaction quand il réalisera que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je cachais ma désapprobation. Il était logique que Jack ne se laisse pas attraper mais j'avais encore du mal avec la cruauté de ses méthodes. Je mettrai un moment à m'y faire.

\- On part quand à l'appartement ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

\- On a un bon moment devant nous. Ce qui me laisse tout le temps de te manger.

Il me portait puis me jetait sur le lit. Je gloussait et le laissait me déshabiller.

* * *

Nous retrouvons Liam et Frost dans le salon. J'avais l'esprit encore un peu dans notre chambre mais je me forçait pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

\- On y va. Jimmy tu m'appelle s'il y'a un problème.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence de Jimmy avant que Jack ne l'interpelle.

\- Bien monsieur.

Pendant mes premiers jours avec Jack, Jimmy était toujours là. Aux entretiens avec les français, au club, partout en fait. Mais il ne faisait que remplacer Frost.

Je ne connaissais pas encore bien les hommes de Jack. Ceux que je voyais le plus étaient Frost, Liam, Jimmy et Christian. Et Christian était mort. A part Frost, Jack se moquait de connaître ses hommes. Il n'avait aucun égard pour eux. Sauf peut-être pour Liam qui m'a sauvé à temps des griffes du leader français. Mais sinon, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des hommes de mains.

Je suivais Jack jusqu'à un 4×4 noir. Il était plus prudent de ne pas prendre la Lamborghini. Il vérifiait que j'avais bien pensé à prendre mon arme cette fois. Après ma dernière expérience à l'appartement, il était hors de question que je sorte à nouveau sans mon arme.

\- On ne reste pas longtemps. M'avertit Jack.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jack montait derrière avec moi pendant que Frost se plaçait au volant et Liam à côté de lui. Plus nous approchons de l'appartement et plus je devenais nerveuse. Et ce malgré la présence de Jack. J'avais besoin de retourner là-bas une dernière fois mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Jack sentait ma nervosité mais ne dit rien. Il gardait juste ma main dans la sienne pour me faire comprendre qu'il comprenait. C'était un contact simple mais tellement rassurant.

Frost se garait derrière l'immeuble et nous descendons rapidement. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la rue pour reconnaître Jack. J'allais ouvrir la porte avec ma clé mais elle n'était pas verrouillée. J'entrai et aperçut immédiatement le sang séché sur le sol. Je trouvai soudainement étrange que les flics n'avaient pas débarqués ici. Les coups de feu auraient du alerter quelqu'un. Ceci dit, nous étions que quatre locataires et les meurtres s'étaient déroulés en pleine après-midi.

Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. J'avais l'impression d'être une intruse ici. D'une certaine façon, je l'étais. Frost et Liam se postaient aux fenêtres pour guetter tout problèmes. Jack restait en retrait pour le moment.

Je partait dans ma chambre et fit méthodiquement mon sac. Je n'avais pas grand chose à récupérer mais j'y tenais. J'allait ensuite dans ma chambre de Thomas. Je n'y étais allé qu'une seule fois et je n'avais pas fait attention aux objets qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait toutes sortes de petits gadgets. J'étais sur le point de sortir quand une photo attirait mon attention.

Elle était posée sur son bureau. Je prit le cadre et les larmes me montaient immédiatement aux yeux. C'était une photo de nous deux. Je devais avoir seize ans et demi sur cette photo. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette soirée. C'était lors de l'une de nos évasions nocturnes du foyer. C'était la première fois que je le faisait découvrir le quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cette nuit avait été l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie.

Je réalisait quelle mauvaise amie j'avais été pour lui. Je n'avais aucun regret à propos de Jack mais je savais combien je m'étais montrée égoïste. J'avais consciemment pris des risques avec la vie de Thomas. Des risques qui l'on conduit à sa mort. La culpabilité m'envahissait entièrement. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais réparer.

Soudainement, je ne supportait plus d'être ici. Cet endroit était rempli de souvenirs douloureux. Les bons comme les mauvais. Je mit le cadre dans mon sac et sortait de la chambre.

\- On peut y aller ? Demandai-je à Jack.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassait tendrement sur le front. Il me fit signe de lui donner mon sac. C'est à ce moment que des sirènes se firent entendre. Ainsi que des pas montant les escaliers. Je me figeait et fixait Jack.

\- Ils doivent venir de derrière. Dit Frost en s'approchant de nous.

Jack sortit son arme et me poussait derrière lui. Je sortit la mienne aussi tout en tenant fermement mon sac. Comme si il pouvait me protéger, ce qui était un réflexe stupide.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Jack, Frost et Liam ne perdirent pas une seconde pour faire feu. Je réfléchissait rapidement. L'immeuble était cerné. Je sais que la cuisine menait sur l'escalier de secours. C'était par là qu'il fallait sortir. Même si des flics nous attendraient là aussi.

Je parlait de mon idée à Jack.

\- Ils vont continuer de monter. Nous serons pris des deux côtés.

Ses yeux s'illuminaient soudainement.

\- Il faut les bloquer. Les empêcher d'entrer pendant que nous sortons. Dit-il.

\- Vous voulez que nous les retenons ? Demandait Liam.

Jack me regardait étrangement.

\- Non. Je suis désolé mon cœur.

Je le vit fouiller rapidement la cuisine jusqu'à trouver un produit inflammable. J'allais intervenir mais me retint. Il avait raison, nous devions les empêcher de nous atteindre de l'intérieur. Le feu servirait de barricade.

Jack inondait l'entrée puis le salon pendant que nous allions vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. J'entendais et sentais les flammes avant de les voir. Frost enjembait la fenêtre et me tendait la main pour m'aider à en faire de même.

Comme attendu, une dizaine de flics étaient en bas de l'escalier de secours. Frost et Liam sautaient agilement pour atterrir de l'autre côté du groupe pendant que Jack et moi descendons l'escalier aussi vite que possible. Nous parvenons à les encercler et je me mit à tirer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

\- Frost ! La voiture ! Hurlait Jack.

Il courait vers le 4×4 pendant que nous terminons d'abattre le groupe de flics. Nous partons vite pour rejoindre Frost mais un nouveau groupe, plus nombreux, nous retrouvaient. Je reconnut Levingston en tête de groupe.

\- C'est terminé Joker ! Rends-toi avant que nous tuons tout le monde. Dit-il.

Il tirait vers nous et parvint à atteindre Jack au niveau du bras. Je poussait un hurlement de rage et lui envoyait une balle qu'il reçut comme par miracle en plein visage.

Jack éclatait de rire et moi aussi. J'avais ressenti de la compassion pour Levingston lors de ma conversation avec Jack, plus tôt dans la journée. Tout ça pour l'abattre quelques heureux plus tard. L'ironie ne nous avait pas échappée.

Nous nous baissons derrière les voitures pour échapper aux balles. Le bruit était assourdissant. J'étais surprise de réaliser que je n'avais pas peur. L'adrénaline me consumait de façon incroyable. Le bruit des balles, les corps sur le sol, l'appartement qui partait en fumée. Pour la première fois, je comprenais pourquoi Jack aimait tant le chaos.

\- Cours ! Me criait Jack.

Je suivit son regard et vit Frost débouler au bout de la rue. Je courait suivie de Frost et Liam. J'entendis un sifflement et comprit qu'une balle m'avait frôlée de très près. Je me concentrait sur la voiture. Frost ouvrit la portière de devant et je sautait presque dedans.

Je fut rassurée de voir Jack et Liam à l'arrière une seconde plus tard. Frost s'engageait à vive allure dans la rue.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demandait Frost.

Je me tournait vers Jack pour voir sa blessure qui saignait abondamment.

\- Ça va aller. Dit-il pour Frost comme pour moi.

Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je souriait moi aussi. Je voyais la fierté et le soulagement dans son regard. C'était fait. J'étais officiellement devenue une ennemie public.

Et c'était exaltant.


	28. Notre ville

Je gardait les yeux rivés sur Norah pendant que le doc délogeait la balle de mon épaule. Ses yeux étaient encore remplis d'excitation. Elle avait vécu sa première fusillade, son premier affrontement et elle s'en était sortie comme une reine. J'étais incroyablement fier. Je n'avais pas prévu cette situation mais j'étais content qu'elle ai eu lieu. Cela serait sûrement arrivé tôt ou tard. Je n'étais pas spécialement des risques par contre. Nous nous en étions tirés de peu et Norah aurait pu y passer assez facilement.

Je grognait quand le doc sortait la balle et la mit dans un bol. Il m'appliquait un bandage et se levait pour partir.

\- Merci beaucoup. Lui dit chaleureusement Norah.

\- Je vous en prie.

Je remarquais !a surprise dans le regard du médecin. Il s'était occupéde Norah il y'a seulement quelques jours. Et la Norah qu'il avait soigné était très différente de la Norah qu'il avait en face de lui, là maintenant. Elle était toujours elle-même mais ces derniers jours avait changé quelque chose de fondamental chez elle. Elle ne faisait pas que s'accommoder dans mon monde. Elle y était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Je fit signe à Frost de nous laisser seuls. Norah s'assit à côté de moi et m'embrassait tendrement sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de quoi ?

\- A chaque fois que je retourne dans cet appartement, il se passe quelque chose de grave.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle se levait pour retirer les affaires de son sac.

\- Tu pense qu'on a été à nouveau trahis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je en faisant craquer ma nuque.

C'est peut-être le cas mais on a aussi très bien pu être repérés par la surveillance policière. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut quand même que je débusque rapidement le traître chez nous.

Norah sortit un cadre de son sac qui attirait ma curiosité.

\- Fais-moi voir ça.

Je prit le cadre et admirait la photo de Norah et Thomas. Elle était très jeune dessus, limite adolescente. Ce qu'elle devait être d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts et son visage avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance.

\- Tu va l'accrocher ? Demandai-je.

\- Non. Je pensais la mettre sur la commode. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, vas-y.

J'avais vu son expression quand elle avait demandé à quitter l'appartement tout à l'heure. Elle était encore profondément blessée par la mort de Thomas.

\- Tu m'en veux pour Levingston ? Demandait-elle soudainement.

Elle paraissait sérieuse. Comment pouvait-elle demander ça ? Elle m'avait parue presque irréelle quand elle lui avait fait sauter le caisson.

\- Pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'a expliqué que tu trouvais marrant qu'il en ai tant après toi. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton p!aisir.

J'explosai de rire. Elle avait froidement tué ce flic et elle s'inquiétait de mon plaisir ?

\- Je le sais bien ma poupée. C'était lui ou nous. Dis-je en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Je fourrais mon visage dans ses longs cheveux et inspirait profondément. J'étais fier et heureux mais une inquiétude sourde sommeillait en moi. Avec ce meurtre, Norah était devenue une criminelle. Une vraie criminelle à part entière. Avant ce soir, elle aurait pu dire que je la retenais de force, n'importe qu'elle excuse pour s'en sortir mais c'était désormais hors de question. Pour les autorités, elle était devenue une cible. Une tueuse à traquer. Étrangement, cela m'angoissait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je.

Elle soupirai avant de répondre.

\- Excitée pour l'instant. Mais ça va redescendre.

Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que ce genre de confrontation. C'est dans ces moments qu'on se rend compte que nous ne sommes pas fait de verre et on ne se sent jamais aussi vivant. Et cela pouvait créer une forte addiction. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Mais je ne voulais pas ça pour Norah. Le danger, mortel ou non me dérangeait profondément en ce qui la concernait.

\- Ça ne doit pas se reproduire. Dis-je fermement.

Elle se retourna et passait ses mains autour de mon cou.

\- Je sais. De toute façon, je n'ai plus de raisons d'aller là-bas.

La tristesse dans son regard me fit un pincement au cœur. Je n'avais pas eu le choix de mettre le feu à l'appartement pour nous donner une longueur d'avance. Et même si Norah le comprenait, voir ce lieu partir en fumée lui causait du chagrin.

Je l'embrassait passionnément et passait mes mains dans son dos. J'allais la faire basculer sur le lit mais elle m'en empêcha.

\- Non. Pas avec ta blessure.

Je levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Le medecin à dit pas d'activité intense.

J'étais sur le point de protester mais Norah me poussait gentiment sur le lit.

\- Interdiction de bouger. Dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Je grognait d'anticipation quand elle se laissait glisser sur moi.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillait en fin de matinée. Je n'étais pas surpris de voir Norah toujours endormie. J'aurais voulu la laisser dormir mais elle sentit mes mouvements et se réveillait à son tour.

Elle se redressait brusquement en fixant mon bandage. Je suivit son regard et aperçut le sang la grosse tâche de sang qui était apparue dans mon sommeil.

\- C'est rien mon cœur. Dis-je en me levant.

Malgré tout, elle insistait pour le changer le bandage elle-même et je la laissait faire. Après nous être préparés, nous descendons dans la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà préparé et Monica sortit de la pièce pour nous laisser.

Norah installait les assiettes sur la table tandis que j'attrapais le journal qui se trouvait sur le comptoir.

En première page, il y avait une photo de Levingston. En-dessous, une plus petite photo de l'appartement de Thomas en flamme et une photo de Norah. Une photo d'identité qu'ils ont du se procurer je ne sais comment.

Le titre de l'article était sans équivoque.

" Norah Adams, la nouvelle complice du Joker a assassiné l'un des agents les plus respectables de Gotham. "

Je trouvait rapidement l'article à l'intérieur du journal et le lut.

" Cette nuit a été le témoin d'un meurtre aussi gratuit que cruel. Le Joker a été repéré dans un appartement de la partie ouest de la ville et les autorités ont agis le plus rapidement possible.

Comme à son habitude, le Joker n'était pas seul. Mais cette fois, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme du nom de Norah Adams. Norah Adams avait déjà été entendue par la police lors de l'arrestation de vingt-et-un membres gangsters de Gotham au manoir des Campbell. Mais faute de preuve, Norah Adams a été relâchée.

Elle a depuis été vue au club du Joker en sa compagnie. Et elle a de nouveau été vue cette nuit lors de la confrontation avec les autorités où elle a froidement abattu l'agent Levingston.

Selon certaines rumeurs, Norah Adams serait la protégée du Joker. Des personnes affirment qu'une collaboration de plus entre deux gangsters, d'autres affirment que le Joker et Norah Adams entretiennent une relation sentimentale.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle criminelle semble aussi impitoyable que son complice. La police offre une récompense de cinq mille do!ars pour tout renseignement important concernant ces deux criminels. "

Le reste de l'article parlait des prouesses de Levingston durant sa carrière. Je soupirait et tendit le journal à Norah. Je savais que le meurtre qu'elle avait commis ferait parler. Même si Norah n'avait pas l'intention de commettre d'autres crimes, pour les flics elle était une criminelle dangereuse. Peut-être l'était elle ? Elle n'était pas une meurtrière froide mais elle ne reculait devant rien pour se protéger ou me protéger. C'est d'ailleurs pour moi qu'elle a tué Levingston. Après qu'il m'ait tiré dessus.

\- Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Dit Norah en reposant le journal sur la table.

\- Oui. Notre collaboration fait des étincelles. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Norah rapprochait son visage du mien.

\- Il faut dire que je suis la protégée d'un mentor particulièrement cruel.

\- Voilà. Rien à voir avec quelque chose de sentimental.

\- Non rien du tout.

Je clos la distance qui nous séparait en l'embrassant tendrement. C'était inutile d'avoir peur de la médiatisation de Norah. Nous savions tout les deux que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Autant se moquer des suppositions plutôt que de les craindre.

Une chose était sûre, je ne laisserai personne l'approcher. Cette rançon était ridicule. N'importe qui d'intelligent ne risquerait pas de vendre des informations sur Norah sachant que cela éveillerait ma colère.

\- Tu continue ton entraînement aujourd'hui.

\- Avec Liam ?

\- Oui. Cette fois, je garderai un œil sur toi.

Norah se levait pour mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier.

\- Tu ne va pas t'énerver contre lui s'il m'en met une ? Demandait-elle.

\- Non. Je veux juste voir de quoi tu es capable.

J'avais été vraiment agacé de voir un nouveau bleu sur son beau visage. Mais j'étais conscient qu'elle devait en passer par là pour apprendre. Savoir recevoir des coups était presque aussi important que savoir en donner.

Je prit la main de Norah et déposait un baiser sur son poignet, là où était gravé mon nom. Je fit appeler Liam pour qu'il nous rejoigne dehors. Il avait l'air surpris que j'assiste à son entraînement avec Norah. Frost nous rejoignait aussi et se posait à côté de moi.

\- Vous voulez qu'on fasse quelque chose pour l'article, patron ?

\- Non. Attendons de voir l'ampleur que ça prendra. Répondis-je en gardant les yeux sur Liam et Norah.

Il lui faisait faire un échauffement rapide pour enfin commencer par des gestes défensifs. Je remarquai à quel point Liam retenait ses coups, ce que Norah voyait aussi. Je la vit sourire en levant !es yeux au ciel. Elle murmurait quelque chose que je ne comprit pas.

Par la suite, les attaques de Liam devinrent plus agressives et rapide. Je luttait pour ne pas me lever quand Norah fût projetée au sol. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle demande une seconde de répit mais elle se relevait en riant et reprit l'entraînement comme si de rien n'était.

\- Elle est coriace. Murmurait Frost après que Norah ait reçut un coup particulièrement violent à l'estomac.

Je riait franchement.

\- C'est peu dire.

Liam ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle apprenait vite. Ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment. Mais putain que c'était beau à voir. Voir une fille aussi douce et gentille que Norah se battre avait quelque chose de dérangeant mais surtout de terriblement fascinant. Sans parler du côté excitant que je souhaitais à mes hommes de ne pas trop remarquer.

\- Patron !

Je me retournait et vit Jimmy marcher rapidement vers nous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Deadshot a été capturé par Batman. Toutes les informations en parle.

Cette annonce me surprenait. Pas que je m'en souciais mais j'avais toujours vu Deadshot comme l'une des ombres de Gotham. Le temps qu'on remarquait sa présence, il disparaissait déjà.

\- Comment il l'a attrapé ? Demandai-je.

\- Ils ont utilisé sa fille. La petite a onze ans et le Batman l'a eu devant elle.

J'éclatait de rire. Batman était le justicier de Gotham. Le justicier qui défendait les faibles et les innocents. Il ne tuait personne, c'était sa règle d'or. Mais il se moquait de traumatiser une gosse en arrêtant son père devant elle. Sur bien des côtés, Batman était aussi impitoyable que moi. Non pas que je juge ses méthodes.

L'arrestation de Deadshot serait un sacré coup pour beaucoup de personnes. A Gotham, les plus riches s'arrachaient ses services. Les autorités devaient faire la fête en ce moment. Arrêter Deadshot devait compenser le fiasco d'hier soir avec nous. S'il y avait une chose que les flics détestait plus que la criminalité, c'était d'être ridiculisés. Chose que nous avions fait en beauté et qui faisait la une des journaux.

Frost et Jimmy retournèrent à l'intérieur tandis que je passait le reste de l'après-midi à regarder l'entraînement de Norah. Liam stoppait la séance quand elle fût à bout de souffle. Elle avait la lèvre coupée et des bleus commençaient à se former sur ses bras. Il avait soigneusement évité de la frapper à nouveau au visage.

Je me levait et fit un signe de tête à Liam avant de retrouver Norah.

\- Ça va ? Demandai-je en cachant mon inquiétude.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Franchement j'adore ça.

Ses yeux brillaient encore d'excitation. Tout ça était nouveau pour elle. Elle découvrait toute une nouvelle façon de vivre, une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle lâchait prise et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle découvrait que malgré sa fragilité elle n'était pas faite en sucre. Que malgré sa bonté elle était capable d'actes radicaux.

\- Que voulait Jimmy ? Demandait-elle soudainement.

\- Me dire que Deadshot a été arrêté.

\- Deadshot ? Le tueur à gage que j'ai rencontré au gala ?

Je hochait la tête.

\- Batman l'a eu.

Je lui racontait tout ce que m'avait dit Jimmy.

\- Il sera envoyé à la prison de Gotham ?

\- Probablement oui.

C'était même sûr. Il n'était clairement pas fou et vu le nombre de victimes qu'il avait à son actif, il ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour. A moins qu'il ne parvienne à s'échapper.

\- C'est bon pour toi.

Norah eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est ce que je me disais. Les flics chercheront à faire plus parler de ça que de la soirée d'hier.

\- Ils en parleront moins mais ils n'oublieront pas.

\- Je sais. Tu pense qu'ils savent qu'on est ensemble ? Ou ils croient sérieusement qu'on collabore juste ensemble ?

\- Non, ils savent. Ton passé n'a pas été mentionné dans l'article. La police sait que tu n'est pas d'ici et que tu n'avais rien d'une criminelle avant d'arriver à Gotham.

\- Pourquoi i!s ne l'ont pas mentionné ?

\- Pour ne pas décourager ceux qui ont des informations sur toi. Si les gens pensent que tu es simplement une criminelle, ils seront plus enclins à parler. Mais s'ils pensent qu'on est ensemble, personne ne prendra le risque. De toute façon personne ne dira quoi que ce soit à cause de mon implication.

\- Les clients du club savent pour nous.

\- Et ils ne diront jamais rien. Ils ont vu ce qui arrivait à quiconque s'approchait de toi.

Je l'attrapait et l'attirait brutalement à moi. Je la regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Cette ville est la notre. Une partie des personnes sont avec nous et l'autre partie nous craint. Ils savent de quoi tu es capable toi aussi. Ils savent qu'en plus d'un roi, Gotham a désormais une reine.

\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Peu de femmes peuvent se vanter de s'être fait offerte une ville.

\- Il n'y a rien que je ne t'offrirai pas.

J'en pensais chaque mot. Elle était peut-être la reine de Gotham mais elle était avant tout la mienne. Elle avait sacrifié tant de choses pour moi. Et il n'y a rien que je ne sacrifierai pas pour elle.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Mais j'ai été très occupée à Noël et j'ai malheureusement perdu l'un de mes chiens le 26 décembre. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire.

En tout cas, je vais tenter de reprendre mon rythme normal. Je voulais aussi dire que si vous avez des questions sur cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à les poser. J'y répondrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Merci encore pour vos belles reviews.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	29. Désaccord

Je n'ai pas vu passer ces deux derniers mois. Je passais presque toutes mes journées à m'entraîner. Liam continuait de m'apprendre à me battre et Jack m'enseigne les armes à feu et les armes blanches. Il a essayé de de battre avec moi aussi mais ça se terminait à chaque fois rapidement avec nos vêtements déchirés et des étreintes sauvages.

Je ne sortais de la maison que pour aller au club et cela m'allait très bien. Le regard des gens avait changé sur moi. La plupart d'entre eux n'osait me regarder et ceux qui le faisait me regardait avec respect et parfois avec crainte. Depuis que mon visage était apparu en première page du journal, tout le monde savait qui j'étais. Et quand nous sommes au club, jack et moi ne cachons absolument pas notre relation. Au contraire. Il prend un grand plaisir à m'exhiber comme sa reine, à montrer à toutes les personnes présentes que je lui appartient. Je pourrais m'en offusquer mais j'étais bien trop fière d'être avec lui, d'être à lui.

Je finit de me brosser les cheveux et commençait à choisir les bijoux que je voulais porter aujourd'hui. Il y'a environ trois semaines, Jack était parti pour un entretien avec une bande de mafieux. Il es revenu avec un sac plein de bijoux plus beaux les uns que les autres. J'avais éclaté de rire qua d il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait dévalisé une bijouterie sur le chemin de retour pour me faire plaisir. Je n'étais pas spécialement fan de diamants mais le fait que ce soit un cadeau de mon amour leur donnait une valeur sentimentale inestimable. Et je tentais d'y faire honneur chaque jour.

Je me levait et et me dirigeait vers le salon. Jack avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il avait été très vague au sujet de ce rendez-vous. Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose d'important et il avait déjà tenté de m'en parler mais je l'en avais dissuadé. Je préférais fermer les yeux sur ses activités les plus graves. Je savais de quoi il était capable mais je préférais ne pas tout savoir. Même si j'avais choisi cette vie, je gardais toujours quelques valeurs très fortes et je ne voulais pas qu'elles éveillent un souci entre nous.

J'allumai la télé et m'installai dans le canapé. Je prenais mes aises petit à petit dans cette maison. J'avais beau me répéter tout les jours que c'était désormais chez moi, j'avais toujours du mal à croire que cette maison immense était aussi la mienne. C'était encore abstrait pour moi. Cette maison, le club, les hommes de mains, tout cela était à moi aussi mais je ne l'intégrait pas encore. C'était Jack ma maison. Il n'y a que lui qui est concret pour moi. Lui et notre amour. Le reste n'est que détail. C'est peut-être facile de penser comme ça quand on vit dans tant de luxe et de confort mais je pense sincèrement que je moquerai de vivre dans un taudis du moment que Jack et moi étions ensemble.

Je regardais distraitement les informations quand j'entendis une voiture se garer. Je me levait rapidement pour aller à la fenêtre et aperçut la Lamborghini. Je sortait en courant et sautait presque dans les bras de Jack.

\- Mon amour. Dis-je tendrement.

Il agrippait fermement mes cheveux et m'embrassait avec passion. Il était parti presque toute l'après-midi. Nous ne nous séparons jamais plus d'une heure ou deux. J'avais conscience d'être totalement dépendante de lui et parfois ma fierté me soufflait deme reprendre un peu mais rien n'y faisait. C'était rassurant de voir que c'était réciproque. Jack n'a pas l'air plus enclin que moi à mettre une petite distance.

\- Je t'ai manqué ma poupée ?

Je hochait la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Nous ignorons royalement Frost qui retournait seul dans la maison. Il commençait à s'habituer à nos démonstrations affectives. L'ambiance entre Frost et moi commençait à se détendre. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect mais je sentais qu'il était très méfiant envers moi. Il était le plus protecteur envers Jack et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il faisait très attention. Heureusement, il se réchauffait un peu plus à mon contact depuis quelques semaines.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? Demandai-je.

\- Très bien.

Il gardait son sourire mais son regard s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Il faudra qu'on en parle. Les choses deviennent concrètes maintenant. Tu sera au courant tôt ou tard.

Je soupirai avant d'acquiescer. Il avait raison. Si ce qu'il préparait était si énorme que ça, je finirai forcement par savoir. Que ce soit par lui, un de ses hommes ou les médias. Autant l'apprendre de lui.

\- D'accord. Dis-moi.

-Ce soir. Nous en parlerons au club.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait m'en parler là-bas mais je ne demandait pas d'explication. J'avais hâte de sortir au club. Nous y allons de plus en plus souvent. Je reste toujours à côté de lui en profitant de la musique, des gens autour et surtout de mon Jack. Parfois j'assiste à certaines rencontres avec d'autres gangsters mais je n'intervient jamais. C'est le domaine de Jack.

\- Tu dois rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir , Demandai-je.

\- Non. Ce soir c'est rien que toi et moi. Dit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort.

Son regard intense faisait battre mon cœur frénétiquement. Nous ne nous lassions pas l'un de l'autre. La passion était constamment présente et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si ce serait toujours le cas. Je sais que les débuts de relations sont toujours passionnées et que cela s'étiole souvent avec le temps. Sera-t-il de même entre Jack et moi ? Et si c'est le cas, comment les choses évolueront ?

Je mit ces sombres questions dans un coin de ma tête et me concentrait sur le présent. Je suivais Jack jusque dans la chambre et attendait pendant qu'il se changeait.

j'admirais les muscles de son dos se tendre quand il retirait sa chemise. Il n'était pas excessivement musclé mais il était parfaitement dessiné. Son torse, ses abdos, ses bras. Tout était bien proportionné et très agréable à regarder. Ses tatouages étranges rajoutaient une touche fascinante à cette beauté. Comment avais-je pu le trouver moche autrefois ? Il était renversant. La plupart des gens étaient trop conformistes pour le voir. Et je l'avais été aussi.

Mais maintenant, je voyais sa beauté. Je voyais son charme. Et chaque jour, je tombai un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Il me consumais entièrement et je le laissais faire. Je ne vivais pas seulement avec. Je vivais par lui et pour lui. J'avais besoin de son approbation, sa fierté et surtout son amour pour survivre. Et je savais qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il me parlait de ces actions passées, certaines qu'il prévoyaient. Et à chaque fois que je riait à une anecdote ou que je ne le jugeais pas, le soulagement naissait sur son visage et son sourire était sincère et candide.

\- Je t'aime. Dis-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

Il me regardait d'un air hébété. Nous nous disons souvent ces mots mais c'est souvent pendant l'amour ou juste avant de nous endormir.

\- Tu étais en train de penser à quoi ?

\- A toi. A combien je te trouve beau.

Il levait les yeux au ciel et éclatait de rire. Je lui lançait un des oreillers du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me regardait soudainement avec sérieux. Il s'approcha et se mit devant moi. Etant assise sur le lit, mon visage était au niveau de l'immense sourire sur le bas de son ventre. Jack prit mon visage et plongeait ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Jure moi que tu n'en doutera jamais.

\- Je te le jure.

Il me prit brusquement dans ses bras et me collait contre le mur. J'enroulait automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille, faisant remonter ma robe. Il m'embrassait avec une telle émotion que ma tête se mit à tourner. Je sentait sa main entre nous et réalisait qu'il défaisait sa ceinture. Une vague d'excitation m'envahit et je gloussait d'anticipation.

Il s'enfouit profondément et restait immobile pendant quelques secondes. Son visage était niché dans mon cou et son souffle erratique brûlait ma peau. Je ne connaissais pas de meilleures sensations que celle-ci. Son corps dans le mien, sa peau contre la mienne.

Il commençait à bouger doucement puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapide. C'était purement animal. Il avait besoin de me posséder autant que j'avais besoin d'être possédée. Je ne me rendait même pas compte que je criais. Je ne sentait que le plaisir qui me parcourait tout entièrement. Je m'accrochait à Jack comme si ma vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs c'était le cas. Ma vie dépendait de lui et seulement lui.

\- C'est çà mon bébé. Crie pour papa.

Comme si mon corps n'attendait que ses ordres, il se tordait violemment sous l'orgasme qui me submergeait. Jack étouffait son cri dans mon cou au même moment. Seules nos respirations saccadées résonnaient dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'être enveloppée de coton tandis que je redescendais. Jack m'embrassait tendrement sur la joue et je reposait mes jambes sur le sol.

\- On va être en retard. Fis-je, amusée.

\- Non. Je veux que tu reste comme çà. Tu te nettoiera en rentrant.

je ne voyais pas ce qu'il trouvait d'excitant là-dedans mais pourquoi pas ? Je prit ma veste et suivit Jack hors de la maison. Comme d'habitude, Frost et Liam nous suivaient dans une autre voiture tandis que nous prenions la Lamborghini.

J'étais encore toute embrumée par notre étreinte et excitée de passer la soirée au club. J'aimais tellement cette vie que m'offrait Jack. J'avais fait des choses terribles. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques mois et j'avais déjà tué deux fois. Pas que je croulais sous les remords mais c'était quelque chose que je devrais porter en moi pour toujours. Mais pour moi, çà en valait la peine. Je ne pouvais m'attendre à avoir ce mode de vie sans en payer un certain prix.

Au club, l'ambiance était aussi chaude que d'habitude. j'avais appris à aimer cet endroit. Je ne faisais pas partie de ceux qui dansaient et se donnaient en spectacle mais je m'y sentais de plus en plus à l'aise et adorait l'atmosphère qui y régnait. j'avais aussi appris à ne plus baisser la tête devant les regards insistants. je ne prenais personne de haut mais je mettais un point d'honneur à montrer que je n'étais en dessous de personne ici. Selon Jack, j'étais mille fois supérieure à ces gens mais je ne le voyais pas de cette façon.

Nous nous installons à notre place habituelle et je regardais les danseurs tandis que Jack ordonnait à la serveuse de nous amener la même chose que d'habitude. Je me tournait vers lui et vit qu'il me regardait avec une légère nervosité.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandai-je en prenant sa main.

il hochait la tête et attendit que la serveuse soit repartie après nous avoir amené les boissons pour parler.

\- Il faut que je t'explique mon plan. Tout est bientôt prêt, c'est une question de semaines maintenant.

Je me doutais que c'est quelque chose qui ne plairait pas trop. Il devait sûrement projeter de tuer quelqu'un d'important ou une foule de personne. Et sûrement des innocents.

\- Dis-moi. Murmurai-je.

Il vida son verre d'une traite et se rapprochait de moi en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Je vais anéantir Gotham. Complètement. Et toi et moi possèderont toute la ville. Il n'y aura plus personne pour nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on veut. Et tout le monde sera obligé de se plier à nous.

J'avais du mal à comprendre. Il faisait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait et il considérait déjà que Gotham était à nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par anéantir ?

\- Je vais détruire Gotham. Littéralement. Les bombes exploseront partout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque rien.

j'avais l'impression qu'on me plongeait dans un bain glacé. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il m'expliquait.

\- Et les gens de Gotham ? On est des milliers à vivre ici.

\- Ils seront des milliers à mourir. Norah écoute-moi. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. Les chanceux qui survivront n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de nous obéir. Nos ennemis périront tous. Il n'y aura plus d'autorités, plus de flics pour tenter de nous opprimer. Nous créerons nos propres règles. Et la règle absolue sera le chaos.

Une lueur démente brillait dans ses yeux. J'avais du mal à contrôler ma respiration. Evidemment que je voulais nous débarrasser de nos ennemis mais le voulais-je à ce point là ? Au point de voir toute la ville réduite en cendre, au point de marcher sur des cadavres calcinée de milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ?

Non.

Je ne voulais pas çà. Il y avait forcément un autre moyen de pouvoir vivre comme on le voulait. Ce que j'avais était suffisant pour me rendre heureuse. Cela me faisait de la peine de savoir que je n'étais pas suffisante pour Jack.

\- Tu es obligé de faire çà ? Il n'y a pas une façon d'éviter tant de dégâts ?

Je m'étais exprimée d'une toute petite voix. Je craignais de le mettre en colère.

\- Je ne veux pas éviter les dégâts. Plus il y'en aura, plus ce sera bénéfique pour nous.

\- Jack, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas de çà. C' est trop grave.

Il fit monter sa main sur ma nuque et approchait mon visage du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est grave ? Des innocents meurent tout les jours. Que ce soit de ma main ou de celle d'un autre, quelle est la différence ?

\- Ca fait toute la différence. Tu va régner sur quoi si tu tue tout le monde ?

_ Les gens qui vivront à Gotham seront comme toi et moi. Ils ne vivront que pour semer et grandir dans le chaos.

\- Je ne suis pas comme çà.

Il eut un mouvement de recul à mes paroles. Ses doigts resserraient douloureusement leur prise sur moi.

\- Tu sais dans quoi tu t'es embarquée en me choisissant. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A un conte de fées ?

Ses paroles vicieuses me blessaient profondément. Je n'étais pas niaise et il le savait très bien. je m'étais faite à l'idée de vivre dans la violence mais çà ? Cà c'était d'un tout autre niveau.

\- Tu a choisi cette vie. Si tu pensais qu'elle allait être simple et tranquille tu t'es trompée.

Il cherchait à me blesser. Il avait craint cette réaction de ma part et il réalisait que ses craintes étaient fondées. Il était comme un animal agressif acculé dans un coin. Le chagrin et la colère prenaient le dessus sur moi.

\- Oui. Peut-être que je me suis trompée.

Je me levait brusquement et me dirigeait vers la sortie.

Je hurlais dans ma tête. Comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là et aussi rapidement ? Les cris s'intensifiaient et je mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'était pas seulement dans ma tête.

Les gens autour de moi hurlaient et couraient dans tout les sens. Je me retournait vers Jack et le vit courir vers moi mais une explosion assourdissante dévia mon attention. L'entrée du club venait de voler en éclat. Les murs et les vitres étaient réduits à néant.

\- Norah !

Je ne me retournait pas à l'appel de Jack. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Batman qui fonçait droit sur moi.

* * *

Coucou ! Encore une fois, désolée du retard de la publication. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos messages de soutien.

Dans plusieurs reviews, on m'a demandé si Harley Quinn allait faire une apparition. Non. Dans mon histoire, elle n'existe pas. Je suis désolée si cela en déçoit certains d'entre vous. J'aime beaucoup Harley mais c'est une fic strictement Joker/OC.

N'hésitez pas à me poser les questions que vous voulez, j'essaierai d'y répondre sans trop révéler la suite de l'histoire.

Sachez aussi que cette histoire aura une fin. Peu importe le temps que je met à publier. J'ai écrit le résumé de chaque chapitre sur papier et ils seront tous publiés. Cette histoire a encore beaucoup de choses à raconter.

Je vous de gros bisous et à très bientôt ! B.


	30. The lost queen

Une vague de panique m'envahit. Comment çà elle s'était peut-être trompée ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Que c'était une erreur d'être avec moi ? Qu'elle voulait qu'on se sépare ? Je me doutais que mes plans pour Gotham n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire mais je ne m'attendais pas à un rejet aussi violent. J'étais tellement abasourdi que je mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait l'intention de quitter le club.

Je me levait brusquement et l'appelait d'une voix puissante tout en courant vers elle. Je ne sas pas si j'étais plus furieux qu'attristé par sa réaction. C'est à ce moment que les vitres du club volèrent en éclat. Les coups de feu et les cris étouffaient la musique. Je sortit instinctivement mon arme et appelait de nouveau Norah pour qu'elle revienne vers moi mais elle ne se retournait pas.

Je vit Batman faire irruption dans le club et voler droit vers Norah.

Non, non, non, non. Je me figeait une seule seconde mais ce fut une seconde de trop. Je vit Batman attraper Norah dans ses bras et repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Jack !

Je ne vit pas le visage de Norah mais sa voix effrayée me parvint très clairement. Je n'écoutait que mes instincts et fonçait droit vers la sortie mais quelqu'un me tira brutalement en arrière et me retenait.

\- C'est trop tard patron. Ils vont vous tuer si vous sortez maintenant.

Je manquait de tuer Frost tant j'étais enragé par son geste. Je me reprit et courait à l'arrière du club suivi par Liam et Frost. J'entendais toujours les bruits assourdissants qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. ils détruisaient le club, entièrement. Et je ne pouvais pas en avoir plus rien à foutre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver Norah.

Nous empruntons un chemin rapide nous menant dans la rue derrière ou se trouvait une voiture à moi. Je levait la tête tout en montant dans la voiture. le signe de Batman était limpide dans le ciel dégagé. Pendant que je mit le moteur, un hélicoptère noir nous survolait. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me dise que Norah se trouvait dedans, je le savais déjà.

Je martelais le plafond à coup de poings tout en conduisant et hurlait ma rage. Comment cela avait pu de produire ? Comment avaient-ils pu prévoir un assaut au club sans que j'en sois informé ?

\- Appelle Marc. Je le veux à l'entrepôt le plus vite possible. Ordonnai-je à Frost.

Je tentait de me calmer pour réfléchir clairement. Ils avaient Norah. Cette pensée me donnait envie de tuer tout le monde sur mon chemin. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient, ils n'allaient pas la lâcher. Ils l'enverront probablement en prison. Elle a tué un officier de Gotham, elle prendra très cher pour çà. Ce n'est pas un souci. J'ai déjà tout étudié de la prison de Gotham au cas ou j'y finirai un jour. Je sais ou se trouve les failles et comment les contourner. Si Norah est là-bas, je l'en ferai sortir en un rien de temps.

Si elle est envoyée à Arkham, ce sera un peu plus compliqué mais j'y arriverai aussi. Je ne reculerai devant rien pour la récupérer. Je commençait à respirer normalement. C'était juste un petit problème à régler. Ils ne pouvaient pas éloigner Norah de moi. En tout cas, pas très longtemps.

Peu importe que cela soit arrivé au moment d'une dispute. Tout les couples passent par là non ? Elle était choquée par la nouvelle et en colère, c'est tout. J'avasi beau me répéter çà, je n'arrivais pas à taire une angoisse sournoise en moi. Et si elle ne voulait pas revenir ? Si elle profitait de cette occasion pour filer loin de moi ? Si elle leur parlait de mon plan pour Gotham ?

Non. Je sais qu'elle ne me trahirait jamais, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Mais elle pouvait choisir de ne pas revenir. Cà, c'était impossible. J'essaierai de lui parler. En fait, je lui parlerai. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour nous. Que nous ne serions jamais parfaitement heureux tant que nous serions bridés par les " gentils " de Gotham.

De toute façon, ce plan était le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment.

\- Marc est disponible maintenant, patron. Il n'était pas de service aujourd'hui. Me dit Frost.

Je lui prit le téléphone des mains pour parle directement à Marc.

\- Les flics ont prit d'assaut mon club et ils ont embarqué Norah. Tu va me dire que tu étais au courant de rien ?

\- Non monsieur, je ne savais pas. Ils parlaient beaucoup de Norah depuis le meurtre de l'agent Levington mais ils n'ont jamais mentionné une prise d'assaut. Je n'ai entendu personne en parler.

Je levait les yeux au ciel devant son ton mielleux. Le pire c'est que je le croyais. Je sais que les flics se doutent depuis longtemps que j'ai une taupe parmi eux. C'est déjà arrivé que je ne sois pas au courant de certaines actions de leur part car ils en ont informé le moins de personnes possibles.

\- Apprends tout ce que tu peux sur le lieux ou ils enverront Norah. Fouille, écoute aux portes, je m'en fous mais fais ce qu'il faut pour en apprendre le maximum.

\- Bien monsieur.

Je raccrochait et lançait le téléphone à Frost.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont d'abord l'emmener au commissariat ? Me demandait Liam.

_ Non. Ils vont la cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en prison.

Dans le journal, l'article disait que ma relation avec Norah était floue. Peut-être une histoire d'amour, peut-être juste un partenariat entre deux criminels mais j'étais sûr que les flics et Batman connaissait la nature de notre relation. Je n'avais jamais eu de partenaires. J'ai toujours eu des hommes qui travaillent pour moi mais jamais avec moi. Ils savent que Norah est différente. Ils l'ont connue lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une traductrice toute timide et ils l'ont retrouvée en jeune femme confiante qui a froidement descendu l'un des leur. Ils savent bien à quoi ces changements sont du.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Comme la dernière fois avec les français. C'était plus rassurant de la savoir entre les mains des autorités qu'entre de dealers qui voulait s'amuser avec elle.

Je me garait devant chez moi et sortit immédiatement de la voiture. Je ne tenais pas en place. Je savais qu'il fallait attendre mais je ne savais pas combien de temps. Ils pouvaient décider d'envoyer Norah directement en prison ou de la garder un peu. Ils allaient sûrement essayer de la faire parler, de savoir ou je vivais, ce que je préparais. Je réalisait que finalement, Norah n'était pas plus en sécurité entre leurs mains qu'entre celles des français. Elle avait tué un de leurs agents star. L'un d'eux pourrait être prit par une envie subite de vengeance.

Je me tournait vers Frost.

\- Appelle nos contacts à la prison. Dis leur de guetter le moindre mot sur l'arrivée éventuelle de Norah.

Frost Hocha la tête et sortit pour faire les appels nécessaires. Je fit les cents pas dans le salon. Je m'arrêtait uniquement pour me servir un verre d'alcool que je but d'une traite. Je m'apprêtait à vivre à nouveau les plus longues heures de ma vie. Je me rassurait en me disant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Que même si ces abrutis de flics avaient soif de vengeance, ils désiraient encore plus m'attraper. Et ils avaient l'hameçon parfait. Se doutaient-ils à quel point ? Se doutaient-ils qu'ils avaient de quoi me faire plier ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Ils savent que Norah et moi sommes dans une relation mais ils doivent penser qu'elle n'est qu'un jouet pour moi. Un jouet dont je finirais par me lasser et pour lequel je ne prendrai aucun risque. C'est quelque chose qui pouvait jouer en ma faveur et surtout en celle de Norah.

Je me passait les mains dans les cheveux. Ou était-elle là maintenant ? Etait-elle toujours avec Batman ? En direction de la prison ? Ou était-elle en train de subir un interrogatoire musclé ? Je détestais cette incertitude. Je détestais savoir qu'en cet instant Norah devait se sentir seule et effrayée.

Je repensait à notre conversation. Et si je ne la revoyais jamais ? Ces paroles cruelles que je lui ai dites seraient les dernières. J'avais juste voulu lui faire comprendre que nous étions destinés à ce mode de vie tout en essayant de cacher la peine que sa réaction m'avait infligé. Et le résultat avait été un échange glacial entre nous. Je l'ai blessée et elle m'a blessé en retour. Elle avait su s'y prendre aussi pour me calmer froidement.

Et je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle avait simplement répondu à mes provocations et après elle s'était faite enlevée devant mes yeux. Comment pourrais-je rester ne colère contre elle. C' était contre moi que je l'étais. Je n'étais même pas capable de la protéger correctement. Je n'étais même pas capable d'empêcher nos ennemis venir la prendre dans mon propre club.

J' attendais depuis des heures maintenant. A part Forst qui était réapparu pour me dire qu'il avait fait passer le messages à nos contacts de la prison, je n'avais croisé personne. Et il valait mieux. Je ne voulais voir personne qui n'avait rien de bon à m'annoncer.

Le jour commençait à se lever quand mon téléphone sonnait. Je vit le nom de Marc s'afficher et répondit.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Non, monsieur. Certains agents parlent de la capture de Norah Adams mais elle n'a pas été emmenée ici et ils disent ne pas savoir ou elle a été emmenée.

Rien de nouveau ou de surprenant.

\- Continue de te renseigner. Rappelle-moi quand tu a quelque chose.

Je raccrochait et jetait le téléphone sur le canapé. Cela faisait presque huit heures que Norah avait été arrêtée. Si elle n'était pan en garde à vue, elle était forcément en direction de la prison. Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde que Norah balancerait l'adresse de notre maison ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Frost ! Criai-je.

Il arriva presque dans la seconde.

\- Rappelle les contacts. Demande leur s'ils ont entendu quelque chose à propos de Norah.

Cette fois, il passa les coups de fil devant moi. Et à chaque appel, je dut entendre que personne n'avait entendu un mot sur Norah. Ce n'était pas normal. Que les flics gardent Norah pour l'interroger, c'est normal mais ils auraient du au moins appeler la prison pour les avertir de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle détenue.

Je croisait le regard de Frost et y lut la même inquiétude que moi. Lui aussi comprenait que quelque chose clochait. Il raccrochait après le dernier appel et se passait une main sur le visage.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'intention de l'envoyer en prison.

Il avait parlé doucement mais assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

\- Non.

Ca ne servait à rien de continuer à nier l'évidence. Cela avait été stupide de ma part de penser que tout serait aussi facile. Mettre Norah en prison revenait à me la remettre en main propre. Et je savais qu'elle ne serait pas envoyée à Arkham. Alors ou serait-elle envoyée ?

\- Il faut que tu la retrouve Frost. Fis-je d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je vais la retrouver patron.

Il quitta la pièce pour me laisser de nouveau seul.

Tout se mettait en place dans ma tête. l'assaut du club, le fait que Batman ait foncé droit sur Norah au lieu de tenter de m'arrêter, la facilité avec laquelle je suis sorti du club. Tout çà n'avait pas été pour moi. C'était pour Norah. C'est elle qu'ils voulaient. Nous formions un duo, Norah et moi. Ce qui doublait le danger pour Gotham. Le but premier des autorités n'était pas de m'attraper mais de nous séparer. C'était çà leur priorité.

Et c'est pour çà que Norah ne serait ni envoyée en prison, ni envoyée à Arkham. Elle serait gardée quelque part ou il me serait impossible de la retrouver. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Je retrouverai Norah. Je cramerai le poste de police, je torturerai chaque flic de cette ville, je tuerai la femme et les gosses du chef de police, je ferai n'importe quoi pour la retrouver.

Peut-être pensaient-ils avoir calmé les choses ce soir, en nous séparant. Mais ils réaliseront vite qu'ils n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses. Ils réaliseront vite que cela à un prix de me priver de ma reine. Et ils en paieront le prix fort.


	31. Face à face

Je regardais avec horreur le club se faire détruire tandis que je montais de plus en plus haut. Batman me serrait fermement contre lui avec un bras tout en restant accroché à un fil de l'autre. Le club était en train de se faire littéralement rasé et Jack se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ca ne pouvait pas être la fin de Jack. Il était forcément sorti à temps. Je priais tout les dieux pour qu'il soit en sécurité quelque part, qu'il n'ai pas été tué dans ce massacre.

Batman me soulevait brusquement pour me jeter au sol. C'est seulement là que je prit conscience que j'étais dans un hélicoptère. Tout se passait trop vite pour moi, j'avais l'impression de ne rien comprendre ou de tout comprendre trop tard.

Deux hommes m'agrippèrent et me forçait à m'asseoir sur un des sièges. L'un d'eux me tenait pendant que l'autre ligotait mes mains et mes jambes. Après avoir fini, ils étaient sur le point de s'installer en face de moi mais le Batman les en empêcha.

\- Laissez-nous. Dit-il en désignant la cabine de pilotage d'un signe de tête.

Le plus grand des deux allait protester mais son collègue lui fit un coup de coude et l'attirait vers la cabine sans rien dire. Je regardait silencieusement Batman se plaçait sur le siège en face de moi.

C'était quelque chose de le voir en vrai et de si près. Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'avais entendu parler de lui aux infos ou lu des articles à son sujet dans les journaux. J'avais fini par le voir comme une légende. Sauf qu'il était bien réel. Il était devant moi et en avait après moi.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai arrêtée ? Demandait-il d'une voix énigmatique.

Je hochait doucement la tête.

\- Tu sera jugée pour tes actes. Mon boulot est de t'emmener à destination sans que tu ne te fasse tuer en route.

Je levait un sourcil interrogateur, ce qui eut l'air de le surprendre.

\- Tu a conscience que pratiquement tous les agents de Gotham veulent te voir morte, n'est-ce pas ?

C' était donc çà.

\- Je croyais que vous m'aviez arrêtée parce que j'étais une complice du Joker.

J' essayais d'en révéler le moins possible sur Jack et moi. Même si je suis surprise que ce ne soit pas la cause de mon arrestation.

\- Entre autre. Mais tu n'es pas complice du meurtre de l'agent Levingston. C' est toi qui l'a tué.

\- Il nous tirait dessus. Dis-je avec évidence.

Je riait intérieurement quand je le vit pincer des lèvres. Le meurtre que j'ai commis sur ce flic me hante encore aujourd'hui mais il était hors de question de le montrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demandait Batman.

\- Je viens de le dire. Il...

\- Non, pas Levingston. Le Joker.

Je le fixait intensément.

\- Comment çà, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te transformer autant ?

Son ton condescendant m'énervait profondément.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait. Et pourquoi vous pensez qu'il m'a transformée ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que j'étais avant de le rencontrer.

\- Si je sais. Du moins, j'en ai une idée. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Et la Norah que j'ai rencontré n'avait rien à voir avec cette tueuse froide et impitoyable ue j'ai en face de moi, là maintenant.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut. Je l'avais déjà rencontré. Je connaissais le Batman, je connaissais sa réelle identité sans le savoir. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette révélation ou sa description de moi qui me piquait le plus. Une tueuse froide et impitoyable. Etait-ce vraiment ce que j'étais devenue ? Non. J'étais une tueuse mais j'avais des remords et je ne tuais pas pour le plaisir. Cela n'excusait en rien mes actes mais cela démentait l'image que le Batman avait de moi.

\- J'imagine que tout le monde change. Disons que j'ai changé de façon radicale, c'est tout.

\- C'est pour le Joker que tu fais çà. C'est pour lui que tu te comporte de cette façon, pour lui plaire. Mais cela ne marchera pas encore très longtemps. Le Joker t'a crée à son image mais combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'ennuie de sa nouvelle création ? Combien de temps avant qu'il n'estime que tu ne sois plus d'aucune utilité ?

Je me retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il croyait que notre relation n'avait rien de sain. Que j'étais juste un jouet, une distraction. Mais il ne sais pas, personne ne sait et personne ne saura jamais. Personne ne saura que Jack n'a rien crée chez moi. Qu'il n'a rien fait ressort qui ne se trouvait pas déjà là, en moi. Que si transformation il y'a eu, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. C'est moi qui ai voulu sauter dans ce bain d'acide, c'est moi qui ai voulu faire une croix sur mon ancienne vie pour embrasser la vie que m'offrait Jack.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'expliquer tout cela au Batman. Déjà parce que c'était personnel et puis que du moment que Jack et moi avions parfaitement conscience de cela, peu importait l'avis des autres. Et surtout pas celui de Batman. Dans le fond, je comprenais qu'il soit contre nous et je savais que je méritais d'être arrêtée pour ce que j'ai fait mais je ressentais du dégoût pour lui.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Jack voulait tant anéantir nos ennemis. Je comprenais le dégoût et la haine qu'il avait pour eux. Même si Batman avait l'air d'avoir une place à part pour Jack, il n'en était pas moins un ennemi. Et cet ennemi avait réussi à me mettre la main dessus.

Je décidait de poser une question au Batman au lieu de répondre à la sienne.

\- Vous m'emmenez en prison ? En hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Quelqu'un à très envie de te voir, bien que je ne le comprenne pas.

Une inquiétude sourde montait en moi. J'espérais qu'il ne m'emmène pas vers quelqu'un qui veut me descendre. Si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir empêcher ces deux gars de rester avec nous. Je baissait instinctivement les yeux vers mon holster et vit que mon arme n'était plus là.

\- Tu pense vraiment que je t'aurais laissé ton arme ?

Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Dire que je l'admirais autrefois. Peut-être que quelque part je l'admire toujours mais cela m'était égal désormais. J'avais toujours été du côté des gentils et je trouvais admirable que quelqu'un prenne notre défense face aux personnes qui nous voulaient du mal. Et maintenant, j'étais de l'autre côté. Même si je ne voulais spécialement de mal à personne, pour le monde, j'étais du côté des méchants.

Jack comprenait et acceptait ce paradoxe chez moi. Il savait que je m'accommodais d'être devenue une criminelle tout en gardant mon empathie pour les autres. Il savait que je vivais avec cette dualité en moi et il ne me jugeait pas pour çà. Car comme moi, il savait que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Les gens n'étaient pas forcément soit bons soit mauvais. Les gens faisaient tout simplement des choix. Ils choisissaient ce qu'ils voulaient être.

Je me différenciais en refusant de choisir. Ou plutôt en choisissant les deux côtés. J'avais choisi la noirceur par amour pour Jack tout en m'accrochant à la lumière. Et je crois qu'à part Jack, personne ne pouvait comprendre çà.

\- Qui est cette personne qui veut me voir ? M'enquis-je.

\- Tu le saura bien assez tôt.

Je m'imaginais tout et n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour m'avoir sans avoir l'intention de m'enfermer. Je ne pense pas que Batman m'offrirait à un mec qui avait l'intention de me tuer ou me torturer pour venger la mort de l'agent Levingston. Sa morale le lui interdisait. Non, j'étais à peu près sûre que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un du côté de la loi.

Un détail me vint brutalement à l'esprit.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas emmenée par hasard. Affirmai-je.

\- Tu es recherchée depuis des semaines. Bien sûr que non je ne t'ai pas emmenée au hasard.

Il m'avait répondu comme si j'étais une demeurée.

\- Non. Je veux dire que vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'avoir le Joker ce soir. C'était moi que vous vouliez.

C'était presque imperceptible mais je le vit se tendre. J'avais vu juste. Il m'avait foncé droit dessus alors que Jack se trouvait à peine vingt mètres derrière moi. C'était moi la cible de leur attaque. Je trouvais çà aussi drôle qu'inquiétant. Que je sois une cible encore plus privilégiée que le Joker était incroyablement troublant et risible. Mais je préférais que ce soit moi dans cet hélicoptère et non Jack.

Peu importe ce que je lui avais dit avant d'être enlevée, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses plans d'avenir. Je me sacrifierai les yeux fermés pour lui et au fond de moi, je savais que c'était réciproque.

\- Je t'ai prise parce que tu étais proche de la sortie. J'étais sûr que le Joker serait déjà parti quand je reviendrai pour lui. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'y retourner.

J'éclatai de rire, ce qui lui arracha une grimace choquée.

\- Vous mentez très mal. Si vous vouliez vraiment le Joker ce soir, vous l'auriez probablement eu.

Je cachais le frisson d'horreur que cette pensée me provoquait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Murmurait le Batman à lui-même.

\- Je suis juste devant vous, parlez-moi directement. Et j'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

Je décidai de jouer un peu avec lui. Après tout, il pensait que j'étais devenue un monstre impitoyable, autant le conforter dans son idée.

\- Je me demande quel est votre histoire avec le Joker. Dis-je l'air songeuse.

\- Tout le monde connaît cette histoire. Le Joker ne s'en est jamais vanté devant toi ?

\- Vanté de quoi ?

Je devenais sincèrement curieuse.

\- Il a assassiné mon partenaire, Robin. Je l'ai pratiquement élevé, je lui ai tout appris et j'ai du le voir se faire défoncer le crane par l'homme que tu aime tant.

Une vague inattendue de culpabilité m'envahit. Je ne m'étais jamais assez intéressée aux histoires de Gotham avant. Je ne connaissais que l'existence de Batman et du Joker mais pas celle des autres. Et effectivement, Jack ne s'est jamais vanté de cela devant moi. En même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Je sais que Jack a commis des actes atroces, des actes que je préfère ignorer pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne les approuverai jamais vraiment. Mais j'étais loyale envers lui. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, j'étais et je serai toujours de son côté. Mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de ressentir une réelle empathie pour Batman.

\- Je suis désolée. Dis-je doucement.

Il me fixait intensément quelque secondes et laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Le pire c'est que tu a l'air sincère. Dit-il d'un air dégouté.

\- Sûrement parce que je le suis. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher des choses qui ont eu lieu avant même que je n'emménage dans cette ville.

\- Ce que je te reproche c'est de les cautionner. Tu sais très bien ce qu'étais le Joker depuis le début. A aucun moment çà ne t'a arrêtée. Tu es malgré tout restée près de lui jusqu'à devenir cette chose. Dit-il en me désignant vaguement de la main.

J'ignorais sa dernière remarque cinglante et me baisser lentement vers lui.

\- Vous avez l'air déçu. C'est dû à quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix taquine.

\- Pardon ?

Je me retint d'éclater à nouveau de rire devant son air interloqué.

\- Vous êtes plus virulent à propos de ma relation avec le Joker qu'à propos du meurtre que j'ai commis sur Levingston. Je me demande à quoi c'est dû.

Il se leva vivement.

\- Non, en fait tu n'es pas une tueuse froide. Tu es juste aussi cinglée que lui.

Cette fois, je ne retint pas mon rire. Je l'avais gêné. J'avais mis le grand Batman mal à l'aise.

\- C'est donc çà. On s'est rencontré et je ne vous ai probablement pas manifesté la moindre attention. Alors que j'en manifeste autant pour le grand méchant Joker. Dis-je en prenant une voix boudeuse.

Toute l'empathie que j'avais ressenti pour lui quelques secondes auparavant s'était dissipée. De toute façon, je ne lui devais rien. Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots envers moi. Tueuse impitoyable, cette chose, cinglée. Pas que j'étais vexée mais clairement, il ne savait pas me parler correctement.

\- Norah, tu es ridicule.

\- Peut-être. Mais çà ne change pas le fait que j'ai raison.

Je le voyais serrer les poings, ce qui m'encourageait à le pousser un peu plus.

\- Je me demande ce qu'en pensera le Joker. Savoir que son pire ennemi a des vues sur sa reine. Le chaos va vite revenir dans Gotham.

-Tais-toi ! Hurlait-il.

Il vint se rasseoir devant moi et inspirait profondément.

\- Tu t'entends parler Norah ? Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas la même personne. Que tu n'es pas celle que tu étais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je t'assure que je peux t'aider. Si je parviens à mettre le Joker hors de ta vie, je peux te procurer de l'aide. Et avec le temps et les soins nécessaires, tu redeviendra sûrement toi-même et tu pourra mettre tout çà derrière-toi.

\- L'asile ? Vous me proposez l'asile ?

Il leva les mains devant mon ton indigné.

\- L'asile n'est qu'un détail. L'important c'est l'aide que tu y reçois.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est votre problème ? Dès qu'on est différent, dès qu'on sort un tant soi peu du droit chemin, on est forcément des bêtes de foires. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'en quelques semaines, je me suis transformée en monstre ou que j'ai complètement perdu la tête. Vous raisonnez de façon ridicule et tellement fermée. C'est pour cette raison que le Joker a toujours deux coups d'avance sur vous. Et c'est pour cette raison que je serai très bientôt à nouveau près de lui.

\- Tu pense qu'il va venir te chercher ?

\- J'en suis sûre. Dis-je sans hésiter.

Il allait répliquer mais l'hélicoptère descendit soudainement.

\- On devra finir cette conversation une autre fois. On est arrivés.

Batman se releva et défit mes liens. J'envisageait quelques secondes de tenter de me battre mais c'était inutile. Les deux flics sortirent du poste de pilotage et me regardait avec une haine non dissimulée. Ce à quoi je répondis par un sourire poli.

Batman me prit dans ses bras le temps de descendre de l'hélicoptère et me posa à terre. Le bruit des hélices était infernal. Je regardais autour de moi tout en marchant. Nous étions sur le toit d'un immeuble, dans je ne sais quelle partie de Gotham. A supposer que nous étions toujours à Gotham.

Nous descendons tout les étages de l'immeuble en silence. Je pensais rencontrer cet étrange personne ici mais Batman m'emmenait dans une voiture qui nous attendait derrière l'immeuble.

\- Oh ! Un road trip avec Batman ! Dis-je en feignant l'excitation.

Batman se tourna vers moi avec un sourire cynique.

\- Oui Norah. Un road trip jusqu'en Louisiane.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à posté ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur quelque chose. J'ai l'intention de me faire tatouer le même tatouage qu'Harley Quinn. Les diamants d'Arlequin rouges et noirs qu'elle a sur le bras droit. J'aimerais avoir le même sur le bras gauche avec quelques retouches pour le personnaliser un peu. J'ai complètement flashé sur ce motif. Dites-moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	32. Espoir

Deux jours. Deux jours que j'étais sans nouvelles de Norah. Deux jours qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Elle n'a pas été envoyée en prison ni à Arkham. Mark n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle au poste et Frost ne trouvait aucun indice nous permettant d'avoir une idée de sa localisation. Deux jours que commençais sérieusement à devenir fou. Je l'étais déjà mais pour la première fois, je m'en inquiétais.

L'adrénaline de l'attaque du club était redescendu et je faisais face à la peur de ne jamais retrouver Norah. J'avais beau me persuader que je finirais par la trouver, cette peur ne me quittait pas. J'avais passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures dans notre chambre en attente d'une bonne nouvelle. Je restais le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, ses vêtements auxquels je me cramponnais. Je respirais son odeur comme si elle avait le pouvoir de me donner de la force.

La seule fois ou Frost était venu me déranger était pour me faire le bilan des dégâts du club. J'ai failli lui tirer une balle dans la tête suite à la fausse joie qu'il m'avait provoqué. Je l'ai foutu dehors avec ordre de revenir que s'il avait localisé Norah.

J'avais envie de me bourrer la gueule, de me claquer la tête dans les murs, de me défoncer jusqu'à en perdre connaissance mais je devais tenir. Je devais être prêt à agir à n'importe quel moment. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de Norah parce que je ne suis pas capable de tenir le coup.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi désemparé. On ne pouvait pas m'enlever Norah. J'avais passé si peu de temps avec elle, ce serait absolument cruel. Une petite voix intérieure me soufflait que ce ne serait que justice après tout ce que j'ai pu faire mais je l'ignorait. Peu importe le temps que j'avais passé avec Norah, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle. Je n'arriverai jamais à fonctionner correctement à nouveau. Je devrai en avoir honte mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle savait qu'elle représentait tout pour moi. Et si ce n'était pas encore clair pour mes hommes jusque là, çà l'était maintenant.

Nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes mais cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était une dispute, rien de plus. J'étais prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Si elle voulait vraiment que je renonce à mon plan, j'étais prêt à l'envisager. Bon sang, il n'y a rien que je ne lui refuserait et elle le savait. Je mettrais mes deux mains à couper qu'elle m'attendait. Qu'elle savait que je viendrai la chercher, peu importe ou elle se trouvait.

Quand je ne supportais plus d'être allongé, je me levait puis commençait à faire les cent pas. J'avais besoin de m'occuper. N'importe quoi pour me soulager de son absence étouffante. Je descendit au salon pour prendre quelques boîtes remplies d'armes. J'ignorais les regards interrogateurs de mes hommes présents dans la pièce. Une fois revenu dans la chambre, je sortait toutes les armes sans exception. C'était principalement des armes blanches. Couteaux, hachettes, cutter, haches.

Je me mit à faire un grand cercle de façon consciencieuse. Puis un autre et un autre. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait que la perfection de ces cercles. Je sortait plusieurs fois de la chambre pour chercher toutes sortes d'objets. Des ordinateurs, des bouteilles d'alcool, même les vêtements de Norah. Je créais un monde d'objets nous caractérisant.

Une fois terminée, je m'assit au milieu du cercle et contemplait mon œuvre. Norah aurait adoré. Elle aimait ce genre de choses simples et incompréhensible pour quiconque à part nous deux. Je sortit mon arme et la fixait un long moment. Je pensais au fait que Norah avait dû perdre la sienne. Batman l'avait probablement récupérée à la seconde ou il l'avait emmenée dans cet hélicoptère.

Etrangement, j'étais rassuré qu'elle soit entre ses mains. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tant qu'il avait l'œil sur elle, elle ne risquait pas de se faire assassiner par des agents rancuniers.

J'essayais d'imaginais ce que Norah ressentait face au Batman. Etait-elle effrayée ? Avait-elle essayé de se débattre ou était-elle resté calme ? Avait-elle baissé les yeux devant lui ou lui avait-elle ri au nez ? Son rire cristallin résonnait dans mon esprit. Son rire était l'inverse du mien. Doux et enjôleur mais quand il était moqueur. La souffrance m'écrasait la poitrine et je fermait les yeux en baissant la tête. Je me balançais de gauche à droite tandis que son rire envahissait mon esprit ainsi que toute la pièce.

Je levait brusquement mon arme quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Je vit Frost entrer prudemment et fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Ou est-elle ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il s'assit calmement et je m'attendait à une autre désillusion.

\- C' est complexe. Il ne s'agit pas que d'elle. Tout le monde disparaît...

Tandis qu'il m'expliquait ce qu'il avait découvert, je sentit le soulagement envahir mon corps tout entier. Il avait trouvé mon bébé. Je rejetait ma tête en arrière et eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Ma Norah était en Louisiane. Elle était en direction d'une prison ultra sécurisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Me demanda Frost.

\- Amène la voiture. On part en ballade.

Je me laissait tomber en arrière et laissait sortir toute la peur et l'angoisse que j'avais ressenti ces deux derniers jours. Ma respiration était rauque tant mon soulagement était immense. Je savais ou était Norah. Je la retrouverai très bientôt, même si elle était dans cette prison. J'éclatait de rire pendant quelques secondes. Mon rire se transformait en un cri étranglé et émotionnel.

J'attendais que Frost sorte pour me relever. Je me changeait rapidement et partit rejoindre mes hommes au salon.

\- Comment a tu eu cette information ?

\- Il y'a quelques années nous avons fait affaire avec Wayne B. Il tient un casino en Louisiane et un de ses clients est un garde de Belle Reve. Il s'appelle Griggs. D'après Wayne, il se vante de bientôt recevoir la femme du Joker dans l'établissement. Apparemment, Deadshot aussi se trouve là-bas. J'ai promis à Wayne dix-milles dollars s'il nous laissait avoir Griggs. Cela couvre sa dette de jeu.

Cela me surprit mais je me moquais de savoir ou se trouvait Deadshot.

\- Préviens Wayne qu'on arrive et demande à Eric de venir se poser ici. Je veux être là-bas le plus vite possible.

Eric était un pilote d'avion qui m'emmenait là ou j'avais besoin d'aller occasionnellement. J'avais rarement besoin de ses services, cela devait bien faire cinq ans que je n'avais été nul part en avion. Le terrain derrière la maison était immense. Il y'avait assez de place pour un décollage.

Je prit l'un des téléphones portables que je possédais et y enregistrait mon numéro. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Norah aurait ce téléphone et nous pourrons communiquer. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Et j'avais besoin qu'elle sache que j'étais en chemin pour elle, que je savais ou elle était et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Eric arriva une heure plus tard. Je montait en compagnie de Frost. Nous profitions du trajet pour en apprendre plus sur Belle Reve. Ce serait compliqué d'en faire sortir Norah mais ce n'était pas impossible. Ce Griggs nous aiderait à entrer. Il n'aura pas d'autres choix.

Après le long trajet, je montait dans la voiture qu'avait trouvé Frost. Nous trouvons rapidement le casino et y pénétrèrent par l'arrière. Je laissait Frost entrer en premier pour pouvoir rester en retrait afin de faire mon entrée.

J'entendais la voix de cet abruti et reconnut celle de Wayne. Griggs était assis et se plaignait comme une écolière quand j'arrivais derrière lui.

\- Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Tu parle trop pour ton bien. Dis-je en claquant brutalement mes mains sur ses épaules.

Je fit doucement le tour tout en gardant mon visage près du sien avec un grognement menaçant. Son visage se décomposait à chaque seconde. Je me redressait et lui tendit ma main pour qu'il puisse embrasser ma bague. J'aimais ce genre de démonstration. Ce n'était pas toujours utile mais c'était toujours agréable de rappeler à la personne en face qu'elle était bien en dessous de moi.

Il regardait autour de lui nerveusement et déposa un baiser contrit sur ma bague. Je m'assit sur ses genoux et enserrait son visage de mes deux mains.

\- Je suis sûr que tu a aimé çà. Et je suis sûr que nous serons de très bons amis.

Il déglutit et fuyait mon regard.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'une nouvelle détenue allait arriver à Belle Reve. Dis-je doucement.

\- Une détenue ?

Je resserrait ma prise autour de son cou.

\- Norah Adams. Elle est attendue à Belle Reve. Je me trompe ?

Il hochait la tête.

\- Pas tout de suite. Murmurait-il.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Je desserrait mes mains pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Elle n'ira pas tout de suite à Belle Reve. Nous avons été avertis ce matin à propos d'une mission.

Je me relevait et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ils ont besoin de certains criminels dont Norah Adams.

\- Ou aura lieu cette mission ?

\- A Gotham.

Je haussait les sourcils. Ils avaient l'intention de la ramener à Gotham ?

\- C'est tout ce que je sais. Ils vont les emmener à Gotham pour la mission. Je dois être là pour les amener sur le terrain ou ils sauront ce qu'ils doivent faire mais je ne serais pas du voyage avec eux.

Cette nouvelle me réchauffait le cœur. Je sortit le téléphone que j'avais choisi et le mit dans la main de Griggs.

\- Quand tu va rencontrer ma Norah, tu va lui donner ceci.

Je le saisit et le mit sur ses pieds.

\- Si tu déconne de n'importe quelle façon, je vais m'amuser un long moment avec toi. Je te montrerai tout mes petits jouets. Dis-je en tapotant sa joue.

Je lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler de partir. Je me tournait vers Wayne.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

Je n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de quitter le casino. J'inspirai profondément l'air frais une fois dehors. Je réalisait que j'étais dans la région d'enfance de Norah. Elle avait grandi à la Nouvelle-Orléans qui ne devait pas se trouver très loin d'ici. Ce genre de petites ironies me surprenait à chaque fois.

J'étais à la fois rassuré et dépité. Je me trouvais proche de Norah. Peut-être à seulement quelques kilomètres mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant. Elle était si proche et en même temps si lointaine. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver tout les deux à Gotham et bientôt elle rentrerait à la maison.

Nous quittions la Louisiane aussi rapidement que nous y étions arrivés. C'était une torture de repartir sans Norah mais je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. Il fallait attendre d'en savoir plus sur cette mission pour agir. J'espérais qu'il ne mettrait pas Norah dans une situation trop dangereuse. Je savais qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème à la sacrifier elle et tout les autres.

Quelque chose devait être en train de se produire à Gotham. Quelque chose qui m'échappait et qui échappait au reste de la ville. Quelque chose qui nécessitait une armée de criminels. Norah n'avait aucune expérience. Le peu qu'elle avait vécu avec moi n'était pas suffisant pour faire d'elle un bon petit soldat. J'étais heureux de lui avoir appris à se battre. Même si elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, elle saurait se défendre mais elle n'était pas qualifiée pour combattre une grande menace.

Je pensais machinalement à Deadshot. Il l'avait rencontrée et avait eu l'air de l'apprécier. En autre temps, cela m'aurait déplu mais si cela procurait une protection pour Norah, j'étais preneur. Si il aidait Norah d'une façon ou d'une autre, je lui serai redevable.

Je fixait mon téléphone en priant pour que Norah ait bientôt celui que j'ai donné à Griggs. Je mourais d'envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, qu'elle m'affirme elle-même qu'elle allait bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon bébé. Papa arrive. Murmurai-je pour moi-même.


	33. Suicide squad

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été d'un ennui mortel. J'étais évidemment inquiète de mon sort mais l'ennui prenait le dessus. Nous avions fait tout le trajet jusqu'en Louisiane en voiture et n'avait dormi qu'une heure ou deux. Même taquiner Batman était devenu ennuyeux, surtout qu'il ne répondait plus à mes provocations.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais emmenée ici. Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec mon ancienne ville ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je ferais de nouveau à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je ne put m'empêcher d'être contente d'être arrivée à destination. J'avais besoin de sortir de cette voiture ne serait-ce que pour me dégourdir les jambes et sentir autre chose que le parfum bon marché des flics qui m'escortait. Batman sortit en premier tout en prenant soin de ne pas me lâcher.

Nous étions devant une petite maison isolée. Cet endroit avait l'air calme et paisible. Pas un endroit ou une criminelle avait sa place.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas tout ce bordel. Sa place est en prison. Dit l'un des agents.

\- Tais-toi. C'est au-dessus de nous, on a pas notre mot à dire. Lui répondit son collègue.

Je réfléchissait à vive allure. Au-dessus d'eux ? Je savais que je me dirigeais vers quelqu'un d'important mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Batman me traînait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Toutes les allumières étaient éteintes sauf celle du salon dans lequel je me laissait emmener.

Batman me força à m'asseoir et se mit à me lier à nouveau à mon siège. Mais mes yeux et mon intérêt n'étaient pas focalisés sur lui. Une femme se trouvait devant la fenêtre dos à nous. Elle était noire de peau et ses cheveux crépus étaient courts. Elle portait un tailleur strict mais clairement de haute couture.

Batman se redressa et toussota légèrement. C'est là qu'elle me fit face pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle mais elle dégageait un charisme palpable. Son regard noir et froid ne faisait qu'appuyer cet aspect d'elle.

\- Je m'appelle Amanda Waller. Je travaille à Washington D.C. et je dois monter une équipe pour une mission exceptionnelle. J'ai besoin que vous soyez dans cette équipe.

On peut dire qu'elle était du genre à aller droit au but. Washington ? Elle travaillait pour le gouvernement ? En quoi je pouvais les intéresser ? J'avais commis un meurtre mais je n'étais pas apte ou douée pour faire quoique ce soit de périlleux.

\- Quel genre de mission ? Demandai-je.

\- Une menace s'est récemment abattue sur Gotham et elle commence à prendre sérieusement de l'ampleur. Nous avons besoin de personnes compétentes pour la détruire.

\- Et vous pensez que je suis une recrue idéale ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y'a d'écrit dans vos dossiers sur moi mais c'est très certainement erroné.

\- Vous avez abattu froidement un agent de police. Dans le chaos et à bonne distance, vous êtes parvenue à l'atteindre en pleine tête. Je n'ai pas seulement besoin de personnes capables de tirer. J'ai besoin de personnes capables de garder leur calme et leur talent dans une situation stressante et dangereuse. Je suppose que c'est le Joker qui vous a appris à vous servir d'une arme. Je suppose donc qu'il vous a appris d'autres choses.

Elle était intelligente, je devais le lui accorder. Je savais me défendre au corps à corps et me servir d'un couteau mais je ne faisais pas d'étincelles. J'avais commencé à apprendre que très récemment.

J'étais tenté de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, que je ne voulais en rien travailler pour le gouvernement ou les forces de l'ordre mais je me forçait à voir les choses sous un autre angle. La menace se trouvait à Gotham. Là ou se trouvait Jack. Rien que pour cela, çà méritait réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Demandai-je.

\- Te racheter n'est pas suffisant ? Balança un des agents.

Je l'ignorait royalement et gardait mon regard sur Amanda Waller.

\- Dix ans de remise de peine. Vous serez condamné pour meurtre. Le fait d'être une complice du Joker ne jouera certainement pas en votre faveur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de m'expliquer que je prendrais perpétuité. J'avais tué un agent, aucun juge ne serait clément envers moi. Je me foutais de la remise de peine. Je ne passerai jamais ma vie en prison, je préférais me tailler les veines plutôt que de passer dix ans dans une cage. Tout ce qui m'intéressait était de me rapprocher de Jack. Je ne doutais pas qu'il se mettrait à ma recherche mais je ne supportais pas d'être si loin de lui.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon.

Amanda me fit un sourire glacial et fit un signe de tête vers Batman. Il défit rapidement les liens et m'emmena de nouveau dans la voiture. J'en avais marre d'être trimballée partout de cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Gotham ? Demandai-je à Batman durant le trajet.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est top secret.

\- Vous me donnez à elle sans savoir dans quoi elle va m'envoyer ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème dans quoi on t'envoie. Dit-il en évitant mon regard.

Je me posais sincèrement des questions sur lui. Je savais que je ne lui plaisais pas vraiment, je n'avais fait que le bousculer. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, il avait l'air sincèrement troublé. Peut-être qu'on ne s'était pas seulement croisés. Nous avions discutés et il avait fini par m'apprécier. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas réciproque. J'avais beau chercher quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu former un lien dans Gotham, je ne trouvais personne. A part Jack, personne n'avait su réellement capter mon attention.

\- On va ou maintenant ?

\- Rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant tout le reste du trajet. Nous roulions depuis vingt minutes quand nous arrivons sur un grand terrain vague. Deux soldats en treillis vinrent jusqu'à nous et Batman ouvrit la portière. Je m'attendais à ce que l'un des soldats me sorte mais il me planta une aiguille que je n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver. Je poussait un cri aigu quand je senti quelque chose de large s'enfoncer sous ma peau. C'était quoi cette saloperie ?

Je fut tirée brutalement et amenée sur le terrain ou se trouvait une bande de soldats armés et des personnes en tenue de détenus. Je les détaillaient rapidement.

Il y'avait un mec baraqué et mal rasé. Un autre avec les cheveux noirs gominés en arrière, l'air austère, un type chauve avec plein de tatouage partout. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelqu'un que je reconnut immédiatement. Deadshot. Je l'avais rencontré au gala au manoir des Campbell. Nous nous sommes échangés que quelques mots mais il m'avait fait plutôt bonne impression. Il me fit un petit sourire malgré son air surprit.

Je crut m'évanouir quand je vit un homme-lézard. Je ne savais pas comment le décrire autrement. Il avait des écailles vertes partout. Je réalisais qu'à part Deadshot, je ne connaissais aucune de ces personnes. Même pas par réputation ou à travers les médias.

\- Détachez-les. Fit une voix masculine.

Je ne me tournait pas vers cette voix tant j'étais heureuse de voir les soldats me défaire de mes liens. Une fois libérée, je me rapprochais de mes " collègues " et plus particulièrement de Deadshot. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le coller mais il était la seule chose qui me rassurait un peu en cet instant.

Le soldat qui avait parlé se mit face à nous et se présenta comme le lieutenant Flag. Il nous fit tout un discours à propos de notre comportement. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille et regardait autour de moi. Je cherchais la voiture dans laquelle j'étais arrivée mais ne la trouvait pas. Batman était parti sans que je fasse attention. Je me demande s'il ignorait vraiment en quoi consiste la mission.

Je reportait mon attention sur notre groupe quand Deadshot se moquait du discours de Flag. Même moi, je devais avouer qu'il n'avait rien d'impressionnant.

\- Nous vous avons ramené vos affaires. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous battre et vous défendre. Dit Flag.

Des malles étaient amenées pour les prisonniers. Je vit Deadshot et les autres fouiller dedans et sortir toutes sortes d'armes, de vêtements et de gadgets.

Un garde s'approcha de moi avec mon arme dans les mains. Je la prit avidement et sentit mon cœur s'accélérer. Jack ne manquait pas d'arme mais c'était la première qu'il m'avait offerte. Je crois même que c'était le premier cadeau qu'il m'avait fait.

\- J'ai aussi çà pour vous. Chuchota le garde.

Il mit un téléphone directement dans ma main et je le fit disparaître à la vue de tous le plus vite possible.

\- C'est de la part du Joker. Vous lui direz que je me suis bien occupé de vous ?

Il tentait de garder un air arrogant mais la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Si je le revois, oui.

Je lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui tourna le dos. Je ne sais pas comment Jack avait fait pour le trouver mais je m'en foutais. Je prit soin de tourner le dos à tout le monde et lut un message qui s'y trouvait déjà.

\- " Je viens te chercher mon cœur. Informe-moi de chacun de tes déplacements. Je sais que tu va bientôt revenir à Gotham et je te sortirais de là ou tu es. Je t'aime ma poupée. J. "

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je tapait un message rapide pour lui dire que je ferais ce qu'il me demande et que j'avais hâte de le retrouver.

Je partit ensuite rejoindre les autres. Ils portaient tous des tenues différentes et adaptées. Je baissait les yeux et vit que je portais encore ma robe noire et mes bottes blanches à talons. Je réalisait que je ne m'étais pas changée ni lavée depuis deux jours. Je repensais à la façon dont jack m'avait prise contre le mur de notre chambre juste avant de partir au club. Il n'avait pas voulu que je me nettoie avant notre départ. Bizarrement, je ne parvenais pas à le regretter.

La voix de Deadshot me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je t'aurais retrouvée ici.

Je lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Oui. Nous avons été très surpris d'apprendre que tu a été arrêté.

\- Remercie Batman pour çà.

\- C'est lui qui m'a choppée aussi.

Il allait répondre mais trois autres membres du groupe arrivèrent. Deadshot me les présenta comme Capitaine Boomerang et Killer Croc. L'homme tatoué derrière eux était El Diablo.

\- Alors la voila. La femme du Joker. Dit Boomerang.

Je fit un sourire timide.

\- On parle beaucoup de toi dans notre monde. Le Joker qui s'est trouvé une femme. Une femme qui n'hésite pas à tuer des agents. M'informa Deadshot.

J'étais gênée par l'attention qu'ils me portaient. Pendant que Boomerang et Killer taquinait El Diablo, Deadshot se rapprocha de moi.

\- Tu n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec la fille que j'ai rencontré à ce gala. Me dit Deadshot.

\- Je sais. Dis-je en triturant mon arme.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je suis juste étonné. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme une criminelle en devenir. Je voyais bien la façon dont le Joker te regardait mais je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si loin pour toi.

Je me remémorais cette soirée. La première journée passée chez Jack, le premier pas dans le monde criminel, l'assaut du manoir. C'était il n'y a pas très longtemps mais cela me semblait si lointain. Et effectivement, je n'avais pas grand-chose à voir avec la fille que je suis aujourd'hui. Je comprends la surprise de Deadshot et même le dégoût de Batman. Personnellement, j'étais fière de ce que j'étais devenue. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre et moi-même de toute mon existence. Et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi aimée et désirée. Et tout cela était grâce à Jack. Je baissait les yeux vers son nom gravé sur mon poignet et retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Tu imaginais mal. Je ne m'imagine pas vraiment être autre chose.

\- Tu n'a plus vraiment le choix. Je ne crois pas que le grand Joker te laissera partir. Rigola Boomerang.

J'allait riposter mais Flag attira notre attention. Il tendit une tablette devant nous et j'eut un rictus quand j'aperçut la personne sur l'écran.

\- Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore, mon nom est Amanda Waller.

Elle fit un discours plus simple et à la fois plus prenant que celui de Flag. D'ailleurs Deadshot ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Ils avaient le dessus sur nous. A partir du moment que nous avions ces bombes dans nos cous et qu'ils avaient la détente, nous étions à leurs ordres. Et je n'aimais pas çà du tout. Cette menace permanente était profondément dérangeante.

\- Donc quoi ? On est une sorte de Suicide Squad ? Demanda Deadshot.

Flag ne répondit pas et nous fit signe de monter dans l'avion qui nous attendaient. Deadshot avait raison. Si cette mission était si dangereuse et compliquée, pourquoi n'envoyaient-ils pas des agents spécialisés ?

Non. Si ils nous envoyaient nous, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances de réussites. Et ils préféraient sacrifier des criminels dangereux plutôt que des agents. J'étais tentée d'en parler à Jack. De lui dire qu'il y'avait très peu de chances qu'on se retrouve. Mais je préférais garder çà pour moi. J'avais quand même une chance de survie, même si elle était minuscule.

J'attachais mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval avant de m'installer dans l'avion. Je me plaçait entre Deadshot et El Diablo à qui je fit un sourire timide. Il avait l'air plutôt fermé et taciturne. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver ici mais me dit que ce n'était pas important. Après tout, je n'avais le droit de juger personne ici.

\- Tu es en retard. Fit la voix de Flag.

Je me retournait et vit une jeune femme japonaise qui tenait un sabre. Elle avait un masque sur les yeux. Je lui trouvais une allure géniale. Dommage qu'elle soit du côté adverse. Elle répondit quelque chose en japonais et Rick se tourna vers nous.

\- Je vous présente Katana. Je vous conseille de ne pas l'emmerder. Son sabre peut vous couper en deux.

Je n'en doutais pas. Même sans sabre, je crois que je n'aurais pas cherché à l'affronter.

Elle s'assit près de Rick et pendant qu'ils discutaient, j'en profitais pour avertir Jack de notre départ pour Gotham. Je levait les yeux et vit que Deadshot me fixait. Je lui fit un sourire et il me répondit par un signe de tête entendu.

Je regardait à nouveau les gens autour de moi. Je devrais faire confiance à ces personnes durant la durée de cette mission. Que je le veuille ou non ma survie dépendait d'eux et la leur dépendait de moi.

* * *

Coucou ! Encore merci pour vos commentaires adorables. Je tenais à vous dire que le personnage Wayne B. n'est pas Bruce Wayne. J'ai inventé un nom à la va vite et j'ai fait la bêtise de choisir celui-ci. Wayne B. est le black qui avertit Griggs qu'il a du empêcher le Joker et ses hommes de mettre le feu à sa maison dans le film.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	34. Traque

Le téléphone ne quittait pas ma main une seconde. Normalement, Norah aurait le sien d'un moment à l'autre. C'était la partie que j'aimais le moins. Ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre me faisait sentir impuissant et inutile.

Je fixais un point dans le vide quand le téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je manquait de le faire tomber sous la surprise. Ma respiration devint saccadée quand je lut le message.

\- " Je suis dans l'avion qui m'emmène à Gotham. Je savais que tu viendrais pour moi. J'ai hâte de te retrouver mon amour. Je t'aime. "

Mon cœur s'apaisa instantanément. Elle avait son téléphone. Même si je ne l'avait toujours pas récupérée auprès de moi, nous pouvions au moins communiquer. Je voulais lui répondre mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle se fasse prendre. Mieux valait qu'elle utilise le téléphone que pour les choses importantes. Comme l'endroit ou elle se situait.

Je partit prévenir Frost que le contact avec Norah était enfin établi et qu'elle était en route pour ici. S'ils étaient en avion, ils ne mettraient que quelques heures à arriver. Je voulais agir le plus vite possible. Il était hors de question de prendre le risque qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose lors de cette mission.

J'étais sur le point de quitter la pièce quand mon téléphone sonna. Je pensais brièvement que c'était Norah mais je vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Je décrochait sans dire un mot.

\- Monsieur Joker ?

Je levait les yeux au ciel devant le nom et le ton mielleux de mon interlocuteur. Même à travers un téléphone je reconnaissais la voix de ce Griggs. Il voulait sûrement s'assurer une récompense.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- J'ai donné votre téléphone à Norah Adams.

\- Je sais oui. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais toujours pas quelle est la mission pour laquelle on les a choisi mais je sais qu'on leur a injecté une bombe.

Mon sang se glaçait brutalement.

\- Injecté une bombe ?

\- Oui. C'est pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Si ils tentent de partir, les agents peuvent activer la bombe à distance.

Je donnait un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. Evidemment que ces enfoirés n'auraient pas couru le risque qu'ils s'enfuient. Je raccrochait et revenait voir Frost.

\- Trouve moi les usines qui auraient pu fabriquer les bombes destinées pour Belle Reve. L'usine doit se trouver dans le même état que la prison.

Je quittait la pièce et sortit prendre l'air. Ca avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne pouvais pas juste débarquer et prendre Norah comme çà. Ils n'hésiteraient pas avant de faire exploser cette chose dans son cou. Je devais trouver un moyen de la désactiver avant d'aller vers Norah.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu ? Peut-être qu'elle pensait que j'étais déjà au courant ou alors elle ne voulait simplement pas m'inquiéter. L'idée qu'elle avait une bombe en elle m'insupportait. Un pas de travers et elle y passait. Heureusement, elle n'était pas du genre à agir de façon inconsidérée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle avait cette bombe et elle savait que je venais pour elle. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne ferait rien de stupide.

Frost mit à peine une heure avant de trouver cette usine. Comme je m'en doutais, elle se trouvait en Louisiane. Ce qui voulait dire que nous devions y retourner. Je me foutais de faire quarante fois le chemin jusqu'à là-bas. Du moment que cela me ramenait ma reine.

* * *

Je restait à l'arrière du camion avec mes hommes. Jimmy conduisait et était chargé de tuer quiconque était sur notre chemin. A peine arrivé en Louisiane, j'ai envoyé deux de mes hommes au domicile du fabricant de bombes. Il lui fallait une motivation pour coopérer.

Dès que le coup de feu retentit, je sortit du camion et pénétrait dans l'usine pendant que mes hommes tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait. Je repérais l'homme que je cherchais et tirait deux ou trois balles dans la vitre blindée. Le pauvre homme était figé sur place. Je plaquait la tablette contre la vitre. Je souriait devant l'horreur qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton d'ouverture suite aux supplications de sa femme.

J'entrait calmement et attrapait l'une des armes. C'était là-dedans que se trouvait les bombes.

\- Belle invention. Dis-je au fabricant avant de lui enfoncer lui enfoncer une bombe dans le cou.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et je me demandais si Norah avait ressenti la même souffrance que lui. Même que quelques secondes.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Une de tes jolies petites bombes se trouve dans le cou de ma reine. J'ai besoin que tu la désactive.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Je l'agrippait violemment par la nuque et l'attirait à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

\- C'est impossible à distance. Au-delà d'une certaine distance, la bombe n'est plus activable à distance.

J'envisageais de récupérer Norah sans désactiver sa bombe. Mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Si l'un des agents avait la détente trop rapide, c'était terminé.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je t'emmène faire un tour à Gotham. Prends ce qu'il faut pour désactiver la bombe.

Il prit un écran qui se trouvait sur l'un de ses bureaux. J'y jetais un coup d'œil et vit quelques photos s'afficher. Je m'arrêtais net sur le visage de Norah. En bas de la photo il y'avait écrit " activé " en grand. Je reconnut certains visages sur l'écran y compris celui de Deadshot. J'espérais qu'il aide Norah à traverser cette mission.

\- Vous voulez que je désactive la bombe de Norah Adams ?

\- Oui. Tu a intérêt à ne pas foirer.

Je le poussait sèchement vers Frost et repartit vers le camion. Je voulais rentrer à Gotham le plus vite possible. Je voulais débarrasser de cette chose le plus vite possible. Jimmy nous attendaient devant l'entrée.

\- C'est fait ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et je montait dans le camion avec un sourire satisfait. Une fois sortis du parking, je regardait l'usine dans le rétro et appuyait sur le bouton de la manette qui était restée dans ma poche.

Frost accéléra tandis que l'usine explosait dans un bruit assourdissant. Les flammes montaient à une hauteur vertigineuse. J'ignorais les sanglots apeurés du fabricant. Je ne voulais pas juste récupérer Norah. Je voulais semer le chaos et la destruction sur ceux qui avaient osé me la prendre.

* * *

Liam m'appela pendant le trajet de retour en avion. Apparemment il se passait des choses étranges à Gotham. Une sorte de force supérieure avait attaqué des passants dans une station de métro et ils avaient soudainement disparus, aux yeux de tous. Mes hommes avaient pour ordre de me prévenir dès qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave ou d'anormal dans Gotham.

Je me demandais si cet évènement avait un lien avec la mission de Norah. Etait-ce pour affronter cette force qu'elle avait été choisie ? Etait-ce quelque chose de si puissant et dangereux qu'ils préféraient ne pas envoyer leurs propres agents ? J'avais l'impression que Norah servait juste de sacrifice et cette impression me retournait l'estomac.

Dès que nous fûmes arrivés à Gotham, j'ordonnais au fabricant de désactiver la bombe de Norah mais selon lui, ce n'était toujours pas possible. Je vérifiais mon téléphone une fois de plus pour voir si je n'avais pas manqué un message de Norah. Elle a dû arriver à Gotham depuis un moment maintenant mais elle ne m'avait toujours pas envoyé de ses nouvelles.

C'est seulement trois heures plus tard que je reçut un message de sa part. Elle m'affirmait qu'elle était dans la partie sud de la ville. Elle restait très vague et je n'aimais pas çà. Elle devait être en situation particulièrement dangereuse. Elle m'expliquait que son équipe et les autres agents se déplaçaient en hélicoptère, ce qui me donnait une idée.

\- Frost ! Appelai-je.

Je lui expliquait la situation et nous partons tous en direction sud de la ville. Plus nous arrivions et plus nous apercevons quelques hélicoptères de temps à autre. J'ordonnai à Frost de chercher un hélicoptère au sol. Cela prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais il finit par en trouver un.

Nous descendons et tirons sur les quelques agents qui se trouvaient là. Pendant qu'Eric faisait décoller l'appareil, j'envoyait un message à Norah pour lui dire que j'étais proche d'elle et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête.

Nous cherchions un peu à l'aveugle pendant un temps quand le fabricant prit la parole.

\- Elle n'est pas loin. J'ai accès à leurs bombes.

Je me redressait et regardait tout autour. Je ne voyais rien ni personne.

\- Désactivez-la, tout de suite. Fis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Je cherchais partout des yeux et grognais de frustration quand je ne la vit nul part.

\- Elle est là ! Cria Frost.

Je me retournait vivement et suivit son regard.

Je vit quelques personnes sur le toit d'un immeuble fixer notre hélicoptère. Je mit quelques secondes à repérer Norah.

Elle paraissait encore plus petite et fragile entourée de ces personnes. Elle portait la même robe que la dernière fois ou je l'ai vue. Ces enfoirés n'ont même pas eu la décence de lui donner d'autres fringues. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessées, du moins pas gravement.

\- Prépare-toi à tirer. Et fais attention de ne pas la toucher. Dis-je à Frost.

Je resserrait la mitraillette contre moi et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Je me mit à tirer tout en éclatant de rire.

Certains d'entre eux ripostaient mais c'était inutile. Je ne voyais plus Norah nul part, elle avait du se cacher quelque part. Je m'arrêtais de tirer pour lui envoyer un message.

\- " Maintenant ! "

\- Professeur ! Accélérez le mouvement.

J'entendis le bip qui confirmait que la bombe de Norah était désactivée.

Je lançais de nouvelle rafales quand je vit Norah sortir de sa cachette.

\- Rapproche-toi ! Criai-je à Eric sans lâcher Norah des yeux.

Je donnais un coup de pied dans la corde qui était fermement accrochée au sol de l'hélicoptère.

Norah avait les yeux rivés sur moi. J'aurais juré que je tombais à nouveau amoureux d'elle en cet instant.

\- Allez mon bébé. Grognai-je avec excitation.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui existait. Je la vit replacer son arme dans son holster et courir. Je priais fort pour qu'elle parvienne à l'atteindre. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait rentrer à la maison, elle devait faire cet effort.

Je retint mon souffle quand elle sauta dans le vide et le relâchait quand elle parvint à l'attraper. J'entendit Frost dire à Eric de nous emmener loin d'ici. Il continuait à tirer pour éviter que quelqu'un ne touche Norah qui était toujours à découvert.

L'hélicoptère nous emmenait pendant que Norah riait et s'amusait avec la corde. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand j'entendit le bruit d'un coup de feu qui fit tomber Norah dans le vide.


	35. Monstres

Je crut voir ma dernière heure arriver quand notre avion s'écrasa au sol. Malgré les violentes secousses, je parvint à rester accrochée jusqu'à notre brutal atterrissage. Je fut tellement soulagée de m'en être sortie ainsi que tout les autres que je laissait échapper un éclat de rire, ce qui me valut des regards étranges.

Je descendait de l'avion et respirait l'air de Gotham. J'étais heureuse d'être de retour ici. J'aurais voulu envoyer un message à Jack pour le prévenir de mon arrivée mais nous étions surveillés de trop près pour le moment. Je me demandait si Jack était au courant pour les bombes dans nos cous. J'espérais que Griggs ait eu l'intelligence de l'avertir.

Je ne sais pas dans quelle partie de Gotham nous avions atterri. Le coin semblait désert et lugubre et je ne reconnaissait rien du tout. Flag nous ordonnait de le suivre et j'obtempérai en me plaçant à côté de Deadshot.

\- Comment tu t'es fait attrapé par le Batman ? Demandai-je.

Il hésitait avant de répondre.

\- Il a utilisé ma fille. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le tuer devant elle et je l'ai laissé m'emmener.

Je savais qu'il avait été enlevé devant sa fille mais je ne savais pas que le Batman l'avait utilisé pour son arrestation. J'étais sûrement mal placée mais je trouvais ce genre de méthode très hypocrite de sa part.

\- Je suis désolée. Dis-je doucement.

\- Ne le sois pas. Un jour je tuerai cet enfoiré.

\- Si je peux te donner un coup de main, ce sera avec plaisir.

Il eut un petit ricanement. Je respectais sincèrement Batman mais une haine pour lui s'était immiscée vicieusement en moi. C'était à cause de lui que je n'étais pas avec Jack là maintenant. C'était à cause de lui que nous devrons toujours faire attention à nos faits et gestes. Son existence gâchait la notre.

\- Et toi ? Comment le Joker a pu laisser sa poupée se faire embarquer sans rien faire ?

Sa poupée ? C'est comme çà qu'on me voyait ? Cela me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

\- Batman et les autorités on prit le club d'assaut comme ils l'ont fait avec le manoir des Campbell. Mais le Joker n'était pas leur cible, c'est moi qu'ils voulaient.

\- Sans blague. Le Joker n'aurait jamais accepté de participer à cette mission. Même contre une réduction de peine.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi ils avaient de moi leur cible au lieu de Jack. Ils avaient dû réaliser que je serai plus encline à accepter cette mission.

\- Tu sais qu'il y'a peu de chances qu'on survive à cette mission ?

Deadshot se tournait vers moi avec un petit sourire.

\- Je sais. Mais vaut peut-être mieux crever ici que de vivre toute notre vie dans une cage.

Je hochait doucement la tête. C'est sûr qu'entre ces deux alternatives, je préférais mourir ici plutôt que de vivre une vie d'enfermement.

\- Tu crois que...

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma question à cause du bordel qui se déroulait devant nous. Boomerang se fit plaquer au mur tandis que Slipknot commençait à escalader la façade d'un bâtiment.

Je restais ébahi devant sa faculté à escalader aussi rapidement. C'était jusqu'à ce que je le vois tomber à la renverse et s'éclater contre la façade, la tête en bas et son cou déchiqueté.

\- Qu'il est con. Murmurai-je.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il pensait que les bombes qu'on nous avaient implantés étaient factices ? S'il avait si peu de jugeote, valait peut-être mieux pour nous qu'il ne soit plus dans l'équipe.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre est tenté ? Qui est volontaire pour se faire exploser ? Hein ? S'enquit Deadshot.

Je touchait inconsciemment l'endroit ou se trouvait ma bombe. Je ne supportais pas cet objet en moi. Déjà parce que c'était stressant d'avoir un tel objet dans notre corps prêt à exploser n'importe quand et parce que c'était similaire à une laisse. Tant que cette bombe était là, nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que d'obéir aux ordres comme des chiens.

\- Toi Deadshot ? Tu veux être le suivant ?

Deadshot s'approchait rapidement de Flag.

\- C'est une menace ? J'y crois pas. Il me menace. Dit-il en revenant vers nous.

\- On bouge. Dit Flag.

Deadshot vint à côté de moi.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Dépêche-toi de le faire. Sinon on va tous finir comme cet abruti. Dis-je en désignant le cadavre de Slipknot.

\- Je vais tous les tuer. Flag, la japonaise et les soldats. T'es partante ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais on va faire quoi des bombes dans nos cous ?

\- Ton Joker va peut-être pouvoir nous aider avec çà ?

Je m'arrêtai pour le regarder. Je n'étais pas sûre que Jack prenne la peine de sauver tout le monde ici.

\- Toi aussi tu es mon ami. Dis-je pour éviter sa question.

\- Reste diabolique poupée. Et fais passer le mot.

Je le laissait repartir seul devant. Je me tournait et vit El Diablo qui me fixait.

\- Tu a entendu notre conversation ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tant mieux.

Cela m'évitait de refaire tout le topo.

\- Flag ! Il y'a quelque chose là-bas. Appela l'un des soldats.

Flag courait dans sa direction pendant que nous restions en retrait. Il mit son arme en place et regardait quelque chose dans le viseur. Je regardait loin devant et vit des formes sombres bouger dans l'obscurité. Impossible de voir clairement d'ici. J'imagine que c'étaient des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le coin. Mais si c'étaient le cas, pourquoi Flag et ses soldats étaient si tendus ?

Boomerang encourageait Deadshot à aller voir ce qui se passait et très vite nous en faisions tous de même. Deadshot mit son viseur spécial et s'avança doucement. Nous n'entendions pas ce qu'ils se disaient pendant quelques secondes mais les choses devinrent plus clairs quand les formes sombres venaient vers nous à vive allure.

Chacun d'entre nous sortit ses armes. Nous nous approchons et je commençait à tirer dans le tas. Je mit quelques secondes à voir clairement ce que j'affrontais.

Des monstres. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ils n'avaient même pas de visage. Je ne saurais dire à quoi ils ressemblaient. Je ravalait ma terreur et me défendait comme je pouvais. Je parvint à en abattre quelques uns. Je tentais d'ignorer le dégoût que me procurait de voir ces choses se faire détruire.

\- Flag !

Je me retournait et vit Flag se faire trainer par deux de ces créatures et un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Je me tournait vers Deadshot qui était devant moi.

\- Bon débarras. Dis-je joyeusement.

\- Norah. Il meurt, on meurt.

Je poussait un grognement agacé et me levait pour aider Flag. Deadshot en fit de même pour s'occuper du deuxième monstre. Une fois débarassés de ces choses, Deadshot et moi tendions chacun une main à Flag pour le relever.

\- Merci. Dit-il.

\- La ferme. Dis-je en repartant vers le groupe.

Les monstres continuaient d'avancer vers nous quand Deadshot grimpa sur l'une des voitures. Il se mit à abattre les créatures une à une. Je savais qu'il savait tirer, il était connu pour çà mais le voir était impressionnant. Peu importe la distance, l'angle ou l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, Deadshot ne ratait aucun de ses cibles. En quelques secondes, plus aucunes formes ne bougeaient.

Deadshot sauta de la voiture et marchait vers Flag.

\- Voila comment je m'enfuis.

Je repensait à la façon dont Flag lui avait balancé qu'il s'enfuirait au moindre problème. On peut dire que Deadshot lui avait prouvé le contraire. En plus de çà, il lui avait sauvé la vie et abattu toutes les cibles pour nous.

Je me retournait et vit l'un des monstres bouger au sol. Je l'achevait d'une balle dans la tête, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Il bougeait encore. Fis-je innocemment.

\- Ils sont quoi au juste ? Ce sont des personnes ? Demanda Deadshot à Flag.

\- Ils l'étaient. Plus maintenant. On va dans la partie sud de la ville, notre cible est là-bas.

Il repartit vers ses soldats et nous le suivions. Je me mit légèrement en retrait pour informer Jack de ma direction.

Pendant le trajet, j'entendais Boomerang critiquer la passivité d'El Diablo. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien fait pour nous aider pendant l'affrontement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être sur son dos comme çà. Etrangement, je trouvais qu'il avait l'air encore moins à sa place que moi. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait vraiment être là mais il semblait être rebuté par la violence.

Je me posais des questions sur moi-même. Détestai-je vraiment la violence ? Je savais que je ne l'aimais pas mais quand je voyais combien il était facile pour moi d'en user, comme maintenant ou lors de la mort de l'agent Levingston, je me remettais sincèrement en question. A la différence de Jack, je n'utilisais la violence qu'en cas de défense. Mais à la différence de la plupart des gens, je n'avais pas peur d'être radicale. J'avais commis des meurtres mais ils n'avaient pas été gratuits.

Cameron n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, l'agent Levingston et ces créatures, c'était de la légitime défense. Mais si cela étaient les uniques raisons, pourquoi je ressentais ce frisson en moi à chaque meurtre ? Ce sentiment libérateur et presque animal ? Pour mes deux premiers meurtres, j'avais énormément culpabilisé. Mais peut-être que je ne culpabilisais pas pour l'acte en lui-même. Mais pour le plaisir honteux que cela m'avait procuré.

Cela ne changeait en rien mes principes, je ne m'en prendrais jamais à des innocents mais peut-être qu'il était temps pour moi d'arrêter de me voiler la face.

J'aimais tuer.

Est-ce dû à l'influence de Jack ou à la violence que j'ai reçu de Cameron ? Ou avais-je simplement toujours eu çà en moi ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. J'avais la chance d'être avec un homme qui comprenait et acceptait la dualité en moi. Jack m'apprenait à accepter moi-même ce que j'étais. Une fille bien qui aimait faire occasionnellement de très mauvaises choses. Ou une mauvaise fille qui aimait faire de bonnes choses. Je ne sais plus vraiment.

Dans le fond, je savais que je n'étais pas mauvaise mais je ne pouvais plus être qualifiée de bonne personne. Pour la plupart du monde, j'étais une tueuse et complice d'un grand psychopathe. Mais Jack et moi savions que c'était bien plus compliqué que çà. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de moi parce que j'étais mauvais, au contraire. C'est ma gentillesse et mon innocence qui l'a attiré en premier lieu. Mais çà, çà ne regardait que nous.

\- La cible est en haut de cet immeuble. Un hélicoptère nous attend sur le toit.

La voix de Flag me tira de mes pensées. Je regardait le grand bâtiment qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de nous. Le haut de l'immeuble avait l'air en flammes. Nous avançons prudemment et pénétrons dans l'immeuble. L'endroit semblait désert.

Je marchais de mon côté quand je remarquait un ascenseur en verre. J'ai toujours voulu essayer l'une de ces choses. Sans réfléchir, je montais dedans. Je regardais le hall rapetisser sous mes yeux avec excitation. Quand mes coéquipiers levèrent les yeux vers moi, je leur fit un petit coucou de la main tout en leur souriant. Je me retournait en sachant très bien que j'allais les revoir derrière la porte de l'ascenseur. J'allais sûrement payer cher cette petite excentricité.

Mon téléphone bipa et je lisait avec hâte le message de Jack. Il était en route pour moi et voulait que je soit prête. Bien-sûr que j'étais prête. Je rêvais de le revoir.

J'avais à peine caché de nouveau mon téléphone que la vitre au-dessus de moi se brisa. Une de ces créatures se trouvait juste en face de moi. Ma seconde d'hébètement me coûta un poing en plein visage. Je sortit rapidement mon arme et explosa le crâne de cette horreur. Je n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'une deuxième arriva par le même endroit.

Cette fois-ci, je mit plus de temps à en arriver à bout. Je parvint quand même à le mettre à terre et a l'achever. Je fut contente de voir les portes s'ouvrir et encore plus contente de voir l'équipe, comme je m'y attendais.

\- Coucou !

Je passait entre eux tout en priant de ne pas me prendre un coup en pleine tronche. Je me retournait et les attendait pour monter le reste de l'immeuble. Clairement, il était hors de question de monter par ascenseur.

Nous montons alors étage après étage par les escaliers. J'étais à moitié morte alors que nous n'étions même pas à la moitié du chemin.

\- Je dois vraiment bosser mon cardio. Dis-je pour moi-même.

Je m'appuyer sur la rampe d'escalier et jetait un coup d'œil en bas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'image du vide me rappelait cette fameuse nuit à l'usine chimique. Je m'étais penchée de cette façon pour voir les cuves pleines de produits chimiques bouillonnants.

Ces souvenirs étaient gravés dans ma mémoire. L'histoire de Jack, ma décision de me jeter dans ce poison, la façon dont Jack m'avait agrippée pour nous jeter tout les deux. Cela semblerait horrible pour n'importe qui mais pour moi, c'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Même la douleur que j'avais ressenti était un souvenir magnifique. J'avais profondément changé cette nuit là. Je ne m'étais pas transformée comme le croit Batman mais j'avais changé, évolué.

Je revivais le baiser que Jack et moi avions échangés pendant que nos vêtements se détérioraient sur nos corps quand je sentit quelque chose s'approcher de moi. Je sortit mon arme par réflexe et braquait la chose devant moi. Cette chose était Deadshot.

\- Whoa. Doucement, c'est que moi.

J'étais encore perdue dans mes souvenirs.

\- Tu a déjà était amoureux ? Demandais-je.

\- Non.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu peux pas tuer autant de gens que moi et dormir comme un chaton si tu ressens des conneries comme l'amour.

Je ricanait en rangeant mon arme.

\- Encore un sociopathe classique.

Nous mettons une dizaines de minutes à atteindre le dernier étage. Là ou nous attendait un nouveau groupe de monstres. Un nouvel affrontement faisait rage mais cette fois Deadshot tentait à son tour de faire réagir El Diablo. Ce qu'il parvint à faire.

Je crut rêver quand je vit les flammes géantes qu'il lançait sur nos ennemis. Il mit littéralement le feu dans le bâtiment. Rien que pour voir çà; çà valait le coup d'être un criminel à Gotham. Je lui sautait dessus et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

\- C'était fantastique. Dis-je en riant.

Deadshot s'assurait qu'El Diablo ne lui en voulait pas et nous reprenons notre chemin. Une fois arrivés, Flag se tourna vers nous.

\- Attendez-moi ici. Vaut mieux ne pas lui donner une crise cardiaque. Dit-il.

\- Oh il a honte de nous. Dis-je pour le taquiner.

Nous le laissons rentrer seul et attendons quelques secondes.

\- L'un d'entre nous devrait y'aller. Dit Deadshot.

\- Parce que tu imagine que çà pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Demandai-je.

Ce n'est pas que je voulais le sacrifier, au contraire mais il était le plus apte à se défendre en cas d'embuche. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

Nous restons en silence jusqu'à ce que des coups de feu se firent entendre. Je sentais la peur monter tout d'un coup. J'espérais que rien ne soit arrivé à Deadshot. Je poussait un soupir de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il sortit en compagnie de Flag.

Soulagement vite passé quand je vit Amanda Waller derrière eux.

\- C'est pas vrai. Soupirai-je.

Nous nous approchons tous d'elle.

\- On rentre à la maison. Dit-elle avec nonchalance.

\- Ouais on rentre à la maison. Cà à l'air bien. Vous voulez rentrez à la maison les gars ? Ou on retourne en prison ? Demanda Boomerang.

\- Je ne retourne pas en prison. Répondis-je.

\- Ce que je dis c'est qu'on les tue tous et ensuite on rentre à la maison.

Waller empêcha Katana d'agir.

\- Vous êtes tous parvenus jusqu'ici. Ne jouez pas avec moi, cela pourrait vous nuire. Dit-elle en exhibant sa télécommande.

La garce. Je maudissait cette putain de bombe pour la millième fois.

Waller passa devant nous et je la regardait d'un œil mauvais.

\- Je l'aime bien. Dit Croc.

J'ignorait sa remarque et suivit le groupe jusqu'au toit. Un hélicoptère volait juste au-dessus de nous et Flag tentait de contacter le pilote. Sans succès. Il fit plusieurs tentatives jusqu'à réaliser que c'était inutile.

\- Notre hélicoptère a été détourné.

La porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit et Flag réagit immédiatement.

\- Feu !

Je me jetait sur le côté et bouchait mes oreilles tant le bruit des armes étaient insupportable. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Je vit Deadshot à côté de moi me regardant avec insistance.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je en débouchant mes oreilles.

A cet instant, le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

" Maintenant ! ".

C'est seulement là que je perçut le rire de mon Jack. Je regardait Deadshot qui me fit non de la tête. Je pensait rapidement à la bombe dans mon cou. Jack devait être au courant de çà. Et il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'elle explose. Je choisit d'obéir à mes instincts et me levait.

Je marchait vers l'hélicoptère, ignorant les coups de feu. Mon cœur s'accélérait quand je vit Jack. Il baissa son arme et donna un coup de pied dans une corde. Je marchais vers Jack sans le lâcher des yeux. J'étais comme hypnotisée.

Je me forçait à baisser les yeux à quelques mètres du bord pour prendre mon élan. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de louper la corde mais il fallait que je le fasse. Si je ne sautais pas, ce genre d'occasion ne se présenterait sûrement pas à nouveau.

Je fixait la corde et sautait le plus fort possible. Je sentit la matière rugueuse entre mes doigts et serrait de toutes mes forces. Je pendait dans le vide juste accrochée à une corde. Mais j'étais libre. J'étais libre et dans quelques secondes, je serai dans les bras de Jack. Une euphorie s'emparait de moi.

L'hélicoptère remontait tout en s'éloignant de l'immeuble. Je vit l'équipe qui me regardait et je leur envoyait un baiser. J'éclatai de rire en voyant leurs têtes. Je restait fermement accrochée à la corde tout en changeant de position.

Je m'amusait à me mettre la tête en bas. J'étais contente que ma robe soit serrée et ne remonte pas jusqu'à mes hanches. C'était subtil mais j'aperçut Deadshot s'approcher du bord et se baisser. Un objet était devant son visage. Je savais ce que c'était. La question était est-ce qu'il allait le faire ? Je me doutais que Waller ne me laisserait pas partir si facilement. Je restait dans ma position et attendait le coup venir.

Je pensais à Jack qui m'attendais. Ce serait cruel pour lui de me voir mourir en étant si proche de me retrouver. Et çà l'était pour moi de mourir en étant libre depuis si peu de temps.

Le coup résonnait jusqu'à moi et je me laissait glisser le long de la corde tout en la gardant dans une main. Je fermait les yeux et attendit quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier que je n'étais blessée nul part. Une fois sûre, je relevait la tête et rit à nouveau.

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête que j'en devais une à Deadshot.

Je me hissait le long de la corde et attrapait la main que me tendait Jack. Il me remonta d'un seul geste et me plaqua contre lui.

\- Mon amour. Murmurai-je.

Je passait mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait passionnément. Je m'écartait légèrement et le détaillait du regard.

\- Tu t'es fait tout beau pour moi ?

\- Je ferai tout pour toi mon bébé.

Il me regardait avec tant d'amour que j'en avais envie de pleurer. Il me plaqua à nouveau contre lui et plongeait son visage dans mes cheveux. Nous restons comme çà une pognée de secondes.

\- Patron, nous avons un problème.

Jack et moi regardons dans la direction de Frost. Un missile vint droit sur nous et mit le feu à la partie avant de l'hélicoptère. Frost eut juste le temps d'échapper aux flammes mais Jack reportait son attention sur moi.

\- C' est toi et moi mon cœur. D'accord ?

\- Toi et moi.

Jack m'aidait à m'avancer pour que je puisse de nouveau me saisir de la corde mais l'hélicoptère fut parcouru d'une violente secousse. Secousse qui me fit basculer dans le vide et qui fit tomber jack en arrière, dans l'appareil.

Je poussait un cri et entendit Jack en faire de même.

Je ne saurais jamais par quel miracle je m'en suis sortie indemne de cette chute mais à peine tombée, je me relevait et courut jusqu'au bord du toit de l'immeuble sur lequel j'avais atterrie. Je vit l'hélicoptère descendre dangereusement devant mes yeux.

Et c'est impuissante que je le vit exploser.


	36. Crash

Je regardait Norah qui restait immobile dans le vide. Je me demandait sérieusement comment sa main restait agrippée à la corde si elle était morte. Elle se redressa soudain et laissait échapper son rire si clair et cristallin. Je respirait à nouveau. J'aurais pu lui hurler dessus si je n'étais pas si soulagé. Ma poupée voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Je l'avais sauvée des griffes de ces ordures et elle était heureuse.

Je la regardait se hisser sur la corde et je me penchait pour lui tendre ma main. Je regrettait presque de porter ces gants tant je voulais sentir sa peau. Lorsque sa main atteignit la mienne, je la soulevait d'un coup et la fit monter dans l'hélicoptère. Je l'attirait immédiatement contre moi.

\- Mon amour.

Elle se reculait puis se jetait à mon cou pour m'embrasser. J'étais trop heureux de la laisser faire. Je n'avais passé que deux jours sans elle et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

\- Tu t'es fait tout beau pour moi ?

Je me retint d'éclater de rire. J'avais retourner Gotham pour la retrouver, détourner un hélicoptère, fait sauter une usine et elle commentait le smoking que je portais. Je ne l'en aimais que plus. Elle avait ce don pour s'émerveiller et s'exciter pour les moindres petites choses, même dans ce genre de circonstances.

Je la serrait à nouveau contre moi. J'avais besoin de sentir son odeur. Je sentait son parfum mélangé à une odeur de cendres et de brulé. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle avait traversé pendant ces deux jours. Sa robe était déchirée à certains endroit, son maquillage bavait légèrement, elle était égratignée un peu partout. Et pourtant elle était aussi belle que d'habitude.

\- Patron, nous avons un problème.

Je regardait Frost puis le missile qui nous fonçait droit dessus. la cabine de pilotage prit feu. Le docteur que j'avais emmené n'aurait pas besoin d'être ramené. Frost échappa à temps à l'explosion mais la seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était la sécurité de Norah et la mienne. Je regardait la corde qui pendait toujours dans le vide. Nous devions passer par là pour sortir de l'appareil. Je regardait Norah droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est toi et moi mon cœur.

\- Toi et moi.

Je la poussais doucement vers le bord quand l'hélicoptère fut prit d'une brusque secousse. Je fut projeté en arrière et vit Norah tomber dans le vide. Pour de vrai cette fois.

Son cri était aussi aigu que le mien était grave. Je m'avançait vers le bord mais l'hélicoptère descendait trop rapidement pour que je puisse voir Norah quelque part. En tout cas, je ne la voyais pas sur le sol.

\- Frost, si tu veux t'en sortir, dépêche-toi.

Je me laissait glisser le long de la corde puis attendait qu'on soit assez proche du sol pour me laisser tomber. Dès que j'eut touché la terre, je me relevait et courait le plus loin possible de l'hélicoptère, qui à mon avis, allait exploser une fois au sol. Je m'arrêtait une fois assez loin et regardait l'hélicoptère voler en éclat. Je regardait tout autour de moi si Norah était quelque part près d'ici.

Je regardait vers les toits des immeubles pour voir si elle y était aussi mais je ne la voyais nul part. Soit elle avait atterri sur un toit, soit sur le sol. Un cas comme dans l'autre, elle a du s'enfuir. A tout les coups, elle a du croire que j'étais mort dans l'hélicoptère et elle voulait échapper aux autorités. Elle serait sûrement de retour à la maison. C'est là qu'elle devait aller, mes hommes prendront soin d'elle même si je n'étais plus là. En tout cas, Liam l'aurait fait.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à l'alternative. L'image du corps brisé de Norah se trouvant quelque part ici était insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas y penser mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Vivante ou non. Dis-je à Frost.

Nous allons fouiller chaque recoin du périmètre, chaque toit de chaque immeuble. Il fallait que je sache ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était un sentiment très ambivalent. Je voulais la retrouver mais ne pas le retrouver me certifiait presque qu'elle était vivante. C'était préférable et de très loin.

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous cherchions Norah. J'avais tenté de l'appeler mais le téléphone était sur messagerie. Il avait du se casser lors de la chute. Nous étions sur le toit du sixième immeuble et Norah n'était pas la non plus.

\- Patron !

Je me retournait et vit Frost qui tenait quelque chose. Le téléphone de Norah. Je le prit brusquement et le regardait attentivement. L'écran était foutu et il manquait plusieurs touches.

Le téléphone était là mais pas Norah. Elle était tombée ici et avait laissé son téléphone. C'était la seule explication possible.

\- Elle est vivante Frost. Appelle Liam pour le prévenir. Elle va sûrement arriver là-bas avant nous.

J'espérais qu'elle ne se fasse pas attraper entre temps. J'hésitais à rentrer tout de suite. Norah rentrerait probablement à pied et elle ne devait pas être très loin d'ici.

\- Il faut qu'on continue de chercher en attendant.

Frost acquiesça et chercha une voiture à voler. Je ne savais pas si j'étais enragé ou soulagé. Je n'avais retrouver Norah que quelques minutes à peine. Et elle avait failli mourir sous mes yeux et moi sous les siens. D'un autre côté, j'avais réussi à la sortir de cette mission. Sa bombe était désactivée et elle n'était plus entre les mains de ces enfoirés.

Je montait dans la voiture que Frost avait trouvé et nous commençons à arpenter les rues. Il stoppait net quand nous vîmes l'équipe de loin aller je ne sais ou. Je manquait de m'étrangler quand je vit Norah marcher avec eux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie chez nous ?

\- C'est pas vrai. Dis-je en martelant le plafond de l'habitacle.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas la récupérer maintenant.

\- Ils vont l'envoyer droit en prison si elle survit à leur mission. Elle ira à Belle Reve. C'est moins risqué de tenter de la récupérer maintenant.

\- Non. Si on y va maintenant, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tirer dessus. Ils ne vont pas la laisser s'échapper une deuxième fois.

Je tentait de réfléchir mais c'était difficile avec la rage et l'incompréhension qui m'aveuglait. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle fait çà ? Je ne comprenais pas.

\- On rentre. On sera au courant dès qu'elle sera envoyée à Belle Reve.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il n'était pas question de tenter un autre sauvetage tout de suite en ayant que Frost à disposition. Non, il fallait rentrer. Rentrer et étudier les plans de Belle Reve. Je devais tout planifier avec trois coups d'avance. Même si visiblement, Norah avait l'air d'avoir hâte d'aller en prison.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses motivations. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur de rentrer à la maison, peut-être pensait-elle que mes hommes s'en prendrait à elle sachant que je n'étais plus là. Mais elle aurait pu s'enfuir n'importe ou. A moins qu'elle se soit faite attraper. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Non. Elle était retournée vers eux de son plein gré. Et j'étais incroyablement furieux après elle. Pas au point de la laisser derrière mais j'étais sérieusement en colère. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer quand je la récupèrerait à nouveau et je lui souhaitait d'avoir une bonne excuse.

Je fit sursauter Frost en éclatant de rire.

Je me leurrais moi-même. Qu'est-ce que je lui ferai si elle n'avait pas de bonne excuse ? Je la frapperais ? Je la virerais de chez nous ? Non. Je mettrais un moment à digérer cet évènement mais je finirais par passer au-dessus. Norah devait ignorer l'ampleur de son pouvoir sur moi. J'étais en train de courir partout après elle et j'envisageais de lui pardonner quelque chose qu'elle avait commis il y'a une heure. Il fallait qu'elle ignore le pouvoir qu'elle avait. Pas que je la soupçonnerai d'en abuser mais j'avais malgré tout ma fierté.

Dès notre arrivée à la maison, j'ordonnait à Frost de commencer à se procurer les plans de Belle Reve. Je ne sais pas combien de temps prendra l'élaboration de l'évasion de Norah. Cette prison est particulièrement bien gardée. Mais je ferais tout sauter s'il le fallait. Je tuerai chaque la famille de chaque garde qui refusera de m'aider à récupérer Norah. Je ferai tout, je détruirai tout. Je ne reculerai devant rien.

Je retournait dans notre chambre et fixait le cercle étrange que j'avais crée. Je m'étais promis de revenir avec Norah et j'avais échoué. Mais pas sur toute la ligne. J'étais parvenu à désactiver cette saloperie de bombe dans son cou. C'était déjà une menace en moins contre elle.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de la tournure des évènements. Je ne l'avais retrouvée que quelques minutes et en ce laps de temps elle avait failli mourir devant moi. Qu'aurai-je fait si cela était arrivé ? Si elle s'était écrasée sur le sol ou si Deadshot l'aurait abattue ? Imaginer çà me coupait le souffle. Je n'aurais plus rien. Quel goût aurais-je à continuer de vivre ? A semer le chaos ? Tout mon monde tournait autour de Norah. Comme le sien tournait autour du mien.

Je lui faisais une confiance aveugle. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout et je suis sûr qu'elle savait que je l'aimais tout autant. Je pense franchement que je me ferais tout simplement exploser le crâne si elle venait à disparaître. Je prendrais le temps de faire payer tous les responsables mais ensuite je ne prendrai pas la peine de rester.

C'est à cet instant que je comprit. Elle pensait que j'étais mort. Si elle résonnait de la même façon que moi, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer. C'est pour çà qu'elle était repartie vers les autres. La connaissant, elle voulait les aider à achever leur mission. Mission dont j'ignorais encore le but. Mais une fois la mission achevée, que fera-t-elle ? Décidera-t-elle de se foutre en l'air comme je l'aurai fait à sa place ? C'était une possibilité qui me glaçait le sang. J'avais l'avantage de savoir qu'elle était toujours vivante alors qu'elle ignorait que j'avais survécu au crash.

Je devais la retrouver et vite. Même si j'avais désactivé sa bombe, elle était plus en danger que jamais.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos belles reviews. Je voulais vous dire que j'avais commencé mon tatouage lundi. Si vous voulez voir ce que ça donne allez sur mon Facebook. Mon nom est Bérangère Tailliez. La première moitié a été faite sur le haut de mon bras et l'autre moitié sera faite dans trois semaines. N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	37. Enchantress

Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort.

Ce mot résonnait, carillonnait, hurlait dans ma tête. Je voyais toujours la lueur des flammes crée par le crash. L'hélicoptère s'était écrasé et était désormais en flamme. Jack n'a pas pu survivre à une telle chose. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était terminé, je ne réalisais pas. Je sentais une douleur sourde en moi. Comme si un poids énorme se trouvait dans mon ventre. Je sentais une chaleur étouffante et en même temps j'étais parcourue de frissons glacés.

Je savais que j'étais censé pleurer. L'homme de ma vie, je devrais être secouée de sanglots. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton. Comme si tout était irréel. Cela me rappelait la mort de mon père. J'avais été dans le même état quand on me l'avait annoncé. La réalisation n'a frappée que le lendemain ou deux jours après, je ne sais plus vraiment.

Je me relevait difficilement et pénétrait dans l'immeuble sur lequel j'étais. Je prit l'ascenseur pour aller jusqu'en bas. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je sortais du bâtiment et marchais dans la rue sans savoir ou aller. Jack et moi étions en chemin pour rentrer à la maison, peut-être devrais-je faire comme c'était prévu. Mais pourquoi faire ? Cette maison est avant tout la sienne. Tout à l'intérieur, les gens comme les objets, étaient à lui. Moi aussi j'étais à lui. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer et je posait une main sur ma poitrine pour me calmer.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne savais vraiment pas ou aller. Techniquement, j'étais libre. Je n'étais plus entre les mains des autorités et ma bombe n'avait pas explosée. Je pouvais aller n'importe ou. Je pouvais retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cette idée était aussi ridicule que de retourner seule dans la maison de Jack. Il n'y avait de place nul part pour moi. Ma place était avec Jack. J'étais liée à lui. Ma vie était liée à la sienne. Il était tout ce que j'avais. C'était terminé. Pas seulement pour lui mais pour moi aussi.

Pour l'instant, j'étais trop engourdie pour penser clairement mais je savais que les choses seront bien pires quand je prendrai conscience des évènements, de leur finalité. Je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'arrivais dangereusement à ma fin.

J'errais dans la rue quand mes yeux se posaient sur les éclairs lumineux au loin. Les visages de la squad apparurent dans ma tête. La suicide squad. J'avais passé très peu de temps avec eux mais nous avions partagé des moments intenses. Nous nous sommes battus côte à côte. Deadshot m'avait épargnée lors de ma fuite. Ils avaient tous encore cette saloperie de bombe dans le cou. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour moi mais il y'en avait peut-être un pour eux, aussi minime soit-il.

Si j'y retournais, je me rendais aux autorités. C'était aussi simple que çà. Mais de toute façon, j'en avais fini. Peu importe ou je me trouvais, libre ou prisonnière. Au moins, je pouvais faire quelque chose de bien avant de partir. Je débattais intérieurement quelques minutes et finit par me décider.

J'avançait rapidement jusqu'à l'immeuble d'où j'avais sauté pour rejoindre Jack. Je m'assit sur le capot de l'une des voitures et attendait en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà sortis.

J'essayais de ne pas me focaliser sur Jack. Je n'avais plus longtemps à attendre. Je n'avais plus longtemps à souffrir, je le retrouverais très bientôt.

Le bruit de pas me sortit de mes pensées. Je vit Flag suivit des autres sortir de l'immeuble.

\- Coucou ! J'ai décidé de revenir. Vous me manquiez trop. Dis-je faussement enjouée.

Ils s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant moi. La plupart souriait mais je voyais un air de pitié que je choisit d'ignorer.

\- Content que tu ai survécu. Lançait Deadshot.

Je lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'avança et m'aida à descendre. Lui et Flag me firent un signe de tête et continuer d'avancer. Je me tournait vers le reste du groupe et ils me firent un sourire encourageant. Je me mit à coté d'El Diablo et suivait le mouvement.

Nous marchons pendant un moment sous la pluie qui commençait à me glacer les os. Plus nous avancions et plus les éclairs devenaient limpides. Un rond formé de pierres et de ne juste sais quoi tournoyait dans le ciel atour des éclairs.

Flag et Deadshot s'arrêtaient devant un hélicoptère écrasé au sol. Pendant une seconde, je fit la bêtise de croire que c'était celui de Jack mais El Diablo me ramenait rapidement sur terre.

\- Waller était monté dans cet hélico. On était censé se retrouver plus tard. Me souffla-t-il.

L'idée de revoir Waller ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde mais encore une fois, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Flag ouvrit l'hélico et vérifiait l'intérieur. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Je gardait les yeux fixés sur l'étrange phénomène de lumières.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. On doit aller vers cet anneau de saloperie tournoyant dans le ciel ? Quand est-ce que tout se bordel s'arrête Flag ? Demandait Deadshot.

\- Rechargez vos armes. On va devoir combattre. Répondit simplement Flag.

Nous avançons de nouveau jusqu'à un immeuble quand quelque chose s'abattit brusquement près de Flag. Un sac avec un classeur top secret dedans. Nous nous tournons pour voir Deadshot arriver, l'air énervé.

\- Dis tout à tout le monde. Tout de suite ou toit et moi on règle çà maintenant. Dit-il froidement, le regard rivé sur Flag.

Flag nous regardait tous, l'air hésitant. Mais il finit par céder et il nous expliquait la situation.

\- Il y'a trois jours, une entité inhumaine est apparue dans une station de métro. Donc Waller m'a envoyé avec une femme aux capacités extraordinaire. Une sorcière. Pas besoin de vous expliquer que tout ça était une mauvaise idée.

Il finit par nous expliquer que la sorcière s'était enfuie et avait échappé à Waller. Qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer plus de pouvoir et à créer cette armée contre laquelle nous nous battions depuis notre arrivée à Gotham.

Un grand silence s'abattit pendant quelques secondes. Le temps que tout le monde prenne l'ampleur de ce que nous étions sur le point d'affronter.

\- Je sais que tu peux me tuer si tu le décide mais je vais boire un coup. Dit Deadshot en partant vers l'immeuble.

\- Deadshot, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Dit Flag.

\- Non. Tu a besoin d'un miracle.

Je décidait de suivre Deadshot à l'intérieur mais pas avant de récupérer le dossier qui gisait sur le sol. Le reste du groupe nous imitait. Nous trouvons un bar dans le hall du bâtiment et je m'occupait de servir tout le monde après avoir posé le dossier sur le comptoir.

\- J'y crois pas. Regardez. Dit Boomerang.

Je me tournait et vit Deadshot se baisser sur le dossier. Je lisait rapidement et comprit ce qui avait surpris Boomerang.

\- Flag et la sorcière. On peut dire qu'il sait les choisir. Dit Deadshot.

Je sourit mais ne partageait pas vraiment la plaisanterie. J'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux. Pas que j'avais de la sympathie pour Flag mais je ne le jugerai pas sur sa relation. Je pensais qu'il était du côté de Waller et d'une certaine façon, il l'était. Mais comme avec nous, elle avait l'ascendant sur lui. Elle avait utilisé leur histoire pour parvenir à ses fins. C'est une bonne chose que cette garce ne soit plus là.

Nous discutions quelques minutes de tout et de rien. Deadshot nous expliquait que nous n'étions rien d'autre que des boucs-émissaires pour Waller et les autorités. Même si nous étions en mission pour eux, nous n'en étions pas moins des méchants.

C'est là qu'El Diablo commençait à nous raconter son histoire. Les choses qu'il avait faites avec son pouvoir. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Un soir, il a totalement perdu le contrôle et a mis le feu à sa maison, entièrement. Maison dans laquelle se trouvait sa femme et ses enfants. C'est à ce moment qu'il a décidé de se rendre et de ne plus jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il avait l'air tellement brisé que j'oubliais ma propre peine pour ressentir la sienne. Je posait instinctivement ma main sur la sienne sans dire un mot. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot pendant un long moment.

Le silence fut brisé par l'arrivé de Flag. Il s'installait juste à coté de Deadshot.

\- C'est pas le moment de nous rappeler à l'ordre. Dis-je doucement.

Il nous regardait tous puis baissait la tête.

\- Vous avez lu la partie ou je couchais avec elle ? Demandait-il en désignant le dossier.

Deadshot acquiesçait.

\- Ouais. J'ai jamais été avec une sorcière. C'était comment ?

Flag ignora sa question.

\- La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé est piégée à l'intérieur de ce monstre. Si je n'arrête pas la sorcière, tout est terminé.

Il sortit la tablette avec laquelle il contrôlait les bombes et la détruisit d'un coup sec.

\- Vous êtes libres de partir.

Boomerang se leva immédiatement et quittait l'immeuble mais le reste d'entre nous restait figé.

\- Ta fille t'écrit tout les jours. Dit Flag en tendant une pile de lettres à Deadshot.

J'aperçut des petits dessins d'enfants sur les enveloppes. Deadshot regardait les lettres avec émotion. Flag se leva à son tour mais Deadshot en fit de même et lui barrait la route.

\- Tu a ces lettres de ma fille depuis tout de temps ?

Flag hochait honteusement la tête. Je pouvais voir Deadshot se retenir de lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche.

\- Je vais t'emmener là-bas. Je vais t'y emmener et tu va finir tout çà. Et tout le monde saura ce qu'on à fait. Ma fille saura que son père n'est pas une merde.

Tout le monde avait l'air interdit par la tournure des évènements.

\- Ok. Moi aussi je vais venir. Dis-je en faisant le tour du bar.

El Diablo et Croc me regardait étrangement.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Leur demandai-je avec malice.

Très rapidement, nous nous retrouvons tous dehors en route pour le point final. Sur le trajet, Boomerang vint se placer à coté de moi. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment mais j'étais heureuse qu'il soit de retour.

Je savais que me jeter à fond dans cette épreuve était une façon de mettre la douleur que je ressentais à distance. Je focalisait toute mon attention et le peu de force qu'il me restait sur ce qui nous attendait.

Une fois arrivés près de l'endroit ou se trouvait la sorcière, Boomerang lançait un de ses couteaux muni d'une caméra là ou notre cible se situait. Sur l'écran de son téléphone, nous vîmes la sorcière en pleine action ainsi qu'une grande créature faite de flamme. Le frère de la sorcière, selon le dossier.

\- Il faut qu'on s'occupe du grand d'abord. Dit Flag.

Nous montons un plan et partîmes en direction de la station de métro tandis que Croc passait par le sous-terrain. Nous nous arrêtons dans l'entrée pour recharger nos armes. Je me forçais à ignorer les pleurs de Katana et ses paroles à son sabre. De toute façon, elle parlait dans sa langue. Mais Flag nous expliquait son comportement.

\- L'homme qui a tué son mari a utilisé ce sabre. Son âme est piégé à l'intérieur. Elle lui parle.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les cinglés. Plaisanta Boomerang.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Il me répondit par un sourire moqueur.

\- Allons-y. Dit Flag.

Nous longeons le quai qui était dans un état pas possibles. Des matières gluantes se trouvaient un peu partout. Des centaines de munitions jonchaient le sol. Nous arrivons jusqu'au hall de la station et nous cachions derrières les poteaux pour arriver furtivement.

C'était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir. Les lumières, les formes, tout était complètement irréel.

\- Je vous ai attendu toute la nuit. Sortez de l'ombre, je ne vais pas mordre.

La voix de la sorcière était sombre et mystique. Evidemment qu'elle savait qu'on était là. A quoi bon rester planqués ? Je m'avançais pour me montrer mais Deadshot m'agrippait et me collait à lui.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Parce que le soldat vous a dirigés ? Et tout çà pour Waller ? Pourquoi servir ceux qui vous ont mis en cage ? C'est moi votre alliée. Et je sais ce que vous voulez. Exactement ce que vous voulez.

Tout s'effaçait soudainement. Je ne voyais plus le hall lugubre, je n'entendais plus les bruits saccadés des éclairs. J'étais de nouveau à la maison, avec Jack. Il était complètement différent. Il n'avait plus ses cheveux verts ni ses tatouages. Il était presque méconnaissable mais cela ne me choquait pas.

Je mit deux secondes à réaliser que je portais un petit garçon dans mes bras. Le mien. Le notre. Jack s'avançait vers moi et m'embrassait tendrement. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux arrivait en courant et Jack la prit dans ses bras. Tout cela semblait si étrange et si normal à la fois. La sorcière avait raison. Je voulais çà. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, Jack et moi formerions une famille. Nous trouvions une certaine normalité dans notre vie.

\- Ce n'est pas réel. Fit une voix lointaine.

\- J'ai tué Batman.

\- Non, mon pote. Tu ne veux pas çà.

Cette réflexion me fit un choc.

\- Si. Je veux çà. Protestai-je.

\- Elle vous mène en bateau. Ce n'est pas réel.

Les images de l'hélicoptère s'écrasant au sol me revinrent en mémoire. La souffrance me saisit de nouveau et je réalisait qu'il avait raison. Ce n'est pas réel, Jack n'est plus là. Je me réveillait brutalement et revint à la réalité. Nous sortons tous de notre transe et nous avançons vers la sorcière. El Diablo et elle échangèrent quelques mots. Elle dit quelque chose dans sa langue et la créature que nous avions vu sur l'écran de Boomerang arriva droit sur nous.

Il était beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il était effrayant. Même Deadshot proposa de s'enfuir. La créature commença à nous attaquer brutalement. Il nous lançait des sortes de lianes faites de pierres. Nous nous mettons rapidement à l'abri pour échapper aux attaques. Flag expliqua à El Diablo ou il fallait emmener la créature. La bombe que cherchait Croc se trouvait là-bas.

El Diablo se mit face à la créature et lui envoya des salves de flammes mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et nous en profitons pour atteindre la créature mais sans succès.

C'est là qu'El Diablo se transforma littéralement. Il était désormais quelque chose faite de feu et il était encore plus grand que la créature. Les deux entités commencèrent à s'affronter. Ils étaient à armes égales. Chacun résistant aux attaques de l'autre.

\- Diablo, attire le dans le coin ! Criait Flag.

Je vit El Diablo pousser la créature de toutes ses forces qui reculait malgré elle. Diablo parvint à avoir le dessus mais ce fut de courte durée. La créature mit Diablo à terre qui reprenait son apparence normale. Je commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

\- Eloigne-toi ! Lui cria Flag.

\- Fais sauter. Répondit Diablo.

Flag nous regardait désespérément.

\- Fais-le. Dit Deadshot.

\- Non ! Criai-je.

Diablo pouvait sortir avant que la bombe n'explose. Rien nous forçait à le faire sauter avec. Je savais que c'était faux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire à un moyen d'empêcher cela.

Flag donna l'ordre et la bombe explosa sous nos yeux. Emportant la créature et El Diablo. La sorcière hurla et tomba au sol. Nous approchons du trou énorme creusé dans le sol.

\- Tu es la prochaine. Dit Deadshot à la sorcière.

Elle nous tourna le dos et lança une onde puissante qui nous firent reculer.

\- Il faut lui arracher le cœur. Nous dit Flag.

La sorcière changea d'apparence. Je ne sut dire à quoi elle ressemblait, à part que comme son frère, elle était terrifiante. Elle apparut près de nous et commençait à combattre.

Nous nous battons pendant quelques minutes sans parvenir à lui mettre la main dessus. Elle nous avait tous projetés en arrière au moins une fois.

\- Ca suffit ! Hurlait-elle soudainement.

Nos armes nous échappaient elles-mêmes des mains et tombaient au sol.

\- De tout ceux qui m'ont affrontée? Vous avez gagné ma miséricorde. Pour la dernière fois, rejoignez-moi ou mourrez.

Je posait mes yeux au sol et vit le sabre de Katana qui se trouvait par terre, juste devant la sorcière. Si seulement l'un de nous pouvait y parvenir. C'est là que me vint une idée. C'était risqué mais c'était un coup à tenter.

\- Je suis pas vraiment sociable mais peut-être qu'on devrait. Dis-je à l'équipe.

\- Norah ! Elle veut détruire le monde. Me sermonna Deadshot.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que le monde a fait pour nous ? Dis-je.

Je m'avançait prudemment vers la sorcière.

\- Madame ? J'ai perdu mon amour aujourd'hui. Mais vous pouvez me le rendre ?

\- Je peux ma chère. Tout ce que tu veux.

A mon contentement, elle s'avançait aussi vers moi.

\- Vous promettez ?

\- Oui, mon enfant. Tout ce que tu a à faire, c'est t'agenouiller.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demandais si elle était vraiment capable de ramener mon Jack. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Elle était prête à dire n'importe quoi pour nous plier à sa volonté.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre.

Une fois arrivée près du sabre, je commençait doucement à m'agenouiller. La sorcière vint se planter devant moi pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur.

\- Il n'y a qu'un soucis. Tu t'es attaquée aux mauvaises personnes.

Je prit le sabre et le plantait à travers la poitrine de la sorcière. Sa surprise jouait en ma faveur. Je retirait le sabre et le remplaçait par ma main pour m'emparer de son cœur que je retirait d'un coup sec.

La sorcière reculait en poussant un hurlement de douleur.

\- Norah !

Je me tournait vers Deadshot et comprit qu'il avait besoin de mon arme. Je la lui envoyait et il l'attrapait au vol. Deadshot s'arrêta net et eut l'air d'hésiter à tirer. Heureusement, son hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes et il tira sur la sorcière.

Elle était toujours vivante mais clairement affaiblie. Flag récupéra son cœur que j'avais laissé tombé à terre. La sorcière lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas ramener la femme qu'il aimait. Si elle mourait, June aussi. Mais Flag détruisit le cœur malgrès cela. Il avait l'air complètement anéanti et s'éloignait de nous.

Un mouvement attira mon attention et celle de Deadshot. J'espérais que le sorcière n'allait pas se relever. Mais c'est une jeune femme normal qui sortit de tout ce bazar écoeurant. Flag arriva et prit la fille dans ses bras.

Cette image me donnait du baume au cœur. Nous avions si peu de chances d'arriver à cette fin. Nous avions perdu Diablo mais il avait choisi de se sacrifier. Le reste d'entre nous s'en était sorti.

Maintenant que cela était terminé, je me retrouvais seule avec ce qui m'attendait.

\- Je vais voler une voiture. Tu a besoin que je te dépose quelque part ? Me demanda Deadshot.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. De toute façon, je n'en eut pas le temps. Amanda Waller arriva avec la fameuse manette avec laquelle elle pouvait contrôler nos bombes. Enfin, les leur.

\- Tu n'es pas censée être morte ? Lui demanda Deadshot.

\- Sérieusement, on vient juste de sauver le monde. Un merci serait sympa. Dis-je outrée.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- On obtient quoi pour tout ce qu'on a fait ? S'enquit Deadshot.

\- Dix ans de remise de peine. Répondit Waller.

Dix, vingt, trente ans. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Je ne savais même pas combien je prendrais. Peu importe, il était hors de question que je m'inflige une vie sans Jack. Que je soit en prison ou pas n'y changeait rien.

\- Je veux voir ma fille. Enchaînait Deadshot.

\- Ca peut s'arranger. D'autres demandes ?

Chacun fit part de ses exigences. Pour ma part, je n'en avais aucune. Je n'avais pas l'intention de poser problèmes ni de rendre mon transfert difficile. Si tout se passait comme je le voulais, je ne resterai même pas deux jours à Belle Reve.


	38. Fin d'un rêve

C'était le jour J. Nous étions enfin prêts pour prendre Belle Reve d'assaut. Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu Norah. Deux semaines ou je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, ou je devais préparer patiemment et minutieusement son évasion.

Ces deux semaines avaient été une véritable torture. La seule chose qui m'avait rassuré était que Griggs avait repris ses fonctions. Il avait pu faire passer un message de ma part à Norah. Le message que j'étais vivant et que je venais pour elle. Griggs n'avait pas eu l'intention de retourner à Belle Reve mais je l'y avais forcé. Il était mon seul lien avec Norah. Il est retourné à la prison quelques jours après l'arrivée de Norah là-bas. J'avais crû devenir dingue quand il m'a dit qu'elle se laissait dépérir et qu'ils avaient été forcés de la nourrir de force. Heureusement, la nouvelle de ma survie avait changé les choses pour Norah.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas prendre le risque de lui donner un téléphone pour parler avec elle. Sa cellule était truffée de caméra et si l'on soupçonnait que je préparais quelque chose, la sécurité serait renforcée et cela contrarierais surement mes plans.

Nous fîmes tout le trajet jusqu'en Louisiane avec les camions du SWAT que nous avons dérobés. Les armes et les équipements dont nous avions besoin était à notre disposition. Je voulais céder à mon excitation de revoir bientôt Norah mais je devais garder la tête froide. Une erreur et c'était terminé. Non seulement j'échouerai à faire évader Norah mais nous y passerions probablement tous.

Malgré tout, je brûlais intérieurement. J'avais passé deux semaines à me contenter de son odeur sur ses vêtements. Je ne pouvais m'endormir sans les humer encore et encore. Mais j'en avais fini avec çà. Ce soir, Norah dormira avec moi. Je serrerai son petit corps dans mes bras et sentirai son odeur jusqu'à m'enivrer.

\- Le premier camion s'arrête ici. Nous prenons l'autre entrée. Fit la voix de Frost.

Nous étions enfin dans ce trou paumé. Tout le tour de la prison était presque uniquement fait de marécages. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de nous séparer pour prendre Belle Reve. La sécurité était trop bien conçue pour faire els choses simplement. Je me trouvais dans le groupe qui allait dans l'aile de la prison ou se trouvait Norah.

Jimmy stoppa la voiture quand nous arrivons et je descendit précipitamment. Frost, Liam et quelques autres de mes hommes m'imitèrent tout en portant les sacs. Frost sortit les armes et nous les lançaient une par une. Une fois que tout le monde fut armé, je sortit le passe que m'avait fait parvenir Griggs et le fit passer dans la borne. La porte s'ouvrit et je pénétrait à l'intérieur.

Des hommes armés vinrent immédiatement à notre rencontre mais nous les abattons très rapidement. Liam gardait le plan sous les yeux et nous indiquait la direction à prendre.

Quand nous arrivons à l'étage, l'autre groupe vint nous rejoindre. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement jusqu'à une grande porte blindée et qui plus est, électroniquement sécurisée. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas par cette porte que nous ferions notre entrée mais par le mur. Je fit signe à mes hommes de poser les explosifs avant de reculer.

Norah se trouvait derrière cette porte. Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de moi.

Nous attendions quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le mur vole en éclat. Je perçut un cri choqué tout en sachant que c'était celui de Norah. Je sourit et entrait. Mes hommes tuaient tout les gardes qui se mirent sur notre chemin.

La pièce était immense. Et au milieu, se trouvait une grande cage. Frost sortit les outils nécessaires pour faire céder les barreaux de cette putain de cage. Je m'approchait tout en gardant mon regard sur Norah. Elle se protégeait des étincelles en se couvrant le visage. Je sourit devant son allure. Elle portait le fameux uniforme orange et elle s'était faite deux couettes en hauteur.

Elle n'aurait pas pu me reconnaître même si elle l'avait voulu. Je portais tout l'attirail d'un homme du SWAT, y compris le casque.

Quand la porte céda, Frost se reculait pour me laisser passer. Je m'avançait vers Norah tout en retirant mon masque. Elle se figeait net et moi aussi. Elle savait que je venais pour elle mais elle ne devais pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit si tôt.

\- Mon amour ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Je la serrait fort contre moi et plongeait mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je prit une profonde inspiration et je sentit le soulagement m'envahir.

\- On rentre à la maison. Soufflai-je.

J'aurais voulu m'attarder à ce moment mais nous devions vite partir d'ici. Je me reculait et gardait Norah fermement contre moi en sortant de la cage. J'attrapait l'un des gilets par balles et le fit rapidement passer autour d'elle. Je lui tendit également une arme. Des gardes pouvaient encore arriver vers nous et je voulais prendre le moins de risques possibles.

Je fût obligé de lâcher Norah pour saisir ma mitrailleuse mais je veillais à ce qu'elle reste très près de moi. Nous redescendons doucement l'étage quand une voix nous parvint du bout de l'un des couloirs.

\- Il n'y aurais pas une place pour un de plus par hasard ?

Norah reconnut cette voix avant moi.

\- C'est Deadshot.

Elle me regardait avec insistance.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie. En quelque sorte.

Je fit craquer mon cou et grognait. C'était une prise de risque mais si Norah disait vrai, et je n'avais aucune raison de douter de sa parole, alors je devais un fier service à cet homme.

Je fit signe à mes hommes de s'approcher de la cellule de Deadshot. Une chance pour lui que nous avions pensé à amener plus d'explosifs que nécessaire. La porte explosa et Deadshot apparut deux secondes plus tard.

\- Hey J. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- On s'en va. Dis-je en m'adressant à tout le monde.

Nous retournons le plus vite possible aux camions. Je fit passer Norah devant moi et m'installait à côté d'elle. Deadshot se mit face à nous, à côté de Liam.

Jimmy démarrait et partit en trombe. Je passait un bras autour de Norah et sentit à quel point elle était tendue.

\- Tout va bien, c'est terminé. Lui murmurai-je.

Elle hochait la tête mais avait l'air complètement absente. Comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Comment les choses vont à Gotham ? Les flics se vantent de nous avoir coffrés ? Demandait Deadshot.

\- Ils ont parlé de ton arrestation mais ils n'ont pas révélé ou tu étais emmené.

\- Nous étions censés simplement disparaître du paysage ?

Je confirmais d'un signe de tête.

\- Une chance pour moi que Norah ait été aussi dans cet endroit.

Je lui lançait un regard noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sûrement parce qu'il avait raison. Je ne m'en serais pas préoccupé mais effectivement, si Norah n'avait pas été dans le même trou que lui, il aurait certainement passé le reste de sa vie dans cette prison.

\- Norah m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie.

Deadshot leva un sourcil.

\- Je n'en ai pas souvenir.

Je regardait Norah qui semblait revenir à la réalité.

\- Sur le toit de l'immeuble. Tu a raté ton tir exprès. Dit-elle doucement.

Je mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait du moment ou je l'avais récupérée en hélicoptère. Ce souvenir était douloureux pour moi. Je me souviens du coup de feu qui avait résonné et la façon dont Norah avait fait semblant d'être touchée. J'avais crû jusque là que c'était l'un des agents qui avait essayé de la tuer.

\- C'est toi qui a tiré ? M'enquis-je.

Deadshot acquiesçait sans rien dire. Norah avait raison. S'il avait raté sa cible, il l'avait ratée volontairement. Et s'il l'avait ratée c'est qu'il avait un certain attachement pour Norah. J'aurais pu être jaloux si je n'étais pas si reconnaissant. Je poserai des questions à Norah au sujet de leur relation mais je le ferai sans personne autour de nous.

Norah posait sa tête sur mon épaule et je resserrait ma prise. Elle avait l'air faible et fatiguée. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce qui était peu dire vu la pâleur qu'elle avait depuis notre saut dans le bain chimique. Tout irai bien maintenant. Elle allait rentrer à la maison et tout redeviendrais comme avant.

* * *

Le trajet m'avait semblé à la fois rapide et interminable. Rapide parce que Norah était avec moi et interminable parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Dès que nous arrivions à Gotham, nous déposons Deadshot à une adresse qu'il nous avait donné.

\- Si vous avez besoin de mes services, vous savez ou me trouver. Dit-il avant de descendre du camion.

Norah lui sourit chaleureusement et lui souhaitait bonne chance avec sa fille. Je me contentait de lui faire un sec signe de tête. En ce qui me concernait, ma dette était réglée. Il avait épargné Norah et je lui avait épargné une vie en prison. Je ne lui souhaitais rien de mal mais je ne souhaitais pas pour autant le revoir.

\- On est bientôt arrivés. Dit Norah avec excitation.

J'étais heureux et rassuré de la voir s'animer de nouveau.

\- Oui mon cœur. Plus que quelques minutes.

Le camion fût à peine arrivé devant notre maison que j'en sortais. Je fit descendre Norah et nous entrons immédiatement à l'intérieur.

\- Ne viens pas nous déranger sauf en cas d'urgence. Signalai-je à Frost.

Je prit la main de Norah et l'emmenait dans notre chambre. Je claquait la porte derrière moi et attirait Norah contre moi. Je la soulevait de terre et elle enlaçait ses jambes autour de ma taille.

\- Tu m'a tellement manqué. Dis-je contre sa peau.

\- Toi aussi.

J'agrippait doucement ses cheveux pour attirer son visage vers moi et je l'embrassait furieusement. Je m'agrippait à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Dit-elle contre ma bouche.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. On ne se sépare plus jamais.

\- Plus jamais.

Elle détachait ses jambes et je la relâchais.

\- J'ai besoin d'enlever çà. Fit-elle en désignant son uniforme.

Je riais doucement tandis qu'elle l'enlevait pour enfiler une robe toute simple. Je m'arrêtais net de rire quand elle éclatait soudainement en sanglot. Je m'approchais d'elle et prit son visage entre mes mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon cœur ?

\- Je ne veux plus jamais vivre çà. J'ai crû que tu étais mort Jack. J'ai crû que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Je ne comprenais qu'à moitié ce qu'elle avait du ressentir. J'avais dû vivre deux semaines sans la voir mais je savais qu'elle était vivante. Comment aurai-je vécu plusieurs jours en étant persuadé de sa mort ? En croyant que plus jamais je ne la verrais, je ne la toucherais. J'aurais définitivement perdu la raison. Rien que l'imaginer me provoquait une boule d'angoisse.

\- Tu n'aura plus jamais à vivre çà. C'est toi et moi tu te souviens ? Pour toujours.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Les choses que je t'ai dites au club juste avant de...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ce qui n'étais pas gênant car je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait.

\- Ce n'est pas à toit de t'excuser. Tu sais que je ne pensais pas un mot des choses que je t'ai dites moi aussi ?

\- Je sais.

Notre dispute me revint en mémoire. Elle avait été moins violente que la première que nous avions eu mais elle avait été plus sérieuse. Et j'avais deux semaines pour la ressasser chaque jour. Mon plan pour Gotham était enfin prêt et Norah ne voulait pas de cela. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans une ville détruite. Je savais que même si je ne changeais pas d'avis, elle resterais avec moi. Surtout après le traumatisme de notre séparation forcée.

Mais à quel prix ? Elle serais déçu de mes actes et déçu de moi. Cela créerait sûrement un fossé entre nous. Est-ce que je tenais à créer le chaos à ce point là ? Au point de créer une distance entre Norah et moi ? Non, certainement pas. J'avais rêvé pendant très longtemps de ce plan, de détruire Gotham et de la reconstruire à mon image. Mais ce rêve m'échappait de plus en plus et je n'avais plus vraiment le goût de m'y accrocher.

Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui je rêvais de tout autre chose. Je rêvais d'une vie avec Norah. Une vie ou je la rendais heureuse autant qu'elle me rendait heureux. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour moi. Sa vie, ses repères, sa morale. Tout çà pour être avec moi. Et j'en ferais tout autant. Je sacrifierais n'importe quoi pour être avec elle. Y compris tout ce en quoi je croyais.


	39. Sacrifice

Je me réveillait en sursaut et regardait tout autour de moi. Je manquais de pleurer de soulagement en réalisant que j'étais bel et bien rentrée à la maison. J'avais rêvé de cet hélicoptère s'écrasant au sol en emportant Jack avec lui. J'avais fait ce rêve presque toutes les nuits à Belle Reve. Même quand j'avais appris que Jack était encore vivant.

La nuit ou j'ai été emmenée à Belle Reve j'avais tenté d'attaquer les gardes en espérant y passer. J'avais même failli tuer l'un d'entre eux mais ils avaient fini par me maîtriser. J'ai été jetée dans cette cage sans même avoir un lit pour dormir. Je n'avais rien à disposition pour mettre fin à mes jours. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était me laisser mourir de faim. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité des gardes. Ils m'avaient enfoncé un tuyau dans le nez pour me nourrir de force. Ca avait été une vrai torture. Mais pas autant que celle que je ressentais psychologiquement.

J'avais perdu la seule personne que j'aimais et j'étais enfermée comme un animal. Alors quand Griggs est arrivé pour m'annoncer que Jack était vivant et qu'il prévoyait de venir me chercher, je me suis senti revivre. Mais j'étais tellement terrifiée à l'idée que ce ne soit pas vrai. Griggs avait été menacé par Jack pour me faire parvenir un téléphone. Peut-être voyait-il un moyen de se venger en me faisant croire à une chance de revoir Jack. J'espérais assez pour coopérer avec les gardes mais pas assez pour me détendre et rêver de mon avenir avec Jack.

\- Bébé ? Fit Jack d'une voix endormie.

\- Tout va bien. Juste un cauchemar.

Je me rallongeait et me collait à lui. L'expérience de Belle Reve avait été traumatisante pour moi. Et elle n'avait duré que deux semaines. Je préfèrerai affronter à nouveau Enchantress plutôt que d'être encore enfermée de cette façon. Pendant ces deux semaines, je n'avais rien fait d'autre que ressasser la mort de Jack. Mais aussi celle de Diablo. Je savais que Deadshot, Croc et Boomerang se trouvaient dans le même endroit que moi. Je me demandais ce que devenais Flag, Katana et même cette June. S'ils avaient décidé de passer à autre chose ou s'ils étaient rester pour continuer à faire régner la justice.

\- Tu ne retournera jamais là-bas. Je te le promet.

\- Je sais.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serrait fort contre lui. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité que c'en était effrayant. Je ne pouvais pas être loin de lui. C'était devenu une question de survie.

Jack m'embrassait tendrement sur le front et je me rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

C'est quelques heures plus tard que je me réveillait pour de bon par le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. J'avais du mal à me lever tant le lit était confortable. Après avoir dormi quinze jours sur le sol, le luxe d'un lit king size était merveilleux. Je regardais la pluie tomber tout en me redressant. J'adorais la pluie, depuis toujours. Bien plus que le soleil éclatant.

Je sortais du lit pour rejoindre Jack dans la salle de bain. Il était devant le miroir avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Sa musculature et ses tatouages me firent le même effet que d'habitude, peut-être même un peu plus. Je me mit derrière lui et passait mes mains autour de lui. Je collait ma joue sur son dos.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Je rit et caressait doucement ses abdos. Il se retournait pour m'embrasser. Le baiser commençait tendrement puis devint de plus en plus fiévreux. Je posait mes doigts sur le bord de la serviette et la fit lentement tomber. Jack me portait soudainement pour me poser sur le comptoir derrière lui. Il me retira ma nuisette sans ménagement et je finit dans la même tenue que lui.

Mes jambes se nouaient autour de sa taille tandis que ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux. Je sentais sa virilité juste entre mes jambes et mon excitation franchit un cap.

\- Jack, s'il te plaît.

Je n'eut pas besoin de demander deux fois. Je poussais un profond soupir quand il entrait en moi. Un soupir provoqué par le plaisir physique mais aussi par le bonheur de de le sentir en moi. La sexualité passais après les sentiments pour moi mais je ne me sentais jamais aussi proche de Jack que quand nous ne faisions qu'un.

Malgré son ardeur, Jack prit son temps. En autre temps je l'aurais supplié d'aller plus vite mais je voulais savourer ce moment moi aussi. Je caressait tendrement ses cheveux en me laissant envahir par le plaisir de ses mouvements langoureux.

\- Je t'aime mon bébé.

\- Moi aussi. Répondis-je dans un soupir.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur sensation que çà. Pas de plus beaux mots à entendre. Je sentait mon amour pour lui enfler dans ma poitrine et le plaisir exploser dans mon corps. je mordit instinctivement l'épaule de Jack tandis que ses mains agrippait mes hanches à un point que cela laisserai des marques. Nous restions quelques minutes sans bouger et sans rien dire. Nous profitons le plus possible de ce moment jusqu'à devoir obligatoirement nous séparer.

J'embrassait Jack avant d'aller sous la douche. Je me lavais le plus vite possible. J'avais envie de reprendre mes marques dans la maison. Faire des choses que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire et que je ne pensais jamais refaire. Passer du temps avec Jack dans le salon, confortablement installés sur le canapé. M'entraîner dehors, passer du temps dans le dressing en décidant quoi porter parmi la multitude de vêtement que je possédais désormais. J'avais fait l'erreur de prendre tout cela pur acquis. Jusqu'à que tout me soit arraché. Maintenant que j'avais tout retrouvé, j'allais profiter au maximum de ces choses, même les plus banales.

Je retrouvais Jack qui m'attendais dans la chambre. C'était maintenant lui qui était habillé et moi qui n'avait rien d'autre qu'un serviette autour de moi. Je choisit de profiter du dressing plus tard. Aujourd'hui était pour Jack et seulement pour Jack. Je prit des vêtements qui m'appartenait depuis longtemps et les enfilaient rapidement avant de descendre au salon avec Jack.

Nous croisons certains de ses hommes qui me saluèrent poliment. Certains se permirent de me souhaiter un bon retour. Je ne savais si c'était sincère ou si c'était pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de leur patron mais j'appréciais le geste et les remerciaient.

\- Il faut croire que tu n'es pas le seul à qui j'ai manqué. Dis-je à Jack pour le taquiner.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, c'est comparable. Notre monde à tous s'est arrêté de tourner.

Je voulut rire mais le son ne sortait pas. Je savais que Jack devait mal vivre mon absence lui aussi mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Ma vie s'était arrêtée lorsque je l'avais crû mort et elle avait doucement recommencée quand j'ai caressé l'espoir de le revoir. C'est comme si que pendant ces deux semaines j'avais été dans un entre-deux. Psychologiquement, j'étais plus morte que vivante mais je m'accrochais au cas ou Jack reviendrait vraiment pour moi. Et maintenant, je revenais doucement parmi les vivants. C'étais une image exagérée mais je le ressentais vraiment comme cela. C'est sûrement pour çà qu'il me faut un petit temps pour me réadapter.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit aussi difficile pour Jack. Je pensais que même s'il ne parvenait jamais à me faire évader, si jamais nous devrions nous revoir, il trouverait un moyen de passer au-dessus. Difficilement et douloureusement mais il y arriverait.

\- Je n'aurais eu plus rien si je t'avais perdu. Mais toi tu aurais eu tout çà. Tout ce pour quoi tu te bats depuis des années.

Il s'arrêté net et me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je sourit devant cette ironie.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Que j'aurais fini par passer à autre chose ?

Je ne sut dire s'il était en colère, choqué ou déçu.

\- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Tu a crée tout un univers, un monde avec ta façon de voir les choses. Tu avais des plans. Je veux dire que tu avais des raisons de continuer. Je n'aurais pas souhaité que tu te foute en l'air pour moi, tu le sais au moins ?

Il se passait une main sur le visage et fit quelques pas loin de moi pour enfin revenir à quelques millimètres de moi.

\- Ca n'aurait plus eu aucune importance. J'aurais renoncé à mes plans pour Gotham même si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée. J'aurais renoncé à tout.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que c'était ridicule. Que même si c'était incroyablement douloureux, il aurait du continuer sans moi. Mais ce serais l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qu'il me disait.

Je passait mes mains autour de son cou et l'attirait vers moi.

\- C'est juste toi et moi. On se l'est promis.

Je dis cela plus pour me le rappeler à moi-même. Nous nous sommes fait cette promesse. Que nous serions toujours ensemble et que seuls nous deux comptaient. La mort ne nous libérais pas de cette promesse.

\- Ne l'oublie jamais. Me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il me prit fermement la main et m'emmenait jusqu'au salon. J'allumait la télé pendant qu'il nous servait quelque chose à boire. Je mit la chaîne des informations et tressallit en voyant la bannière en bas de l'écran.

" Le Joker a fait évader deux criminels de Gotham. "

\- Jack.

Je montait le son quand il s'approchait pour regarder l'écran.

 _\- Les gardes affirment que le Joker et un groupe d'hommes sont parvenu à pénétrer ce lieu secret et à en faire sortir Norah Adams et Floyd Lawton connu sous le nom de Deadshot._

 _\- Norah Adams qui était la complice du Joker et qui a assassiné l'agent Levington avait aussi été récemment envoyé dans le même lieu secret que Deadshot ?_

 _\- Oui. Elle a également été attrapée par le Batman._

 _\- Et pourquoi le Joker aurait-il pris la peine de faire évader Deadshot._

 _\- Nous ne pouvons que spéculer là-dessus. Peut-être s'attend-t-il à être payé en retour ? En tout cas nous devons souhaiter que ces deux hommes ne s'allient pas._

 _\- Effectivement. Et Norah Adams ? Devons-nous nous attendre à ce qu'elle refasse affaire avec le Joker._

 _\- Oui, je pense. Mais des rumeurs parlent d'une relation plus personnelle que professionnelle. Cela expliquerait qu'il se soit donné tout ce mal pour la sortir d'un lieu censé être totalement secret._

 _\- Personnelle ou professionnelle, cette relation n'indique rien de bon pour la population de Gotham. Les autorités seront plus que jamais à leur recherche._

Je baissait le son et levait les yeux vers Jack.

\- Cela nous apprends rien de nouveau. Dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

\- Si. Floyd Lawton ?

Il éclatait de rire et je l'imitait. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé quel était le vrai nom de Deadshot et je n'en avais plus besoin.

\- Cette pétasse à eu une question intéressante. Pourquoi je me suis pris la peine de faire évader Deadshot. Fit Jack, soudainement sérieux.

\- Je te l'ai dit.

\- Oui, il t'a sauvé la vie. Enfin il t'a épargnée mais ce n'est pas tout.

Je passait une main dans ses cheveux et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es jaloux. Affirmai-je.

\- J'ai des raisons de l'être ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demandais-je en retirant ma main.

\- Vous avez passé un moment intense ensemble.

\- J'ai passé un moment intense avec toute la squad. On a tous veillé les uns sur les autres. On s'est tous protégés.

\- Alors pourquoi tu a voulu que je prenne le risque de faire sortir Deadshot mais pas les autres ?

Je poussais un soupir d'irritation. Ses questions et ses insinuations m'agaçaient mais elles étaient légitimes. Je ne m'étais pas seulement sentie redevable envers Deadshot. Je voulais le faire sortir tout simplement.

\- Je l'aime bien. On a discuté pendant la mission et on s'est très bien entendus. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Je ne te ferai jamais une chose pareille, ne m'accuse pas de çà.

\- Je ne t'accuse de rien, je te demande des explications. Je suis content qu'il ai été là, qu'il t'ai protégée. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il a ta préférence.

\- Parce que c'est celui qui m'a semblé le plus humain.

J'avais sorti cette phrase sans réfléchir. Sûrement parce qu'elle était sincère.

\- Tout les membres de la squad avait quelque chose de différent. Boomerang ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille, Katana et Flag étaient du côté de la loi, Croc et Diablo avaient quelque chose de surnaturel. Seul Deadshot s'apparentait à quelque chose de familier pour moi. Et je pense que c'était réciproque. Et puis on se connaissait déjà, çà a dû jouer. Mais ce n'est qu'un ami. Rien ni personne ne peut me détourner de toi. Je n'aimerai toujours que toi.

\- Dis-le moi. Dis que tu ne me quittera jamais.

Je passait ma jambe autour de lui et m'assit à califourchon sur lui. J'encadrait son visage de mes mains et le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Je te le promet mon amour. Je ne te quitterai jamais. C'est toi et moi, rien que toi et moi.

Jack enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et déposer de petits baisers sur ma peau.

\- Je te le promet moi aussi.

Jack n'était pas plus doué que moi pour les manifestations sentimentales, bien qu'il le soit de plus en plus avec le temps. Mais il manquait autant de confiance en lui que moi. Pas au niveau de ses capacité ou de son intelligence. Il avait peur que je m'en aille en le laissant derrière. Qu'un jour je décide que ce soit trop pour moi ou que je trouve quelqu'un de mieux que lui, comme si c'était possible. Et j'avais bien évidemment les mêmes craintes. Si un jour, il trouvait une fille qui comme lui avait soif de pouvoir et de chaos, qui prendrait plaisir à tuer et à semer la terreur.

Ces craintes s'évanouirent en cet instant. Il n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureux de moi mais il avait choisi d'accepter son amour pour moi. Comme j'ai accepté d'aimer le plus grand criminel de Gotham. Notre amour était aussi malsain que pur. Aussi profond que dangereux. Et personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous. Rie ne pourra nous séparer.

Cette journaliste avait raison. Gotham a du souci à se faire.


	40. Nouveau plan

J'écoutais Norah me faire le récit de sa mission avec la squad. Elle avait répondu à mes questions concernant Deadshot. Je ne doutais pas de l'amour et de la fidélité de Norah envers moi mais j'avais profondément peur de la perdre, de n'importe quelle façon. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'ils avaient crée un lien durant la mission et qu'elle éprouvait une certaine amitié pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas en être jaloux sachant que c'était pour cette raison que Norah était devant moi en ce moment. Si il n'éprouvais pas d'affection pour elle, Deadshot l'aurais tuée sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Je regardais le paysage tout en écoutant Norah. Nous étions sortis dans le jardin derrière la maison. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit et je commençais à l'aimer aussi. Norah était monté sur la première planche de la barrière et s'amusait à se pencher en avant tout en parlant.

\- Et là nous sommes arrivés à la station de métro. Enchantress nous attendait.

Je perçut le changement subtil dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Au début, elle voulait nous avoir grâce à ses visions. Puis elle...

\- Ses visions ?

Elle se relevait et me regardait avec timidité.

\- Oui. Elle nous a donné une vision de ce que nous désirions le plus au monde.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu a vu ?

J'étais sincèrement curieux de savoir ce que Norah désirait. Je me ferais un plaisir de le lui offrir. Elle se tendit légèrement et hésitait avant de répondre.

\- Toi. Tu étais toujours vivant et nous étions rentrés à la maison.

Une voix me soufflait qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais je l'ignorais.

\- Donc ton rêve s'est réalisé ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle en se collant à moi.

Je la serrait très fort dans mes bras. Pendant son absence, je n'avais rien souhaité d'autre que la retrouver. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et maintenant que c'était fait, j'étais heureux. J'étais heureux mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui m'empêchais de me laisser complètement aller ou de passer à autre chose. Et je ne parvenais pas à savoir quoi. Je savais juste que ce n'était pas Norah le problème, au contraire elle était la solution. Mais j'étais sérieusement agacé par ce sentiment qui refusait de me laisser pleinement profiter du retour de ma reine.

\- Au fait, j'imagine que le club est complètement détruit ? Demandait Norah.

\- Oui.

\- Tu compte chercher un autre endroit comme celui-là ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

\- Mais c'est là-bas que tu fais la plupart de tes affaires.

\- Je les ferai ailleurs. Ne t'en fais pas pour le club, je m'en fous complètement.

C'était à moitié vrai. Effectivement, je pourrai faire mes affaires n'importe ou et ce qu'il y'avait dans le club n'était que du matériel que je pourrai facilement remplacer mais c'était un endroit qui appartenais à Norah autant qu'à moi. Nous y avions passé de bons moments. Mais la perte du club avait été si futile à côté de celle de Norah et elle était encore plus futile maintenant que j'avais retrouvé Norah.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de reprendre les affaires. Nous devions faire profil bas pendant un moment. Une partie de moi voulait prouver à Gotham que j'étais là et que je n'étais en rien affaibli mais une plus grande partie ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité de Norah. Je n'étais pas prêt à risquer ce qui s'était produit il y'a si peu de temps.

Tout le monde savais désormais que j'avais fait évader Norah et Deadshot. Les autorités de Gotham devait s'arracher les cheveux. Non seulement la fille qui a tué l'un de leur meilleurs agents était de nouveau en liberté mais je leur avait aussi pris l'une de leur meilleure prise. Ils seraient deux fois plus actifs et deux fois plus déterminés à nous mettre la main dessus.

\- Tu pense qu'ils peuvent découvrir cet endroit ? Venir ici et tout détruire comme le club ?

Je serrait Norah un peu plus fort.

\- Non. Et même s'ils le découvraient, ils ne viendraient jamais ici. Ils savent que tous mes hommes se trouvent ici et que je suis prêt à toute sorte d'attaque. Nous étions vulnérables au club mais nous ne le sommes pas ici.

Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle s'inquiète d'être en danger dans sa propre maison. Elle ne risquait rien ici. J'avais incroyablement honte de l'impuissance dont j'avais fait preuve au club. Rester là à regarder Batman l'embarquer sans avoir le temps de réagir était un supplice. Je sentais mes entrailles se tordre à ce souvenir. Mais dans cette maison, j'étais en position de force. J'avais tout mes hommes et mes armes à disposition. Je connaissais cet endroit par cœur, chaque pièce stratégique pour riposter, chaque passage par lequel passer au cas ou. Peu importe quand ou comment une attaque pourrais avoir lieu, nous aurons l'avantage.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. C'est chez nous, ils n'arriveront pas à nous avoir ici.

Norah me souriait et passait ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Je sais mon amour. J'ai juste peur qu'on soit à nouveau séparé.

\- On ne le sera pas.

Si elle savait à quel point je craignais la même chose mais je ne crois pas que l'entendre la rassurerait. J'avais conscience que nous étions encore tout les deux sous le coup de l'émotion de la séparation. Quand tout sera revenu à la normale, elle sera enjouée comme avant et je souhaiterai m'amuser avec Gotham, comme avant.

Nous passions le reste de l'après-midi à se raconter ce que nous avions fait pendant notre séparation. Je lui expliquais comment j'avais trouvé Griggs, comment j'avais infiltré et détruit l'usine qui avait fabriqué les bombes qui leur avaient été implantées, toute l'élaboration du plan pour la faire sortir de Belle Reve.

De son côté, elle racontait son court temps en prison. Elle m'expliquais combien il avait été difficile pour elle d'être enfermée dans cette cage. Mon sang bouillonnait quand elle m'annonçait qu'elle avait tenté de se laisser mourir de faim. J'avais été chanceux qu'elle n'ai pas eu d'autre moyen de tenter de se foutre en l'air, elle y serai sûrement parvenue si çà avait été le cas. Elle m'expliquais qu'elle n'avait pas osé trop croire à ma survie et à mon arrivée de peur que ce soit une torture psychologique venant de Groggs.

Je savais que sa détention avait dû être difficile mais je réalisais seulement maintenant à quel point. Elle n'aurais pas tenu longtemps. Elle était forte mais elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour la prison. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre dans une cage. Et je ferai tout pour que cela ne lui arrive pas. Je préférais être moi-même enfermé, je le supporterais toujours mieux qu'elle.

Au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait, la température baissait et je sentit Norah frissonner dans mes bras.

\- Viens, on retourne à l'intérieur.

Nous retournons à nouveau dans le salon pour voir la même chaîne d'informations qui parlait encore de nous. Cela devait faire le tour de l'émission tout les quarts d'heures pour les gens qui prennent le train en route. J'étais partagé entre la fierté et l'agacement. J'étais ravi que le monde sache que j'avais retrouvé ma reine. Que même les lieux les plus secrets, les gens les plus puissants ne pouvaient rien faire contre nous. Mais parler de nous tout les quarts d'heures n'était pas ce qui nous aiderais à faire profil bas.

\- Ils parlent à peine de Deadshot. Dit Norah.

\- Il n'a pas tué de flic. Pas à ma connaissance.

Norah n'avait fait qu'une victime. Je ne comptais pas Cameron comme une victime, tout l'inverse en fait mais les autorités n'oublieront et ne pardonneront jamais le meurtre de Levingston. Norah serait toujours une priorité pour eux, peut-être même plus que moi. Si j'en avais su les conséquences, je n'aurais jamais laissé Norah tué Levingston. Je m'en serai chargé pour elle.

\- Tiens ils parlent de Batman. Fit Norah.

J'augmentais le volume et m'installait à coté de Norah. Frost entra dans la pièce au même moment mais je lui fit signe de se taire.

 _\- La grande question est est-ce que le Batman aidera à nouveau les autorités à attraper ces criminels ? J'imagine qu'il doit être aussi et atterré que nous de voir avec quelle facilité le Joker à réussi à faire évader Norah Adams et en si peu de temps. Peut-être que cela ne lui donnera plus envie d'aider les autorités._

 _\- Je pense que si. Cette évasion est une nouvelle preuve de la dangerosité de ces criminels. Il ne supportera pas de les voir à nouveau en liberté. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il pourra se retenir de vouloir les arrêter._

 _\- Même s'ils parviennent à s'échapper à chaque fois ?_

 _\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois._

 _\- C'est une fois de trop. Ces gens sont des tueurs. Norah Adams a tué de sang froid un agent brillant et la liste des victimes du Joker sont au-delà du comptage. Sans mentionner Deadshot._

 _\- Les autorités prendront des mesures encore plus drastiques et sécurisées mais il est sûr que Batman ne s'arrêtera pas de stopper le mal de parcourir les rues de Gotham._

Norah continuais d'écouter attentivement alors que mon esprit divaguais. Ce sentiment me reprit de nouveau et cette fois je comprit ce que c'était. La soif de vengeance.

Evidemment que Batman ne s'arrêterais jamais, toute son existence tournait autour de çà, nous arrêter. Mais la vérité c'est que je me foutais complètement qu'il continue ou pas. Il m'avais enlevé Norah. C'était les autorités qui l'a voulait mais c'était lui qui était entré dans notre club et l'avait kidnappée sous mes yeux.

Une rage violent s'emparait de moi. J'avais toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour Batman. Il était ma Némésis. Mais il n'était plus rien pour moi. Plus rien d'autre que celui qui m'avais pris ma reine et qui l'avait emmenée dans cet endroit. Là ou elle avait failli mourir je ne sais combien de fois en une seule nuit pour finir dans cette prison.

Je savais que Batman ne supportait pas de me savoir en liberté contrairement à moi qui me délectait de le savoir dehors à me traquer inlassablement. Mais c'était terminé. J'étais à son niveau désormais. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de le savoir dehors, en liberté, vivant. J'ai toujours crû qu'entre nous deux, ce serait moi qui franchirait la limite mais à ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui l'avait franchie. Il s'en était pris à Norah, ce qui était impardonnable.

Je prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Norah se tournait vers moi, l'air surprise.

\- Tu va bien ?

Je ne sais pas quel expression avait mon visage mais cela inquiétait visiblement Norah.

\- Je veux qu'il meure. Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me regardait sans comprendre.

\- Qui çà ?

\- Batman.

Du coin de l'œil, je vit Frost s'agiter. Il était le mieux placer pour savoir à quel point j'avais toujours tenu au Batman.

\- Tu veux tuer le Batman ? Demandait Norah.

Je me redressait et passait mes mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Oui. Je ne supporte pas ce qu'il a fait. Et cette conne a raison, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

\- Ca fait des années que tu joue avec lui. Tu veux vraiment mettre fin à çà ?

\- C'était juste lui et moi pendant toutes ces années. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucun droit de te toucher.

Norah regardait Frost nerveusement.

\- Patron, vous voulez peut-être réfléchir avant de prendre cette décision. Tentait de me résonner Frost.

Je lui jetais un regard glacial qui le fit baisser les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Les autorités de Gotham ne sont en rien dangereuses pour nous mais lui si. Il l'a prouvé.

Norah posait sa main sur la mienne.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, d'accord. Mais je suis d'accord, tu devrais y réfléchir.

J'allais répondre mais Norah m'en empêcha.

\- Je sais que c'est à cause de lui que nous avons été séparés mais je sais aussi ce qu'il représente pour toi. Depuis des années, j'entends parler de vos exploits. Tu va vraiment faire une croix sur tout çà ?

\- Oui, je le ferai.

Je serrait très fort la main de Norah et m'approchait de façon à pouvoir me faire entendre que d'elle.

\- Je ne le fais pas que pour moi. C'est toi la cible privilégiée, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais tu n'a pas à renoncer à tout pour moi. Murmurait-elle.

Je perçut l'espoir dans la voix de Norah.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je l'épargne ? M'énervai-je.

\- Je n'y tiens pas. Au contraire.

C'était à mon tour d'être confus.

\- Tu pense que je n'ai pas envie de me venger moi aussi ? Que je ne suis pas en colère après lui, après eux ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que le Batman représente pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais crû que tu veuille te débarrasser de lui.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. C'était çà la note d'espoir dans sa voix ? Elle était contente que j'ai changé d'avis sur ce sujet ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'être honnête avec moi Norah. Tu n'a pas à craindre de me demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée.

Nous nous embrassons passionnément tout en ignorant la présence de Frost. Il ne prit que la parole lorsque Norah s'éloignait légèrement de moi.

\- Alors on le fait ? On tue le Batman.

Je regardais Norah. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation. Chose que je n'avais pas encore revue depuis son retour. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma détermination. J'hochait la tête sans quitter Norah des yeux.

\- On tue le Batman.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'aimerais vous poser une question qui me tiens à cœur. Depuis quelques chapitres, je reçois de moins en moins de reviews. J'ai parfaitement conscience que tout le monde n'a pas le temps de venir sur ce site souvent pour x ou y raison mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cela n'est pas dû à la tournure que prend mon histoire. Comme je vous ai déjà dit, je ne crains pas les critiques négatives. Si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je n'en changerai pas pour autant mon histoire mais je tiendrais comptes des réflexions les plus communes.

Il faut que vous compreniez que les reviews sont importantes pour un auteur. Certains d'entre vous me diront que ce n'est pas si important, que l'on écrit avant tout pour soi-même. Et c'est vrai, j'écris pour moi-même mais c'est pour vous que je publie. Si votre avis ne m'intéressais pas, je me contenterai d'écrire cette histoire dans un cahier.

Tout l'intérêt pour moi de publier est d'avoir l'opinion de lecteurs. Pensez à un artiste qui expose ses toiles dans un atelier. Ils voient une centaines de personnes passer devant ses toiles, les contempler mais ils doit aussi les voir partir sans qu'ils ne laissent une opinion, sans rien dire tout simplement. Imaginez comme cela doit être frustrant pour lui. C'est la même chose pour les auteurs. Les reviews ne sont pas pour moi une source de reconnaissance mais de motivation. Savoir qu'on écrit une histoire qui plaît est beaucoup plus motivant qu'écrire une histoire en ne sachant pas vraiment ce que pense la plupart des lecteurs.

Il va de soi que je ne parle pas de mes fidèles lecteurs tels que Yuukitsune, Littleflicka, yaya, slach-nono, scum-juvia ou encore joker777napier.

J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas mal ce message, je cherche juste à vous expliquer l'importance de votre avis pour moi.

A bientôt ! B.


	41. Action

Je sentit le stress monter en moi ainsi qu'une vague d'excitation. Je n'en revenais pas que Jack veuille tuer le Batman. Ils avaient une longue histoire commune. Je savais combien le Batman était important pour jack, combien il était un ennemi de grande valeur. Et c'est pour çà que j'avais tenté d'étouffer ma haine. Depuis notre conversation dans l'hélicoptère lors de mon enlèvement, une haine s'était fait une place en moi envers Batman. Une haine qui n'avait fait qu'évoluer avec la tournure des évènements lors de la mission.

J'étais si heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison que j'avais décidé de ne plus penser au Batman, de ne même plus mentionner son nom. Quitte à ne pas partager un détail qui aurait pu intéresser Jack. C'était probablement le moment de le lui révéler.

\- Le Batman m'a avoué quelque chose ce soir-là. Dis-je tout bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le connais déjà.

Jack eut l'air surpris.

\- Tu connais Batman ?

\- Apparemment. Il disait qu'il m'avait connu avant qu'on se mette ensemble toi et moi. J'ai beau essayer de me souvenir de quelqu'un de précis, je ne vois pas qui çà peut être.

Je prit le temps d'expliquer à Jack pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dit plus tôt. Que j'avais préféré oublier Batman et notre conversation plutôt que d'y penser et laisser toute cette rancœur m'opprimer de l'intérieur.

\- Tu sais il est persuadé que c'est toi qui m'a changé. Que je tu m'a manipulée pour que je devienne ce que tu voulais que je sois. Tu pense que tout le monde pense comme çà ?

Jack passa son bras autour de moi et m'attira à lui.

\- Oui. Ils savent que nous sommes ensemble mais ils doivent tous penser que je m'amuse avec toi. Ils vont être déçus.

Je posait ma tête sur son épaule et fermait les yeux. Les paroles du Batman me revinrent en mémoire. La façon dont il m'avait jugée, le fait qu'il pensais que Jack finirais par se lasser de moi et me laisserais tomber ou me tuerais, ce qui revenais au même pour moi. Je savais que c'était faux et je n'avais rien à prouver à personne mais je n'aimais pas que l'on pense çà de Jack et moi. Qu'il était le grand méchant qui avait perverti la jeune Norah et en avait fait une marionnette macabre. Jack avais beaucoup de défauts mais en aucun cas il ne m'a forcé à devenir quelque chose que je ne désirais pas être. Insinuer çà était aussi insultant pour lui que pour moi.

\- Comment on s'y prend ? On arrivera jamais à parvenir jusqu'au Batman. Dit Frost.

\- Je sais. Mais on peut le faire parvenir jusqu'à nous. Répondit Jack.

Je relevait la tête et le regardait.

\- Tu veux l'attirer à nous ?

\- Oui.

Il se levait et demandait à Frost d'appeler Liam et Jimmy pour qu'ils nous rejoignent dans son bureau. Je prit la main qu'il me tendait et le suivit.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est possible de le berner ? Demandai-je en montant les marches.

\- Il ne passera pas à côté d'une occasion de m'avoir. Même s'il sait qu'il y'a peu de chances pour que çà marche, il tentera le coup.

\- De t'avoir ?

\- Il n'y a que moi qui peut le faire sortir de son trou.

Mon cœur s'emballait dangereusement.

\- Jack...

\- Ca va aller Norah. Je sais ce que je fais.

Nous entrons dans son bureau et attendons l'arrivée des hommes en silence. J'étais très nerveuse. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que Jack serve d'appât au Batman. Je restais derrière Jack quand les autres entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- C'est vrai patron ? Vous allez tuer Batman ? Demanda Liam.

Jack hochait la tête avant de s'installer.

\- Il faut que nous lui donnions une bonne raison d'agir. Il ne sortira pas à moins que cela n'en vaille la peine.

\- Quelle raison pourrions nous lui donner ? S'enquit Jimmy.

\- Moi. Si le Batman pense avoir une chance de m'avoir, il viendra.

\- Sauf qu'il ne viendra pas seul. Il aura les autorités avec lui. Intervint Liam.

\- Je ne veux pas attraper le Batman, je veux le tuer. Tu es un bon tireur. Si les choses se passent comme je le souhaite, nous n'aurons aucun problème à y arriver.

Un silence pesant régnais dans la pièce.

\- Ca ne marchera pas. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Tout le monde se tournait vers moi mais je gardais mes yeux sur Jack.

\- Tu connais le Batman mais il te connais aussi. Il sait que tu n'est pas du genre à te faire attraper si facilement.

\- Ce serais suspect qui je me baladais tranquillement dans la rue mais disons que je suis en pleine attaque. Une attaque qui tourne mal, ce ne serais pas du jamais vu.

C'était donc çà son idée. Simuler une attaque quelque part et faire sortir Batman de sa cachette.

\- Tu es parvenu à braquer la plus grande banque de Gotham, tu es parvenu à me faire sortir de Belle Reve. Ca ne marchera pas.

Je le regardais d'un air suppliant. Il se leva et vint devant moi. Il prit mon visage et le caressait tendrement.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. C'est le seul moyen de le débusquer, tu le sais.

\- Il y'a un autre moyen. Moi.

J'avais parlé si bas que je craignais qu'il ne m'ai pas entendue.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus froide et plus paniquée.

\- Si je tentais une attaque genre un braquage quelque part. Le Batman serait plus tenté de croire à cette situation.

\- Non. Il est hors de question que tu vienne avec nous et encore moins que tu serve d'appât. Dit-il fermement.

Il se rassit et se passait une main sur le visage. Je regardais Frost qui eut l'air de comprendre le message.

\- Elle a raison patron. Ils savent que Norah est novice dans le milieu du crime. Ce sera beaucoup plus crédible si c'est elle qui est aux commandes d'une attaque mal préparée.

\- J'ai dit non. Nous discuterons demain de l'endroit et du genre de l'attaque. Laissez-nous.

Ils ne se firent pas prier pour sortir. Le ton de Jack était effrayant.

\- Pourquoi tu veux compliquer les choses Norah ? Dit-il en se massant les tempes.

Je repoussait gentiment son bras pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'encercla immédiatement et plongeait son visage dans mon cou.

\- Je ne veux pas les compliquer, au contraire. Tu sais très bien que le Batman et les autorités tomberont plus facilement dans notre piège si c'est moi qui y vais.

\- Je ne veux pas reprendre ce risque avec toi. J'ai du te voir te faire enlever une fois par le Batman, çà m'a largement suffit.

\- Et tu crois que je veux que tu prenne ce risque ? Si quelque chose foire dans le plan, il est possible que je ne te vois plus jamais. C'est risqué, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Mais la question n'est pas de savoir ce qui est le moins risqué mais de savoir ce qui a le plus de chance de fonctionner. Et le plan à plus de chance de marcher avec moi.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prévois comme attaque ? Demandai-je doucement.

\- Ton idée de braquage n'est pas mauvaise. On peut appeler les flics anonymement en prétendant être quelqu'un caché dans un coin.

Il me montrait une liste d'endroits de Gotham. Des endroits dont il avait les plans. L'un d'eux retint mon attention.

\- Celui-là. Dis-je.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

\- J'en ai braqué une il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Mais pas moi.

\- Norah...

\- Jack, s'il te plaît. Tu sera là cette fois et prêt à agir. Toi, Frost, Liam, Jimmy et les autres. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela se passe mal. De plus, je veux voir Batman mourir.

Ces mots me surprenait autant que Jack mais ils n'étaient on ne peut plus vrais. Je voulais le voir mourir. Pour ce qu'il nous avait fait et pour ce qu'il avait l'intention de nous faire. Je voulais être là quand çà arriverais. Je méritais au moins çà.

Je passait toute l'heure d'après à essayer de convaincre Jack. Je tentais de le raisonner, de le supplier et j'eut enfin gain de cause.

\- Tu n'ira pas toute seule. L'un des hommes fera le braquage avec toi. Et si çà se joue entre toi et lui, tu ne te posera pas de questions. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Dis-je en souriant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jack et moi fîmes part du plans à nos hommes. Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué.

Jimmy et moi prendrions la bijouterie d'assaut. Juste avant notre entrée, L'un des hommes passera un coup de fil anonyme au commissariat prétendant être un client ayant parvenu à se cacher à temps. Jack, Frost et Liam seront dans l'immeuble en face. Occupés à attendre l'arrivée du Batman. Comme l'a dit Jack, Liam était un bon tireur. Pas aussi bon que Deadshot mais son temps dans les Marines l'avait très bien formé.

Je me préparais pendant que Jack et les hommes peaufinaient les derniers détails. Je décidais de porter une tenue simple mais significative. Je portais principalement du violet, la couleur préférée de Jack qui était aussi devenue la mienne. Je me fit une tresse simple que je fit tomber du côté droit. Dans le miroir, je vit les reflets de mes mèches scintiller. Elles étaient toujours aussi vives et brillantes qu'au moment ou je suis sortie du bain chimique.

Noir, vert, violet. C'était les couleurs dans lesquelles j'étais ressortie de cette cuve. Les couleurs de Jack et les miennes. Pour les autres, ce n'étaient que des mèches, qu'une simple couleur de cheveux mais pour c'était tellement plus. Elles étaient le rappel constant du jour ou Jack et moi nous étions liés pour toujours. Du jour ou j'avais décidé de tout abandonner pour lui et de ne vivre que pour lui.

C'est la raison principale qui faisait que je voulais servir d'appât à la place de Jack. J'étais évidemment persuadée que le plan marcherai mieux avec moi mais c'est aussi et surtout parce que je refusais que Jack ne prenne un quelconque risque. Je me sacrifierai les yeux fermés pour lui. Et pour le protéger je n'avais pas peur de me retrouver de nouveau face au Batman. Je n'avais pas peur de me retrouver face à quiconque.

\- Norah ?

Je me tournait et vit Jack dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

J'allais sortir mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas te dissuader de faire çà ?

Je me collait à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tout ira bien. Le pire qu'il y'a à craindre et qu'il ne vienne pas. Si c'est le cas, nous retenterons notre chance.

Nous avions bien-sûr évoqué cette possibilité. Si les autorités venaient sans Batman, une voiture nous attendaient à l'arrière de la boutique ainsi que des hommes armés. Il n'était pas question d'être coincés dans la bijouterie.

Jack poussait un soupir et descendit avec moi. Il m'embrassait avec passion avant de monter dans sa voiture. Je montait dans celle de Jimmy et nous partions quelques secondes avant les autres. Je gardais ma main sur mon holster sentant le métal de mon arme en dessous.

\- Tout se passera bien. Le patron sait que son plan marchera. Me rassurait Jimmy.

\- Je sais.

En théorie, le plan avait toutes les chances de marcher. Mais c'est du Batman qu'on parlait. L'homme qui vivait pour faire régner la justice. Je craignais que Jack et moi ne soyons trop aveuglés par notre soif de vengeance pour voir les choses clairement. Je me rassurait en me disant que cela ne changeait pas les faits. Quand Batman entendrait que j'étais dehors, à portée de main, il ne serait pas capable de résister à ses instincts.

Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes. Jimmy et moi en profitons pour répéter la situation. L'endroit exact ou je devais me situer pour éviter tout dérapage, pour faire en sorte que Batman soit bien positionné dans la ligne de tir de Liam.

Jimmy se garait à environ trois mètres de la bijouterie. Je sortit mon téléphone et attendit le message de Jack qui me confirmerais que l'appel anonyme a été passé. Je n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes. Tout était en place. Ils étaient positionnés dans l'immeuble d'en face, l'appel avait été fait, c'était à Jimmy et moi de jouer.

Nous sortions en même temps de la voiture. Mon cœur battait très rapidement mais je mais je me forçais à n'en rien montrer. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans la rue et elles étaient trop loin ou occupées pour nous apercevoir et me reconnaître.

Je marchais d'un pas assuré vers la bijouterie et tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte. Mais je fût incapable de l'atteindre. J'entendit la décharge avant de la ressentir. C'est comme si tout mon corps fût pris d'électricité. Je me figeait et tombait en arrière.

Jimmy me rattrapait juste avant que je ne tombe au sol. Je fit l'erreur de penser qu'il cherchait juste à m'aider. Il me portait et m'amenait jusqu'à une voiture noire qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là ou nous étions. J'essayais de me débattre mais mon corps était complètement tétanisé.

Jimmy ouvrit la portière et me poussait à l'intérieur. Je sentit quelque chose de lourd s'abattre sur mon crâne et tout devint noir.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Encore merci pour vos reviews ainsi que pour vos réponses à mon précédent message. Je vais essayer de répondre à chacun le plus possible.

Ichiga : Je comprends que tu sois un peu perdue avec mon personnage. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du utiliser les répliques d'Harley pour elle car elles sont deux personnes très différentes. J'adore aussi la folie d'Harley, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour çà que tout le monde l'aime mais Norah n'est pas folle. D'ailleurs je crois déjà avoir dit que je fais partie de ceux qui pensent que le Joker n'est pas fou.

C'est un personnage qu'il joue pour avoir le pouvoir sur les autres. Il contrôle tout de A à Z. Son personnage, ses actions et même le chaos. Comme dit Harley qui était encore Harleen dans un des comics " C'est vous qui créez le chaos, donc c'est vous qui le contrôlez. Ce sont les autres qui se retrouvent dans le tourbillon, pas vous. " Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a dit et c'est pour çà que le Joker a vraiment commencé à s'intéresser à elle.

Bref, je ne voulais pas faire de Norah une folle car sinon il n'y aurait plus eu de marche arrière possible. Alors que tant qu'elle est saine le suspense est toujours là. Est-ce qu'elle va sombrer dans la folie ou est-ce qu'elle va rester elle-même malgré sa vie qui devient de plus en plus sombre avec le Joker ? La folie a des côtés amusants mais pour moi cela ferme trop de possibilités pour mon personnage.

BloodyNirvana : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les commentaire du genre " Ta fic est géniale, continue. " ne font pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais ils me permettent de savoir votre ressenti sur le chapitre. Les reviews ont deux intérêts pour moi. Les critiques et ce que vous pensez de la direction que prends mon histoire. Je ne demande pas un compte rendu détaillé de chaque chapitre, votre avis me suffit largement. Chacun l'exprime à sa façon.

Je préfère avoir des commentaire répétitifs mais qui expriment clairement une opinion. C'est bien mieux que de rester dans le flou.

Berlioz : C'est vrai que la façon dont j'écris le Joker peut surprendre ou décevoir mais je n'ai pas crée une nouvelle version du Joker. Dans mon histoire, je montre bien que le Joker s'efface doucement pour laisser place à Jack qu'il a été autrefois. C'est peut-être un changement qui semble trop radical pour un tel personnage mais son passage de Jack Napier au Joker a été tout aussi radical. Ce qui rend la situation tout à fait crédible pour moi et c'est une perspective qui me plaît beaucoup.

TheHuricane : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et d'être la première à qui tu laisse une review. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Yuukitsune : Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Tu es l'un des lecteurs qui me suit depuis le début. J'espère que ma fic sur Twilight te plaira aussi mais je ne publierai pas de nouveaux chapitres tant que je n'aurais pas fini cette histoire. Encore un peu de patience.

Pour tout les autres merci pour vos encouragements. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez pas pris mon précédent message comme une envie de recevoir des reviews pour me faire mousser car je vous promet que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que quand on publie une histoire pour que des personnes la lise on aime savoir ce qu'en pensent ces personnes, c'est aussi bête que çà.

Merci encore et à très bientôt ! Bises B.


	42. Le défaut

Nous suivions Norah de très près. Frost conduisait de manière à ne pas trop mettre d'espace entre nous. Je détestais la mettre en péril, je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire. Et j'avais beau savoir que Norah avait raison à propos de notre plan, je reste persuadé que c'est moi qui devrais être à sa place. J'étais encore surpris de l'ampleur de sa résolution à tuer le Batman. Même envers Cameron elle n'était pas si vindicative, elle voulait juste tout laisser derrière elle.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec Batman. Elle éprouvait une grande haine qui égalait sûrement la mienne. Elle avait fini par m'avouer que c'était parce que les actes du Batman nous avais atteint tout les deux. Alors que les actes de Cameron n'avait atteint qu'elle. Chose que je comprenais complètement. Je détestais viscéralement Batman plus que jamais parce qu'il s'en était pris à Norah. Techniquement, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il n'a même pas levé la main sur elle et heureusement. Mais il nous avait séparés. Et si je n'avais pas pris les choses en main, il nous aurait probablement séparés pour toujours. Et pour çà il méritait de mourir.

Frost se garait la rue en parallèle à celle de la bijouterie. Nous descendons de la voiture et montons rapidement les marches jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble que nous avions repéré. Pendant le trajet, je passait un coup de fil au poste de police les avertissant du braquage et envoya un message à Norah pour lui signaler que c'était à son tour de jouer.

Nous mettons quelques minutes pour arriver sur le toit. Liam sortait et installait son matériel tandis que je m'avançais pour guetter la bijouterie. Norah et Jimmy étaient visiblement déjà rentrés. J'attendais patiemment que Liam termine de monter son arme. Les flics n'allaient pas tarder à arriver ainsi que Batman. Le commissariat se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes d'ici. Je commençais à trouver étrange qu'ils ne soient toujours pas là.

Une fois prêt, Liam se mit en positionna et mit le viseur dans l'axe de la bijouterie.

\- Patron, il y'a un problème. Dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils ne sont pas là.

Il relevait la tête et me regardait l'air abasourdi.

-Comment çà ils ne sont pas là ?

\- Ils ne sont pas là, ils ne sont pas dans la bijouterie.

Je m'avançais rapidement et il eut le réflexe de me laisser la place. Je me penchais pour regarder moi-même dans le viseur. Mon cœur manquait un battement en constatant qu'il avait raison. Je voyais les vendeurs et quelques clients mais aucune trace de Norah ou Jimmy.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Ils étaient là il y'a quelques minutes. Dit Frost.

Un bourdonnement résonnait dans mes oreilles. Non. Pas encore. Je réalisais deux choses à la fois. J'avais perdu Norah, encore. Et j'avais enfin trouvé la taupe dans mon entourage.

Je me relevait difficilement et me tournait vers Frost et Liam.

\- Jimmy.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est lui le traître. Il a emmené Norah.

\- C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui a vendu la mèche. Et Jimmy aussi a été enlevé. Dit Frost.

\- Non. C'est lui.

Je le sentais au plus profond de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt aurait-il à nous trahir ? Demandait Liam.

Je lui fit signe d'écouter autour de lui.

\- Pas de sirènes. Les flics ne viendront pas.

\- Et Batman non plus. Achevais-je.

Jimmy travaillait avec les flics. C'était la seule explication possible.

\- Si c'est le cas pourquoi avoir prévenu les français au lieu des flics ? Demandait Frost.

Je réfléchit rapidement. Les choses se mettaient en place désormais.

\- Parce qu'il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on récupère Norah aussi facilement.

Jimmy savait combien nous étions préparés à recevoir des intrus chez moi. C'est pour cette raison que personne n'est jamais venu même si mon adresse était connue. C'est lui qui avait vendu Norah aux français. Il avait fait porter le chapeau à Christian mais de façon si ridicule qu'il s'était mis en danger. C'était lui qui avait prévenu les flics de notre présence à l'appartement de Thomas. Et c'est lui qui les a prévenu le soir de l'enlèvement de Norah au club. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir çà avant ? Je savais qu'il y'avait un traître dans nos rangs mais je n'avais pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Je sentait tout monde s'écrouler. Cette fois c'était fini. Ils avaient retrouvé Norah. Elle n'irait certainement pas à Arkham ou de nouveau à Belle Reve. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir échoué à nouveau et en si peu de temps. A quel moment étais-je devenu aussi mauvais dans ce que je faisais ? A quel moment étais-je devenu incapable de protéger Norah ? En avais-je déjà été au moins capable ?

Ils prendraient les mesures nécessaires cette fois. Et cette fois Batman n'était pas là pour s'assurer que justice soit faite. Ces flics assoiffés de venger la mort de leur collègues avaient Norah.

En cet instant je ne savais pas ce qui me maintenait encore debout. Probablement l'espoir de la retrouver même s'il était encore plus minime que la dernière fois. je me sentais complètement impuissant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

\- Patron, nous devons y aller. Mark est au commissariat. Il nous préviendra si elle y arrive.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mark ne savait même pas que les flics avait un informateur. Visiblement il faisait partie de ceux dont les flics doutaient de la loyauté et l'intégrité. Norah ne sera pas là-bas. Elle sera sûrement envoyée à l'autre bout du monde ou enfermée dans un égout ou un bunker. Peu importe du moment que cela soit impossible pour moi de la retrouver.

Mais je ne devais négliger aucune piste ni aucune solution. Je devais tenter ma chance de toutes les façons même les plus évidentes. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture tel un zombie. J'étais plus choqué qu'enragé. J'avais eu mes doutes sur le déroulé du plan, je savais que le Batman n'aurait pas été facile à avoir mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retournement. Cela faisait seulement trois jours que Norah m'était revenue. Cela ne m'avait simplement pas effleuré l'esprit que je puisse la perdre de nouveau su peu de temps après.

Durant le trajet de retour, je tentais de joindre Norah sans relâche. Je tentais même de joindre Jimmy. Sans surprise, ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondait.

\- Nous allons essayer de traquer leur téléphone. Me dit Frost.

Il pouvait essayer autant qu'il le voulait, il n'aurait rien. Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir si bêtement. Mais je le laissait faire dès que nous fûmes rentrés. Je restais aussi calme que possible. Si je laissais mon envie de tout envoyer en l'air prendre le dessus je perdrais toute chance de trouver Norah.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de ma transe. Je manquait de le casser en l'ouvrant brusquement.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est moi qui ai Norah.

Je reconnaitrais cette voix anormalement grave entre mille. Le Batman. Les choses se compliquaient de plus en plus. Je prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Que fait-elle avec toi ?

\- Tu ne t'en doute pas ?

\- je ne doute pas qu'elle se soit faite arrêter mais que fait-elle avec toi ? Pourquoi Jimmy ne l'a pas envoyée dans les pattes des flics qui seraient trop heureux de lui foutre la main dessus ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre ce qui me confirmait ma théorie sur Jimmy. Il était bien de mèche avec eux.

\- Norah doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. C'est pour cette raison que tu me l'enlève pour la deuxième fois.

Je ne pus empêcher ma voix de monter d'un octave. Pourquoi m'appelait-il au juste ? Pour se vanter ? Pour nous faire souffrir Norah et moi ?

\- Norah était ciblée pour la mission. C'est pour çà qu'elle était notre priorité. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

Bien-sûr qu'elle me l'avait dit. Mais elle m'avait aussi dit qu'elle connaissait le Batman ce qui me laissait croire qu'il y'avait aussi quelque chose de personnel.

\- La mission est terminée il me semble. Alors pourquoi est-elle toujours votre priorité ?

\- Elle ne l'est pas.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Ce n'était pas elle la cible. Pourquoi l'avoir emmenée alors ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

\- C'est moi que tu veux.

\- Oui. Si nous t'avions attrapé dans cet immeuble, tu aurais pu t'en sortir. Je sais à quel point tu es ingénieux. J'ai expliqué aux autorités qu'il fallait s'y prendre d'une autre façon.

\- Et tu pense que prendre Norah est la solution ?

\- Je t'avoue que je n'y croyais pas au début. Je sais que tu aime posséder les choses et surtout posséder les gens. Mais si Norah n'avait été qu'un simple possession tu n'aurais pas pris tout ces risques pour la faire évader de Belle Reve, je me trompe ?

J'eut un rire cynique.

\- Non tu ne te trompe pas. Tu sais donc aussi que je ne reculerai devant rien pour la récupérer. Même si je dois massacrer chaque personne de cette ville.

\- C'est pourquoi je t'appelle. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Je me pinçait l'arête du nez. Si il fallait en arrivait à négocier avec Batman, j'en arriverai là. Comme je viens de le dire, je ne reculerai devant rien.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai discuté longuement avec Amanda Waller et les chefs du gouvernement. Ils sont d'accord pour offrir l'immunité à Norah pour ces actes passés. Les charges de complicité et de meurtres seront abandonnées. A une seule condition.

\- Que je me rende.

\- Exactement.

J'aurais explosé de rire si Norah n'était pas en jeu. Je ne m'étais jamais couché devant personne. Batman avait trouvé ma plus grande faiblesse, ma seule faiblesse. Je n'avais pas honte d'en avoir une mais j'avais honte de l'avoir laissé si facilement se faire exploiter.

\- Je veux parler à Norah.

\- Elle est encore inconsciente.

\- Pardon ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai blessée. Elle n'a rien de grave si cela peut te rassurer.

Je dut me mordre le poing pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Il était en position de force et nous en avions tout les deux parfaitement conscience.

\- Tu a deux heures pour te décider. Je te rappellerai et si tu refuse, Norah sera emmenée très loin d'ici. Et sois sûr que tu ne la reverra jamais.

Il n'attendit pas que je réponde pour raccrocher. J'étais à deux doigts de perdre définitivement l'esprit. Peu importe quelle décision je prendrais, je ne reverrai plus jamais Norah. Je devais juste choisir entre sa liberté et la mienne.

J'avertit Frost et Liam du marché que me proposais Batman.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas accepter patron. Nous pouvons toujours trouver une solution pour Norah.

Il était rare de voir Frost perdre son sang-froid. Il tentait de garder une voix posée mais son comportement était agité. Liam n'avait pas l'air plus calme que lui.

\- Il a raison. Nous sommes parvenus à la trouver une fois et nous y arriverons à nouveau.

\- Non. Ils seront mille fois plus prudents et vicieux que la dernière fois. Si je laisse passer cette occasion, Norah disparaîtra pour de bon. Dis-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Vous seriez prêt à vous rendre aux autorités ? Et Norah ? Que fera-t-elle ? A condition qu'ils respectent leur parole. Demandait Liam.

\- Batman ne mentirais pas sur ce sujet. Je sais à quel point il veut m'arrêter. Si pour cela il doit laisser partir Norah, il le fera.

Frost et Liam continuaient de discuter de diverses possibilités mais je ne els écoutaient plus. J'avais deux heures pour me décider. Deux heures pour savoir si je voulais passer ma vie enfermé ou si je laissais Norah se faire enfermer pour toujours.

Ces deux heures étaient inutiles. Au fond de moi je savais que ma décision était déjà prise.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

Yuukitsune : Merci beaucoup. Oui, il n'y a pas assez de fic sur le Joker en français, heureusement que je suis bilingue. Si j'écris à nouveau sur le Joker, ce sera probablement des one-shot. J'ai déjà une idée ou deux.

scum-juvia : Je suis d'accord que quelqu'un pense comme moi. Le Joker a certainement une déviance dans sa façon de voir les choses mais il a toutes ses capacités mentales. Son problème est plus au niveau émotionnel. Il a vécu un choc qui l'a poussé à décider que la vie était une vaste blague avec les conséquences que cela entraîne.

Merci aussi à yaya, guest et SadakoTama pour vos reviews. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis pour ce chapitre.

Bises à bientôt ! B.

P.S. : J'ai fini mon tatouage cette semaine. Je mettrais bientôt des photos sur Facebook pour ceux qui veulent le voir.


	43. Le bien et le mal

Je peinais à ouvrir les yeux à cause de la douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je me forçais malgré tout et fut aveuglée par la lumière agressive du lustre au-dessus de moi. J'étais complètement désorientée. Je vit juste que j'étais allongée sur un canapé dans une pièce ou il n'y avait pas de meubles à part ce canapé, une table et deux chaises. J'appelais le nom de Jack par réflexe mais personne ne répondit.

Je luttais pour me souvenir des derniers évènements tout en évitant de paniquer. Je me rappelais de m'être séparée de Jack avant de monter dans une voiture avec Jimmy.

Jimmy. Tout remontait peu à peu. C'est lui qui m'avait assommée. Et c'est lui qui m'a amenée dans cet endroit. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne savais même pas ou j'étais ni ce que je faisais là. Je me demandais si Jack avait assisté à mon enlèvement. Je ne put me retenir de rire en constatant que c'était juste mon troisième enlèvement. Jack devait avoir tellement honte de moi. Il avait déployé tout ces efforts pour me faire sortir de Belle Reve et voila comment je le remerciais. Même si je n'étais pas responsable de la trahison de Jimmy, c'était mon idée d'aller moi-même dans la bijouterie. J'en étais malgré tout heureuse. Mieux vaut moi que Jack.

J'entendit des pas résonner et le verrou de la porte se désactiver. Je crût m'évanouir en voyant le Batman.

\- C'est une blague ? Soufflai-je.

Il tira l'une des chaises et s'installait puis me fit signe d'en faire de même mais je ne bougeais pas de ma place.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une blague.

Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que je n'avais plus mon arme sur moi, encore. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que ta tentative de meurtre a échouée. Tu m'en vois désolé.

Je levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Clairement. Donc çà veut dire quoi ? Que Jimmy travaille pour toi ?

\- Pour la police.

\- Et pourquoi la police n'est pas là ?

\- Parce que je leur ai demandé.

Je me levait et commençait à faire les cent pas. J'essayais de comprendre la situation. Il était évident que Jimmy était un traître. e repensais à toutes les fois ou quelque chose avait foiré. A cause de ce connard. Je poussait un profond soupir et m'assit en face du Batman.

\- Pourquoi leur demander çà ? Tu veux gérer les choses toi-même ?

\- Exactement. Je suis le seul à connaître le Joker. Vraiment le connaître.

\- Tu pense que je ne le connais pas ?

\- Pas autant que moi.

Je savais qu'il disais çà pour m'énerver et il y parvenais.

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui.

\- Je sais qu'il t'aime.

Je haussait un sourcil.

\- Tiens donc ? Donc tu ne pense plus qu'il me considère comme un jouet dont il finirais par se lasser.

Ses accusations étaient toujours dans ma mémoire. Des accusations aussi stupides que blessantes.

\- Je le pensais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te fasse évader de Belle Reve.

\- Oh je vois. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour me faire sortir donc çà veut forcément dire qu'il m'aime, c'est çà ?

\- Oui. Le Joker est un sociopathe narcissique. Il a besoin de posséder les gens autour de lui. Mais si tu n'avais été que cela pour lui, il n'aurait pas pris tout ces risques pour te retrouver. Il se serait juste trouver une nouvelle possession.

Je partit dans un fou-rire. Il avait raison tout en ayant tort. Effectivement, je n'étais pas juste une possession pour Jack et il est capable de tout pour me récupérer. Mais il n'a rien d'un sociopathe. Il peut être cruel et impitoyable mais je suis très bien placée pour savoir qu'il peut ressentir des émotions comme tout le monde. Peut-être même de façon plus intense.

\- Tout çà ne me dit pas ce que je fais ici. Dis-je en me reprenant.

\- Tu es la pour servir de monnaie d'échange.

Je mit un temps à répondre.

\- De monnaie d'échange ? Contre quoi ?

\- Le Joker.

Je le regardais comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Je te l'ai dit, je connais le Joker mieux que personne. S'il est capable de prendre tout ces risques pour toi, je pense qu'il est capable de beaucoup d'autre chose.

Les pièces commençaient à s'assembler dans ma tête.

\- Tu pense qu'il va venir prendre ma place.

Il hochait doucement la tête.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Il sait que je préfère prendre sa place.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air si catégorique.

Je me raidit instantanément.

\- Tu lui a parlé ?

\- Evidemment. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et qu'il avait deux heures pour se décider.

\- Tu perds ton temps. Il ne se soumettra pas à toi. Pas en sachant que je suis déjà entre tes mains. Tu pense vraiment qu'il va tomber dans un piège aussi énorme ?

\- C'est ce qui rend les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. Il n'y a pas de pièges.

Il sortit un dossier de nul part et le jeta sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une sorte de contrat.

\- Tu vois çà ? C'est ton immunité.

\- Mon immunité ? Demandai-je, abasourdie.

\- Oui. Si le Joker accepte de se rendre, ton immunité sera valable et tu seras libérée de toutes les charges qui pèsent contre toi. Mais s'il refuse, je déchirerais ce bout de papier et je t'emmènerai quelque part ou le Joker ne pourra jamais te trouver. Je peux te promettre que cette fois il sera inutile de retrouver ton précieux criminel.

Je devais sérieusement me retenir de lui bondir dessus. J'avais envie de lui lacérer le visage, de le rouer de coups. Je voulais le tuer. Le tuer à mains nues. Cet accord changeait la donne. Jack savait qu'il serait plus utile dehors, en liberté mais cet accord ne me permettait pas seulement de sortir de cet endroit. Il me permettait de ne pas avoir à craindre la justice. Je pouvais sortir et continuer ma vie ou en reprendre une nouvelle.

Et c'était hors de question. Je n'accepterais jamais une telle chose et je priais pour que Jack en fasse de même. Je préférais être emmenée loin d'ici et attendre que Jack vienne me chercher même si cela prenait plus de temps que mon temps passé à Belle Reve. J'étais prête à être emmenée tout de suite pur éviter cela l'emprisonnement de Jack.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas. S'il accepte cet accord ridicule, je te tuerai. Je peux te promette que cette fois il sera inutile d'espérer une quelconque aide de qui que ce soit.

Je prit un malin plaisir à lui renvoyer ses paroles. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, il m'avait qualifiée de tueuse froide et impitoyable. Je serais heureuse de lui prouver que je pouvais l'être.

\- Norah. Sans le Joker, tu ne sera plus rien. Ses hommes sont loyaux envers lui. Même si tu sera immunisée, tout les flics de cette ville veulent justice pour leur collègue. Tu sera rejetée de tout le monde. Soit les gens en auront après toi, soit ils ne voudront rien à voir avec toi.

\- Tu a raison. Ses hommes sont loyaux envers lui. Et c'est pour çà qu'eux non plus ne s'arrêteront pas. Ils ne prendront jamais le risque de se liguer contre le Joker en sachant qu'un jour il sera de nouveau dehors.

\- Il ne sortira jamais. Le lieu ou il sera envoyé est encore plus sécurisé que Belle Reve.

\- Et c'est censé nous arrêter ? Tu n'a aucune idée de l'ampleur de la connerie que tu est en train de faire.

\- Inutile de parler comme çà. Tu n'es qu'une jeune fille qui s'est retrouvée par accident dans un monde sur lequel tu n'a aucun contrôle. Tu n'a pas l'intelligence ni les capacités nécessaires pour t'en prendre à moi.

S'il savait à quel point il avait tort. Je finirais par le retrouver. Je me creuserais la tête jusqu'à savoir qui il est. Après tout, il a admis que nous nous connaissions déjà. Jusque là, j'ai été trop occupée et troublée pour y réfléchir sérieusement mais je le ferais. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je ne serais pas toute seule.

Il y avait Frost pour commencer. Il était sincèrement loyal envers Jack. J'étais sûre qu'il m'aiderai à le retrouver.

Batman soupirait et me parlait d'une voix plus douce.

\- S'il te plaît, Norah. Tu sera libre. Tu a conscience de combien c'est inespéré pour toi ? Et le fait que le Joker ne sera plus dans ta vie sera une bénédiction. Tu pourrais tenter de reprendre une vie normale.

Je me levait et saisit la chaise avant de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce.

\- Je ne veux pas une vie normale ! Je veux le Joker ! Hurlai-je.

Batman sursautait légèrement devant mon accès de rage.

\- Tu es folle Norah. Ce n'est pas ta faute mais tu ne va pas bien. Je peux...

\- Ferme la ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu te trompe. Et tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour garder mon amour avec moi. Tu m'a déjà arrachée à lui une fois. Ton destin est scellé depuis ce jour là, tout ce que tu fais c'est gagner du temps. Tu es déjà un homme mort.

\- Parce que le Joker...

\- Le Joker est le dernier de tes soucis. Ce n'est pas lui qui se chargera de toi, c'est moi. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne te fasse exploser la cervelle.

Il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Je reviendrais pour te faire part la réponse du Joker. En attendant, essaie de te calmer.

Il sortit rapidement et verrouillait de nouveau la porte. Je me laissait tomber sur le canapé et enfouit mon visage dans mes mains. Je sentit les larmes couler et je ne tentait pas de les retenir. La haine et la rage m'oppressais terriblement. Mais pas autant que la terreur que j'éprouvais à l'idée d'être de nouveau séparée de Jack.

Je tuerai le Batman, c'était une certitude mais cela ne me rendrais pas Jack. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que Jack refuse ce marché.

\- Ne fais pas çà mon amour. Je te promet que nous trouverons une solution, ne fais pas çà.

Je murmurais ces mots dans l'espoir irrationnel qu'il puisse les entendre. C'est moi qui avait été assez stupide pour insister de me rendre à la bijouterie. C'est moi qui m'étais foutue dans cette situation et c'était à moi d'en payer le prix. Jack n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour moi.

Je me sentais hypocrite de penser ainsi. A sa place, je ne me serais même pas posé la question. J'avais déjà presque tout sacrifié pour lui mais il en avait sacrifié tout autant. Il s'était laissé aller à ressentir de nouveau, il avait pris des risques démesurés pour me sortir de prison et il avait sacrifié son plan pur Gotham. Il n'avait aucune dette envers moi. Alors que moi, je lui devais tout.

Je lui devais de m'avoir offert une nouvelle vie. Une vie ou j'étais heureuse, ou j'étais enfin moi-même. Ou je n'avais pas à me soucier des lois ou des conventions sociales. Il m'avait offert son cœur, son corps, sa personne. La seule chose qu'il avait encore pour lui était sa liberté. Je n'en voulais pas. Je voulais qu'il la garde et qu'il l'utilise pour trouver un moyen de me retrouver et détruire nos ennemis.

Je m'allongeais et fixais le plafond sans vraiment le voir. J'imaginais mille scénarios différents qui m'attendais. J'imaginais le temps que je passerai en prison à attendre Jack ou à imaginer toutes les façons possibles de tuer le Batman. A chaque fois que je tuais le Batman dans mes pensées, un frisson de plaisir parcourais mon corps. A part Jack, je n'avais jamais rien autant voulu que la mort du Batman. La haine que j'éprouvais pour lui s'était incrustée dans mes veines. Et je ne m'en débarrasserai pas tant qu'il continuerai de respirer.

J'ignorai combien de temps je restais là, à angoisser. J'en avais tellement marre que je préférais discuter avec le Batman. Même si c'était pour nos échanger des insultes. Surtout si c'était pour nous échanger des insultes en fait. A croire qu'il m'avait entendue car c'est à ce moment qu'il revint dans la pièce.

\- Je pensais justement à toi. Dis-je en feignant l'excitation.

\- Moi aussi Norah. Il reste cinq minutes avant que je n'appelle le Joker.

Il aimait jouer avec mes nerfs. Je pense qu'une partie de lui appréciait de nous mettre dans cette situation. Certes, sons sens de la justice le pousser à ne pas nous laisser tranquille mais j'étais sûre qu'il éprouvait un malin plaisir à nous séparer. Sûrement pour venger ce Robin machin chose.

\- Pour ton bien, j'espère qu'il choisira de se rendre. Dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Pour le tien, j'espère que non.

\- Arrête avec tes menaces. Tu es vraiment ridicule.

\- Pense ce que tu veux.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que j'étais ridicule de penser avoir sérieusement une chance de tuer le Batman sans Jack à mes côtés mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne ferais pas tout pour y parvenir.

\- Ce serait stupide de gâcher ta liberté en courant après moi. Si le Joker se rend c'est pour t'offrir cette liberté, tu va vraiment la ruiner de cette façon ? Tu sera immunisée pour tes actes passés mais pas pour ceux que tu a l'intention de commettre.

\- Le Joker sait que je préférerais crever plutôt que de renoncer à lui.

\- Je pense qu'il compte sur l'inverse. Il veut te voir libre et en sécurité. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je souhaite la même chose. J'estime que tu aurais dû payer pour tes crimes mais tu a la chance de pouvoir faire table rase. Tu devrais la saisir avant de la foutre en l'air.

Il ne comprenait pas et il ne comprendrait jamais. A part Jack, rien n'avait d'importance. Pas mon avenir, pas ma liberté, même pas ma propre vie. J'appartenais à Jack, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Je me laisser à nouveau tomber sur le canapé quand une vague de tournis me saisit. Je retenait du mieux que je pouvais mon envie de vomir.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je mit deux secondes à répondre.

\- Oui. J'ai du choper un virus, je suis malade depuis mon retour de Belle Reve.

Je me rallongeais pour faire passer cette sensation désagréable. Je me relevait que quand le téléphone du Batman sonnait bruyamment.

\- Oui ? Dit Batman après avoir décroché.

Je lui fit signe de mettre le haut parleur mais il m'ignorais.

\- Très bien. Je te souhaite sincèrement de ne pas préparer quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Il raccrochait et se levait.

\- Bonne nouvelle Norah. Tu es une femme libre.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

MelleOdrey : Je suis contente de recevoir une nouvelle review de toi. J'avoue que la partie " suicide squad " était un eu trop copiée collée au film. C'est celle que j'ai pris le moins de plaisir à écrire. La suite sera de ma pure imagination et j'espère que tu aimera.

Yuukitsune : Les prochains chapitres devraient te plaire. Bisous !

TahitianGirl987 : Je suis contente que tu ai découvert mon histoire. Je suis raide dingue du Joker moi aussi. Sûrement que toi et moi sommes complètement cinglée ^^. Merci pour tout tes compliments, j'espère que tu appréciera la suite.

Et merci aussi à tout les autres pour leurs remarques. Cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur et c'est un plaisir de voir qu'elle vous plait.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	44. Mon amour

Je faisais les cents pas en attendant que Batman me rappelle. Il m'avait laissé deux heures de réflexion qui étaient parfaitement inutiles. Mes réflexes me poussait à envisager des plans, un moyen de récupérer Norah tout en conservant ma propre liberté mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre.

Norah avait la possibilité de faire table rase. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle était devenue et je voulais encore moins qu'elle m'oublie moi mais je voulais lui offrir une occasion de repartir de zéro. Sans craindre d'être arrêtée par les autorités à chaque coin de rue.

\- Patron...

\- C'est décidé, Frost. Coupai-je.

Depuis que je leur avais annoncé ma décision de me rendre au Batman, Frost et Liam tentaient de me faire changer d'avis. Je n'avais pas la force de m'énerver contre eux et de leur demander de me foutre la paix. Ni de leur expliquer ma décision. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui nous liaient Norah et moi. Ils en avaient une idée mais n'avaient pas conscience de la profondeur et de la force de notre amour. Personne n'en avait conscience et c'était mieux comme çà.

Batman savait que je tenais férocement à Norah mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce que cela va vraiment nous causer de devoir nous séparer à nouveau. Ma seule crainte est les conséquences que cela aura sur Norah. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera une fois libre. Je ne sais pas si elle restera ou si elle retournera à la Nouvelle-Orléans ou si elle partira à l'autre bout du monde pour tout mettre derrière elle. Mon cœur saignait à l'idée que je puisse devenir rien d'autre qu'un souvenir pour elle. Pour moi, elle sera toujours là. Elle sera toujours la seule et l'unique femme de ma vie, qu'elle soit avec moi ou pas.

\- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions avec Norah ? Une fois que vous vous serez rendu ? Demandait Liam.

\- Vous la ramenez ici. Si elle désire rester, vous la traiterez avec le même respect que vous avez à mon égard. Si elle choisit de prendre les rênes, je veux que tout le monde suive ses instructions.

\- Et si elle décide de partir ?

\- Laissez-la partir. Et faites ce que vous voulez ensuite.

Je ne pouvais pas leur demander de trouver un moyen de me faire sortir de là ou je me trouverais. L'immunité de Norah sera annulée aussitôt. Non, je devais rester enfermé. C'était çà le marché. Mon enfermement contre la liberté de Norah.

Je gardait les yeux rivés sur ma montre jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique arrive. J'inspirait un bon coup quand le téléphone sonnait. Je décrochait et attendait que Batman parle le premier.

\- Tu a pris ta décision ?

\- Oui. Ou dois-je te retrouver ?

\- Ca veut dire que tu accepte de te rendre ?

\- Oui. Mais je veux parler à Norah. En personne.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il va falloir.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Je crois que si et tu le sais. Tu es sur le point de faire la plus grosse arrestation de l'histoire. Si on peut appeler çà une arrestation bien sûr.

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Vous n'aurez que quelques minutes. J'espère pour toi et surtout pour Norah que tu n'a pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Je lui affirmait que ce n'était pas le cas et il me donnait l'adresse ou Norah et lui se trouvaient.

\- On y va. Dis-je à Frost et Liam.

Maintenant que nous avions l'adresse, ils tentèrent une dernière fois de me faire changer d'avis, en vain.

J'allais sortir mais je m'arrêtait net sur le pas de la porte.

\- Attendez-moi dans la voiture.

Je tournait les talons et montait à l'étage, jusqu'à notre chambre. J'entrait et fermait la porte derrière moi. J'avais besoin d'être ici avant de partir. Je touchais chaque objet, chaque possession de Norah. Chaque chose qui avait un sens pour nous deux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à vrai dire mais elle tenait à chacun de ces objets.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo d'elle et Thomas qu'elle avait ramené de son appartement. Je la prit et la regardait intensément. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente sur cette photo. Son sourire était éblouissant et ses yeux pétillaient. Dire que cette fille sous mes yeux avait radicalement changé ma vie. Elle avait fait imploser mon univers et m'avait fait renoncer à tout mes principes et même à ma liberté.

Je sentait ma gorge se serrer et je jurerait que j'étais à deux doigts de chialer comme un gosse. C'était à ce point là que je l'aimais. Au point de la laisser partir pour qu'elle puisse être libre à ma place. Au point de ne pas penser à moi une seule seconde. Je fit craquer bruyamment ma nuque et reposait le cadre avant de sortir de la pièce.

J'évitais de m'attarder à l'intérieur de la maison que je ne verrais plus jamais et retrouvais Frost et Liam dans la voiture.

Je demandais à Frost de rouler rapidement et nous arrivons à l'adresse en dix minutes à peine. Je me tournais vers Frost et Liam.

\- Norah ne pourra compter que sur vous.

\- Nous ferons attention à elle. Dit sérieusement Liam.

Frost se contentait de hocher la tête. Je devais admettre que j'éprouvais une certaine gêne envers lui. Il était mon bras droit depuis des années et je lui accordais une confiance aveugle. Quand à Liam, je sais qu'il éprouve de l'affection et de la loyauté envers Norah. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il sera là pour elle. Et c'était tout ce que je leur demandais.

Je leur fit un sec hochement de tête et sortit de la voiture. Inutile de passer plus de temps avec eux.

Je montait dans l'immeuble d'en face et allait jusqu'au dernier étage. L'étage était très vaste et presque désert. Il y avait des débris ici et là. Je m'avançais vers les fenêtre quand j'entendit une voix grave derrière-moi.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

Je me retournais et vit le Batman se tenir à une vingtaine de mètres devant moi.

\- Ou est-elle ? Demandai-je en m'avançant.

\- J'espère que tu es venu seul. Dit-il en ignorant ma question.

\- Deux hommes à moi attendent Norah pour la ramener.

Il hochait doucement la tête.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais souhaité me tuer. Je pensais que c'était bien plus amusant pour toi de me garder vivant.

\- Ca l'était.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé la donne ?

Dieu sait que j'aimais jouer avec lui mais pas maintenant. Je vivais mes derniers instants de liberté et je ne voulais pas les passer avec lui.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Je veux la voir maintenant.

\- Alors c'est à çà qu'elle a réduit le grand Joker ? A un type qui se rend gentiment pour une petite fille qui joue avec un flingue.

J'eut un ricanement cynique.

\- J'avoue que le comique de la situation ne m'a pas échappé. Surtout que ce genre d'histoire aurait dû t'arriver à toi.

\- Ce genre d'histoire ?

\- Oui. Le genre d'histoire ou la gentille fille tombe amoureuse. En toute logique, elle aurait dû tomber amoureuse du grand héros. De celui qui sauve les gens et non pas celui qui les tue. Cà te fait quoi de me voir obtenir ce que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir ?

\- Tu pense que je veux Norah ?

\- Non mais je pense que tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime autant qu'elle m'aime. Quelqu'un qui t'aime au point de renoncer à tout et à tout faire pour toi. Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que cela t'arrivera.

\- Vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont peut-être sincères mais votre relation n'a rien d'enviable. Tu es malade et elle l'est aussi. Elle était destinée à avoir une vie normale et tu l'a complètement foutue en l'air. Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue. Regarde ce que tu a fais d'elle.

\- Elle était destinée à tout sauf à une vie normale. Si tu pense que c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, tu te trompe.

Il était sur le point de répondre mais je ne le lui en laissait pas l'occasion.

\- J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Je suis venu me rendre, maintenant j'aimerais que tu respecte la tienne. Je veux voir Norah. Dis-je froidement.

Il soupira et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Nous nous engageons dans un long couloir et Batman s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit après l'avoir déverrouillée. Il se mit sur le côté pour me laisser passer devant lui.

Norah sauta immédiatement dans mes bras. Je la serrait contre moi aussi fort que possible.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire çà. Je t'en supplie. Murmurait-elle à mon oreille.

\- Shhhhh. Ca va aller ma poupée.

Je tirait délicatement sa tête en arrière pour la forcer à me regarder. J'essuyais ses larmes avec mon pouce avant de reparler.

\- Tu sera libre. Tu sera libre d'aller ou tu veux et de faire ce que tu veux.

\- C'est toi que je veux. C'est avec toi que je veux être. S'il te plaît.

\- Norah, écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois emprisonnée quelque part. Je veux que tu ai le choix de tout recommencer, d'accord ? Frost et Liam t'attendent en bas, ils ont pour ordre de faire ce que tu leur demande. Si tu veux retourner dans ton ancienne ville ou si tu veux rester, peu importe ce que tu veux faire, fais-le.

Je sentais ses ongles rentrer dans mes bras.

\- Je ne peux pas être sans toi. Tu es toute ma vie, tu le sais.

Je la collait de nouveau contre moi et embrassait doucement son cou.

\- Toi aussi. Tu m'a changé, Norah. Tu m'a fait redevenir Jack. Tu m'a fait ressentir des choses que je pensais impossible de ressentir à nouveau. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, laisse-moi faire çà pour toi.

J'avais parlé aussi bas que possible. Je ne voulais pas que Batman entende ces mots.

\- Je t'aime mon amour. Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi, je te le promet.

Les sirènes de police se firent entendre de loin. On y était. C'était la dernière fois que je serrais Norah dans mes bras. La dernière fois que je la voyais. Elle devait en prendre conscience également à en juger par la force de ses pleurs.

\- Tout ira bien mon cœur. Regarde-moi.

Elle me fixait tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tout ira bien. Répétai-je.

Elle hochait la tête en gardant ses yeux sur moi. Je n'aurais pas pu détacher mon regard même si je l'avais voulu. Ses yeux immenses étaient rempli d'un chagrin qui devait égaler le mien. Une boule se formait dans mon estomac et je sentait mes yeux piquer inconfortablement.

\- On doit y'aller, Joker. Dit Batman quand les voitures de police arrivaient jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble.

J'embrassait Norah avec tout ce que j'avais en moi avant de me forcer à la lâcher. Je la regardais de haut en bas pour imprimer cette image à tout jamais.

\- Jack. Soufflait-elle.

Je reculais tandis qu'elle s'avançait mais Batman l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Tu dois rester là. Tu peux rentrer une fois que nous serons partis.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant toutes ces mesures inutiles.

Je regardait Norah une dernière fois et lui fit l'un des sourires qui n'était que pour elle.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche pour contrôler ses sanglots.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Je dût lutter pour détourner mon regard et suivre Batman jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je fut pris d'une soudaine envie de bondir sur Batman et de lui crever les yeux. De prendre Norah et de l'emmener loin d'ici. Je devais me rappeler pourquoi je faisais tout ceci. Me rappeler que j'avais laissé Norah derrière-moi en pleurs pour sa sécurité et sa liberté.

Batman eut la décence de ne pas prononcer un mot pendant notre descente au rez-de-chaussée et je ne put m'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissant. J'avais besoin de tout sauf d'entendre une nouvelle moquerie ou une remarque déplacée sur Norah.

La rue était pleine à craquer de voitures de flics et de journalistes. Il y'avait même un putain d'hélicoptère qui nous survolait. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Frost et Liam et leur fit un hochement de tête entendu.

\- Passez-lui les menottes.

La voix du chef de police me sortit de mes pensées. Il avait un air arrogant sur le visage. J'éclatai brutalement de rire, ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Je rit de plus belle en voyant les mains du jeune flic trembler pendant qu'il me menottait.

J'entendais les voix des journalistes mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Je montait dans la voiture et attendit qu'on referme la porte après moi. J'ignorais tout et tout le monde autour de moi. Tout sauf le haut de l'immeuble ou mes yeux étaient rivés. Je me demandais si Norah était à l'une des fenêtres, à regarder me faire emmener par ces enfoirés.

Je sentais le poids des conséquences me tomber brutalement dessus. Je ne verrais plus jamais Norah. Même si je l'avais accepté volontairement, cela ne rendait pas ce fait moins douloureux. Je pouvais me faire à l'enfermement, je pouvais me faire à beaucoup de choses.

Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que je parviendrais à me faire à l'absence de Norah.

* * *

Coucou ! Voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

TahitianGirl987 : Je ne suis pas fan de super-héros non plus. J'ai plutôt une prédilection pour les grands méchants.

scum-juvia : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'aimerais voir plus de joker/oc. Les fics que j'ai trouvé ne me plaisent pas trop. C'est souvent des histoires ou les filles nous font un gros syndrome de Stockholm ou alors c'est une fille genre super-héroine. Bref, un cas comme l'autre, je n'aime pas trop. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

Noémie : Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis contente que tu aime tant ce que j'ai à écrire. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Amitié aussi.

Merci aussi à Yuukitsune, yaya et Toshiri-Hitsugaya. Bises à bientôt ! B.


	45. Complications

Je regardais la voiture de police emmener Jack loin de moi et éclatais une nouvelle fois en sanglot. J'avais essayé de me maitriser devant lui mais j'en avais été incapable. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. J'étais emplie de chagrin, de douleur, d'amour et de haine. Toutes ces émotions bouillonnaient en moi et c'était destructeur.

Je me laissait tomber contre la vitre et pleurais sans retenue. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse mais pas maintenant. Là maintenant, je voulais juste pleurer jusqu'à épuisement.

Je voyais les reflets des lumières des voitures disparaître peu à peu. J'imagine que Batman avait l'intention de respecter sa part du marché. Personne n'était venu me chercher pour m'emmener aussi. J'en voulais tellement à Jack. Je l'aimais encore plus pur avoir fait ce sacrifice mais j'étais aussi en colère. Comment peut-il croire que je pourrais repartir de zéro ? Imaginer que je pouvais me construire une vie sans lui ? Je n'en avais pas la force et je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans le silence à fixer un point dans le vide. Mes pleurs s'était calmés mais mon corps me donnais l'impression de peser dix tonnes. Je bougeais que quand j'entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur. Je relevais la tête et m'attendais à voir Batman ou les autorités finalement débarquer mais ce fut Liam et Frost qui entraient.

\- Elle est forcément encore là. Dit Liam.

Je me levait difficilement et me montrait à eux.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici mademoiselle Adams. Dit Frost en avançant doucement.

\- Je sais. Ma voix était cassée et usée.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène à la maison ?

Je hochait la tête et me dirigeait vers eux.

Ou d'autre irai-je ? Même si Jack n'était plus là, ma place était toujours ici. Je sais que Jack m'a offert ma liberté et qu'il aimerait que j'en profite mais c'était hors de question. Après tout j'étais la femme du Joker. Et je suis la reine de Gotham, même si je n'aime pas ce titre. Cette ville et la notre et je n'allais certainement pas la quitter. Et je n'allais certainement pas rentrer à nouveau dans les rangs et devenir une gentille petite citoyenne.

Je suivais Frost et Liam jusqu'à la voiture et nous rentrons à la maison en silence. Une fois arrivés, j'allais monter directement dans ma chambre mais m'arrêtais sur la première marche des escaliers.

\- Frost. Essaie de le trouver s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir ou il sera emmené.

\- Bien. Je vous avertirais dès que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose.

Je lui fit un mince sourire et montait à l'étage. Je fermait la porte de ma chambre derrière moi et partit tout de suite m'asseoir sur le lit. Une douleur aigue me transperçait tandis que je regardais notre chambre.

Pendant mon séjour à Belle Reve, je pensais qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir de pire qu'être enfermée dans une cage avec rien d'autre que mes souvenirs de Jack dans ma tête. Mais j'avais tort. Elle est ici la véritable épreuve. Vivre seule dans cet endroit rempli de souvenirs. Chaque pièce, chaque objet étant là pour me rappeler un moment partagé avec mon amour. C'était possible d'être distraite à Belle Reeve. Entre les bagarres avec les gardes et les crises qu'il m'arrivait de piquer, je pouvais facilement avoir la tête à autre chose mais ici ?

Tout ici rend impossible de penser à autre chose. J'étais cernée par son odeur, son image et même sa voix. Quand je regarde le lit, je pense à tout les moments que nous y avons partagés. Nos étreintes comme nos longues conversations. Quand je vois le miroir, je pense à toutes les fois ou Jack aimais me regarder m'habiller en me disant combien il me trouvais belle. Le fauteuil au fond de la pièce ou j'aimais m'asseoir pendant qu'il me racontait ces exploits passés. Non, tout ce que j'avais vécu à Belle Reve avait été une partie de rigolade comparé à ce qui m'attend dans les prochaines semaines, mois, voir années.

J'avais encore envie de pleurer mais une nouvelle vague de nausée m'assaillit. Je courais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir. Toute cette histoire me rendait malade, physiquement malade. J'étais épuisée physiquement et moralement.

Je me brossais rapidement les dents avant de me coucher toute habillée. Je priais pour être réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par Frost m'annonçant qu'il avait trouvé Jack.

* * *

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me réveillais le lendemain, la tête embrumée et le cœur lourd. Mes pensées dérivaient immédiatement vers Jack. Je posais ma main sur son côté froid du lit et sentit les larmes me montait aux yeux. Ou était-il en cet instant ? Etait-il à Belle Reeve ou dans un autre endroit encore plus secret ? J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais le retrouver. De ne jamais savoir ou il était.

J'attrapais la télécommande et allumais la télé avant de me lever. Comme je m'en doutais, ils parlaient de l'arrestation de Jack mais sans dire ou il avait été emmené. Ils vantaient l'ingéniosité du Batman qui avait réussi à faire plier le plus grand criminel connu.

 _\- D'après les rumeurs, Norah Adams aurait bénéficié d'une immunité pour ses actes. Immunité qui aurait été payée par la reddition du Joker._

J'écoutais distraitement la suite depuis la salle de bain. J'avais une mine à faire peur. J'avais les yeux rouges, gonflés et mon visage était d'une pâleur alarmante. Ce qui me déclencha un rire. J'étais sortie du même état de ma mission avec la squad. Blessée physiquement et émotionnellement vide.

Je me figeait net à cette pensée. Jack avait raison sur un point, je n'étais pas toute seule. J'avais ses hommes ici mais il 'avait quelqu'un dehors qui pouvait quelque chose pour moi. Quelqu'un qui désirait la même chose que moi et autant que moi. Si ce n'est plus.

Deadshot.

Je devais trouver un moyen de le contacter. Il ne m'avais pas laissé de numéro mais je me souviens de l'endroit ou on l'avait déposé lors de notre évasion. Il voulait le Batman lui aussi mais il n'avait pas les mêmes moyens que nous. Il n'avait pas toute une batterie d'hommes à sa disposition et les moyens technologiques que nous possédions. J'étais sûre qu'il accepterais de m'aider.

Cette pensée me mit du baume au cœur. Certes, ce n'était pas ce qui allait me ramener Jack mais c'était toujours bon à prendre. J'ai fait une promesse au Batman. Une promesse qu'il n'a évidemment pas prise au sérieux mais il aurait dû. Je suis peut-être faible et complètement dévouée à Jack mais je sais penser par moi-même. Et surtout j'ai la haine, l'intelligence et le cran nécessaire pour venir à lui. Certains verrait peut-être çà comme de la stupidité mais pas moi. Jack m'a appris à ne craindre personne. Et comme il le dit si bien, cette ville est à nous. C'est mon droit d'éliminer qui bon me semble à Gotham.

Je ne veux pas totalement éliminer la justice de Gotham comme l'avait voulu Jack avant mais je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne le pas sur nous. Jusque là Batman était comme la main droite de la justice. Je vais trancher cette putain de main. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Je trancherai cette main et je retrouverais Jack. Peu importe ou il est.

Après m'être lavée, j'enfilait une robe rouge sombre et m'attachait les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Je me maquillais moins que d'habitude, au cas ou une nouvelle crise de larme me prendrait, et sortit de la chambre.

J'allais directement en cuisine pour me servir quelque chose à boire.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Norah. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Demandait Monica.

\- Non merci. Un verre de jus d'orange, comme d'habitude.

L'odeur des œufs brouillés et du bacon mélangée à celle du café me retournait complètement l'estomac. Je tentait de me retenir mais je finit par courir jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches pour vomir à nouveau.

Je sortit et trouvait Monica qui m'attendait juste à côté.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui ne vous en faites pas. J'ai attrapé un virus il y'a quelques jours.

\- Vous avez des vomissements depuis quelques jours ?

J'acquiesçais tout en retournant en cuisine avec Monica.

\- Ce sont des nausées, mademoiselle Adams.

\- Oui, je sais. Dis-je avec évidence.

Elle s'arrêta et posa délicatement une main sur mon bras.

\- Non. Des nausées dues à l'odeur de nourriture ne sont généralement pas dues à un virus.

Je la regardais quelques secondes en attendant qu'elle poursuive. Sauf que ces quelques secondes me suffisaient pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'avais l'impression qu'une main glacée traversait mon corps pour saisir mes entrailles.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Soufflai-je.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Nous avions toujours fait attention. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'aborder le sujet pour savoir qu'il était hors de question d'avoir un enfant. Je ne prenais peut-être pas la pilule mais Jack avait toujours une protection.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je faisais mais visiblement j'inquiétais Monica. Elle me poussa doucement pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur l'un des tabouret.

\- Je peux aller discrètement vous chercher un test de grossesse. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Merci.

Elle retira son tablier et me laissa seule au milieu de la cuisine. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Un bébé ? Non, non, non, non. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte. Pas comme çà, pas maintenant, pas toute seule. Non, j'étais malade, c'est tout. J'avais ces nausées depuis mon retour de Belle Reve. Là-bas, je dormais sur le sol froid de la cage, je ne portais rien d'autre qu'un débardeur et une petite culotte. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Quand à la nourriture, j'ai toujours détesté manger le matin. Avec les évènements d'hier et mon virus, j'ai réagi de manière excessive. C'est tout.

Je priais pour que ce soit tout. Je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas être enceinte. Enfin, je le voulais mais pas alors que Jack était absent et que j'étais en train de planifier un meurtre. Et même si Jack était là, çà changerait quoi ? Je sais qu'il m'aime plus que tout mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas être père. Il a perdu son premier enfant avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde. Cet évènement est en partie à l'origine de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il ne voudra jamais amené un enfant dans un monde aussi dangereux que le notre et moi non plus.

Je décidait de penser à autre chose. Je me faisais sûrement du soucis en plus pour rien de toute façon. Je tombait sur l'un des hommes de mains dans le salon.

\- Vous savez ou est Frost ?

Le jeune homme devant moi avait l'air complètement pris au dépourvu. Il me fit un sourire timide.

\- Il est à l'étage. Dans le grand bureau, miss Norah.

Miss Norah ? J'éclatait d'un rire en franc en réalisant qu'il était dans tout ses états à cause moi. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous impressionnés par Jack mais pas qu'ils l'étaient par moi. Je me doutais qu'il l'étaient parce que j'appartenais au Joker et non pas par moi personnellement.

\- Merci. Dis-je avant de monter à l'étage.

Je trouvais rapidement le bureau ou je n'avais mis qu'une seule fois les pieds. Une dizaine d'hommes se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils me saluèrent tous respectueusement et j'en fit de même. Je m'approchais de Frost tandis qu'il se levait.

\- Tu l'a trouvé ?

\- Non, pas encore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas été emmené au poste de police.

Je soupirais d'agacement. Moi non plus, je n'avais pas été emmenée au poste de police. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que çà n'augure rien de bon.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'emmène chez Deadshot. Dis-je tout bas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Deadshot ?

\- Oui. Il veut la mort du Batman lui aussi, on en a parlé. Je suis sûre qu'il le traque, qu'il attend l'occasion parfaite pour le tuer. Je veux lui en donner l'occasion.

Frost eut un petit sourire et acquiesçait.

\- Très bien. Vous voulez y allez maintenant ?

\- Non. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Continue de le chercher, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Je quittait la pièce et retournait dans la cuisine. Je voulais faire ce test le plus vite possible. Monica m'avait imprimé l'image de ce bébé dans l'esprit et je voulais l'en chasser au plus vite. J'avais besoin de la confirmation de ma non-grossesse pour être tranquille avec çà.

Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard. J'étais au bord de l'explosion quand elle pénétra dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolée, il y avait du monde.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je en bondissant du tabouret.

Je prit le sac qu'elle me tendait et montait tout de suite dans ma chambre. Je préférais faire çà dans ma salle de bain plutôt que dans les toilettes d'en bas.

Je sortit la boite et l'ouvrit. Je prit le test et le regardait sous toutes les coutures. Je prit soin de bien lire la notice. Je n'avais jamais fait çà. Que ce soit avec Cameron ou après une aventure, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de faire un test de grossesse.

Ce n'était pas compliqué. S'il y'avait une barre sur le petit écran, c'est négatif et s'il y'a deux barres, c'est positif.

Je n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir effectuer le test. Je le posait sur le côté du lavabo et attendit. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer dans quel état d'esprit j'étais, là maintenant.

D'un côté, j'étais sereine. L'idée d'avoir un bébé me semblait tellement irréaliste que sa possibilité ne s'incrustait pas en moi. Et d'un autre coté, j'étais morte de peur. Que ferai-je si j'étais vraiment enceinte ? Est-ce que je le garderai ? Est-ce que j'avorterai ? Cette décision n'appartenait pas qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas faire le choix de garder ou non un enfant sans que Jack n'ait eu son mot à dire. Je ne voulais pas prendre toute seule une décision qui allait sûrement déterminer le reste de notre vie à tout les deux.

Mais à ma plus grande horreur, c'est une décision que je serais obligée de prendre. Les deux barres qui s'affichaient nettement sur l'écran venaient de me mettre au pied du mur.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que je suis nerveuse des réactions au sujet de la situation de Norah. J'ai longtemps hésité mais je ne voulais pas revenir sur ce que j'avais initialement prévu pour mon personnage.

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai certaines idées pour le Joker mais ce sera probablement des one-shot. Pour l'instant, je ne me revois pas écrire une longue fic avec lui et une autre femme. Si je dois le faire, c'est pour raconter la suite de cette histoire ci et ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Cline : Je crois que tu m'a écris la plus longue review que j'ai jamais eu et merci beaucoup pour çà. Je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma version du Joker plaise aux lecteurs. Je savais que faire une version moins "psycho" poserait problème à certains. J'ai songé à faire une romance plus sombre mais comme je l'ai déjà précisé, Norah est une fille saine mentalement. Et je pense qu'aucune fille saine n'accepterait de se prendre des coups ou d'être traitée comme une moins que rien comme le fait Harley Quinn dans les comics. Ceci dit Harley n'est pas saine. J'espère que tu aimera la suite.

Yaya : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes review depuis le début. Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et je suis heureuse que tu aime toujours autant mon histoire. Gros bisous à toi !

Merci aussi à scum-juvia et slach-nono pour leurs reviews. Bises à tous et à bientôt ! B.


	46. Arkham

Quand je vit des agents s'avancer vers moi avec une camisole, j'éclatait de rire. Je riais à gorge déployée tandis qu'il serrait fermement cette chose autour de moi. Ainsi j'allais échapper à la prison. En quelque sorte.

Arkham était une prison d'un tout autre genre. Un asile pour aliénés dangereux. Ce que j'étais, apparemment.

\- Ris tant que tu le peux, clown. Tu ne sera bientôt plus capable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Dit l'un des flics en se plantant devant moi.

Je savais que j'aurais droit à un traitement particulièrement corsé. Ils préfèreraient me transformer en légume juste pour ne pas prendre le risque que je leur échappe. De toute manière, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mon choix était fait. J'avais déjà décidé de céder ma liberté. Si les médicaments pouvaient m'assommer et m'aider à moins ressentir l'absence de Norah, j'étais preneur.

Je me laissait emmener jusqu'à un camion blindé. J'avais été retenu dans une maison isolée pendant toute cette nuit. Le temps qu'il leur a fallu décider de mon sort j'imagine. Personne ne lésinait sur les mesures de sécurités. Ils faisaient tous bonne mine mais je savais qu'ils craignaient de s'approcher trop près de moi. C'était à mourir de rire. Même dans une camisole, ils avaient peur que je leur saute à la gorge. Ce qui n'était pas si impossible pour moi à imaginer.

Je pensais à Norah pendant tout le trajet. Je me demandais si elle était encore à la maison ou si elle était parti le plus vite possible de Gotham. Une partie de moi souhaitait qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle sorte de cette violence tant qu'elle en avait la chance mais une autre partie de moi voulait qu'elle reste. Qu'elle soit près de moi même si nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe à autre chose. Je voulais qu'elle n'aime que moi et qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi mais pour son bien, je voulais qu'elle fasse tout l'inverse.

Le trajet fut plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je fixait le bâtiment glauque en sortant du camion. J'observais l'endroit dans lequel j'allais pourrir année après année. Une foule d'infirmiers s'avançaient vers nous, l'air nerveux.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Nous prenons les choses en mai à partir d'ici. Dit l'un d'eux.

Ils portaient tous la fameuse blouse blanche avec, j'imagine, une seringue remplie d'un tranquillisant dans l'une des poches.

\- Nous devons nous assurer qu'il soit bien en cellule. Cet homme est un prisonnier dangereux. Répondit l'un des agents avec arrogance.

\- Il est un patient, pas un prisonnier. Et en tant que tel, c'est à nous de nous assurer qu'il soit bien en cellule.

Je devais reconnaître que l'infirmier avait de l'aplomb. Il faut dire que pour bosser ici, il faut un minimum de sang-froid et de fermeté.

Les flics me lâchèrent par dépit quand trois infirmiers s'approchèrent de moi. L'un vint se placer à ma gauche, l'autre à ma droite et le dernier, derrière-moi. Leur prise était ferme mais moins vicieuse que celles de ces agents.

Pour l'instant, je me contentais d'observer sans rien dire. C'étaient avec ces infirmiers que j'allais passer les prochaines décennies, pas avec les agents. Il valait mieux ne pas me les foutre à dos d'entrée de jeux. Bien sûr, je m'amuserais avec eux. Voir ce que je pourrais faire d'eux, jusqu'ou j'arriverais à les pousser. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Je pénétrais dans les couloirs glauques de l'asile. Ils me firent passer par une autre porte que celle de l'entrée. On pouvait entendre des cris stridents, des pleurs. Tout était malsain dans et endroit. L'ambiance, les sons, la vue. J'étais heureux que Norah n'ait pas été envoyée ici lors de son arrestation. J'aurais pu la récupérer plus rapidement mais je crois qu'Arkham l'aurait encore plus traumatisée que Belle Reve.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de renifler devant cette cruelle ironie. J'avais imaginé la possibilité d'être envoyé à Arkham depuis longtemps. J'avais les plans détaillés de cet asile, à la maison. Frost savait qu'il pouvait me faire sortir d'ici n'importe quand mais il savait aussi pertinemment que j'avais décidé d'être ici. S'il avait deux ronds de jugeote, il cacherai l'existence de ces plans à Norah.

L'infirmier qui avait tenu tête aux flics sortit un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte épaisse devant lui. Les autres me firent avancer doucement dans une cellule blanche entièrement capitonnée.

L'infirmier se positionna devant moi.

\- Je m'appelle Christopher. Je suis l'infirmier en chef de ce service. Votre psychiatre sera le docteur Charles Landman. Il vous verra aujourd'hui à quatorze heures.

\- j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il hochait la tête avant de quitter ma cellule avec les autres. Une fois la porte refermée, je regardait tout autour de moi. Pas qu'il y'avait quelque chose à regarder, la pièce était complètement vide. Je soupirai et me laisser tomber contre le mur. Mes bras étaient toujours maîtrisés par cette saloperie de camisole.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et donc aucune idée du temps qu'il me fallait attendre le docteur qui avait eu le malheur de devoir s'occuper de mon cas. J'avais été sincère avec Christopher. J'avais hâte de rencontrer mon médecin. J'ai toujours méprisé ces gens qui se croyaient aptes à rentrer dans la tête des autres sous prétexte qu'ils avaient étudier quelques bouquins stupides.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'étudier quoique ce soit pour savoir étudier le comportement de quelqu'un. Et j'étais pressé de m'amuser avec le docteur Landman. Nous verrons qui parvient à le mieux cerner l'autre. Je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de me faire sortir mais est-ce que l'immunité de Norah serait toujours valable dans ce cas ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas m'amuser comme bon me semblait.

Je passais le temps à penser à Norah. Je passais en revue chaque instant que nous avions vécus ensemble. Je m'attardais plus particulièrement à notre rencontre. Je l'avais d'abord vue de dos et même comme çà, elle m'avait interpellé. J'avais peut-être eu l'intention de m'énerver contre elle mais dès que j'avais vu son visage, ma colère s'était aussitôt évanouie. Je pense qu'elle m'avait eu dans sa main dès cet instant. Et je l'ai très rapidement eue dans la mienne aussi.

C'était elle qui avait accepté de se plier à mon mode de vie et non l'inverse mais nous avions fait tout les deux pas mal de compromis pendant notre relation. Notre relation qui ne durait que depuis trois mois à peine. C'est tout ce que nous aurions eu ensemble. Et je n'en regrettais pas une seule seconde. Je retraverserai cent fois les épreuves que j'ai traversé rien que pour revivre ces trois mois avec ma poupée.

Je claquai violemment ma tête dans le mur derrière moi. Elle me manquais déjà atrocement. Comment allais-je supporter de vivre sans elle ?

J'étais perdu dans le souvenir de notre nuit à l'usine chimique quand j'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Je vit Christopher avancer ainsi que les trois mêmes infirmiers que tout à l'heure. Je me levait machinalement et me laissait emmener jusqu'à destination.

Je sourit en voyant deux gardes armés à l'entrée de la pièce. J'entrait dans la grande pièce décorée avec mauvais goût. La tapisserie avait des motifs fleuris des plus ringards. Sans mentionner les tableaux. Le seul mobilier qu'il y'avait était la table et les deux chaises en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Asseyez-vous. Le docteur Landman va bientôt arriver.

\- Fantastique.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce et j'attendit en silence que le bon docteur daigne à arriver. Je me demandais si cette attente était un test ou une façon de montrer son pouvoir. Heureusement, je ne dût pas attendre plus de dix minutes.

Comme je m'y attendais, c'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui entrait dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux bruns grisonnants et une petite barbichette ridicule. Et comme les autres, il portait une longue blouse blanche.

Il posait son dossier sur la table avant de s'asseoir devant moi.

\- Bonjour. Je me présente, je suis le docteur Landman et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pendant votre séjour ici.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

Il sortit une paire de lunettes de sa poche et les mit avant d'ouvrir le dossier.

\- Je vois qu'il a été décidé que vous n'avez pas le droit à de remise en liberté.

Je ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Je savais très bien qu'il ne découvrait pas ce qu'il y'avait inscrit dans ce dossier seulement maintenant. Il connaissait mon cas par cœur. La raison de ma présence ici, tout mes actes. Il cherchait juste à amorcer une conversation. Et bien il devrait se montrer plus créatif que çà.

\- Vous avez commencé à vous faire un nom dans Gotham avec des petits cambriolages puis vous êtes rapidement monté en puissance. Du trafic, des meurtres, des attaques terroristes... Et tout cela sous le costume du Joker.

Quelle subtilité. Il s'attendait à ce que je lui révèle mes origines ? Il allait attendre très longtemps. Seule Norah savait ce qui m'avait rendu comme çà. Et je n'allais certainement pas partager cette histoire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pendant des années, vous êtes parvenu à échapper aux autorités et même au Batman. Et vous finissez par vous rendre tranquillement. Pour votre complice, si je ne m'abuse. Norah Adams, c'est bien çà ?

Il me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Je le fixait intensément sans rien dire. Il redirigeai son regard vers le dossier et tourna une page.

\- Bon, commençons par votre emploi du temps et votre traitement. Nous nous verrons une fois par jour à quatorze heures. Nous vous retirerons votre camisole lorsque vous serez dans votre cellule et vous serez emmenez deux fois par jour dans la salle de bain. Pour le traitement, vous aurez un puissant calmant ainsi qu'un anxiolytique. Et nous commencerons les électrochocs à partir de la semaine prochaine.

\- Non.

Il sursauta à mon ton agressif.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pas d'électrochocs.

\- Il n'y a pas à en avoir peur. C'est une méthode très utilisée dans cet établissement et elle a fait ses preuves.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

J'avais entendu parler d'électrochocs. Certes, ils pouvaient se montrer efficaces mais l'un de leurs effets secondaires était la perte de mémoire. Ca, çà m'effrayait. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'oublier un seul souvenir de Norah. C'était ce qui m'aiderai à tenir ici. Revivre chaque moment vécu avec elle. Si je les perdais, je me perdrais moi-même et le pire de tout, je perdrais Norah.

\- Très bien. Alors faisons un marché. Vous acceptez de participer à nos entretiens et pas d'électrochocs.

Je hochait doucement la tête. Je préférais faire la conversation à cet abruti plutôt que de risquer de perdre mes souvenirs.

\- Commençons par parler de votre complice.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, il était curieux. Comme tout le monde.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Pourquoi vous être rendu pour elle ?

\- Pour lui offrir sa liberté.

\- Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude, vous disposez des gens sans ciller. Que représente-t-elle pour vous ?

\- Elle est à moi. C'est à moi de décider si elle doit être enfermée ou pas et à personne d'autre.

\- Donc Norah n'est qu'une possession pour vous ?

\- Voila.

\- Une possession pour laquelle vous être prêt à passer votre vie dans un asile. Et pour laquelle vous avez infiltré l'une des prisons les plus sécurisées au monde.

Le sarcasme suintait de sa voix. Il referma le dossier et se baissa légèrement en avant.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé votre cas fascinant mais j'avoue que je suis encore plus fasciné depuis que j'ai entendu parler de votre complicité avec cette Norah Adams. J'avais toujours pensé que vous n'étiez pas le genre à avoir un partenaire. Et ensuite quand vous avez pris tout ces risques pour la faire sortir de Belle Reve, les choses sont devenues assez évidentes.

\- Alors pourquoi me questionner là-dessus ?

\- Parce que c'est un changement radical dans une vie. Même si vous êtes heureux de ce changement, un tel évènement peut être très déstabilisant.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Norah avait tout bouleversé dans ma vie. Mon quotidien, mes émotions, mes principes, mes désirs.

\- Tout le monde ne vit pas très bien ce genre de changement.

\- Je le vivais très bien avant que le Batman ne s'en mêle.

\- Vous en voulez au Batman d'avoir interféré dans votre relation ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- A mon avis, vous devriez lui en vouloir pour avoir trouvé un moyen de vous battre. Mais vous ne voyez que les choses à travers Norah.

Bien sûr que je lui en voulais de m'avoir battu. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la haine que je lui vouais de m'avoir séparé à nouveau de Norah.

\- Je me suis battu pour la sortir de Belle Reve. Effectivement, je l'ai un peu en travers de l'avoir reperdue aussi rapidement.

\- Vous évitez mon propos. Ce n'est pas grave, nous en reparlerons demain. En attendant, je vais vous laisser prendre vos marques ici.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il avait le Joker en face de lui. J'avais commis toutes sortes d'actes terribles et tout ce qui l'intéressait était de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour Norah. Encore une fois, je préférais cette alternative aux électrochocs.

Je n'attendit pas l'arrivée des infirmiers pour me lever. Le doc avait raison. Je devais commencer à prendre mes marques. Après tout j'étais coincé ici pour le reste de ma vie.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis contente de voir que l'idée de la grossesse vous plaise. Norah va avoir beaucoup de choses à gérer seule dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos belles reviews.

Bises à bientôt : B.


	47. Partenaires

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le test. Comme si la deuxième barre disparaîtrait si je le souhaitais très fort. Mais c'était impossible. C'était là, en moi. Je posais instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre. Comment est-ce arrivé ? C'était peut-être stupide mais c'était ce qui retenait mon attention en cet instant. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire à quel moment Jack et moi avions été négligents. Si çà se trouve, nous n'avons jamais été négligents. Les accidents de ce genre sont rares mais possibles.

Et il a fallu que çà tombe sur nous, maintenant. Je tentais de réfléchir de façon aussi rationnelle que possible. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte depuis plus de deux mois. Et pendant ces deux mois, nous avons été séparés quinze jours. Ca réduisait le nombre d'opportunités de tomber enceinte.

C'est là que je fut frappée de plein fouet. Je savais à quel moment c'était arrivé. J'avais souvent repensé à ce moment pendant mon temps à Belle Reve en plus. C'était le soir ou j'ai été capturée par Batman. Juste avant de partir au club, Jack et moi avions fait l'amour sans faire attention. Je m'en souviens particulièrement car Jack tenait à ce que je reste dans cet état pendant toute la soirée. Et finalement, je me suis retrouvée dans cet état pendant deux jours. Et surtout parce que pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que cela avait été notre dernière étreinte.

Ce qui voulais dire que j'étais enceinte depuis à peu près trois semaines. C'était tout récent. Et je ressentais déjà des nausées. Sûrement dues aussi au stress des derniers jours. Je n'en revenais pas. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi ? Avais-je au moins envie de garder ce bébé ? Tout en sachant que je l'élèverai seule et dans un monde dangereux. Parce qu'il était hors de question que je m'en aille, enceinte ou pas. Pas tant que je n'avais pas retrouvé Jack. Et c'est une décision que nous devions prendre à deux.

Je prit plusieurs objets et les balançaient à travers la pièce tout en hurlant de rage, de chagrin, de frustration et de peur. Quelle souffrance serait-ce pour Jack ? Si il voulait cet enfant mais ne pouvais pas être là pour l'élever, pour le voir grandir. Je devais trouver une solution et vite. Je devais parler à Jack, je devais le voir. J'avais besoin de le voir.

J'allais sortir de la chambre quand on toqua à la porte.

\- Norah, tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Des nouvelles ? Dis en refermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Non. J'ai juste entendu du bruit alors...

\- Je comprends, c'est rien. On peut aller voir Deadshot.

Il hocha la tête, ce qui me soulageait. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. Après tout, j'avais le temps pour me décider à propos de ma grossesse. Pour l'instant, il était plus urgent de s'occuper de Jack et de Batman.

Je prit mon manteau dans l'entrée et montait dans la voiture avec Frost. Liam nous rejoignait quelques secondes plus tard.

Je regardais le paysage défiler pendant le trajet. J'espérais que je pourrais trouver Deadshot. Il n'était peut-être pas resté à l'endroit ou nous l'avions déposé.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il acceptera de s'allier à nous ? Il a toujours fonctionné seul. Me dit Liam.

\- Il veut la mort de Batman autant que moi. Il acceptera.

J'en étais persuadée. Si je me trompais, je me débrouillerai seule moi aussi mais j'avais besoin de son aide. Je n'arriverai pas à approcher assez le Batman pour pouvoir le tuer moi-même. Et même si je m'en approchais, il ne ferais de moi qu'une bouchée. Non, je devais le prendre par surprise.

\- On y est. Dit Frost.

Je sortit de mes pensées et balaya la rue du regard. Je reconnut immédiatement l'immeuble dans lequel Deadshot était rentré. Je descendait tout de suite de la voiture sachant très bien que Frost et Liam me suivrait.

Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. La seule fois ou j'étais venue ici, c'était le jour de mon évasion. Le jour ou j'avais retrouvé Jack. L'ironie était aussi drôle que cruelle. Je prit une profonde inspiration et pénétrait dans l'immeuble.

Il était clairement vieux mais plutôt bien entretenu. Je comptais le nombre de boite aux lettres avec des noms dessus et les éliminais de la liste des portes auxquelles j'allais devoir frapper. Enfin ou Liam ou Frost allait frapper. Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Je me demandais soudainement comment Deadshot s'y prenait. Son visage aussi était connu et je doutais fort que les voisins soit tous complices.

J'accompagnais Liam et Frost pendant qu'ils frappaient à la porte de chaque appartement susceptible d'être celui de Deadshot. Je prenais soin de rester cacher, ce qui était parfaitement inutile. Personne ne répondait. Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer quand nous arrivons au cinquième étage.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas laissé d'indications pour le joindre ? S'enquit Liam.

Je hochais négativement la tête. Je cherchais un moyen de lui faire savoir que j'avais besoin de lui parler. Je pourrais peut-être laisser un mot dans le hall de l'immeuble. J'essaierai d'être le plus subtil possible afin qu'il comprenne le message mais aussi afin qu'il soit le seul.

Je n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à la tournure de mon message bien longtemps. Liam qui se tenait devant la porte nous fit signe de nous taire.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose. Murmura-t-il.

Il frappa une seconde fois à la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Je remarquait qu'il y'avait un judas sur la porte. J'avais peur d'être reconnue par un voisin mais réalisait que je n'avais rien à craindre. Après tout, j'étais libre maintenant. J'étais libre d'aller ou je veux, quand je veux.

Je m'approchais et fit signe à Liam de me laisser passer devant lui. Je me mit pile devant la porte. A peine deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je sautais au cou de Deadshot avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. Le soulagement et le plaisir de le revoir me submergeais. Il se recula brusquement et ferma la porte. Je le lâchais pour vérifier qu'il n'avais pas claquer la porte au nez de Frost et Liam.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demandait Deadshot.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

Il hocha la tête et nous fit signe de le suivre. Je scrutais rapidement les environs. Son appartement était très peu meublé, il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir tout un arsenal dans l'une des pièces.

\- Asseyez-vous. Dit-il en désignant les sièges dans le salon.

Je m'assit et soupirait d'aise. Je remarquait avec amusement que Frost et Liam étaient tendus.

\- Relax les gars. Dis-je tout bas.

Je comprenais qu'ils restaient sur leur garde. Si Deadshot venait à s'en prendre à nous, nous n'aurions aucune chance. Mais je faisais absolument confiance à Deadshot. Il ne me ferait pas de mal ni à eux.

Il revint avec quatre bières. Il posa les notre devant nous et commença à boire la sienne. Je prit machinalement la mienne et la porta à mes lèvres mais stoppa net mon geste.

\- Tu es au courant pour le Joker ? Demandai-je à Deadshot en reposant subtilement, du moins j'espère, ma bière sur la table basse.

\- Oui. Comme tout ceux qui regardent les infos ou qui lisent les journaux. J'imagine que tu est venue me demander de t'aider à le faire évader.

\- Non. Enfin c'est le programme mais pour çà, il faudrait d'abord que je sache ou il est.

\- Tu es venue pour quoi alors ?

\- Il y'a quelque chose que je dois faire avant de le retrouver. Je dois tuer le Batman.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Ne le supportant plus, je reprit la parole.

\- Plus précisément, je pensais que tu devrais le tuer.

Il me regardait de longues secondes, sans rien dire.

\- C'est lui qui a arrêter le Joker ?

\- Techniquement, c'est moi qu'il a arrêter. Encore.

Je lui expliquais notre tentative de meurtre et comment elle avait échouée. Ce qui me rappelais que je devais retrouver Jimmy aussi.

\- Donc c'est vrai ? Il s'est vraiment rendu pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est surprenant qu'à moitié. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est ta décision.

\- Ma décision ?

\- Tu es libre. Il t'ont donné une immunité, non ?

Je confirmais d'un hochement de tête.

\- A ta place, j'aurais laissé tout çà derrière-moi.

\- Et le laisser pourrir là ou ils l'on envoyé ?

\- Il a choisi d'y aller. Pour que tu sois libre, justement.

Sa réflexion m'agaçait mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Jack avait renoncé à sa liberté pour la mienne. Il serait sûrement déçu et en colère de savoir que je crache sur son sacrifice. Mais c'est pour nous deux que je le faisais. J'étais peut-être égoiste mais je savais que de son côté, il supporterait très mal notre séparation aussi. Il savait que je ne voulait pas de ma liberté si c'était pour être sans lui. S'il me connaissait vraiment, il saurait que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas faire çà. Je dois le sortir de l'endroit ou il est mais je dois me débarrasser du Batman avant.

Il fixait un point dans le vide pendant un long moment. Son silence m'énervais profondément.

\- C'est une simple question Deadshot. Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu va m'aider ou pas.

Il se leva et se positionna devant l'une des fenêtres.

\- Je veux une chose en échange.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. Je penser que tuer Batman lui-même était déjà un cadeau en soi mais s'il voulait autre chose, pourquoi pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux ma fille.

\- Ta fille ?

Je le savais déjà mais en quoi pouvais-je lui être utile ?

\- Elle et sa mère sont protégées par la justice. Elles ont une nouvelle adresse, une nouvelle identité. Si ton équipe a su te retrouver à Belle Reve, ils doivent être capable de les retrouver.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Frost.

\- Nous avons un contact qui fait parti des autorités. Il peut essayer de les trouver. Dit-il.

\- Essayer n'est pas suffisant. Dit Deadshot en revenant vers nous.

Je voulais vraiment promettre à Deadshot que nous pouvions retrouver sa fille mais comment faire cette promesse si je n'étais pas sûre de la tenir ? Je savais à quel point il aimait sa petite, il en avais parlé pendant une bonne partie de la mission.

\- Ta fille n'a rien mentionné dans les lettres que Flag t'a donné ? Demandai-je.

\- Non. Mais les lettres étaient interceptées. Si elle l'a fait, elle ne m'est pas parvenue.

Je regardais à nouveau Frost.

\- Si elles ont été placées par les flics, il y'a forcément des traces dans leurs ordinateurs. Même si notre indic ne trouve rien, on a des gens qui peuvent pénétrer leurs données ?

\- Oui. Mais il nous faut le plus de détails possibles sur elles. Leurs véritables identités ont pu être effacées mais il doit y avoir d'autres choses comme une ancienne adresse ou un nom de jeune fille. Même une adresse d'un proche.

\- Je vous ferais une liste de tout ce je sais sur elles. Dit Deadshot.

J'imagine que c'était la façon de Deadshot de dire qu'il acceptait de m'aider. Je me levais et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Merci.

Je sortais un bout de papier et un stylo et écrivit mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Je lui tendit le bout de papier et il soupira.

\- Tu a conscience que même si tu te débarrasse de Batman, tu n'en aura jamais fini avec la justice ?

\- Je sais.

Le téléphone de Frost sonna et il se recula pour répondre.

\- Tu va te sauver avec ta fille ? Demandai-je à Deadshot.

\- Oui. Si je parviens à la récupérer, je quitte Gotham pour de bon.

Je lui sourit gentiment. Je ne sais pas si enlever cette petite fille à sa mère était la chose moralement à faire mais je m'en fichais. Je devais çà à Deadshot et, honnêtement, j'avais envie de le faire. Un homme qui aime autant sa fille et qui est prêt à changer radicalement de vie mérite d'avoir sa fille auprès de lui.

\- Norah.

Je me retournais vers Liam.

\- Il est à Arkham.

Mon estomac se retournait involontairement. A l'asile ? C'était là qu'il était ?

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? M'enquis-je.

Je ne connaissais Arkham que de réputation. Je ne savais pas si c'était ultra sécurisé ou pas.

\- Pas vraiment. Dit Deadshot.

Ce n'était pas important. Si Jack avait réussi à me faire sortir de Belle Reve, j'arriverai à le faire sortir de cet établissement. En tout cas, ce qui était rassurant, c'est qu'il était toujours à Gotham.

Frost tentait de rester impassible mais je le vit se tendre encore plus et il évitait clairement mon regard. Ainsi que Liam. Je tenterai de savoir ce qui se passe une fois seule avec eux.

\- Sinon, vous avez déjà un plan pour Batman ? Demandait Deadshot.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui.

\- Non, pas encore. Je voulais savoir si tu étai de la partie avant ou pas.

J'avais répondu d'une voix absente. J'imaginais Jack dans cet asile. L'avait-il bourré de médicament ? Etait-il attaché comme un aliéné ? Ou traité avec le respect et l'empathie dont on traite en général les patients psychiatriques ? Il était plus fort que tout çà. Je ne doutais pas qu'il supporterais son séjour là-bas mais moi je n'étais pas sûre de le supporter.

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation entre Frost et Deadshot. Celui-ci expliquait qu'il n'avait aucun voisin. Il avait acheté l'immeuble sous l'une des ses fausses identités et avaient mis des noms sur les boites aux lettres pour faire illusion.

Je les écoutaient sans vraiment les écouter. J'étais trop occupée à trouver un moyen de libérer le père de mon bébé.


	48. L'élément fort

Je grognais quand les lumières aveuglantes de ma cellule s'allumaient. Les médicaments que m'avait donné le doc m'avait quelque peu rendu amorphe mais n'avais en rien joué sur mon sommeil. Chose que j'aurais appréciée. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que m'assommer pour ne pas supporter l'absence écrasante de Norah. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais il devait être tôt. Norah devait encore dormir, elle était une vraie marmotte.

Je l'imaginais endormie dans notre lit. Je fermais les yeux et visualisais son doux visage serein, sa bouche entrouverte, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai traîné au lit juste pour la regarder dormir. Presque chaque matin, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour avoir une fille comme elle et chaque matin je la contemplais en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

C'était peut-être masochiste de ma part de me perdre dans ces souvenirs mais ils étaient tout ce que j'avais. La seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas complètement perdre l'esprit. A supposer que ce n'était pas déjà fait. Je préférais avaler ma langue et crever entre ces murs plutôt que d'oublier Norah.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et Christopher entra accompagné des mêmes infirmiers que la veille. Il m'emmena en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain. Enfin l'une des salles de bains. C'était la seule pièce dans cet endroit qui était à peu près convenable.

\- Vous avez dix minutes.

Christopher posa des vêtements et une serviette à côté de l'évier. Je me douchais rapidement en constatant que ce serait une routine qui serait éternelle pour moi. Ici, tout est planifié de la même façon, tout les jours. Même si je n'avais pas de regrets, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amertume. Je focalisais mes pensées sur Jimmy et le Batman. Si seulement j'avais compris avant que Jimmy était la taupe. Si seulement j'avais réussi à avoir Batman. L'idée que ces deux ordures puissent vivre leur vie tranquillement, en liberté alors que Norah et moi étions séparés me mettait dans une colère noire.

J'enfilais rageusement la combinaison blanche ridicule et frappait à la porte pour que Christopher puisse me ramener à ma cellule. Quand nous arrivons, il me tendit mon traitement et l'un des autres infirmiers plaça un plateau au sol.

\- Le docteur Charles Landman vous verra à quatorze heures. Dit Christopher avant de me laisser de nouveau seul.

Il m'avait laissé sur la même phrase la veille. J'imagine que çà aussi, ce serait une routine à laquelle je devrais m'habituer. Je m'assit sur le sol et prit le journal qui traînait à côté de mon assiette. J'éclatait de rire en apercevant les gros titres.

 _" Le Joker arrêté. "_

Je me doutais que je ferais la une des médias. Le fait que je ne sois plus dans les rues de Gotham allait soulager une très grande partie de la ville. Je trouvais vite la double page qu'on avait écrit sur moi. Je posais ma tête contre le mur derrière moi pour lire.

 _" Ce n'était qu'un simple rumeur mais c'est désormais officiel. Le Joker a été arrêté par le Batman. Les circonstances de cette arrestation n'ont pas encore été dévoilées mais certaines rumeurs disent que le Batman est parvenu à mettre la main sur le Joker lors d'une attaque qu'il avait préparé et d'autres rumeurs disent que le Joker se serait rendu aux autorités. Il aurait été envoyé à Arkham. Un asile pour criminels dangereux._

 _Même si nous n'avons pas le fin mot de l'histoire pour l'instant, le principal est de savoir que le Joker est hors état de nuire. Les citoyens de Gotham pourront mener une existence plus paisible. Les crimes du Joker sont inombrables. Il a entre autre..._

Le reste des articles parlaient de mes anciens crimes. Des braquages aux meurtres. Je les ignoraient car seul un petit article en bas de page retint mon attention. Il y'avait une photo de Norah. Une que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était au club et portait une robe noire en dentelle. Un des clients avait dû la prendre et la relâcher au journalistes. Bien que la photo était en noir et blanc, je pouvais clairement visualiser ses cheveux flamboyants parsemés de ses reflets atypiques. Je parcourut rapidement l'article.

 _" Aux dernières nouvelles, Norah Adams serait toujours en liberté. Maintenant que le Joker n'est plus là, nous supposons qu'elle quittera la ville au plus vite pour échapper à la justice. Norah Adams n'avait pas fait parler d'elle depuis son évasion de Belle Reve. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que la disparition du Joker aura le don de faire fuir cette criminelle qui a enlevé à Gotham l'un de ses meilleurs agents. "_

Ca me faisait mal de l'admettre mais c'est ce que j'espérais aussi. Que Norah mette tout çà derrière elle et profite de sa liberté. Je déchirais minutieusement la photo de ma poupée et la mit dans ma poche. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais espérer avoir dans cet endroit.

Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me rendormir. A part çà et les entretiens, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je pensais en être incapable à cause des pensées qui brouillaient mon esprit mais je m'étais trompé car je relevais brusquement la tête quand la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je vit un jeune infirmier brun, plutôt petit et qui avait l'air très nerveux. Je trouvais bizarre qu'il entrait seul ici.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je viens de la part de Norah Adams.

Je me levait en une fraction de seconde. Je m'approchais doucement de l'infirmier.

\- Dis-moi. Soufflai-je.

\- Norah Adams est venue chez moi hier soir. Elle était accompagnée de deux hommes. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle viendrait pour vous. Que même si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, elle vous ferait sortir d'ici.

J'allais répliquer mais je n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Si on s'aperçoit que je suis là... Enfin, il faut que j'y aille.

Le jeune infirmier rouvrit la porte et sortit rapidement. Je fixait la porte quelques secondes avant de ressortir la photo de Norah.

\- Tu n'arrêtera jamais de m'étonner mon bébé. Dis-je en caressant tendrement la photo.

Je lui ai dit de faire sa vie. Je lui ai dit de rester loin des emmerdes, de profiter de sa liberté pour repartir de zéro. Et elle prévoyait de me faire évader d'Arkham ? J'étais désespéré de son obstination mais j'étais surtout fier et heureux. Elle remettait en cause le sacrifice que j'avais fait pour elle mais elle le faisait pour moi, pour nous.

J'étais surtout fier du fait qu'elle prenait les choses en main. Frost savait que je ne voudrais pas qu'il aide Norah dans sa démarche mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination et le pouvoir de persuasion qu'elle avait. Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle savait que j'étais à Arkham mais cela lui avait suffit pour trouver cet infirmier, le traquer, le menacer et le faire obtempérer.

J'avais du mal à imaginer Norah menacer quelqu'un mais je ne voyais pas de quelle autre façon elle aurait pu convaincre ce jeune homme de me transmettre un message. C'est dans ces moments que je réalisais que je donnais moins de crédit à Norah qu'elle méritait. Je connaissais sa force morale et de caractère mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la voir comme une petite chose fragile et innocente. Chose qu'elle n'était pas ou plus. Certes, elle avait toujours ses qualités qui l'a rendait si spéciale mais pas seulement. Elle s'était endurcie, elle avait appris. Et tout ce qu'elle a appris, elle l'a appris sur le tas, à la dure.

Je voulais la revoir. Je voulais être avec elle. Je me sentait plus stupide que jamais d'avoir accepté cet arrangement avec le Batman. Evidemment que Norah ne supporterait pas d'être loin de moi et évidemment que je ne le supporterais encore moins. J'avais tellement été obsédé par la sécurité de Norah que j'en avais oublié que nous étions l'oxygène de l'un et l'autre. Le but était de vivre mais nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'était comme çà et çà nous allais très bien à tout les deux.

Je réalisais que je l'avais en quelque sorte trahie. Même si elle savais que j'avais agi uniquement pour son bien, je priais pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de l'avoir abandonnée. Bien qu'elle serait dans son droit.

Mon désespoir s'envolais comme par magie et une euphorie nouvelle coulait dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas quand Norah viendra pour moi mais elle viendra. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était attendre. Et j'attendrais sans problèmes.

Je dévorais tout le contenu du plateau du repas de midi quand on me l'apportais. Christopher avait remarqué mon humeur changeante mais n'avais fait aucun commentaire. Je patientais jusqu'à mon rendez-vous avec le médecin en imaginant de ma liberté à venir. Quand Christopher vint me chercher, je me laissais traîner jusqu'à la même pièce que la veille.

Cette fois le docteur Landman était déjà là. On me passait de nouveau une camisole autour de moi après m'avoir assis.

\- Mesure de sécurité. Dit le doc sur un ton d'excuse.

Je lui fit un sourire cynique et une révérence moqueuse. Une fois seuls, Landman ouvrit son dossier et prit son crayon.

\- Alors ? Comment s'est passé cette première nuit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dormais.

Il eut un petit sourire devant ma pauvre blague.

\- Donc pas de difficultés à vous endormir ?

\- Vos médicaments sont efficaces.

Il poussa un soupir, ce qui me fit rire.

\- Je le sais. Mais pas d'angoisse ou de pensées intrusives ? Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pensais au fait que je devrais m'habituer à rester ici. Pour un très, très long moment.

\- Vous vous êtes donc focalisez à ce qui vous attendez ici et pas à ce qui ne vous attendez plus dehors ?

C'était à mon tour de pousser un soupir. Je le voyais arriver avec ses questions ridicules. Déjà hier, il avait été insistant à propos de Norah. Même s'il m'avait prévenu que ce sujet n'était pas terminé, je n'aimais pas lui parler d'elle. Je pourrais parler de Norah pendant des heures si je le voulais mais ce que je vivais avec elle ne concernait qu'elle et moi.

\- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas parlé de Norah. Je l'ai bien compris lors de notre premier entretien mais c'est un sujet important à aborder.

\- Et pourquoi çà ?

\- Parce qu'elle a réussi à faire ce que personne n'a réussi à faire avant. Elle vous a poussé à renoncer à votre mode de vie pour vous rendre aux autorités.

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

\- Oui, oui. Elle est votre possession et vous ne supportez pas que quelqu'un d'autre que vous la possède. Mais je n'y crois pas. Du moins, je pense que ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité.

Je levait les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

\- J'ai crée Norah. Ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle n'était qu'une traductrice insignifiante et j'en ai faite une criminelle, une tueuse sans scrupules qui se fout de tout et qui n'a peur de rien. J'ai tout les droits sur elle. Moi et personne d'autre ne peut décider de sa vie, même pas elle.

Ces mots m'écorchait la bouche mais je gardais une attitude impassible. Landman se reculait légèrement et plissait les yeux.

\- Si elle était si insignifiante, pourquoi l'avoir choisie ?

\- Elle est intelligente et courageuse. Je me suis dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour cette expérience.

\- Des filles intelligentes et courageuses, il y'en a des tas à Gotham. Norah n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les rapports, c'est une jeune fille venant de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ayant un boulot, un appartement, un colocataire. C'est difficile de trouver une fille plus ennuyeuse qu'elle.

Je serrait les poings contre mes cotes. Je vit le doc se tendre sous mon regard.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demandait-il.

Il était doué, je devais lui reconnaître çà.

\- La raison qui m'a poussé à la choisir n'a aucune importance. Elle est tombé amoureuse de moi et est devenue complètement dépendante. Il m'a fallu que quelques semaines pour en faire ce que je voulais.

\- Bien sûr que çà a de l'importance. Norah n'est pas juste une fille que vous avez choisie pour une quelconque qualité ou un quelconque potentiel. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi vous l'avez poussée à changer autant ? Pourquoi faire d'elle quelqu'un comme vous ?

Je fit craquer bruyamment ma nuque avant de reposer mon regard sur le doc. J'étais tenté de l'envoyer se faire foutre mais revint sur ma décision. Après tout, j'allais sortir d'ici. Et je me débrouillerais pour que cet enfoiré qui prend plaisir à fouiller dans mon esprit ne sorte pas vivant de mon évasion. Ce qui fait que je pouvais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ce n'est pas comme si ces informations lui seraient utiles pour la suite.

\- Je ne l'ai poussée à rien. Enfin, pas à changer et à devenir comme moi.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je l'ai poussée à commettre un crime, son premier. Le reste, elle l'a fait seule. Elle voulait de cette vie. Elle voulait être avec moi.

\- Et vous vouliez être avec elle ?

\- Je ne me serais jamais embarrassé de sa présence si ce n'était pas le cas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai vite pris le dessus sur elle et elle a adopté mon mode vie.

\- Donc vous êtes le dominant de votre relation et elle est la dominée.

Je fit une grimace devant sa phrase.

\- Dans toute relation, il y'a un dominant et un dominé. Dans chaque relation, il y'a une personne qui prend l'ascendant sur l'autre. Un dominant n'est pas la même chose qu'un dominateur.

Est-ce que j'étais le dominant dans notre relation ? En apparence, tout indiquait que oui mais ce n'était pas si clair et limpide que çà.

\- Je pense que nous sommes au même-niveau.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Je grognais d'agacement.

\- Vous avez énormément d'influence sur Norah. Elle a basculé du mauvais côté depuis qu'elle vous a rencontré, commis des actes atroces, a fait de la prison, elle a totalement changé de mode de vie. Mais c'est vous qui avez fondamentalement changé. Vous avez gardé votre mode de vie mais votre ressenti, vos besoins, vos actions, vos motivations ont évolués.

Je fut pris d'un rire moqueur. Pas envers le doc mais envers moi-même. Il avait raison. Je savais que j'avais un pouvoir important sur Norah mais je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas comparable au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Et ce dès notre rencontre. Les premiers jours, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi alors que je faisais tout pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais abusé de son pouvoir mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle le possédait. Elle me possédait.

Ma fierté aurait peut-être dû en prendre un coup mais je m'en foutais royalement. J'avais appris à accepter que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Norah. Le fait de savoir que c'était réciproque était suffisant pour me rassurer. Alors que ce soit elle ou moi qui ai le plus de pouvoir sur l'autre me passait complètement au-dessus.

Le principal était que sa vie tournait autour de la mienne. Et surtout, le principal était que nous allions bientôt nous retrouver.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée de poster seulement maintenant, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

SadakoTama : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aime l'idée d'Arkham. Je tenais à le placer dans mon histoire, je voulais juste m'y prendre d'une façon différente du film.

JadeJokerHarley : Merci du compliment, j'apprécie. Je publie à peu près deux chapitres par semaines mais là je risque d'en publier plus qu'un à cause de mes activités. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

yaya : Coucou ma yaya ! Tu verra tout çà très bientôt. Merci pour tes reviews. Gros bisous.

Merci aussi à Noémie, Anga27, guest et Toshiro-Hitsugaya222. Bises à tous et à bientôt ! B.


	49. Batman

Frost était vague. Trop vague à mon goût. Je le harcelais de questions depuis que nous avions quitté l'appartement de Deadshot et il n'était pas foutu de répondre clairement à une seule d'entre elles.

\- Il a forcément déjà envisagé la possibilité d'aller à Arkham. Il a forcément dû se renseigner, faire des repérages. Sur les lieux, les gens qui y travaillent, enfin je ne sais pas moi. Dis-je, exaspérée.

Frost gardait les yeux sur la route, sans rien dire. Je me tournais pour regarder Liam mais lui aussi évitait mon regard. Ils me mentaient. Et je comprit soudainement pourquoi.

-Il vous a dit de ne rien me révéler, c'est çà ?

Nouveau silence.

\- Il vous a dit de ne pas me dire comment pénétrer à Arkham ?

Encore du silence.

\- Je me fous de ce qu'il vous a dit. Si vous savez comment le faire sortir de là, vous devez me le dire.

A mon grand soulagement, Liam prit enfin la parole.

\- C'est pour toi, Norah. Il veut que assurer ta sécurité...

\- Il est enfermé entre quatre murs, il ne peut rien assure de là ou il est. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- C'est aussi pour ta liberté.

\- Il sait que je n'en ai rien à faire. Il a eu un moment de faiblesse en acceptant ce marché, rien de plus.

Du coin de l'œil, je vit Frost se passer une main sur le visage. Il hésitait. Je compatissais avec le fait qu'il devait être déchiré intérieurement mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tranquille, pas tant qu'il n'accepte pas de m'aider à faire sortir Jack de ce trou à rat.

Je savais que Frost ne ferait jamais rien qui aille contre Jack. Il était bien trop loyal pour çà. Masi comme moi, il savait que Jack avait fait une erreur en se rendant. Il savait qu'il avait été aveuglé par sa peur pour ma sécurité et son désir de m'offrir ma liberté. Je n'en voulais presque plus à Jack d'avoir pris cette décision mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la bonne. Que peu importe si j'étais libre et en sécurité. S'il n'était pas avec moi, je n'étais rien. Rien d'autre que l'ombre de moi-même.

\- On a les plans. On connaît les issues, les horaires des infirmiers, des médecins, des gardes. On sait ou sont les failles. Dit Frost dans un soupir.

\- C'est pas vrai. Se lamenta Liam.

\- On peut prendre Arkham d'assaut dans les prochains jours sans problèmes. Continua Frost.

Je me passait une main dans les cheveux et fermait les yeux. Je tentais de réfléchir le plus rapidement et le plus froidement possible.

\- Non. Pas tout de suite. Fis-je d'une voix blessée.

Un air interrogatif passait sur le visage de Frost.

\- Il faut tuer le Batman avant de le sortir d'Arkham. Une fois çà réglé, nous irons à Arkham.

Cette idée me glaçait le sang et me brisait le cœur mais je n'avais pas le choix. A chaque fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés séparés, Jack et moi, était à cause du Batman. Avec Jack enfermé, il devait penser que je n'étais pas en position de faire quoique ce soit. Mais nous libérons Jack, il reviendra pour l'un d'entre nous ou même nous deux. Et c'est un risque que je ne prendrais certainement pas une troisième fois.

\- Donc pour le moment, on ne fait rien à propos du Joker ? Demandait Liam.

\- Non, pas rien. On va lui envoyer un message. Pour qu'il sache qu'on vient pour lui.

C'est comme çà que Frost a eu l'idée de chercher parmi les infirmiers qui travaillait à Arkham pour trouver celui ou celle qui serait le plus facile à enrôler. Frost me donnait le dossier d'Austin Rodgers. Un jeune infirmier qui vient juste de finir ses études. Il a seulement vingt-trois ans et est déjà marié et père de deux petites filles, Célia et Mary.

Je ressentais une vive culpabilité mais je l'ignorais du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne devais pas voir ces deux petites filles comme deux êtres innocents mais comme un levier de pression. Dans ma quête de retrouver mon amour, ces personnes n'étaient rien d'autre que des outils, un moyen pour arriver à une fin.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur son adresse et me levait.

\- On y va.

Frost et Liam se levèrent à leur tour et nous montons à nouveau dans la voiture. Le stress montait de plusieurs crans pendant le trajet. Je devais convaincre cet infirmier de m'obéir mais si je n'y parvenais pas ? M'en prendrai-je à sa femme ? A ses filles ? Elle n'ont pas plus de cinq ans. Je partais en sachant que je devais le convaincre mais sans avoir une idée de ce que je ferai s'il refuse de m'aider. J'imagine que je déciderai sur le moment.

La nuit était tombée quand nous arrivons chez lui. Il vivait dans un quartier reculé de la ville, un quartier plus paisible et raffiné que le centre ville.

\- Vous devriez frapper seule à la porte. Me dit Frost.

Je hochait la tête avant de sortir de la voiture. Frost et Liam me suivirent mais restèrent cachés tandis que je me plaçait devant la porte. J'appuyait sur la sonnette et attendit. J'avais bien attaché mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et fit attention à garder mon visage de profil. La porte avait un judas et il e fallait surtout pas que l'on me reconnaisse avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Je soufflais quand la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, uniquement reliée à son embrasure par une petite chainette.

\- Excusez-moi mais mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. Ca vous dérange si j'emprunte le votre ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

J'avais pris la voix la plus innocente possible. Le coup du téléphone était cliché mais c'était quelque chose qui était crédible. Je jetais un bref regard sur la personne et vit une jeune femme. Très certainement l'épouse de l'infirmier.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Dit-elle gentiment avant de refermer la porte pour délier la petite chaîne.

Je fit un signe de la main dans la direction de Liam et Frost. Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, j'entrait rapidement. La jeune femme allait refermer après moi mais la main de Frost se posa brutalement sur la porte et il entrait, suivi de Liam.

\- Qu'est-ce que vou...

Liam l'agrippa par le cou et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Frost et moi les suivons et nous entrons dans le salon ou se trouvait un jeune homme et deux petites filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria l'homme en serrant ses filles contre lui.

\- Frost, tu veux bien t'occuper des petites ? Demandai-je calmement.

Il s'avançait pour prendre les filles sans qu'Austin ne puisse l'en empêcher.

\- Non ! Célia ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cria-t-il.

Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et mes joues rosir de honte. J'inspirait profondément pour me redonner une contenance.

\- Il ne leur fera rien. Pas si il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Dis-je en m'approchant d'Austin.

J'ignorais les pleurs terrifiés de la mère et des petites filles installées de force sur le canapé. Austin me regardait fixement. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

\- Je vous reconnais. Murmura-t-il.

Je ne m'habituais pas à éveiller de la peur chez les gens. Mêmes avec les actes que j'ai commis, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi inoffensive qu'autrefois.

\- Vous êtes Norah Adams. La complice du Joker.

Je lui fit un sourire tendre et penchait la tête sur le côté.

\- Sa complice, oui. Assis-toi, il faut qu'on parle.

Cela ne me prit pas plus de quelques minutes pour le convaincre de passer un message à Jack de ma part. Il a juste suffit que je mentionne le bien-être de sa famille pour qu'il le fasse.

\- Je reviendrais te voir si j'ai besoin d'un nouveau service. Je te fais confiance pour accepter de m'aider, cette fois aussi ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr. S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Je me tournais vers la femme et les filles, toujours aussi terrorisées. Je m'avançait et passait une main dans les cheveux de la plus petite.

\- Tout va bien, trésor. Va rejoindre ton papa, c'est fini.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Je fit signe à Frost et Liam de cesser de retenir les deux autres aussi. Nous retournons vers la porte mais je me tournais une dernière fois avant de sortir. Je vit Austin tenir l'une de ses filles dans un bras tandis qu'il serrait l'autre contre sa taille. Sa femme avait sa main autour de son cou.

Je me dégoutais en cet instant. Je me dégoutais de terrifier des gens innocents et visiblement gentils. Je me dégoutais de faire cela sans hésiter. Et je me dégoutais de les jalouser.

* * *

Seize jours. Ca fait seize jours que Jack s'est rendu aux autorités. Le poids de son absence était écrasante mais pas aujourd'hui. Enfin, beaucoup moins que d'habitude. J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de Deadshot. Liam était parti le chercher chez lui.

J'observais mon reflet dans le grand miroir du dressing. Je portais une longue robe en velours noir. Je fit remonter doucement les fines bretelles sur mes épaules et posait mes mains sur mon ventre. Je n'avais pas encore grossi depuis que j'ai appris ma grossesse. Ma taille était aussi fine que d'habitude, ce qui rendait encore difficile pour moi de réaliser qu'un bébé grandissait en moi.

Je n'étais pas encore sûre de le garder mais je ressentais de plus en plus de culpabilité à la perspective de m'en débarrasser. Comme s'il n'était qu'un souci à régler comme si de rien n'était. C'est probablement ce qui arrivera, malheureusement. Jack, notre mode de vie, nos ennemis, tout ici faisait que c'était une terrible idée d'avoir un enfant. Mais cette décision appartenait à Jack autant qu'à moi.

Je secouait vivement la tête pour me concentrer sur la soirée à venir. L'excitation montait en flèche en moi. C'était pour ce soir.

Batman allait mourir ce soir.

Et cette idée m'emplissais de joie.

Une voix intérieure me soufflait que c'était mal de me réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un et que c'était encore plus mal de l'avoir orchestrée mais je l'ignorais facilement. Batman m'avait fait trop de tort et il en avait trop fait à Jack. Et tant qu'il serait vivant, il serait un obstacle pour nous. Nous pouvions gérer les flics de Gotham mais le Batman était devenu un trop gros problème.

Les premiers jours après notre visite à Deadshot, Frost avait passé son temps à traquer son ex-femme et sa fille qu'il avait fini par trouver. Désormais sous les identités de Jessica et Annie Meyer, elles vivaient quelque part dans le Delaware. J'étais heureuse que Frost ai pu mettre la main sur elles. Déjà parce que Deadshot méritait de retrouver sa fille et surtout parce qu'il pouvait maintenant remplir sa partie de notre marché. M'aider à tuer Batman.

Les jours suivants, nous les avons passés à traquer les mouvements du Batman. A deux reprises, son symbole s'est affiché dans le ciel mais il nous a été impossible de savoir à quel endroit il se trouvait. Nous ne pouvions pas retenter un coup aussi foireux que la dernière fois, vu comment çà s'est fini. Non, il fallait frapper un grand coup. Il fallait qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de sortir de son trou.

Et cette occasion s'est présentée bien plus rapidement que je ne l'avais craint. Ce soir, il y'aura une grande réception ou se trouvera le commissaire de police, le maire de la ville, les élus locaux. En gros, les gens importants de Gotham. Marc nous a fait parvenir l'heure et le lieu de la réception. Elle sera au dernier étage d'une des immeubles les plus prestigieux de la ville.

Nous avons alors commencer à monter un plan. Notre atout majeur étant évidemment Deadshot. C'était risqué, c'était dangereux mais c'était réalisable. J'étais prête à prendre ce risque.

Jack me tuerai s'il voyait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. C'est en partie pourquoi je ne lui en ai pas parlé. A plusieurs reprises, Austin a servi de messager entre nous. Je sais que je manque énormément à Jack et qu'il ne m'en veut pas pour ne pas m'être sauvée à l'autre bout du monde pour profiter de ma liberté. Je lui ai fait savoir que je viendrai bientôt pour lui mais je n'ai pas parlé de Batman à Austin.

Déjà parce que ce serait dangereux de parler de ce plan à ce jeune infirmier, il pourrait décider d'en avertir les autorités. Je ne voulais pas que Jack s'inquiète de notre attaque et surtout parce que je voulais lui faire la surprise. Je sais que tout les jours sont les mêmes pour lui, dans cet endroit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant sa tête lorsqu'il apprendrait la mort du Batman.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi sûre de moi mais je l'étais. J'étais sûre que cette fois, notre plan marcherait.

Je me fit un chignon le plus élégant que je savais faire et descendait au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Tout est prêt ? Demandai-je à Frost.

\- Oui. Les hommes ont tous leurs armes et leurs masques. Les voitures sont prêtes également.

Je souris et enfilait mon holster. Je prit mon arme et la fixait intensément. J'aurais tant aimé être celle qui mettrait fin à la vie de Batman mais cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. Mon boulot était de l'attirer. Mais j'étais prise d'une rage et d'une soif de vengeance. L'absence de Jack, les hormones et cette arme entre mes mains ne faisait rien pour apaiser mes envies morbides. J'avais envie de tirer, de voir des corps tomber, de créer la panique.

J'avais envie de tuer.

Cette réalisation me fit un choc. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans. J'avais déjà tué. Deux fois. Je ne compte pas les monstres lors de la mission avec la suicide squad. Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cette envie au point que cela en devienne un besoin. Et pourtant, je ne devrais surtout pas céder à cette envie. C'était encore ce paradoxe en moi. Je voulais tuer, vraiment mais je ne voulais pas faire d'innocentes victimes. Je n'en étais pas encore à être devenue une tueuse sadique et cruelle. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Je rangeait mon arme dans le holster et partit m'installer dans le salon. Monica vint me servir un verre de soda pendant l'attente.

\- Merci. Dis-je gentiment.

Monica était l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi dans cette maison. La plupart des gens de cette maison ne la voyait que comme une boniche mais elle était bien plus que çà. Certes, elle cuisinait et lavait la maison, c'était son boulot mais sa présence était puissante. Bien qu'elle était transparente pour la plupart, j'avais conscience qu'elle savait très bien tout ce qui se passait dans cette maison, c'était même la seule à savoir pour ma grossesse. Elle savait ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais l'intention de faire et elle ne me jugeait pas.

Je pourrais croire qu'elle ne disait rien par peur de se faire tuer. Mais au fond, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je sentais la peur des autres employés quand je passait devant eux, moi ou n'importe quel homme de main mais Monica paraissait imperturbable. Sûrement parce qu'elle l'était vraiment. Et pour moi c'était aussi rassurant de l'avoir à mes cotés qu'un homme armé.

Je me levait brusquement quand j'entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison. Frost et moi échangeons un regard entendu et nous sortons du salon. J'attrapais une veste et l'enfilait tout en sortant de la maison.

Liam et Deadshot se trouvait dans un S.U.V. La dizaine d'homme qui nous accompagnait montait dans leurs voiture tandis que Frost et moi montons dans le S.U.V.

\- Alors ? Prêt à tuer une chauve-souris ce soir ? Demandait Deadshot.

\- Plus que jamais. Répondis-je, déterminée.

Nous revoyons les derniers détails du plans pendant le trajet. Il était environ vingt-et-une heure trente. Ce qui veut dire que la soirée avait commencée il y'a une heure et demie. Les invités seront bien dans l'ambiance, ce qui nous offrira l'effet de surprise.

Tout le monde descendit de la voiture une fois arrivés à destination. Deadshot allait vers le coffre pour en sortir un grand sac. Je savais ce qu'il y'avait dedans.

Liam fit appel à deux hommes qui auront pour tâche de surveiller les arrières de Deadshot. Car nous devons nous séparer. Je serai celle qui confronterait le Batman mais Deadshot, qui sera dans l'immeuble d'en face, sera celui qui l'abattra.

\- En cas de problème, tu te barre. D'accord ? Me dit Deadshot.

\- Il est hors de question que je reparte s'il respire encore.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son regard était si sérieux. Il s'avançait soudainement et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Fais-le au moins pour cette petite chose dans ton ventre. Murmurait-il à mon oreille.

Sans attendre une réponse de ma part, il me tourna le dos et partit en direction de l'immeuble d'en face, suivi des deux hommes choisis par Liam.

Je restait hébétée quelques secondes. Comment savait-t-il que j'étais enceinte ? Je suis sûre que Monica n'a rien dit à personne et je suis sûre de n'avoir fait aucune allusion. Je me reprit en me disant que j'aurais tout le temps de le lui demander plus tard.

J'attendais que tout le monde soit prêt pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Liam et quelques hommes prirent la tête du groupe pour débusquer les gardes qui étaient prêts à appréhender les intrus.

Nous en croisons un dès que nous entrons dans l'immeuble. Liam lui fonçait dessus et lui briser la nuque en un geste preste. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur nous avec un coup de feu. Nous nous séparons pour prendre les ascenseurs qui nous mènent jusqu'au bon étage.

Le bon étage regorgeait de gardes et les hommes bondirent sur eux le plus rapidement possible. Par chance, aucun n'eut le temps de se servir de son arme.

\- Dégagez les du couloirs. Dit Liam.

Je longeais le long couloirs en enjambant certains cadavres. Cela me donnait le sourire car la soirée du gala me revint en mémoire. Ca avait été traumatisant sur le moment mais avec le temps, c'est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que je puisse posséder. Ironiquement, c'est la première fois ou j'ai vu le Batman en vrai. Je le revoyais entrer dans la grande salle à travers la vitre. Peut-être arriverait-il de la même façon ce soir ?

Nous nous arrêtons quand nous arrivons devant deux grandes doubles portes. Nous sortons tous nos armes et Frost se tourna vers moi.

\- Prête ?

Je répondis par un hochement de tête. Pas que j'en avais envie mais il aurait été ridicule de faire marche arrière maintenant.

Frost et un des hommes ouvrirent la porte d'un coup sec et tirait chacun un coup de feu en l'air. J'entendis les cris des gens avant de les voir. Quand j'entrai dans la salle somptueuse, mon regard se posa sur le grand nombre de personnes présentes. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être de nouveau au manoir des Campbell.

Sauf que cette fois, je n'étais pas une invitée innocente et ignorante. Cette fois, j'étais la criminelle qui allait mettre fin à la soirée.

J'attendais que les doubles portes soient de nouveau fermées pour m'avancer plus près de la foule. J'entendais mon nom ici et là, voyait les regards ahuris, haineux et apeurés de certains convives.

Je ne voulais pas de mal à ces gens mais ils n'étaient rien pour moi. Et s'ils devaient être des dommages collatéraux pour avoir le Batman et bien ils seront des dommages collatéraux.

\- Que faites vous là ?

Je me tournais et vit un homme barbu, dans la cinquantaine, s'avancer vers nous. Il eut la prudence de pas venir trop près. Je le reconnut immédiatement. Le commissaire de police qui s'était tant vanté d'avoir passé les menottes au Joker. Ma main se resserrait dangereusement sur mon arme mais je prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Nous avons entendu parler d'une fête en ville. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas. Dis-je d'une petite voix innocente.

Je me tournais et avançait prudemment vers la fenêtre tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Du coin de l'œil, je vit quelques personnes utiliser leurs téléphones portables. Ces pauvres abrutis ne se doutaient même pas que c'était exactement ce que nous voulions. Qu'ils alertent les autorités. Un petit comité d'accueil les attendent en bas. Et les autorités alerteront Batman qui lui trouvera bien un moyen d'entrer dans cette pièce.

\- Vous êtes stupide, Norah. Vous aviez la chance de faire quelque chose de votre liberté et sans le Joker dans votre vie. Enchaînait le commissaire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me retournais vers lui.

\- Et renoncer à tout ceci ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Il n'y a rien pour vous ici. Vous êtes malade, Norah. Il faut que...

\- Tss, tss, tss. Dis-je en pointant mon arme sur lui quand il avança d'un pas.

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

\- J'ai déjà eu droit à ce discours de la part du Batman. Et désolée de vous le dire mais vous êtes beaucoup moins crédible que lui dans le rôle du protecteur.

Deux de mes hommes se plaçaient devant lui pour le faire reculer. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, je me promenais dans la pièce. Je grignotais de délicieux petit-four toutes les deux minutes. Je ne sus dire si c'était à cause de ma grossesse ou du stress qui montait.

Les sirènes de police se firent entendre. Mes sens se mirent en alerte et je me reculais rapidement de la fenêtre. Liam et quelques hommes surveillaient l'entrée pendant que le reste des hommes et moi guettions le moment ou la fenêtre exploserait.

Je m'impatientais sérieusement quand rien ne se produisit. Batman savait forcément que j'étais là, avec les personnes les plus prestigieuses de la ville en otage. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux invités derrière-moi et regardais de nouveau la vitre. Ils étaient tous effrayés alors qu'ils ne risquaient rien. C'est là que je comprit. Je connaissais le Batman mais lui aussi me connaissait. Plus que ce que je l'aurais voulu. Il savait très bien que je ne voulais pas faire de victimes inutiles. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'exposer ici. Mais il ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer pour autant. Je pouvais être sûre qu'il me mettrait la main dessus quand nous quitterons l'immeuble. Il était là, quelque part. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir la brûlure de son regard sur moi.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser çà arriver. Pour Jack, pour moi et même pour mon bébé, je ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant. Il fallait que je donne une bonne raison à Batman de se montrer.

Je fit mine de retourner vers le bar tandis qu'en réalité, je me rapprochais du commissaire. Une fois assez proche, je levait mon arme et lui envoyait une balle dans le bas-ventre.

Les cris horrifiés emplirent la pièce mais furent vite étouffés par un fracas assourdissant. Je me tournais et poussais une exclamation de joie en voyant Batman se poser avec grâce sur le sol après avoir traversé la vitre.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Dis-je en sautillant sur place.

\- Norah.

Sa voix était encore plus grave que d'habitude. Soit c'était la colère, soit c'était la déception, soit les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demandait-il.

\- J'avais envie de te voir. On a jamais pensé à s'échanger nos numéros de téléphones lors de nos rencontres.

Il avait traversé la moitié de la pièce, ce qui le plaçait assez loin de la fenêtre. Je me mit à marcher prudemment vers la vitre brisée.

\- Décidément, tu aime soigner tes entrées. Tu te souviens du gala des Campbell ?

Je vit mes hommes lutter pour ne pas foncer sur le Batman mais il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger. Ce n'était pas à eux, ni à moi de le tuer. Je pourrais changer d'avis et m'en charger mais je romprais ma promesse envers Deadshot. Et je n'en ai aucune envie. Puis même si j'en avais envie, ajouter Deadshot à ma liste d'ennemi serait une belle connerie.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Je me souviens que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Une tueuse froide et impitoyable.

Je baissais les yeux sur le commissaire qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Il tentait de rester conscient pendant qu'un homme en costume tentait de comprimer sa plaie. Je pense que les mots du Batman n'étaient pas si infondés que çà. Et en cet instant, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire.

\- Tu pense vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer ? Je t'ai donné une chance de tout recommencer. Même le Joker t'a donné cette chance, contre toute attente. Et tu l'a simplement foutue en l'air.

\- Toi, les flics et le Joker avez oublié de me demander mon avis. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout recommencer à zéro. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me donné une chance ni quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Une femme était assise à coté d'une grande table, près de la fenêtre et sanglotait. Je m'approchais d'elle et braquait mon arme sur son visage baigné de larmes.

\- C'est tellement plus marrant de faire ce que je veux, quand je veux. Comment a-tu pu croire que j'allais simplement partir ?

Le Batman fonça droit sur moi et m'envoya valser contre le mur. Ma tête heurta violemment le mur et je m'écroulait au sol. J'entendit un raffut lointain. J'étais complètement sonnée. J'ouvrait les yeux et tout tournoyait autour de moi. Je distinguais des gens qui couraient, d'autres qui tombaient au sol.

\- On est vraiment au gala. Murmurai-je.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos et tentait de garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais tellement sonnée que pendant de terrifiantes secondes, je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais là.

\- Tu a définitivement perdu l'esprit, Norah. Tu aurais du me laisser t'aider quand tu en avais la chance.

Je vit une sombre noire au-dessus de moi. La forme se baissait et je sentit une main agrippait mon cou mais la prise se desserra rapidement. La forme noir tombait au sol, juste à coté de moi.

Je fixait le visage étrange si près du mien. Je n'en discernais que le bas, le dessus étant recouvert par un masque bizarre. Le Batman. Mes pensées se remirent immédiatement en ordre. Le coup m'avait sacrément atteinte. Je me mit sur mon coté pour me rapprocher de lui. Sa tête était tournée vers moi, son corps était inerte. e pouvais distinctement voir un trou sur le coté de son masque, au niveau de la temps.

Ses yeux était ouverts, clairs et si sombres, expressifs mais si vides. Je voulais éclater de joie mais je sentis un poids lourd dans mon ventre. Et ces cris puis ces coups de feu qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

Je tendais la main vers son masque et le relevait d'un coup.

Mon souffle se bloquait immédiatement. J'avais devant moi le visage du Batman. Son vrai visage. Je pensais que je trouverais drôle de voir son vrai visage mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela me montrait juste que le Batman était un homme, un humain. Comme moi, comme Jack, comme tout le monde.

Je mit une vingtaine de secondes à le reconnaître. Il m'avait dit qu'on s'était déjà rencontrés et il ne m'avait pas menti. Je riais en me trouvant stupide de ne pas m'être rappelée de lui. Nous nous étions rencontrés dans un supermarché. Qu'y avait-il de plus banal et normal que çà ? Je l'avais trouvé beau, grand, charismatique. Je l'avais revu au commissariat après les évènements du gala. Décidemment, ce gala avait était quasiment prophétique pour nous. Mais au commissariat, je ne lui avais prêté aucune attention. J'étais angoissée par mon interrogatoire et déjà à ce moment-là, Jack s'était frayé en moi.

Le Batman était mort. Je dû me répéter çà mentalement plusieurs fois pour détacher mes yeux de son visage. Je me relevait difficilement et prêtait enfin attention au chaos qui se déroulait dans mon dos. Des policiers étaient parvenus à entrer mais mes hommes avaient visiblement le dessus même si certains d'entre eux étaient tombés aussi. Des invités aussi étaient tombés. Je n'avais donc pas réussi à éviter les dommages collatéraux.

Je m'en foutais complètement. J'étais comme dans un état second. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il fallait qu'on s'en aille. Je regardais mécaniquement la vitre, enfin le vide. Le vent ébouriffait mes cheveux et je m'avançais. Deadshot devait déjà être en bas de l'immeuble, à nous attendre. Je me reculais et allait me retourner quand je sentit une douleur aigue dans mon dos.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais de nouveau au sol que quand j'aperçut mes mains par terre. La douleur était si vive et le choc à ma tête devait encore être présent car mes idées s'embrouillèrent de nouveau.

Je savais que le corps sans vie de Batman se trouvait pas loin de moi. J'avais réussi. J'avais tuer ou fait tuer mon ennemi mais à quel prix ? Cette douleur était-elle la dernière que je ressentirais ?

\- Norah !

La voix était puissante mais j'eus l'impression que ce fut un chuchotement.

\- Liam ! Ramène-toi, elle a été touchée.

Touchée ? Ah d'accord, j'ai reçu une balle dans le dos. Je me sentais stupide de ne comprendre que maintenant mais mon esprit s'embrouillait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Je sentit qu'on me soulevait et la douleur passait un nouveau cap. Je reconnut vaguement le visage de Frost mais n'en étais pas sûre tant ma vue était floue. Je posait instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre et je fut prise d'une peur panique. Une peur que je n'avais ressenti qu'une seule fois. Lorsque j'avais crû perdre Jack.

\- Mon bébé. Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai été très prise ces dernières semaines et j'ai eu des soucis de connexion en plus de çà.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir de les lire. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	50. Fierté

Je luttais très fort pour ne pas le montrer mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude. J'étais enfermé ici depuis presque trois semaines. Les deux premières, l'infirmier qu'avait choisi Norah me donnait presque quotidiennement de ses nouvelles mais depuis plusieurs jours, je n'ai plus rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cet infirmier a posé un congé maladie d'après ses collègues. Il m'a affirmé à plusieurs reprises que Norah avait la ferme intention de me faire sortir de là mais à quoi est dû son départ si impromptu ?

Aurait-il pris peur et décidé de tout plaquer pour se sauver ? Est-ce que finalement, Norah aurait changé d'avis ? Est-ce qui lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Je pencherais pour cette troisième option. Depuis quatre jours, on en me donne plus le journal à lire. Le comportement du docteur Landman n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais je percevais quelque chose de tendu, d'énigmatique dans l'air. Ce n'était que mon instinct qui parlait mais mon instinct avait généralement raison.

Ne pas voir Norah était une torture mais ne pas savoir si elle allait bien, ne rien savoir du tout à son sujet était comme frotter du sel sur mes plaies à vif. Je ne supportais pas l'incertitude. J'avais besoin qu'on me dise qu'elle aille bien. Même si elle avait changé d'avis et décidé de mener sa propre vie, j'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité.

L'ouverture brusque de la porte de ma cellule me sortit de mes pensées.

\- C'est l'heure de votre session avec le docteur Landman. Dit l'un des infirmiers qui m'était assigné.

Tout les jours, le même refrain. Tout les jours, la même routine. Il y'a des gens qui ont besoin d'une routine quotidienne pour se sentir bien. Moi, c'est l'exact opposé. C'est l'une des nombreuses choses que Norah et moi avons en commun. Notre seule routine serait peut-être de nous voir tout les jours, si on peut appeler çà une routine.

Je me laisse emmener jusqu'au doc, comme d'habitude. Même si je n'ai aucune considération particulière pour mon psychiatre, je dois admettre qu'il est plus professionnel et plus intelligent que la plupart de ses confrères. Landman est déjà là quand on m'installe en face de lui.

\- Bonjour docteur. Bien dormi ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Il attends que nous soyons seuls pour poursuivre.

\- Je pensais que vous saviez ce qui se passait dehors. Mais soit vous êtes extrêmement doué pour le cacher soit vous n'en avez aucune idée.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

\- Le chaos. Dit-il, simplement.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise que ma surprise se dessine sur mon visage. Je sens mes traits se figer d'eux-mêmes. J'essaie malgré tout de garder une attitude désinvolte.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me suspecte de ne pas être mêlé à une situation de chaos.

\- Je l'ai évidemment crû, il y'a quelques jours. Mais je trouvais étrange votre passivité concernant Norah.

Cette fois, je ne pris plus la peine de masquer mes émotions.

\- En quoi Norah est concernée ?

Le ton menaçant de ma voix était involontaire, pour une fois. Le doc prit un sachet qui était posé par terre, à coté de lui. Il en sortit quatre journaux. Il en prit un et le posa devant moi.

Je faillit m'étrangler en voyant la une.

 _" Le Batman assassiné "._

Il y'avait une photo de lui, sans son masque et juste à côté, une photo de Norah. Je reconnus immédiatement, Bruce Wayne. L'un des milliardaires de la ville mais je me foutais royalement de savoir qui il était.

Je saisit immédiatement le journal et le lut attentivement.

 _" Cette nuit, la ville de Gotham a perdu son plus grand héros. Lors d'un gala réunissant l'élite de la ville, Norah Adams, accompagnée de plusieurs complices, a fait irruption. La complice de Joker a tiré de sang-froid sur le commissaire de police, qui est décédé durant le trajet le menant à l'hôpital._

 _Norah était sur le point de tuer un autre invité quand Batman est apparu. Il y a eu un court affrontement entre Norah et le Batman, jusqu'à ce que le Batman s'effondre au sol. Quelqu'un se trouvant sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face a atteint le Batman en pleine tête. Nous suspectons que cette personne est Deadshot, un autre criminel à avoir été arrêté par le Batman et le seul autre criminel que le Joker a fait évadé._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que les autorités sont arrivées. Le résultat fût un vrai carnage. Des policiers, des hommes de Norah Adams et des invités ont été tués lors de cette confrontation._

 _Quant à Norah Adams, Ses complices sont parvenus à la faire sortir à temps mais pas avant qu'elle fut touchée par une balle, selon plusieurs témoins de la scène._

 _Cet évènement est l'un des plus grave que la ville ait connu depuis très longtemps. Ce soir, Gotham n'a pas seulement perdu son plus grand héros. Gotham a aussi perdu son commissaire le plus émérite, des policiers vaillants et dévoués ainsi que des innocents ayant eu la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment._

 _Une grande veillée sera tenue en leurs mémoires demain soir, devant l'hôtel de justice. "_

Je survole les autres articles parlant de Bruce Wayne, Deadshot et du commissaire Gordon. Je relit l'article que je viens de lire, encore et encore.

Elle l'a tué. Norah a tué le Batman. Elle a tué notre plus grand ennemi. Ce n'est pas elle qui lui a asséné le coup final mais c'est son plan, c'est sa stratégie, c'est son piège mortel qui a permis de faire tomber le Batman.

Je ressentais une fierté indescriptible. Ma poupée avait tué la star de Gotham. Celui qu'une partie de la ville vénérait et que l'autre partie craignait.

Mais ma fierté ne faisait pas le poids face à mon inquiétude. Elle a été touchée par une balle. Peut-être que dans la confusion, le témoin a mal vu ce qu'il prétend avoir vu mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment expliquer le fait que je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis ? Je regarde la date du journal et voit que cet évènement était il y'a quatre jours. La veille du départ en congé de l'infirmier qui me permettait d'avoir un contact avec Norah.

\- J'avais raison. Vous ne saviez rien de tout ceci.

Je levait les yeux et regardait el doc comme si j'avais complètement oublié sa présence. Ce qui était le cas pendant ses dernières minutes.

\- Non, je n'en savais rien.

A quoi bon mentir ? Je suis sûr que je devais être plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Je fixait les autres journaux posés devant lui.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est...

Je ne parvint pas à finir ma question. Je me sentais partir rien qu'à cette possibilité affreuse. Le doc prit les autres journaux et les posaient devant moi, cote à cote.

Il avait raison, c'était le chaos. Les criminels de Gotham devenaient plus confiant et arrogant. La mort de Batman avait libéré ce que le gouvernement s'était donné tant de mal de contenir. Il y'avait des émeutes, des cambriolages, des meurtres, toutes sortes de crimes. Et les autorités n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour les arrêter. Norah n'avait pas seulement fait tomber le Batman. Elle avait aussi tué le commissaire. Celui qui m'avait arrêté. C'était une autre perte considérable pour les flics. Norah leur a infligé un coup fatal ce qui a ouvert la porte pour tout les criminels.

L'ironie de la situation était belle autant qu'elle était drôle. Norah n'avait jamais voulu vivre dans le chaos, encore moins le créer. Pourtant elle l'avait fait. Elle devait avoir honte ou culpabiliser des conséquences. Je sais parfaitement que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était nous débarrasser du Batman et non créer un tel chaos.

Je scrutait chaque journal et poussait un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant aucune annonce de la mort de Norah. Mais je n'étais pas beaucoup plus soulagé. Même si Norah était morte, je ne pense pas que Frost ou Liam en ferait une annonce publique. Etaient-ils vivants, eux aussi ? Je ne souhaitait pas leur mort, ils ont été d'une grande aide et d'un grand dévouement pour Norah et moi mais je les sacrifierais les yeux fermés pour sauver Norah.

\- Que pensez-vous de tout ceci ?

Je relevait la tête pour scruter le visage de mon médecin. Il n'avait pas l'air accusateur ni condescendant. Simplement curieux.

\- Je suis inquiet. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour elle.

\- C'est tout ? Juste de l'inquiétude ?

Je jetait ma tête en arrière et sourit tout en fixant le plafond.

\- De la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère... Chantonnai-je.

J'entendit le doc soupirer et ranger les journaux dans ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le dire ? S'enquit-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas dire quoi ? Demandai-je en le regardant de nouveau.

\- Que vous êtes fier d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire çà ?

Il reposa son sac plastique par terre avant de se repositionner correctement.

\- Ce serait une réaction logique. Vous avez toujours eu l'envie de créer le chaos, de créer la psychose. Norah est dehors et sans vous. Et elle est parvenue à faire tuer le Batman, à tuer le commissaire de police et à bouleverser complètement Gotham. Quelque part, elle a accompli votre souhait.

Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'étais si fier de Norah. C'est parce qu'elle était capable de grandes choses. Elle pouvait se montrer d'une grand bienveillance et se montrer tout aussi impitoyable. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Du moins, elle ne laissait pas sa peur l'handicaper. J'avais fait une croix sur mes rêves de chaos mais çà, seuls Norah et moi le savons. Si elle a fait tout çà, c'est uniquement pour nous débarrasser de Batman. Pas pour me faire plaisir.

Mais faisons plaisir à ce bon docteur.

\- Maintenant, ils savent tous de quoi elle est capable. Les gens de cette ville se sont crus en sécurités à la seconde ou je me suis retrouvé enfermé ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus tort.

\- Je suis moi-même un citoyen de Gotham. Mais entre ces murs, je suis votre médecin. Ce qui fait que c'est votre bien-être qui me concerne. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis sérieusement inquiet à cause de ce qui se passe dehors.

\- En quoi le chaos de dehors est-il inquiétant pour ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Parce que même si vous êtes fier de Norah, vous êtes surtout inquiet. Certes elle à l'envie et les idées pour créer le chaos mais elle n'a pas votre expérience. Elle n'a pas votre sang-froid et elle n'a pas votre cruauté.

Ca me tuait de l'admettre mais il marquait un point. J'étais habitué à ce genre de situation. Les gens hurlant de terreurs, les dommages collatéraux, les chasses aux sorcières lancées contre moi. Mais Norah était encore nouvelle là-dedans. Même si en peu de temps, elle a déjà vécu pas mal de choses, ce n'est pas assez pour qu'elle sache comment gérer la crise qu'elle a provoquée.

Et s'il y'a bien une chose qu'elle ne possède pas en elle, c'est la cruauté. Elle peut être froide et inflexible quand il le faut mais elle ne prend pas plaisir à voir mourir des innocents. Comme je pensais tout à l'heure, sa culpabilité va l'envahir. Je me rappelle de sa réaction quand elle a tué son ex qui l'avait battue pendant deux ans. Si elle avait si mal réagi à sa mort, comment réagira-t-elle face à celles de tous les innocents de Gotham qui y passeront maintenant que les criminels n'ont plus peur de sortir ?

Je voyais ou le doc voulait en venir. Je sais ou cette situation va mener Norah. Elle va se faire engloutir par tout ce qui se passe. Elle a allumé les premières étincelles qui se sont transformées en un incendie sur lequel elle n'a aucun contrôle.

Et cela va me rendre malade. La savoir seule dehors dans ce chaos, à voir notre ville tomber un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Ok, Ok, j'ai compris. Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

Le reste de l'heure passait lentement. Trop lentement. Les paroles du doc et la révélation qu'elles m'avait infligée me bouffait l'esprit. Je me laissait machinalement ramener jusqu'à ma cellule.

A peine la porte fermée derrière-moi, je m'assit par terre et sortit la photo de Norah de ma veste. J'ai passé des heures et des heures à fixer son beau visage sans jamais m'en lasser. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui m'aidait à garder la raison. Si on peut dire çà comme çà.

\- Que t'ai-je fait ? Murmurai-je.

Je ne regrettais rien de ce que j'avais vécu avec Norah. Chaque souffrance, chaque difficulté en valait la peine. Mais quelle connerie c'était de me rendre. J'avais déjà réalisé cela mais je prenais pleinement conscience des conséquences de ce mauvais choix. Mon bébé était tout seul. Elle était peut-être entourée de mes hommes mais çà n'avait rien à voir. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle. J'espérais pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de l'avoir laissée. Je la supplierai de me pardonner s'il le faut.

Je commençais à somnoler quand j'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Avec l'absence de fenêtres et d'horloge, impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Mais je sût tout de suite qu'il s'était passé plusieurs heures entre maintenant et le moment ou on m'a ramené de ma thérapie. Les veilleuses au sol étaient allumées et c'était trop silencieux pour être la journée.

J'eut un soudain regain d'énergie en voyant qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Ca fait un moment. Dis-je en me redressant.

Le jeune infirmier qui renseignait Norah s'avançait doucement vers moi.

\- On m'a demandé de ne pas revenir jusqu'à ordre du contraire.

\- Comment va Norah ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul à mon ton.

\- Elle va bien. C'est elle qui m'a appelé.

Il sortit une arme et me la tendit. Je le reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'une des armes de ma collection. Celle avec laquelle j'entraîne Norah.

\- Demain, lorsque vous serez emmené pour votre thérapie, je m'occuperais du système électronique. Vos complices entrerons dans le bâtiment. Mais vous devrez vous occuper des infirmiers et des gardes que vous croiserez ici.

Je fit un signe de tête à l'infirmier et il sortit rapidement. Je touchais l'arme doucement, presque tendrement. Toute mon inquiétude volait en éclat pour laisser place à un soulagement et une hâte indescriptible. Je ne serais totalement soulagé que lorsque j'aurais Norah dans mes bras mais c'était une image à nouveau accessible désormais. Pas juste un rêve, ou un désir profond.

Demain, je rentre chez moi. Demain, je sors d'ici. Demain, je retrouve à nouveau ma raison de vivre.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée du temps que je prends à poster, je vais vraiment essayer d'être plus rapide mais je suis débordée en ce moment.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bises à bientôt ! B.

mizki2502 : Je suis ravie d'être la première fic sur le Joker que tu lis. J'espère que cela t'a donné l'envie d'en lire d'autres. Il y'en a quelques unes qui sont pas mal sur ce site. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Céline : Merci encore. Tes reviews sont vraiment agréables à lire. Ca donne vraiment envie d'écrire plus. Bises.

yaya : Ma première fan ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Gros bisous à toi !

scum-juvia : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

SadakoTama : Voila un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il te plaise tout autant. Bisous.

Et merci aussi à Guest, , Love the original family, guest et Anga27. Chacune de vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je tiens à redire que peu importe le temps que je prendrais à poste, cette histoire aura une fin. Depuis le début, je sais comment mon histoire va finir, il n'a jamais été question de l'abandonner.

J'espère que vous serez assez patients pour voir la fin de l'histoire de Norah et du Joker.


	51. Survivants

Je me réveillais une fois de plus tout en sentant la réalité s'éloigner aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts et ma conscience intacte mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais l'impression d'être clouée sur place. D'avoir du plomb dans tout mon corps. J'avais une vague idée de ce qui m'arrivait mais je n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps avant de replonger dans le noir.

Ce sont les murmures qui me réveillèrent pour de bon. J'ouvrit doucement les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour pouvoir voir clairement. Je vit quelqu'un s'activer sur un objet à côté de mon lit. Je le connaissais mais pas moyen de me rappeler qui c'était.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va mettre encore longtemps ? Fit une voix derrière-moi.

Je sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Frost, ce qui me rassurait. Je me forçait à bouger la main pour attirer l'attention. Je tentais de parler mais j'avais la gorge trop sèche. L'homme posa ses yeux sur moi et je le reconnut enfin. C'est le médecin qui m'a soignée quand j'avais été enlevée par les français et il avait aussi soigné Jack quand il s'était fait tirer dessus.

\- Doucement. Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais essayé de me relever.

Frost vint se mettre de l'autre côté du lit pour me voir. Il tentait de paraître impassible mais le soulagement pouvait se lire sur ses traits.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda le médecin.

J'étais encore trop embrumée pour collecter mes souvenirs. Je savais juste que Jack n'était pas là. Je fit non de la tête.

\- On vous a tiré dessus. Rassurez-vous, vous êtes hors de danger. Et le bébé aussi.

J'eut l'impression d'être assommée une seconde fois. Les souvenirs devinrent parfaitement clairs. Ma grossesse, le plan pour tuer Batman. Je revois le visage sans expression de Bruce Wayne. Je revois tout de cette soirée. Je ressens même à nouveau la douleur dans mon dos et l'inquiétude pour mon bébé.

\- Merci.

C'est tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Je sentais le soulagement couler dans mes veines. Si je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir de ce bébé, maintenant je l'étais. Seulement, c'était ce que je voulais, moi. Ce qui m'envoya une nouvelle vague d'angoisse.

\- Il faut que je vois Jack. Dis-je à Frost.

\- Je sais. Répondit-il en évitant mon regard.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas bouger pour l'instant. La balle n'est pas passée loin de votre colonne vertébrale, vous avez eu de la chance. Mais vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos. Intervint le médecin.

J'avais envie de l'envoyer se faire voir. Que Jack était plus important que ma santé mais je savais aussi qu'il avait raison. Si je voulais parvenir à faire évader Jack, je devais être en forme. Je devais être sûre de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout sans m'effondrer en chemin. Hors, j'avais conscience que j'étais loin du compte, là maintenant.

\- C'est mieux d'attendre de tout façon. Dit Frost.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que maintenant que nous avons tué le Batman, ils s'attendent maintenant à ce qu'on s'occupe du Joker. Il y'aura encore plus de mesures de protection.

Il marquait un point. L'attente nous était favorable. Que ce soit pour ma santé, celle du bébé et pour la liberté de Jack.

Je soupirait et me mit à réfléchir à toute cette situation. Batman était mort. Toute la ville savait que je n'avais pas renoncé au Joker. Que je ne m'étais pas sauvé en laissant tout derrière-moi.

\- Je vais prévenir les hommes que vous êtes réveillée. Fit Frost avant de quitter la pièce.

Je le trouvais étrange. Il ne m'avais jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé mais il l'avait toujours fait ne me regardant droit dans les yeux et avec une voix assurée. Mais là, il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je vais vous aider à vous redresser. Je dois changer votre bandage. Fit le médecin.

Je me laissait faire tout en retenant un hoquet de douleur. Il déboutonna le haut de ma blouse, au niveau du cou et je mit mes mains devant pour la retenir de tomber complètement. Le doc me fit signe de la laisser tomber. Le bandage faisait le tour de ma taille. En toute autre situation, j'aurais sûrement étais embarrassée mais j'avais d'autres inquiétudes que ma nudité.

Je le laissait défaire mon bandage et appliquer quelque chose sur ma blessure.

\- Combien de temps s'est déroulé depuis cette soirée ?

\- Quatre jours.

Quatre jours ? Je ne pensais pas avoir été out autant de temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la mort de Batman ?

Je le sentait se raidir mais il reprit rapidement contenance.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Je m'en doute mais comment est-ce, exactement ?

\- C'est le bazar. Vous avez tué le Batman et le commissaire de la ville.

\- Le commissaire ?

\- Oui. Vous lui avez tiré dessus. Il est mort dans l'ambulance, sur le trajet de l'hôpital.

Oh merde. J'avais oublié çà. Je me revois nettement lui tirer dessus. Etrangement, la culpabilité ne venait pas. Pas parce que je pense avoir eu raison de le tuer mais parce que je le détestais. Il s'était tant vanté d'avoir attrapé Jack. Vanté que le Joker était fini, qu'il ne serait plus jamais en liberté. Ces paroles m'avait fait mal et surtout, elle m'avait fait peur. Tout simplement parce que je craignais qu'elles ne soient vraies. J'avais très peur de ne pas retrouver Jack, de ne jamais le revoir, de ne jamais lui reparler. Ce commissaire avait exprimé à voix haute mes craintes les plus profondes et pour çà, je l'avais profondément détesté.

Le médecin me repoussa doucement en arrière après avoir fini mon bandage.

\- Vous devez rester allongée le plus possible dans les prochaines semaines.

Je hochais la tête et fermait les yeux. Le sommeil me gagnait de nouveau.

* * *

Deux jours. Je ne pouvais plus tenir une jour de plus. Je m'étais pliée aux conseils du médecin pendant ces deux derniers jours mais c'était assez. Même si c'était douloureux, je pouvais me lever et marcher. Et je voulais faire sortir Jack. Je sortit de mon lit et pour la première fois depuis le massacre, je sors de ma chambre.

J'allais directement au salon pour guetter les infos mais la place était déjà prise. Liam, Frost et quelques hommes étaient là. Certains d'entre eux me saluèrent respectueusement mais Frost se levait vivement et vint vers moi tandis que Liam restait assis sur le canapé. Je crû percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage mais je préférais me concentrer sur la forme de Frost qui arrivait droit sur moi.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là. Dit-il.

\- Je n'en peux plus de rester sans rien faire.

Je le contournais pour m'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Liam. Il allait éteindre la télé mais je l'en empêchait. C'était une grande chaîne d'info et ils montraient les images d'une place envahie par des casseurs, d'un côté et des CRS, de l'autre. Je ne pense pas que le terme " casseur " soit approprié. Ces gens sont clairement plus violent et déterminé que ce qu'on voit d'habitude à la télé.

Je ne sais pas quel genre d'évènement a pu produire un tel déferlement. Les flics matraquaient certaines personnes, des flammes s'élevaient à certains endroits, les gens hurlaient de rage ou de douleur, certains hurlaient pour le plaisir de hurler. J'allais émettre un commentaire sarcastique quand je lut la légende sous les images.

Je manquais de m'étrangler avec ma salive.

 _" Les émeutes de Gotham continuent. "_

Je tournait la tête vers Liam si vivement que j'entendit mes os craquer.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il levait la tête et posait les yeux sur Frost. Je fit la même chose.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

C'était çà qu'il me cachait. Qu'avait dit le médecin, déjà ? C'est compliqué ? C'est le bazar ? Ce que je viens de voir était bien plus que çà. C'était n'importe quoi, c'était animal, c'était, c'était...

C'était le chaos.

\- Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. On fera quelque chose pour çà. Répondit Frost de façon nonchalante.

Sauf qu'il ne me dupait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Depuis la mort du Batman ?

J'eut droit à un récit de presque une heure. Le topo était désastreux. En gros, les criminels étaient déchaînés. Et les flics étaient désorganisés. Ils n'avaient plus leur commissaire et il n'avaient plus Batman. Les pires êtres de la ville s'étaient engouffrés dans la brèche. Ils opéraient désormais au grand jour et au su de tous. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à craindre.

Très vite, mes pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers Jack. J'avais causé çà et tout le monde le savait. Et si les flics décidaient de se venger ? Je suis bien placée pour savoir que certains agents peuvent se montrer vindicatifs. Je me souviens des deux bouffons dans l'hélicoptère qui m'avait emmenée vers Amanda Waller.

Ils ne peuvent pas mettre la main sur moi mais Jack est bien gardé à Arkham, là ou ils peuvent facilement l'atteindre. Autant le leur offrir sur un plateau.

\- Il faut agir maintenant. Nous devons aller à Arkham.

\- Norah...

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas en état mais c'est dangereux de le laisser là-bas. A défaut de se défouler sur moi, les autorités pourraient le faire sur lui.

Un grand silence régna dans la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes. C'est Liam qui le brisa.

\- Elle a raison. Ils refuseront de laisser son acte impuni. Ils sont en position de faiblesse et ils sont prêts à tout pour remédier à ça. En s'en prenant au Joker, ils se vengent de Norah, d'une part et d'une autre, ils font un exemple pour tout les autres criminels.

Frost était toujours hésitant.

\- Je ne mettrais personne en danger. Si vraiment je sens que je ne tiendrais plus, je le dirais.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que je ne lui mentais pas. C'était pourtant inutile. Il savait bien que je ne jouerais jamais avec la vie de Jack. Si je voulais le faire, c'est que j'étais sûre d'en être capable.

\- Alors il es temps d'appeler notre nouvel ami. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Frost, Liam et moi partons chez le jeune infirmier d'Arkham. Frost voulait sonner chez lui mais je lui dit de simplement klaxonner. Sa femme et ses filles étaient là et je ne voulais pas à nouveau me retrouver face à elles. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à l'agacement ou la culpabilité.

Il sortit presque immédiatement et montait à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté de moi. Liam m'avait informé qu'ils lui avaient ordonné de ne pas aller au travail jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter Jack en lui annonçant ma condition. Bien qu'à mon avis, ne plus voir l'infirmier du jour au lendemain n'a pas du apaiser mon amour.

Je sortit l'arme de mon holster, du côté opposé ou se trouvait la mienne. Austin eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Détends-toi. Ce n'est pas pour toi.

Je gardais les yeux rivés quelques secondes sur l'arme avant de la lui tendre.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasse passer un message.

* * *

Mon angoisse était à la hauteur de mon excitation. Bien que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'étais on ne peut plus réveiller et en alerte. Nous étions garés derrière le grand asile d'Arkham. Austin nous avait appelé la veille, après son service. Il avait fait passer l'arme à Jack ainsi que mon message. Dans moins de cinq minutes, les infirmiers viendraient chercher Jack pour son rendez-vous avec le psychiatre. Ce qui veut dire que c'était le moment pour nous de sortir de la voiture.

A part Frost et Liam, les hommes avaient tous revêtus leurs masques. Certains drôles, d'autres glauques. Je les trouvais tous géniaux. Pour ma part, j'avais fait un chignon et je portais des lunettes de soleil. Je m'étais habillée d'un simple jean noir et d'un débardeur vert. La simplicité était mon déguisement, en quelque sorte.

Quelques hommes nous accompagnaient d'un côté du bâtiment tandis que le reste prirent l'autre côté. Austin nous a précisé que l'une des grilles de l'entrée serait déverrouillée. Il avait intérêt à ne pas nous avoir menti. Si les grilles étaient fermées, nous devions annulée toute l'opération et le jeune infirmier et sa jolie petite famille le paieraient de leurs vies. Je m'en voudrais probablement à vie mais je n'hésiterais pas à le faire si ce jeune con se retournerait contre moi.

A mon grand soulagement, la grille s'ouvrit sans peine. Frost entra le premier et nous suivons tous. Une fois la grille passée, nous courons jusqu'à l'entrée de l'asile. Le bâtiment était immonde. Immense, Impressionnant et honnêtement, il me faisait peur. Je crois même que je préfère Belle Reve.

C'était parti. Plus de marche arrière possible. Les caméras nous avaient déjà repérés et nous le savions tous avant de venir ici. La seule chose qui jouera en notre faveur est l'effet de surprise. Comme le soir ou nous avons eu le Batman. Cela m'a porté chance une fois, je priais pour que cela fonctionne une deuxième.

\- Reculez-vous. Nous dit Liam.

Il sortit son arme immense et avant que je n'ai le temps de me rappeler de son nom, il envoya une salve qui détruit la porte comme un rien. Le même bruit nous parvient du côté droit du bâtiment. Je sourit tout en pénétrant dans Arkham.

J'enlevait mes lunettes. Elles n'étaient plus nécessaires maintenant que je n'étais plus dans la rue, à la vue d'un quelconque témoin.

\- C'est par là. Dit Frost.

Je le suivait sans hésiter. C'est à lui qu'Austin avait expliqué ou se trouvait Jack. Et c'était lui qui connaissait les plans d'Arkham par cœur.

Des sirènes assourdissantes retentirent dans l'asile. Une volée de gardes vinrent à nous et ripostèrent immédiatement. Je réussis à en descendre d'eux d'entre eux mais l'un d'eux me manqua de près. Au lieu de moi, la balle abattit l'un de mes hommes qui se trouvait deux centimètres sur ma gauche.

Plus nous avançons et plus nous tombons sur des gardes. Lorsque mon chargeur fut épuisée, je sortais rapidement une autre arme et me remit à tirer. Je ne me souciais pas des victimes que je faisais. Ils n'étaient que des ennemis à abattre. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des obstacles entre Jack et moi.

Le temps commençait à jouer contre nous. Les flics allaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, maintenant. Il fallait trouver Jack et très vite. Nous descendons trois étages et arrivons enfin à celui de Jack. Des coups de feu résonnaient de l'intérieur. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Jack était là. Certes il était armé mais il était seul. Les gardes l'avaient peut-être abattu.

Mes craintes s'évanouirent quand j'entendit un rire. Un rire rauque et brutal. Un rire que j'aimais tellement. J'échangeait un regard avec Frost et il hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

J'entrait juste après lui et tombait dans le chaos qui se déroulait dans ce grand couloir. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Certains en blouses blanches, d'autres en tenue policières. Je m'avançait un peu plus et aperçut Jack tout au fond du couloir. Il était torse nu et tirait dans le tas devant lui.

\- Il sera bientôt à court de balles. Criai-je à Frost.

Il a dû penser la même chose car il se mit à courir vers Jack avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. J'allais l'imiter quand je sentit une main me tirer en arrière.

\- Non. C'est trop dangereux.

Je me forçait à rester sur place. Il avait raison. Le couloir était long mais étroit. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit ou se cacher en cas de besoin. C'est pendant plusieurs minutes que je dût rester là, à regarder de loin Jack, Frost et quelques hommes échanger des balles contre les gardes.

Le téléphone de Liam sonnait. Il lut rapidement le message et rangeait le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- On doit y aller. Les flics sont proches.

La panique me saisit de nouveau.

\- Jack ! Hurlai-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

Il se retourna vivement et s'immobilisa. Même d'ici, je pouvais voir briller ses yeux perçants. Je lui fit un signe urgent. Il fit une tape sur l'épaule de Frost et se mit à courir vers moi.

Mon cœur était au bord de l'explosion. Je ne tiens plus et me mit à aller ver lui. Arrivé devant moi, Jack me saisit par la taille et me souleva de terre. Je nouait mes jambes autour de lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Je fourrais ma main dans ses cheveux et serrait très fort. L'effet était immédiat. Le vide que j'avais ressenti depuis notre séparation fût magiquement comblé en un quart de seconde.

\- Norah. Fit la voix de Liam.

Il n'osait pas parler de façon trop autoritaire devant Jack mais je percevait l'urgence dans son ton.

\- On doit y aller mon amour. Dis-je essoufflée par notre baiser.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je pourrais mourir rien qu'à cause de ce regard. Il me posa doucement à terre et me prit par la main. Nous refaisons le chemin en sens inverse. Nous croisons quelques gardes mais beaucoup moins qu'à l'aller.

Quand nous sortons du bâtiment, les sirènes de police étaient très proches. Peut-être à deux rues d'ici. Nous traçons le plus vite possible jusqu'à la grille. Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'aller à la voiture derrière le bâtiment. Mais avant de pouvoir exprimer cette crainte, notre voiture pila juste devant nous au moment ou nous passons la grille.

Liam nous ouvrit la portière avant de faire le tour de la voiture. Jack me poussa à l'intérieur et monta après moi. Il allait fermer la portière quand Frost arriva en courant. Je me collait le plus possible de mon côté pour faire de la place à Frost.

L'homme qui conduisait la voiture avait un masque de Batman, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- Même quand je le tue, il essaie de me sauver la vie. Dis-je pour moi-même.

Mais Jack entendit parfaitement et rit à son tour. Il passa un bras autour de moi et je me blottit contre lui. Je sentais son visage s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux et je l'entendit humer leur odeur.

\- Tu m'a manqué mon bébé.

Je relevait la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Toi aussi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

\- Tu a été plutôt occupée à ce que j'ai entendu.

Je ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi. Dit-il en souriant.

Je sentit mon visage redevenir sérieux de lui-même.

\- Oui. Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bises à bientôt ! B.

Love the original family : Merci beaucoup ! C'est rassurant de savoir que vous êtes prêts à attendre. Beaucoup de gens lâchent des histoires quand l'attente entre deux chapitres est trop longues à leur goût. Merci de ta patience. Bisous.

pendora59. Merci pour ta review. Non, je ne ferais pas référence à ce film. En matière de superhéros, je n'ai vu que the dark knight et suicide squad. Je ne suis pas fan des comics, à l'origine. J'ai adoré le Joker de Ledger et encore plus celui de Leto. Si tu remarque des ressemblances avec Batman vs Superman, ce sera involontaire de ma part ^^

PetitKiwie : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaierai de faire plus attention. Ironiquement, je suis la première à râler quand j'en vois chez les autres. Ca peut me gâcher une histoire à moi aussi.

Maoul92 : Tu n'est pas la première à me faire la réflexion et c'est vrai qu'avec du recul, je regrette cette partie de l'histoire. Norah est un personnage de mon imagination. Avec ces passages, j'en ai fait une Harley Quinn bis, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas faire. C'est juste que je me suis servi de ces moments pour situer l'histoire dans le temps. Et même si Norah est un personnage à part, l'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Suicide Squad. Donc je devais bien y mêler la squad à un moment donné. J'aurais juste dû le faire de façon moins copié-collé par rapport au film.,

JustineBergerac : Honorée d'être ta première fic sur le Joker. J'espère que cela t'a donnée envie d'en lire d'autres, il y'en a des pas mal. Si tu est bilingue, tu sera comblée. Désolée de tester ta patience, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide mais c'est très compliqué en ce moment.

Merci aussi à Yaya, SadakoTama, , scum-juvia et Yuukitsune. Hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre. Bises B.


	52. Décisions

Rien n'était réel. Rien à part le corps chaud de Norah contre moi. La douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, ses mains caressant tendrement les miennes, son sourire doux et malicieux. Peu importe les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle pendant mon temps à Arkham. Ils ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Je la gardait dans mes bras durant tout le trajet. Les sirènes de polices ainsi que les klaxons des autres voitures me paraissaient être très loin.

J'avais rêvé de ce jour. J'avais beau m'être rendu aux autorités, j'avais regretté cette décision presque instantanément. Après avoir souhaité que Norah jouisse de sa liberté offerte, j'avais été profondément soulagé de savoir qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle avait la ferme intention de me retrouver. Peut-être étais-je un hypocrite, je ne sais pas. En ce qui concernait Norah, je perdais le peu de raison qu'il me restait.

Je plongeait mon visage dans ses cheveux et inspirait profondément. Ma main dans son dos l'approcha de moi instinctivement ce qui eut l'effet de lui arracher un léger grognement de douleur. Je relevait vivement la tête. J'avais complètement oublié sa blessure dans tout ce bordel.

\- Ta blessure n'est pas trop grave j'espère ?

\- Non mon cœur. Tout va bien.

Je savais qu'elle était résistante mais pas au point de partir en mission sauvetage quelques jours après s'être faite tirer dessus. Je notait dans un coin de ma tête d'en parler directement avec le doc.

La voiture se garait devant chez nous et je descendit rapidement, suivi de Norah. Même si je l'avais voulu, ma main n'aurait pas pu lâcher la sienne. Comme si elle disparaîtrait si je ne la touchais plus. Nous passons devant un bon nombre d'hommes qui me souhaitèrent respectueusement un bon retour. Je répondit par un sec hochement de tête et emmenait Norah dans notre chambre.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment les choses se sont passées en ton absence ? Me demandai Norah.

\- Non. Je veux être seul avec ma poupée. Dis-je en écartant une mèche devant ses yeux.

C'était subtil mais je percevais quelque chose dans son regard. Rien de mauvais mais rien de bon non plus. Comme si quelque chose la perturbait mais sans plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Quelque chose te perturbe. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle avait l'air d'hésiter avant de répondre.

\- C'est juste que j'ai eu peur de ne pas te retrouver. Sérieusement, ne me fais plus jamais çà. Je me fous que ce soit pour mon bien.

Elle essayait d'avoir un ton dur mais ses yeux étaient implorants et au bord des larmes.

\- Je sais mon amour. Je ne voulais pas te revoir en prison, c'est tout. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleur chose pour toi.

\- La meilleure chose pour moi c'est toi. Jack, je suis sérieuse. Je ne pas vivre sans toi.

Je la poussait doucement et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Sa voix prenait des accents hystériques.

\- Tu ne sera plus sans moi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais.

je m'agenouillait devant elle et prit l'une des ses mains dans la mienne. Mon autre main essuyait les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues. C'était moi qui l'avais mise dans cette état. Depuis ma reddition, elle avait tué le Batman et le commissaire Gordon ce qui avait crée le chaos dans Gotham. Elle s'était fait tirer dessus et elle m'a fait évader d'Arkham. Et elle a fait tout cela toute seule. Il y avait mes hommes mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, Norah s'est sentie très seule et surtout abandonnée.

Je me relevait et m'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se collait tout de suite contre moi.

\- Tu me crois ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui.

\- On sera heureux, je te le promet. On s'occupera de la situation ici et on...

\- Non, attends.

Elle se levait d'un coup et restait dos à moi quelques secondes. Elle se retournait lentement et me regardait dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air triste et apeurés. J'eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Je n'ai pas vu la peur dans les yeux de Norah depuis les premiers jours de notre rencontre.

\- Ce n'est pas juste de te laisser faire des plans. Pas tant qu'on soit décidés.

\- Décidés sur quoi ?

Elle souffla fort et se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux. Je voulait me lever mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans tout le corps. Je n'aimais vraiment pas voir Norah sir nerveuse, si angoissée, si affaiblie. Pourquoi est-elle si angoissée ?

\- Tu va m'en vouloir.

\- A propos de quoi ? Parle-moi, Norah.

Je commençais sérieusement à angoisser, moi aussi. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle a pris une grande décision en mon absence ? Elle a fourni des informations ? Elle m'a trompé ? Putain, je priais pour que ce ne soit pas çà. Si elle avait trahi notre camp pour celui d'en face, je pourrais passer au-dessus. Sincèrement, je pourrais comprendre qu'elle ait eu une crise de remords à cause de la situation actuelle. Mais si elle a été voir ailleurs. Si elle a laissé une autre homme la toucher, je crois que je la tuerais. Je la tuerais, elle et tout le monde dans cette maison et je me flinguerai ensuite. Ou alors je partirais loin ou alors je ferai exploser la ville ou alors. Oh putain, je ferais quoi ? Je...

\- Je suis enceinte.

Mes pensées s'interrompirent immédiatement. Etrangement, je soupirait intérieurement de soulagement. Mais ce ne fut que pour une poignée de secondes.

\- Enceinte ?

Elle hochait doucement la tête. J'essayais d'intégrer la nouvelle. Elle était enceinte. De mon bébé. Le notre. Mon corps semblait retrouver sa légèreté. Je me levait d'un bond et m'avançait vers Norah.

\- Tu en es sûre ? C'est arrivé quand ? Tu n'est pas sortie de Belle Reve depuis longtemps. C'est tôt pour savoir.

\- Je suis tombée enceinte avant. Le jour ou Batman est venu me chercher au club.

Je déteste repenser à cette journée. Enfin, à cette soirée. C'est le soir ou Norah et moi avons eu notre première dispute et le soir ou j'ai crû l'avoir perdue. Je me rappelle aussi le moment que nous avions passés ensemble juste avant de partir au club. C'est ce soir là qu'elle est tombée enceinte ?

Je ressentais soudainement une colère froide. Pas contre Norah. Mais contre Batman et contre les flics de cette ville. Je les avais toujours hais mais ma haine venait de franchir un nouveau cap. Je revois des images de Norah sur le toit de l'immeuble ou j'avais été la chercher en hélicoptère. Les bleus qu'elle avait un peu partout, la chute de l'hélico lorsque l'un des missiles nous avaient touchés. La semaine passée dans une cage à Belle Reve. Elle était enceinte pendant ces évènements. Et la...

\- La blessure ? Elle n'a rien fait ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Non. Le doc m'a dit que le bébé allait bien.

Elle s'avançait soudainement et passait ses mains autour de mon cou.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Que ce ne sera jamais le moment, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas prendre de décision sans toi. Je sais ce que tu pense et je pensais la même chose aussi, au début. Mais quand je me suis fait tirer dessus, j'ai eu une peur bleue. Pas pour moi mais pour lui. Ou elle.

\- Tu veux le garder ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Oui, je crois.

Elle se recula et poussait un grognement de frustration.

\- Si çà ne tenait qu'à moi, oui je le garderai. Mais si vraiment c'est trop dangereux, si vraiment tu ne veux plus d'enfants on peut en discuter.

\- Plus ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tu m'a dit que ce qui était arrivé avait causé ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Je ne te forcerai jamais à avoir cet enfant. Si tu veux que ce ne soit que nous, ce ne sera que nous.

Je fermais les yeux très forts pour empêcher ces souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Pourtant, Norah avait raison de les mentionner. Je ne me rappelle à peine de mon ancienne femme et de notre enfant à naître. Je ne me rappelle pas du bonheur que j'avais ressenti à l'idée de devenir père mais je me souviens de la souffrance que j'avais ressenti quand je les avais perdus. C'était le plus étrange. Dans mon esprit, leur existence était presque fictive alors que leur perte était toujours aussi réelle.

Il n'a jamais été à nouveau question de paternité pour moi. En ce qui concerne Norah, ce n'est pas que j'avais pris ma décision, c'est simplement que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Je n'envisageais pas ma vie sans elle mais je n'envisageais pas une vie normale.

Seulement, j'y étais désormais bien obligé. La grossesse de Norah me forçait à repenser à tout çà. Je pourrais tout balayer d'un revers de main et lui dire d'avorter. Ce serait réglé et plus d'histoires d'enfant entre nous. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Déjà, parce que Norah venait de me dire clairement qu'elle voulait de cet enfant. Même si elle était prête à sacrifier ses envies pour mon bonheur, elle voulait cet enfant. Et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle l'aimait déjà.

Et aussi et surtout parce que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais. Je fixait le ventre de Norah en essayant de me représenter un bébé là-dedans. Quelque chose que nous avons crée tout les deux. Son enfant mais aussi le mien. Un petit garçon aux cheveux verts, enfin bruns ou une petite fille aux cheveux roux. Ou l'inverse.

Je me passait les mains sur le visage.

\- Bordel, Norah.

\- Ecoute, on a encore du temps pour réfléchir. D'accord ?

Je la regardait droit dans les yeux. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Et même si j'étais capable d'aimer cet enfant, je ne l'aimerais jamais autant que j'aime sa mère. Mais je l'aimerai quand même. Pas parce qu'il serait de moi mais parce qu'il serait avant tout de Norah.

\- Tu sais combien ce serait dangereux ?

\- Je sais. Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois et il a déjà faillit mourir à plusieurs reprises. Dit-elle d'un air absent.

Je réalise combien les derniers évènements ont dû être durs pour elle.

\- Depuis quand tu sais ?

\- Depuis le lendemain de ton arrestation. Monica l'a compris à cause des symptômes. Elle m'a ramené un test de grossesse et il était positif. Je l'ai dit à Frost le soir de la mort de Batman, quand j'ai crû perdre le bébé.

Mon arrestation, la mort de Batman, le chaos en ville, les autorités à nos trousses. Comment trouver de la place pour un enfant dans tout ce bordel ? Il n'aura jamais sa place. Il y aura toujours quelque chose contre nous. Nous aurons toujours un danger à affronter.

J'allais parler mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était le doc qui demandait à Norah de regarder sa blessure. Il avait eu quelques blessés et il voulait être sûr que Norah n'ait rien.

\- Oui, désolée j'ai oublié. Je reviens. Me dit-elle en me pressant gentiment le bras.

Je me rassit de nouveau sur le lit et me prit la tête dans les mains. Je tentais de calmer mes pensées qui allaient à mille à l'heure. C'était inutile de réfléchir pendant. La chose à faire était de ne pas avoir ce bébé. C'était aussi simple que çà. Ce n'était pas la réflexion qui posait problème. C'était de savoir ce que je voulais. Pas ce qui était le mieux.

A ce niveau-là, j'étais perdu. Je ne me sentais absolument pas capable d'avoir un enfant et de l'éduquer, de l'aimer correctement. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'être un père. Le problème est que j'étais également incapable de demander à Norah de se débarrasser du bébé. De tuer notre bébé dans l'œuf et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il en couterait à Norah d'avorter. Je sais à quel point elle m'aime et je sais qu'elle le ferait si je le lui demandais mais cela la marquera à vie. La perte de son bébé, tout en sachant que c'est à cause de moi. Elle ne s'en remettrai jamais vraiment et finirait probablement même par m'en vouloir et se retourner contre moi.

Pourtant, elle ferait ce sacrifice. Elle a déjà tant sacrifié pour moi. Sa carrière, ses principes, ses valeurs, sa vie. Je ne lui demanderai pas un sacrifice de plus. Si on comptait les points, j'étais loin derrière. Cet enfant c'était peut-être une chance pour moi de lui montrer que j'étais capable de tout pour elle. De lui montrer que je serais toujours là, que je ne la laisserai plus jamais. Et puis si par chance, notre enfant lui ressemblait, je pourrais l'aimer comme il faut. Comme un père aime son enfant, tout simplement.

Je tentais d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler notre enfant. Peu importait mes défauts, il serait à moitié issu de Norah. Norah ne pouvait pas donner naissance à quelque chose de monstrueux. Sa bonté l'emportait très souvent sur ma malveillance. Notre enfant ne sera certainement pas un ange mais il ne sera pas un monstre. Il connaîtra mes emportements et ma folie mais il connaîtra aussi la douceur et la fraîcheur de Norah.

Oui. Je pourrais aimer cet enfant. Mais si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas le laisser en danger constant. C'est une inquiétude qui ne me quitte jamais à propos de Norah et ce malgré qu'elle sache se défendre. Si on a cet enfant, il sera la cible première de nos ennemis. Les autorités chercheront à nous le prendre pour le donner à une famille plus apte à l'élever et honnêtement, ils n'auraient pas tort.

Non, nous ne pouvons pas le garder. Pas ici. Pas à Gotham, pas dans ce chaos. Le mieux serait de partir. Partir très loin. Etait-ce possible ? Gotham était notre ville à Norah et moi. Pouvais-je tout plaquer et tout recommencer à zéro ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Norah entrait presque en sautillant.

\- C'est bon, tout va bien. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son sourire en collait un sur mon visage. Il me réchauffait le cœur et apaisait mon âme. Pour Norah, il n'y avait rien dont je n'étais pas capable. Je pouvais faire tout et n'importe quoi pour elle. Changer de vie ne devrait pas faire exception à la règle.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Gros bisous à bientôt ! B.

ShawnKian : Je suis contente de te revoir dans le coin ^^. Tant mieux si mon histoire te plaît toujours autant. Bises !

Shouplle : Merci de ton commentaire. Comme j'ai déjà dit, j'aime les reviews objectives. Je suis désolée que tu sois déçue de ma version du Joker et de la tournure de l'histoire. Sur ma version du Joker, je n'ai que deux arguments.

1 ) J'ai choisi le Joker version Léto qui est beaucoup plus lisse que la version Ledger. Même si je préfère la version Léto je reconnais que le Joker de the Dark koght est beaucoup plus intriguant et complexe.

2 ) Je ne trouve pas que mon Joker soit lisse. Je voulais juste que Norah soit un point central dans sa vie. Soit le seul point ou il peut ressentir les choses de façon normale voir même être normal lui-même. D'ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne j'ai toujours pensé que le Joker était quelqu'un de normal. Il a juste une vision des choses très sombre et très cynique. Et il pense que les gens se révèlent dans le chaos. Que seuls dans les moments difficiles, nous montrons vraiment ce que nous sommes et de quoi nous sommes capables. Et honnêtement, je suis d'accord. Pas avec ses méthodes mais avec sa vision des gens.

En tout cas, à part la partie copiée sur le film, je n'ai aucun regret concernant cette fic. Mais encore une fois, je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue.

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. A bientôt !

SweetDream-chan : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai conscience du côté " classique " de mon histoire. C'est quelque chose de confortant pour moi. Quand je lit une histoire, j'aime être surprise mais j'aime aussi avoir mes marques. C'est difficile à expliquer ^^. J'espère que tu aimera autant la suite. Bisous !

yaya : Coucou ma belle, j'espère que tu va bien. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

PetitKiwie : Merci beaucoup. Ca me rassure pour les fautes d'orthographes. Dire que j'étais première en français à l'école primaire ^^. Bisous !

SadakoTama : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Hâte d'avoir ton avis. Bises !

Merci aussi à Anga27 et . Promis, la prochaine fois je vous répondrais.

Bises à tous ! B.


	53. Préparations

Je me réveillait doucement en milieu d'après-midi. Je m'attendais à être seule mais le bras protecteur qui enserrait ma taille me rassurait instantanément. Jack était rentré à la maison depuis deux jours. J'étais comme sur un nuage. Le chaos dehors, les meurtres que j'ai dernièrement commis, la traque dont nous étions les victimes ne m'atteignait pas en cet instant.

Je me tournai pour mieux voir son visage. C'était une chose rare pour moi de le voir dormir. Soit il était déjà hors de la pièce, soit il attendait que je me réveille pour quitter notre lit. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était toujours le premier réveillé. Je scrutais chaque détail de son visage. Ses traits détendus ne lui donnait pas un air moins menaçant que d'habitude mais il paraissait plus jeune. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il puisse être si détendu. Surtout après l'annonce de ma grossesse.

Lorsque j'avais quitté la chambre pour voir le doc, il y'a deux jours, j'étais sûre de le retrouver en colère ou déterminé. Je ne m'étais trompé qu'à moitié. Il était déterminé. Mais pas à me demander de me débarrasser de notre bébé. Non, il était d'accord pour qu'on ai cet enfant. Et c'est là qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait qu'on s'en aille. Que Gotham était le dernier endroit pour élever notre enfant. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je n'aurais aucun problème à partir d'ici avec Jack mais je ne sais que trop bien ce que cette ville représente pour lui. Il a passé des années à tenter de régner dessus, d'y semer le chaos. Et maintenant que c'était fait il voulait tout quitter ? J'ai mis sa décision sur le compte de l'impulsion. Entre son évasion et la révélation de sa future paternité, il ne devait pas avoir la tête très froide.

Seulement depuis deux jours, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis. Je me suis réveillée hier en m'attendant à ce qu'il me dise qu'il avait changé d'avis. Qu'il avait bien réfléchi et que c'était une terrible idée de garder le bébé et surtout de partir. Mais il n'a rien dit. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'attends à le voir changer d'avis. C'est lui qui aura le dernier mot de toute façon. Je veux ce bébé mais je veux Jack avant tout. Si il ne veut vraiment pas être père, il ne le sera pas.

Je prit le temps d'enfouir ma culpabilité et tentait de me dégager doucement du bras de Jack. Mais son bras se resserrait instinctivement et je me retrouver coincée comme dans un étau. Il se collait un peu plus à moi et grognait légèrement. Je retint un rire et fit glisser mes doigts le long de sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué. Une partie de moi était encore en colère contre lui pour m'avoir laissée mais la colère s'éteignait petit à petit. La séparation avait été rude. Pour lui comme pour moi.

\- A quoi tu pense ?

Je sursautait en voyant les yeux grand ouverts de Jack.

\- A toi. Comme toujours.

Il eut un petit rire cynique et je lui donnait une petite tape sur le bras.

\- C'est vrai en plus.

Il à conscience de la force de mon amour pour lui mais je ne crois pas qu'il sache combien je l'ai dans la peau. Même quand il est là, à côté de moi, je pense à lui, je m'inquiète pour lui, j'ai envie de lui. C'est comme si je n'étais plus moi-même. Comme si son âme s'était fondu dans la mienne, son esprit dans le mien. J'ai toujours trouvé cliché l'expression " ne faire qu'un " mais là maintenant, elle ne m'a jamais parue aussi claire. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Une journée passée loin de lui était une torture. Il était aussi important pour ma survie que l'air que je respire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Des réglages.

\- Des réglages ?

\- Un départ, ça se prépare ma poupée.

Je le fixait quelques secondes.

\- Tu veux toujours partir ?

Ce fut à son tour de me dévisager.

\- Tu pensais que je n'étais pas sérieux ?

\- Je pensais que je t'avais pris de court. Je comprendrais si tu pense maintenant qu'on devrait...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je le laissait m'embrasser pendant de douces secondes.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de longs moments pour savoir ce que je veux. Tu te rappelle de notre rencontre ?

Je levait un sourcil. Il était sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle.

Je fourrageais ma main dans ses cheveux tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Comment oublier notre rencontre ? Ce visage que je pouvais scruter pendant des heures m'avait profondément effrayée. Ces yeux bleus qui m'ensorcelait m'avait pétrifiée sur place. Seule sa voix grave et puissante s'était immédiatement insinuée en moi.

\- J'ai tout de suite su que je voulais te revoir. Et quand je t'ai revue, j'ai tout de suite su que je voulais plus. Et à chaque rencontre, je n'en avais pas assez. Je me foutais du temps que cela me prendrait à te traquer.

\- Me traquer ? Je n'ai pas été si difficile à apprivoiser.

\- Qui a apprivoisé qui selon toi ?

J'allais répondre de but en blanc mais son regard brûlant et curieux me stoppait dans mon élan.

\- C'est toi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à une vitesse folle. J'ai adopté ton mode de vie sans trop hésiter. Finis-je par répondre, une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

\- Donc tu pense que je suis exactement le même depuis notre rencontre ?

Je secouait doucement la tête. Non. Evidemment que non il n'était pas le même. Il avait toujours ses méthodes et sa vision des choses mais l'homme que j'avais connu avait changé. J'avais rencontré un psychopathe, un gangster qui rêvait de dévaster Gotham et de régner sur les cendres. L'homme qui était dans mon lit était tendre, protecteur. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour me récupérer à chaque fois qu'on m'avait arraché à lui. Il avait sacrifié sa propre liberté pour la mienne. La chose la plus désintéressée qu'il ait fait pour moi.

\- On s'est apprivoisés mutuellement. J'ai accepté la noirceur qui avait en moi, j'ai accepté la tienne et...

\- Exactement. Tu a accepté de sombrer pour moi, pour être avec moi. Tu m'a laissé détruire tout ce que tu avais construit dans ta vie. Ta carrière, ton amitié avec Thomas, les valeurs et les principes que tu possédais. Tu t'es mise à tuer pour moi. C'est mon tour. C'est à moi de te laisser m'entraîner. Tu es toujours toi-même au fond, je sais que tu l'es. Tu es toujours la fille douce, timide et adorable que j'ai rencontré ce soir-là, au club. Malgré tout tes actes, tu possède toujours un grand cœur et une immense empathie. C'est ce que je veux pour cet enfant.

Il s'interrompit et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

\- Je veux qu'il soit comme toi. Je veux qu'il grandisse normalement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir mais je veux mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Et ce sera mission impossible si on reste ici. Si il grandit dans cette ville, parmi nos ennemis, parmi les gens comme moi. Entre les autorités et les criminels qui en auront après nous, sa seule chance de survivre sera de devenir un criminel lui-même. Ou pire, devenir comme Batman.

Je tentait d'esquisser un sourire mais j'étais trop estomaquée par ses paroles. Il s'était déjà ouvert à moi, il m'avait déjà clairement fait part de ses sentiments à plus d'une reprise mais jamais de cette façon. Pas de façon si calme, si vulnérable.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je serais qui tu veux. Finis-je par dire.

\- Je veux que tu sois toi. Je t'aime plus que tout, j'aime ce que tu es devenue mais je t'ai aimé avant que tu ne devienne une criminelle. Je t'ai aimé quand tu étais encore innocente. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Tu serais prêt à faire une croix sur tout çà ? A renoncer à tout ce que tu a construit ?

\- Comme je t'ai dit, c'est mon tour.

A chaque fois que je pensais qu'il était impossible pour moi de l'aimer encore plus, il faisait ou disait quelque chose qui me prouvait le contraire. Mon cœur pouvait exploser que je n'en serais pas surprise.

\- D'accord. On s'en va. Dis-je en souriant.

* * *

Nous ne quittons la chambre qu'en début de soirée. Jack savait que seuls le doc, Frost,Liam et Monica était au courant pour ma grossesse. Et Deadshot mais il n'était pas là. Jack avait décidé d'annoncer à tout le monde nos plans pour la suite.

Les hommes tentaient de masquer leur surprise tant bien que mal. Jack leur expliquait clairement que notre départ devait être préparé dans les moindres détails. Ainsi que notre arrivée là ou nous irions. Nous ne devions pas simplement quitter Gotham en toute sécurité, nous devions nous assurer de rester en sécurité pendant tout le voyage. Un nombre d'hommes devront nous accompagner. Même si nous voulions changer de vie, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Frost et Liam acceptèrent immédiatement de venir avec nous. Le reste des hommes acceptèrent également. Jack leur dit de quitter la pièce, nous laissant seuls avec nos hommes de main respectifs. Le boulot de Liam était avant tout de m'apprendre à me battre, que ce soit physiquement ou avec une arme. Mais je lui vouais une confiance aveugle et il est très rapidement devenu " mon homme " sans qu'aucun de nous ne le confirme de vive voix.

\- Vous avez conscience de ce dans quoi vous vous engagez en nous suivant ? Leur demandai-je.

\- On l'a toujours su avec le boss. Répondit Frost.

\- Elle veut dire que les choses seront complètement différentes dorénavant. Il est évident que nous prendrons toujours des précautions extrêmes mais cette vie-ci est terminée. Plus de club, plus de deal, plus de braquages.

\- Nous l'avons bien compris monsieur. Dit Liam.

Je soupirais de soulagement. J'aurais compris que Frost et Liam désirent rester à Gotham mais j'étais vraiment contente et rassurée qu'ils soient avec nous. Frost était le plus loyal envers Jack et Liam avait toujours assuré ma sécurité. Parmi tout les hommes de cette maison, c'était les deux en qui nous avions le plus confiance.

\- Vous savez déjà ou nous partirons ? Demandait Frost.

Jack s'installa sur le canapé et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Non, pas encore. Il y'a des endroits clairement à éviter.

\- On est pas obligé de se cacher à l'autre bout du monde. Dis-je en m'asseyant à coté de lui.

\- Il faut balancer des fausses pistes.

Je sourit devant la proposition de Frost.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on en ai besoin. Ils ne s'attendront jamais à ce qu'on s'en aille. Ils doivent penser que nous sommes plus heureux que jamais grâce au chaos dans la ville.

Jack éclatait soudainement de rire.

\- Je crois que c'est la plus grande ironie de toute ma vie.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de me joindre à lui. Effectivement l'ironie était aussi drôle que grotesque. Maintenant que nous avions conquis Gotham, maintenant que le chaos régnait ne maître nous avions décidé de partir. Partir au moment ou nous avions atteint le sommet.

\- Il y'a beaucoup de choses à mettre en place. Asseye-vous messieurs, çà va être une longue conversation. Dit Jack.

Et effectivement, nous avons passé des heures à discuter des mesures à prendre. Les détails de transports, de choses à emmener, de comptes à ouvrir pour transférer notre argent, de quels endroits seraient les plus appropriés pour nous et en dernier point, notre apparence.

Jack m'avait choqué en affirmant qu'il devait changer physiquement. Je savais combien il était fier de son apparence.

\- Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Demandai-je.

\- Ce qu'il faut. Nous serons toujours recherchés. Je suis trop repérable.

Oui, certes. Je pouvais me contenter de me teindre les cheveux mais que devait faire Jack pour être méconnaissable ? Même s'il se teignait les cheveux aussi, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Ses lèvres rouge sang, ses tatouages, sa peau claire. Comment avait-il l'intention de tout modifier ?

Une fois la conversation finie, Frost et Liam quittèrent la pièce. Je me tournais immédiatement vers Jack.

\- Tu veux vraiment changer ton apparence ? Dis-je en plongeant ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui. Ca fait partie des choses quoi doivent changer. Je me teindrais les cheveux, je ferais enlever mes tatouages. Je changerai ce que je peux changer.

Il caressait doucement mes cheveux.

\- Ta crinière rousse me manquera.

Je me moquais de mes cheveux. Je me raserais la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Mais l'idée que Jack change complètement me choquait. Pas parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne me plaise plus, je me foutais de quoi il avait l'air. Il était l'amour de ma vie. Il serait toujours l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde. Mais étrangement, son désir de changer son apparence était encore plus signifiant que son désir de changer de vie.

Changer son mode de vie faisait qu'il renonce à ce qu'il voulait et désirait. Mais changer son apparence signifiait en quelque sorte qu'il renonçait à ce qu'il était. Comme s 'il renonçait au Joker.

Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Voir le Joker disparaître ?

Non. Mais il y'avait le Joker et il y'avait Jack. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il était tombé amoureux de la fille douce et innocente que j'avais un jour été. Et que j'étais toujours au fond, selon lui. C'est la même chose pour moi. J'aime follement le Joker mais je suis en premier lieu tombée amoureuse de Jack. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse du tueur fou, je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui m'avait protégée, qui s'était montré tendre envers moi. Et j'avais fini par accepter le Joker et à l'aimer tout autant.

Alors même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je l'accepterais volontiers. Je l'aimerais toujours. Qu'il soit Jack et Joker ou qu'il soit que l'un ou l'autre. Peut importe, il était mon amour.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bises à bientôt ! B.

SadakoTama : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Tu trouvera sûrement la suite déconcertante mais j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue. Bisous.

: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant. Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre.

Nirv : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. Heureuse qu'elle t'ai plu. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite.

Yaya : Coucou ma belle. Vraiment contente de toujours te faire plaisir. J'espère vraiment que tu aimera la suite. Gros bisous !

PaulineS : Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera. Bises !

PetitKiwie : Merci beaucoup. J'essaie de m'en sortir comme je peux ^^. Bisous !

: Ohlala on verra ^^ Dis-moi ce que tu en pense. Bises !

L'histoire arrive très bientôt à sa fin. J'espère que vous aurez la patience de lire ma fic dans son intégralité. Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt ! B.


	54. Annonce

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour la fausse joie. Je vous rassure, le futur chapitre est en cours d'écriture, il sera là d'ici demain ou dans deux jours.

Je viens juste de commencer une histoire sur l'univers de Game of Thrones qui s'appelle " Le cœur des loups ". J'espère vraiment que vous donnerez une chance à cette histoire. N'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Gros bisous et à très bientôt !

B.


	55. Le réveil

Norah me regardait nerveusement et inspirait profondément. Elle était différente mais toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi elle. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais juste au dessus des épaules. Il n'y avait plus de trace de son roux si particulier ni des reflets causés par les produits chimique. Ils avaient maintenant une couleur sombre. Sombre mais plus claire que les miens.

J'avais entrepris de me teindre les cheveux hier soir. Je les avaient coupés également et les avaient teint en noir. Norah avait opté pour un châtain au reflets marrons. C'était nécessaire pour changer de vie. Pour disparaître, nous devions changer, c'était comme çà. Etrangement, c'était Norah qui avait le plus de mal à se faire à cette idée. Elle avait affirmé aimer ma nouvelle apparence mais elle avait peur que je n'aime pas la sienne.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et caressait son visage. Je la trouvais encore plus belle. Cette couleur faisait ressortir sa peau anormalement claire. Cette coupe mettait son ses traits encore plus en valeur. Elle était à couper le souffle.

J'avais pris la décision de modifier mon apparence il y'a deux mois. Deux mois que nous nous étions décidés pour le Canada. Depuis, tout était allé très vite. Les investissements, les recherches, les protections à mettre en place et le déménagement.

La maison était désormais vide. Tout ces changements devenaient vraiment réels. Ce qui devenait plus réel c'était aussi et surtout était ma future paternité. Le ventre de Norah commençait à se voir. C'était subtil mais pour moi c'était flagrant. La peur montait en flèche mais aussi l'excitation.

Je renonçait à tout ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru. Je détruisait tout ce que j'avais bâti pendant des années. Et j'étais heureux de le faire. J'étais heureux de partir loin d'ici, de commencer une vie avec Norah. De construire une vie pour notre enfant.

\- Je t'aime. Murmurai-je.

Norah passait ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je ne m'émerveillerai jamais assez du changement qu'elle avait causé en moi. Depuis que j'avais décidé de tout laisser derrière-moi, tout s'était précipité dans mon esprit. Puis tout s'était dissipé. Je sentais des émotions oubliées remonter en moi. Des souvenirs ignorés refaisaient surface.

Je me rappelais maintenant de ma vie d'avant, distinctement. Je me rappelais de mes parents, de mon enfance, de Jeanie, de notre enfant qui n'a jamais vu le jour. Je ressentais un pincement mais je ne ressentais plus le besoin d'enfouir ces souvenir au plus profond de moi.

Je sentais ma soif de sang s'évanouir. Je sentais mes rêves de pouvoir et de grandeur disparaître.

Je sentais le Joker m'échapper un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait commencé à m'échapper dès que Norah était entrée dans ma vie mais c'était désormais d'une incroyable limpidité.

C'est comme si j'avais passé toutes ces années à dormir. Comme si je m'étais réfugié dans mon inconscient et que le Joker avait prit les rênes. Mais j'étais réveillé maintenant. J'étais réveillé et le Joker retournait doucement de là ou il était venu. C'était salvateur. Je ne regrettais en rien mes actions passées mais je ne ressentais nullement le besoin de les réitérer. Je ne ressentais que le besoin de mettre toute cette violence, toute cette folie, tout ce danger le plus loin possible derrière nous.

Je serrais Norah contre moi.

\- C'est notre dernier jour ici. Dit-elle tout bas.

\- Je sais.

Norah ressentait plus de tristesse que moi à l'idée de partir. Elle voulait évidemment changer de vie aussi mais elle avait appris à aimer ce que je lui avait offert. Une partie d'elle aimait le danger et l'adrénaline qu'il lui procurait.

Nous montons dans notre chambre pour finir de préparer nos affaires. Les quelques meubles que nous allions emmener étaient entassés dans les camions garés dans l'allée ainsi que la plupart de nos valises. Norah avait voulu laisser les vêtements du dressing ici mais j'avais insisté pour qu'elle emmène tout. J'étais sûr qu'un jour elle serait contente de les avoir.

Dans quelques minutes, un camion partirait en avance et Norah, Frost, Liam et moi partiront avec le dernier. Le Canada n'était qu'une étape. Quand ce sera le moment, nous partirons quelque part en Europe.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis sur le point de devenir une femme normale. Dit Norah en fermant son sac.

\- Tu ne sera jamais une femme normale. Tu sera une femme extraordinaire vivant une vie normale.

La nuance était importante. Norah parlait d'elle comme d'une personne lambda, chose qu'elle n'était pas. Elle était spectaculaire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une coupe de cheveux pouvait changer.

Je fermais mon sac à mon tour et me jetait sur le lit. Norah s'allongeait à côté de moi et fixait son regard sur le plafond.

\- J'ai hâte. J'ai hâte de m'installer dans notre nouvelle maison et de commencer notre nouvelle vie. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi mon bébé.

Je me mit sur le coté et posait ma main sur son ventre tandis que je plongeait mon visage dans son cou. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que çà. Je l'avais voulu très fort en étant le Joker mais je la voulais encore plus en étant Jack. Norah nous aimait tout les deux. Elle aimait autant l'homme fou que l'homme aimant. Elle aimait le tueur autant qu'elle aimait le protecteur. Et je ne l'en aimais que plus.

Nous restons un long moment dans cette position avant de nous lever et nous préparer. J'enfilait des vêtements sobres. Un jean noir et une chemise grise. Norah se vêtit sobrement, elle aussi.

\- N'oublie pas ton arme. Lui dis-je.

Nous nous étions débarrassés de toutes les armes mais j'avais mis un point d'honneur à ce que chacun de nous en garde une. S'éloigner d'ici ne voulait pas dire que nous serions en sécurité.

\- Je vais dire aux hommes qu'il est temps de partir. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me retrouvais seul dans notre chambre. Malgré mon bonheur de démarrer une nouvelle vie avec Norah, j'étais nostalgique de devoir quitter cette maison. Chaque pièce était imprégnée de souvenirs. La première nuit ou Norah a dormi ici, notre premier baiser, notre première fois. Les mauvais souvenirs étaient également présents. Les jours que j'ai passé dans une angoisse oppressante lorsqu'elle était à Belle Reve. Ou quand elle avait été enlevée par les français. Les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs faisaient parti de notre histoire. Ils étaient ce qui faisait que nous en étions là ou nous en étions.

Je rejoignait Norah qui regardait le premier camion partir.

\- Les autres sont aussi prêts, monsieur. Dit Liam.

Je hochait la tête tout en passant un bras autour de Norah. Il y avait en tout quatre camions et ils partiront tous avec dix minutes d'écart. Le téléphone de Norah sonna et elle se détacha de moi pour répondre.

\- Oui ?

Je la questionnait du regard.

\- Deadshot. Tout va bien ?

Elle éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et mit le haut-parleur.

\- Ca va. Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton départ.

\- C'est gentil. On s'en va très bientôt. Ta fille va bien ?

\- Oui. Elle est heureuse d'être revenue à Gotham. Et comment va monsieur J ?

Norah éclata de rire et me passa le téléphone.

\- Monsieur J va très bien. Dis-je en grognant à moitié.

Deadshot eut un petit rire.

\- Tant mieux. Merci de m'avoir aidé à récupérer ma fille, tout les deux. Je sais que je vous en devais une, mais quand même.

\- Oui, oui. C'est bon.

Ses remerciements me mettait mal à l'aise. Norah reprit le téléphone et discuta avec Deadshot quelques minutes avant de raccrocher.

Les camions partirent les uns après les autres. Je voyais Norah se tendre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Notre départ était imminent.

\- Ca va aller mon bébé.

\- Je sais. J'ai jute hâte de sortir de Gotham.

Je la comprenais. Tant que nous étions à Gotham, nous n'avions aucune certitude de pouvoir en sortir.

\- Monsieur ? C'est l'heure.

Je regardait ma montre et vit que Liam avait raison. Je regardait Norah qui acquiesçait avec un sourire. Je lui prit la main et l'aida à se hisser sur le siège avant du camion. Elle se décala pour nous laisser monter, Liam et moi tandis que Frost s'installait au volant. Nous étions un peu serrés mais il était primordial qu'ils soient avec nous.

Norah gardait les yeux fixés sur la maison. Elle parvenait mal à cacher la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Je la collait à moi et l'embrassait sur la joue.

Un sentiment étrange me parcourait. Je m'étais tellement battu pour obtenir tout ce que je possédais. Cela paraissait absurde de tout faire voler en éclat de cette façon. Mais je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour la femme que j'aime et notre futur enfant. Et honnêtement, j'avais envie de passer à autre chose.

Frost s'engagea lentement sur le sentier de la maison qui menait jusqu'à la route. Il conduisit un moment quand le portable de Liam se mit à sonner.

\- Quoi ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

Norah et moi nous retournons immédiatement vers lui.

\- Faites ce que vous pouvez. Tirez dans le tas.

Liam raccrocha et nous regarda.

\- Un barrage de flics nous attends. Ils ont interceptés le troisième camion. Un des hommes s'est écarté pour pouvoir nous prévenir.

Norah serrait ma main tandis que je réfléchissait rapidement.

\- On en peut pas prendre une autre sortie ? Demanda Norah.

\- Ils ont sûrement dû toutes les bloquer.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ? S'agaça Norah.

Ca ne servait à rien de faire demi-tour. Si les premiers camions étaient parvenu à sortir de la ville, ils n'allaient pas faire marche arrière. Choisir une autre sortie, nous feraient tomber sur un autre barrage de flics.

\- On fait comme prévu.

\- Mais monsieur... Commença Liam.

\- Ce barrage est déjà occuper avec nos hommes. On a plus de chance de sortir si on les rejoint dans l'affrontement. On sera déjà plus nombreux.

Je regardait Norah qui hochait la tête. Je fût rassuré qu'elle soit d'accord avec mon idée. Pas que je lui aurait laissé le choix.

\- Sors ton arme. Lui dis-je.

Nous nous saisissons chacun de nos armes, ainsi que Liam. Il passa la main sous le siège et sortit une pochette. Il l'ouvrit et j'aperçut cinq grenades. J'avais formellement ordonné de dégager toutes les armes mais je fût content que Liam ait gardé ce petit cadeau.

Nous entendons les sirènes et les coups de feu avant d'apercevoir le chaos. Frost accéléra et nous fonçons droit sur le barrage. Cinq ou six voitures de flics étaient à l'arrêt et d'autres arrivaient pour participer au massacre. Frost s'arrêta net et nous descendîmes de la voiture tout en prenant soin de rester cachés derrière la tôle du camion.

Il y avait quelques hommes à terre. Des gens hurlaient et couraient dans tout les sens. Certaines personnes, qui ne faisaient pas parti de mon entourage, tiraient sur les flics. Sûrement des gens comme Norah et moi qui se révélaient depuis la mort de Batman.

\- Dis-leur de virer le camion. Criai-je à Frost.

Tant que ce camion bloquait l'accès, nous étions coincés ici. Frost courut vers l'autre côté tout en tirant sur les flics. Norah était penchée contre le capot et s'était mise aussi à tirer. Elle parvint à abattre quelques flics mais elle se retrouva vite à court de balles. Je la forçait à se reculer et à s'accroupir à coté de moi.

Les choses se compliquaient. Je parvint aussi à descendre quelques flics et mes hommes parvinrent à bouger le camion mais de plus en plus de voitures de police débarquaient. Nous allions forcément finir en sous-nombre.

\- Montez dans le camion. Montez et roulez le plus vite possible. Dis Liam.

Il appela Frost et lui fit signe de nous rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas écouter Liam mais la partie irrationnelle de mon cerveau me dictait de le faire. L'homme était un ancien Marines, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Je montait donc derrière le volant et attirait Norah contre moi. Frost s'installa à côté de Norah.

\- Il y'a d'autres armes sous le siège. Dit Liam.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il monte aussi mais il referma la portière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Liam ? Liam! Hurlait Norah.

Liam se mit à courir tout en ouvrant la pochette qui contenait les grenades. Je comprit soudain ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- On doit partir, Norah. Dis-je fermement.

\- Non ! On doit l'attendre.

Elle paniquait complètement. Je jetai un regard à Frost pour qu'il force Norah à se baisser, ce qu'il fit. Je démarrai et appuya le plus fort possible sur l'accélérateur. Je me baissai le plus possible tout en tâchant de garder un œil sur la route.

Les coups de feu continuaient de retentir jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'explosion couvrit tout le reste. Je regardait dans le rétroviseur et ne vit rien d'autre que des flammes et de la fumée. Norah se retournait et inspira brusquement.

\- C'est pas vrai. Liam.

\- Norah...

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il n'a pas simplement lancé la grenade ?

\- Parce qu'il a voulu s'assurer qu'elles explosent toutes en même temps et au bon endroit. Répondit Frost.

Je gardait les yeux sur le rétroviseur et vit le troisième camion nous suivre. Je penserai à féliciter mes hommes d'avoir eu le réflexe de sauter sur l'occasion pour reprendre la route.

Je prit la main de Norah dans la mienne.

\- C'était son choix, Norah. Il l'a fait pour toi.

\- Pour nous.

\- Non, pour toi. Je suis son patron mais c'est pour toi qu'il avait de la considération et de l'affection.

C'était vrai. S'il n'avait pas été aussi dévoué pour protéger Norah, le monstre jaloux en moi l'aurait buté depuis longtemps. Mais dans le fond, je sais que les sentiments de Liam pour Norah n'avaient strictement rien de déplacé. C'était amical, voir paternaliste.

Norah était choquée par la tournure des évènements.

\- C'est une belle façon de commencer notre nouvelle vie. Dit-elle en souriant cyniquement.

\- C'est une belle façon de mettre notre ancienne vie derrière nous. On est partie avec un Bang. Littéralement.

Norah me lança un regard de reproche mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Je posait ma main sur son ventre et le caressait lentement.

\- C'est pour toi qu'on fait tout ça. Murmurai-je.

Norah posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous échangeons un regard quand nous passons la limite de Gotham.

Nous avions quitté la ville dans la violence et le sang. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Après tout ce que j'avais fait, ce n'était que justice. Mais comme d'habitude, j'avais eu le dessus. Norah et moi avions eu le dessus. Les flics de Gotham ne le savent pas encore mais ils seront reconnaissants pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Nous leur avons fait le cadeau de sortir de leur vie.

Je sentais mon corps se détendre complètement. Je gardais ma main sur le ventre de Norah pendant quelques secondes. Dans quelques mois, j'allais être père. Je ne vivrais plus que pour Norah et moi. Je vivrais aussi pour ce petit garçon ou cette petit fille. Une boule d'angoisse et d'affection se logeait dans mon ventre. Mais c'était une bonne angoisse. Celle qu'on était content d'avoir.

Je n'étais plus défini par mes crimes, désormais. J'étais défini par le femme que j'aimais et l'enfant qu'elle portait. C'était pour eux que j'avais accepté de redevenir moi-même.

Et même si j'étais redevenu Jack, dans un coin bien enfoui de mon être, je garderai toujours le Joker.

* * *

SadakoTama : Eh oui la fin est là. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci pour tes reviews.

Eliza : Voila le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas. Gros bisous !

yaya : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bises !

Nirv : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre. Bisous !

Merci également à tout les autres. Je publierai sûrement un épilogue. Je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir lu cette histoire et un plus grand merci à ceux qui ot pris la peine de laisser des reviews. Je sais que cette fin ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais c'est la fin que j'ai écrite dès le début de l'historie. J'écris toujours le contenu de mes histoires sur papier et ensuite je construis les chapitres sur le site. La fin était prévue depuis longtemps. Merci encore et gros bisous !

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	56. Epilogue

\- Liam, c'est l'heure !

Je me retourna et vit Norah, au pied de l'escalier. J'entendis des pas rapides dévaler les marches et aperçut une petite tête brune. Norah attrapa le blouson préféré de notre fils et l'aida à l'enfiler avant de lui passer son sac d'école sur les épaules. Liam se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

\- A tout à l'heure, papa ! S'écria-t-il avant de sortir de la maison.

Norah fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes avant de venir vers moi. Je la prit immédiatement dans mes bras.

\- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Quand est-ce qu'il a arrêté d'avoir besoin de nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je retint un rire pour ne pas la contrarier encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Il prend juste le bus pour aller à l'école. Il ne part pas à un entretien d'embauche.

\- Je sais.

Le bruit dans la cuisine nous forçat à nous séparer. Je gardais néanmoins ma main autour de la taille de Norah. Je la lâchais que lorsqu'elle dut aider Daniel à s'essuyer la bouche.

Je regardait Norah et me perdit dans mes pensées. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle avait gardé l'habitude de se teindre les cheveux de la même couleur que notre dernier jour à Gotham et ils atteignaient à nouveau le bas de son dos. Son visage n'avait pas pris une ride. A part les grossesses, rien n'avait modifié son corps. Elle était toujours aussi petite mais elle avait conservé quelques formes qui me plaisait énormément. C'était comme si les dix dernières années n'étaient pas arrivées.

Dix ans.

Dix ans que nous avions quitté Gotham. Dix ans que nous avions commencé notre nouvelle vie. Dix ans que nous étions devenus des parents. Dix ans que mon amour pour Norah ne faisait que s'intensifier.

Une partie de moi est toujours étonnée de constater que nous sommes parvenus à rester sous les radars depuis autant de temps. Depuis la naissance de Liam, je ressens une peur que je n'ai jamais connue auparavant. La peur qu'à un parent de perdre son enfant. Que ce soit d'une maladie, d'un accident ou parce que notre passé nous rattraperait et que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit nous retirerait la garde de nos enfants. Norah et moi avons eu recours à des moyens illégaux que très rarement et uniquement quand nous étions dans l'impasse. Mais cela ne changeait en rien nos actes passés.

Liam est né au Canada, cinq mois après notre arrivée. Il est arrivé deux semaines avant terme et Norah a du subir une césarienne. Chose qu'elle a du subir lors de ses autres accouchements. Norah n'avait évidemment pas accouché dans un hôpital classique. Frost s'était débrouillé pour créer notre équipe médicale personnelle.

La naissance de Liam a été aussi éprouvante qu'émouvante. Pour Norah et moi. J'étais inquiet pour notre enfant mais j'étais paniqué à l'idée de perdre Norah. Et s'il avait fallu faire un choix, il aurait été rapidement fait. Mais Norah se foutait de son état, elle n'avait d'inquiétude pour notre bébé. Elle ne s'est calmée que lorsque la sage-femme le lui a mis dans les bras.

Nous avons attendu quelques mois avant de quitter le Canada. L'arrivée de Liam nous a poussé à vouloir partir encore plus loin de Gotham. Nous avons dont choisi l'Irlande. Pays que Norah affectionnait depuis longtemps. Nous avons emménagés dans une grande maison recluse, située dans les plaines irlandaises.

Six ans après la naissance de Liam, Norah est à nouveau tombée enceinte. Volontairement, cette fois. Nous voulions un autre enfant. Je voulais recréer un être avec Norah. Les premiers mois de Liam avaient été difficiles. La fatigue, le stress, les cris. Mais c'était fascinants de voir ce petit bout grandir en se demandant à qui il ressemblerait le plus. En se demandant quel genre d'enfant il serait, puis quel genre d'adolescent et quel genre d'adulte. J'avais hâte de revivre ces moments avec Norah.

C'est comme ça que Daniel est arrivé. Liam porte le nom de l'homme qui s'est sacrifié pour que Norah et moi puissions avoir une chance d'élever notre enfant. Nous n'avons pas mis long à nous mettre d'accord sur le prénom de notre fils. Daniel porte le nom du père de Norah. Là aussi, nous sommes vites tombés d'accord.

Pour notre petite princesse, le prénom a également été vite trouvé. Norah et moi nous sommes mariés un 10 juin, un an après la naissance de Liam. Nous avons donc choisi d'appeler notre fille June.

June est née il y a deux ans. Je sais qu'en tant que parent, nous ne sommes pas censés avoir de préférés mais c'est plus fort que moi. June ressemble tellement à Norah. Elle ne tient presque rien de moi. Nos fils sont tout les deux bruns, comme moi. Liam à les yeux marrons de Norah et Daniel a mes yeux bleus. Leur visage sont un mélange de nous deux.

Mais June, même si elle n'a que deux ans, elle est le portrait craché de Norah. Des boucles rousses, des grands yeux marrons et un visage de poupée. Et je fonds devant elle comme je fonds devant ma femme. Il n'y a rien que je n'offrirais pas à mes princesses.

\- A quoi tu pense ?

La voix de Norah me ramena au temps présent.

\- Je pensais aux dix dernières années. A quel point nous sommes chanceux.

Norah me sourit et prit Daniel dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant que June se mit à crier. Je partit immédiatement dans sa chambre et la prit dans mes bras. Je humais son odeur de bébé et la serrais contre moi. Je vit mon reflet dans le miroir de la grande armoire blanche à côté de son lit. Je n'avais plus de tatouage sur le visage. Les mois avant notre départ du Canada, j'ai enlevé bon nombre de mes tatouages. J'ai refait faire mes dents et j'ai laissé ma couleur de cheveux naturelle reprendre sa place.

June me fixa de ses grands yeux et me sourit. Mon coeur s'emballa et je lui fit un sourire éclatant.

\- Un jour papa te racontera tout, mon amour. Comment j'ai rencontré ta maman. Qui est vraiment oncle Frost. Qui était papa avant et comment maman lui a sauvé la vie. Comment elle la guéri et rendu à nouveau heureux. Plus heureux que jamais.

Aussi stupide que cela pouvait être, j'eut vraiment l'impression que ma fille comprenait ce que je lui disait. Elle posa sa main minuscule sur ma bouche et je déposa de légers baisers sur ses doigts.

\- Tu ne sera jamais seule. Tu a une maman et un papa qui t'aime plus que tout. Tu a deux grands frères qui t'aiment très fort, eux aussi. Jamais personne ne te fera de mal. Jamais personne ne viendra t'enlever à nous.

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à promettre la même choses à Liam et Daniel. Norah aussi ressentit le besoin de les rassurer constamment, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de nous rassurer nous-mêmes.

J'entendit un bruit et me retourna pour voir Norah dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle me regardait et souriait. Daniel était accrochée à sa jambe, comme toujours. Elle le reprit dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de June et moi. De sa main libre, elle caressa ma joue et elle m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde.

C'était vrai. J'aimais mes enfants. D'une force incroyable. Mais Norah était ma reine. Elle était mon coeur, mon âme, ma vie. Et je sais que c'était réciproque. Peut-être que des bons parents étaient censés aimer leurs enfants plus que leur conjoint mais ce n'était pas notre cas. Mais cela n'entachait en rien l'amour que nous portons à nos enfants.

Nous étions cinq, désormais. Nous étions une famille et chacun de ses membres étaient aimé démesurément. Dans un coin de ma tête, j'entendit un grand éclat de rire. Je sourit devant ce petit flashback.

Les souvenirs viennent parfois aux moments les moins propices. Le Joker se fait parfois entendre dans mon esprit. Il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur moi mais il n'a pas complètement disparu.

Je recommença à parler à June sans quitter Norah des yeux.

\- Papa te parlera aussi d'un vieil ami à lui. Un ami qui a été roi. Un roi qui a rencontré sa reine de coeur.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fini cette histoire. Je suis soulagée d'avoir fini pour pouvoir entièrement me consacrer à mon autre histoire mais j'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au coeur. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire. J'ai adoré créer Norah et j'ai adoré écrire ma vision du Joker. Et surtout j'ai adoré lire vos reviews.

Je suis vraiment fière et heureuse que cette fic ait plu à autant de monde. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par cet épilogue. En tout cas, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'à la fin.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


End file.
